Fairy Tail: Legend of Aang
by Switch - On - 97
Summary: After Aang was nearly killed by Fire Lord Ozai, he later wakes up in a strange world, where Benders don't exist and where Magic plays a huge role in the world, but what role will he have to play in this new world and will he manage to cope with the changes while he fights together with his new friends, and will discover the reason for his existence in this new world.
1. Avatar Aang

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p>This was the turning point for the Hundred Year War; the sky over the Wulong Forest was different shades of orange, red and maroon. As the comet cut through the sky over the Earth, the power of Firebenders had increased exponentially and just in time for Fire Lord Ozai to begin his quest to burn down the Earth Kingdom, but he would encounter resistance as expected, but if he was able to slay the Avatar then he would begin his new reign as Phoenix King. His opponent a twelve year old boy, was able to match Ozai for the moment by utilizing all four elements at his disposal, but he was mostly on the defensive. Soon Ozai turned his hands in a circular motion and he pointed with two fingers and out of that circular motion was a hot flash of lightning which the boy avoided, but another flash of lightning was speeding towards him and he stretched out two fingers, caught the energy generated from the lightning and he would have been able to finish the battle, but his traditions prevented him from initiating the final blow and he redirected the flow of energy into the sky. Ozai being spared went on the offensive and with the use of his super charged fire he was able to force the boy off the last rock pillar and send him falling to a shallow lake. The boy managed to save himself by frantically waving his arms to have the water break his fall. Ozai now seeing his chance ignited fire from his feet and they acted as boosters and he flew to end the battle. The boy was now scared, fear was now seen in his eyes as he could lose his life in this battle. He instinctively encased himself in a sphere made of rocks and he had to hold it together and he could see that he could not beat him in his current state. This cowardess only made the Fire Lord laugh as he stood over him. He began to taunt him before his hands had fire jets on them<p>

"You're weak, just like the rest of your people! They did not deserve to exist in this world – in my world!" Ozai lifted his arms preparing to shatter the bock barrier. "Prepare to die!"

He slammed his arms on the spherical earth object and as he did the shield shattered and the boy blew a blast of air to distance himself from the Fire Lord but he quickly saw a flash of light blue light energy and he encased his arms in rocks and he crossed his arms but the flash burst through it and he was in tremendous pain and he flew back and he now had a burn mark on his right arm that matched the one on his back and he was forced to his back by the burst of energy and he looked up into the red sky and he saw an aurora in the sky and his tattoos flickered and cycled between their pulsing white and their normal sky blue colours same was said for the space for his eyes but they faded to show his grey eyes and the aurora began shining brightly and he was encased in the same bright glow and he began turning to particles and he soon faded into the sky. Ozai saw the Avatar perish and he began laughing as he flew to assist his airship fleet, the world was now going through reformation and it now belonged to Phoenix King Ozai.

* * *

><p>Approaching the town of Magnolia, were six mages who are retuning from destroying the demon form of the flute Lullaby. The second shortest of the six was an old man who was dressed in a casual manner he wore a white shirt with a black fairy symbol on it, he wore an orange hoody, he had orange shorts ,matching orange shoes and he had a jester hat that was blue and orange striped. He had white hair that was off his scalp and had a white moustache.<p>

Walking ahead of the group was a person who was had short spiky pink hair with a slightly tanned skin tone, he had black eyes. He wore a black and gold trimmed waist coat which was open, revealing his toned chest, he had knee high length trousers that were white, he had a thick black wristband on his left wrist, he also wore black open toed shoes, and he also has a white, scaled woven scarf-patterned scarf that he had around his neck. Flying above him was a blue cat with white like angelic wings; he had a green pack on his back.

Behind him was a girl who was the age of seventeen, she had blonde hair with brown eyes, she had medium length hair that was tied to the side with a red ribbon, she wore an orange sleeveless shirt with dark blue shorts, she had a whip with a heart shaped end, she had a brown belt and also hanging from it was a set of keys that consisted of gold and silver ones. Finally she wore black boots

Walking near the back was a male who had dark blue hair, with dark blue eyes, he wore a long white jacket with dark olive green jeans with black shoes. He had a necklace with a cross on it.

At the back of the group pulling a cart with huge supplies and other stuff that no one knows was a woman with scarlet red hair, and brown eyes. She wore a plate of armor on her torso, along with gauntlets on her arms, she wore a dark blue skirt and had a black boots and she was pulling the huge weight behind her with little difficulty.

Suddenly in the blue sky, an aurora begins to light up in the sky.

This caught the attention of the winged cat. "Look Natsu." The cat sounded and he pointed a paw into the sky.

The pink haired teen looked into the sky. "Oh, what is that Happy?" he asked.

"It's an auo-ring!" the cat exclaimed.

"You mean aurora." The blond girl muttered.

Later an explosion was heard in the sky and coming out of the aurora was a huge flash of light and a figure was seen falling out of it and the one called Natsu saw that he had a light blue line on his back. "Someone's falling to the lake!" he looked to the blue cat. "Lets go, Happy!"

"Aye!" He replied and Natsu ran to the location while Happy flew after him.

"Natsu!" the blonde girl yelled and she ran after the two.

"Natsu, Lucy, Wait!" the scarlet haired girl yelled out

"Grey, Erza!" the short old man said. "Let them go, they can take care of themselves. We shouldn't chase after them all the time." He said.

"Yes, Master." The scarlet haired girl said.

* * *

><p>Natsu was in the middle of several trees and he was sniffing the air with his nose and he looked around. "I smell someone close." He said and he continued running and he got to the lake and he saw a human lying on the side of the lake and the other two joined him.<p>

"What did you find?" the blonde haired girl asked and she and Happy saw a boy who looked like he was unconscious he was bald and looked young; around twelve, and was wearing nothing but dark maroon pants that had charred bits on it. He also had like blue arrow marks ending on the crown of his head, both the top his hands, and his feet, he had bruises and some scratches on his body, he also had a burn mark on his right arm. "Who is he?"

"I don't know." Natsu said as he went to his knees and he lifed the boy up by his shoulder. "HEY WAKE UP YOU!" he yelled and he was shaking him violently.

"Hey! Don't shake him so violently!" Lucy yelled while her eyes popped out of her head.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, revealing a grey colour. "W-where am I?" he asked as both Natsu and Lucy were looking down on him.

"Close to Magnolia." Lucy said and he sat up and he was confused

"Never heard of a place like that, is it part of the Earth Kingdom?" he asked.

"Earth Kingdom?" Happy questioned.

The boy suddenly saw a vision of Fire Lord Ozai and his smirk, his eyes widened and he looked at the three and he jumped high into the air releasing a small vortex of air underneath him and he landed a fair distance from the others but he fell to his one knee because he still felt his injuries from his previous battle with Ozai. "Get away from me!" he yelled as his eyes showed fear and he ran deeper into the forest.

"That kid is like Erigor." Natsu said.

"The kid uses wind magic!" he exclaimed.

"But why did he run?"

"He was scared away by Lucy's face." Happy simply said.

"THAT WASN'T IT YOU STUPID CAT!" she yelled. She saw Natsu walking from them. "Where are you going?" she asked looking at Natsu.

"I'm going to find him. I want to know why he fell from the sky." He said and he ran after him. Happy and Lucy then followed.

The boy was running through a forest and he began hearing voices behind him. "_Where am I? This certainly isn't the Fire Nation for sure._" He thought.

"Hey, kid! Where are you?" he heard.

"Leave me! I don't want to hurt you!" he yelled.

He still hears his footsteps and he jumped out into the open and he sees the pink haired mage speeding towards him. "I found ya!"

The boy got in a stubborn and stiff stance and suddenly a huge curved wall made of earth came out of the ground and this blocked the path Natsu had to the boy and he didn't see it coming, yet strangely enough he didn't stop running and he slammed into the wall and he fell on his back. The boy was sitting on the ground panting and he looked at his bruises and he saw the burn mark on his right arm and he looked around. "_How did I end up in a place like this? I thought Ozai killed me._"

"Hey! How did you do that?!" Natsu yelled from the other side of the wall.

"Where am I? How did I get to the Earth Kingdom!?"

"You fell from the sky! I don't know how you got here." He began pounding on the rock comically. "Let this wall down!" he yelled.

"Not until I know what's going on? What happened during Sozin's Comet? Where are my friends?"

"You're talking funny, and how can you use Wind and Earth magic? You tell me that!"

"Magic? What are you talking about. It's called Bending, not magic!"

Suddenly the rock was being punched and Natsu punched though the rock and his fist was on fire as he walked through the it. "What is bending?" he asked and he saw that his fist was on fire.

The boy's eyes grew wide in fear. "Y-you're a firebender?" he asked and he flashed back to when his battle with Ozai and when he was defending against his super charged firebending. He glared at Natsu and a piece of the ground rose into the air and he threw it at Natsu and it hit and he flew into a tree with the rock. The boy runs further into the forest. Happy and Lucy see Natsu behind a rock.

"Natsu!" both Lucy and happy yell and they manage to get the rock off him and they see that he is dazed but he shakes himself back to normal.

Happy then points his paw upwards. "He also knows to use Earth Magic."

Natsu looked mad. "That hurt!" he muttered to himself and he engulfed his fists in flames. "WHERE IS HE!?" he yelled

Meanwhile outside the forest, Grey, Erza and the one Erza called Master. Heard Natsu screaming in rage. "What has Natsu gotten himself into?" the short old man asked.

The boy has gotten himself some distance from his pursuers he sat down on a rock and he began to think. "_This is not right, if Ozai did kill me? Is this another realm of the Spirit world._" He heard footsteps. "I have to keep moving." He said to himself. He began running but he suddenly ran into a figure and he fell back to the ground. He rubbed his head and he saw that he ran into Lucy and he jumped and got into a fighting stance and he glared at her. "I'm not running this time! I know I'm not in the Fire Nation, and I know that I didn't beat Ozai so where am I!?" he exclaimed and Lucy's face was filled with confusion. The boy then realizes something. "Hold on a minute, you don't look Fire Nation do you? Your hair isn't right."

Suddenly endless tears fell from her eyes. "What's wrong with my hair?" she said and the boy sweatdropped.

"N-nothing. I didn't mean it like that!" the boy began waving his arms in front of him. "It's just that I thought you were part of the Fire Nation, but… I really have no idea what's going on." He said holding his head.

"Hey you!" Natsu yelled and he looked back and he saw Natsu running to him. "That rock hurt!" he then punched his fists together and his eyes looked reptilian and he jumped up and rings of fire surrounded him as he jumped and a figure of a dark maroon dragon flew alongside him and his right hand was on fire. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** and he was flying towards the boy but he jumped back and he avoided the attack and he made a pillar shoot out underneath Natsu and he flew into the air and the boy jumped up high and he was above the pink haired mage and he blew a huge blast of air from his feet and this forced him down to the ground and he got back up and he rubbed his head.

Happy flew from the bushes. "Natsu is fighting?" he asked.

"Will you listen to me?! I don't want to fight you!" the boy yelled.

"How can you use Earth and Wind magic?" Lucy asked

"What are you people talking about, I don't use magic, nor do I know what kind of magic you people are talking about."

"How can a mage not know about magic?" Happy questioned and the boy looked to the blue cat.

"Hey, you talk. Are you a spirit?"

Happy shakes his head. "No…"

"This kid must have hit his head harder than we thought." Natsu said.

"Well he _did _fall from the sky." Happy said

"How much do you know about spirits?" Lucy asked sounding interested.

"Well I can communicate with spirits, but you should know this, I am the Avatar."

"Happy, this kid is really crazy." Natsu commented.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Okay, pretend we don't know what an avatar is." Lucy said.

"The Avatar is a powerful person who has the ability to master all four elements. The Avatar's role is to maintain balance in the world, and I have the ability to meditate into the spirit world."

Lucy simply looked confused while Natsu was sleeping and Happy was trying to wake him up. "But I'm a Celestial Wizard, so how come I've never heard of someone who can enter the Celestial Sprit World."

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Natsu asked.

"My name is Aang, and…" he then sat down. "I may have crossed over into another world."

All three of them gasped. "WHAT!" they yelled in unison.

"What's going on here?" a female stern voice asked and Natsu, Happy and Lucy had chills going down their spine. Reaching them was Erza, Grey and the short old man. "Who are you?" she asked looking at Aang.

"I'm the Avatar, that's all you need to know." Aang said looking at her but with less fear than the other three.

"I've never heard on an Avatar before." Erza said.

"He uses Earth and Wind magic." Natsu said.

"We've already talked about this. I don't use magic!" Aang exclaimed starting to get slightly annoyed by their assumptions, but he thought he would ask Natsu a question that would convince him of his situation. "So I'm guessing that you are a Firebender." Aang said pointing to Natsu.

"Fire…what?"

"I thought so."

"Look here pal. I'm not a fire whatever. I'm a Dragon Slayer."

"A dragon slayer?" Aang quickly shook his head. "It doesn't matter I have to leave." He turned around but he saw the short old man from before.

"Hey." He said in a casual voice.

"Look I can't stay here! I'm in another world right now and I have to get back to mine before it's too late!" he said as he began panicking.

"Calm down. You may call me Master Makarov, I may be able to help you if you come with me." Makarov said.

"Come with you? To where?"

"To Fairy Tail."

"What place it that."

"You haven't heard of a Wizards Guild before?" Grey asked.

"One; no I haven't. Two, weren't you wearing a jacket just now?" Aang asked as now all that was showing of Grey's attire was his dark olive green jeans.

"WHAT!" he yelled out.

Aang thought about what Makarov told him, for all he knew if he was going to leave this world, this old man would probably be his best bet. "Fine. I'll come with you if you think its best." Aang quickly realized something. "My Friends. I-I need to get back to them or they might…"

Suddenly Natsu put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll figure this out." He assured.

"Thanks… Natsu was it?"

"Yep." He said with a smile and he pulled a thumbs up while performing a slight chuckle.

* * *

><p>The group finally reaches the town of Magnolia, Aang looks around as he is surprised at what he sees. "I've come to a world where no one is divided?"<p>

"What do you mean by divided?" Grey asked

"Well, how do I put this…? In the world I came from there are four nations, as there are four bending elements. Each of those four nations have their own cultures and traditions, but some places are weary of outsiders, and some nations just want the world to themselves. Me being the Avatar, I was supposed to stop them but, well I'll explain that later."

"That seems like a lot of responsibility for one kid." Erza pointed out.

"I thought the same thing too, but I guess I learned to accept it. No matter how much I didn't want it to be true."

They soon approached what looked like a three story building and it had white walls along with maroon tiles being used for the roof close to the top floor there seemed to be three flags and the orange one in the middle was the biggest and was the guild's emblem. Natsu quickly remembered something.

"Hey, you still have to fight me Erza!" he yelled and he charged at her with one of his flaming fists but he was punched in the face and the pink haired mage flew back into the wall and she glared at him.

"Now is not the time, Natsu!" she exclaimed and he slowly got up.

"What's with him?" Aang asked.

"The idiot likes picking fights." Grey said and suddenly Natsu sped up to him.

"What did you say!?" he asked getting in Grey's face.

"I called you an idiot! You got a problem?!"

Both of their foreheads were colliding and in the back ground red and blue sparks could be seen.

"Yes, I do you bastard!"

"Well do something, flame brain!"

Aang simply sweatdropped. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"This is normal for Natsu and Grey." Happy said.

The group entered the guild hall and Aang saw once again that the members didn't seem attributed to one Nation apart from that their appearances weren't obvious normally he would be able to tell the difference between people from other nations just by looking at their appearance, but here, it was completely different. "Maybe this world will be more peaceful than mine." He commented.

"Welcome back, Master." A woman who was dressed in a dark maroon dress with long white hair said to Makarov.

"_She almost looks like, Yue. I guess that is the only similarity I've found in this backwards world so far._"

"Hey who is the kid?" a man with purple hair asked as he was sitting next to another person who had brown hair that protruded forwards and he had a cigarette in his mouth.

Erza looked at the two. "He is our guest and you will treat him with respect!" she exclaimed and the two began cowering.

"Will you keep it down? I cannot drink with all this noise!" Aang turned to see a young woman with long brown hair drinking alcohol from a huge barrel.

"Uh… are you sure you should be…"

"Should be what, kid?!" she replied glaring back at him.

"Uh never mind." "_Yep not as peaceful as I first thought._" He thought. "_Not even close._"

"Aang!" Makarov said. "Come with me." Makarov led Aang to a back room and it only had one window and, he stood in the centre of the room. "So, tell me what's going on?"

"To make an incredibly long story short, I was supposedly killed by someone in my world by the person I had spent close to a year training to defeat, then suddenly I end up here. I don't know what brought me here. I'm also not a mage, nor do I use any sort of magic. I can control the elements, which is what we call bending in my world."

"So you can't tell me how you got here?"

Aang shook his head. "Just tell me how I can get back, I can't stay here! If I can't get back then a huge part of my world will be burned to a crisp."

Makarov lowered his head slightly. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any knowledge yet on any spell that can take you back to your world." He said. Aang then leaned on the wall and tears were coming from his eyes. "Mirajane and I will work hard to find something that will return you back."

"Thanks…" Aang said and he was about to walk out of the door.

"Wait!" he yelled and he looked back thinking what he was about to say would be important. "You should probably get some clothes." He said and Aang remembered that he was still wearing nothing but the worn down pants he left his world with. The Avatar quickly blushed.

"Yeah you're probably right." He said

* * *

><p>Aang who was now wearing a dark jacket with a high collar he wore the same pants from before he was later on the bar counter and he was still sad and he saw Mira looking at him. "What is wrong Aang?" she asked.<p>

He sighed. "Unless I get back soon, my friends are going to be captured or worse..." He suddenly stood up. "I have to be alone for a while." He jumped forwards with his airbending and he quickly sped out of the doors.

Natsu and Lucy see him retreating from the guild hall.

"Happy, we're going to find Aang!" Natsu said and he was running out of the door.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled as he flew with Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Dragon Slayer<strong>

While Aang figures out what to do next, he is later captured by some mages from a Dark Guild. Natsu and Happy find out and rush in to try and save him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is just something that was on my mind for a while. Please tell me what you think, and if I should continue it.**


	2. Dragon Slayer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**  
><span>

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu: <strong>_Previously on Fairy Tail: Legend of Aang.  
><em>Natsu fell to the ground after being blown from the air by Aang

**Happy: **_We met a boy who fell from the sky.  
><em>Aang is shown falling from the sky from an aurora in the sky and to the ground below.

**Natsu: **_Oh yeah, wasn't his name Angle?  
><em>Natsu is shown shaking Aang violently to wake him up.

**Lucy: **_Have you forgotten he's from another world?  
><em>Aang is fighting Ozai and he shot a blast of lightning into the sky, refusing to kill the Fire Lord.

**Happy: **_I hope that world has fish._  
>Aang was shot with a bolt of lightning that he blocked by crossing his arms that were encased in earth.<p>

**Lucy: **_You have a one track mind don't you?  
><em>Aang faded into particles and crossed over into another world.

* * *

><p>Aang was looking down on the town of Magnolia from a high area close to a mountain and he sighed. "<em>By now, Ozai must have succeeded in his plan to burn down the Earth Kingdom by now. I can only hope Katara and the others made it out okay.<em>" He thought to himself. "I can't believe I failed the world again…"

He heard voices coming up to him and he saw Natsu, Happy and Lucy coming up to him as he turned around.

"Oh, it's you three. Why are you looking for me?" he asked but with a sad face.

"We saw that you were sad." Happy said. "So I brought you a fish." Happy presented a fish that was gift wrapped with just a red ribbon that was tied around it.

"Uh…thanks, but I'm a vegetarian." Aang said uneasily

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Lucy asked

"I'm just wondering how things are back in my world." He replied.

"Hey, I told we would figure this out, didn't I?" Natsu said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I remember that, but I would like to be alone for a while if that is okay." Stood up and he jumped high up into the air from them and he was closing in on Magnolia. Meanwhile a huge distance away a person wearing a dark cloak was looking at Aang descending to the town, and he turned to a gang of six people wearing dark casual clothing.

"So we have found them, all we need to do is find their guild, and we can have our revenge on those Fairies!"

* * *

><p>Aang was meditating in the East Forest that was close to the town of Magnolia. "<em>No matter how much I try I can even get into the spirit world…<em>" he thought. "I knew I would be stuck, but I can't even get help from my own world… unless…"

He began to meditate and a blue wisp appeared in front of him and it later materialized into Avatar Roku who was now meditating in lotus position with the current Avatar.

"Roku, I need your help."

"Yes, Aang. What wisdom do you seek from me?"

"I've crossed over to another world, Roku!" Aang said sounding panicked. "And I don't know if I can get back. I need help, isn't there a way for an Avatar to get back or something."

"I have no way of understanding your predicament Aang, in the first place I've never heard of any Avatar or anyone for that matter travel to another world, nor have I heard of them coming back."

"There has to be a way. Roku, you and I both know I can't stay here, I've already disappeared for a hundred years before. I can't run away and just stay here!"

"I wish there was more I could tell you so I could help you, but I am as lost about this place as you are… Aang have you ever thought that you were brought here for a reason?"

Aang folded his arms and closed his eyes in annoyance. "And let me guess, you don't know what that reason is?"

"You were unable to go into the Avatar State, because you held onto that attachment, which made you unable to defeat Fire Lord Ozai."

Aang glared as his Avatar predecessor. "You should be the last one to tell me about holding onto attachments, Roku! I'm not the only one who messed up; let's not forget whose fault it is that the Hundred year war exists in the first place! If you were in the same situation, can you honestly tell me you would choose power that the Avatar State grants over Ta Min?!"

"I guess you make a good point. However, there is nothing that can be done by me or any of the other Avatar Spirits to aid you at this time."

"At least tell me this; before I disappeared I saw an aurora in the sky. Do you know anything about an aurora appearing in the sky before anyone disappeared?" Roku shook his head and Aang sighed.

"Don't give up hope; Aang if you can cross to one world, the possibility exists that you can cross back to yours."

"I guess you're right." Roku then disappeared into blue smoke. "But what am I supposed to do here other than sit here with my tail in between my legs." He heard people walking through the part of the forest he was in. he jumped into the tree branches above him and he watched below and saw some shady looking characters.

"Once we deliver that letter we will do a surprise attack of Fairy Tail when that Dragon Slayer is gone, then our guild Eisenwald will be reborn!" one of them said.

"Fairy Tail?" Aang said and he remembered the place he was taken to where Makarov said he was the guild master there. "Why would they want to attack Fairy Tail?" he asked. "Dragon Slayer? They must mean Natsu, well I can't just sit here waiting for them to attack." He jumped from the tree and he made a huge chunk of earth rise in front of the Eisenwald grunts so their path would be blocked. "I don't know what your problem with Fairy Tail is, but if you want to get to them, you'll have to first get though me!" Aang said getting in his fighting stance.

"W-who are you?" one of them asked.

"That doesn't matter he is in our way, so we must eliminate him." One of the grunts said and he outstretched his arms forward and a yellow magic circle appeared in front of their hands and they blasted a beam of light yellow light energy towards Aang but he made an earth wall that blocked them though it collapsed, and coming through the smoke was a huge stream of fire and the quickly dodged them. Aang jumped up and out of the smoke and he blew a huge gust of wind from his mouth and this blew most of the Eisenwald members back to the wall he made earlier, he landed on the ground and he restrained them into the ground so their heads were sticking out of the ground.

"What do you want with Fairy Tail?" he asked.

"That is simple…" said a voice that was behind Aang and the Avatar looked back and he saw a man who had white long hair that stuck upwards and had bangs that covered his left eye. He wore nothing but what looked like the bottom part of a robe and it was torn up and he had nothing on his torso, he had a black scarf and had odd blue tattoos on his body, he had black eyes, and he held a scythe in his right hand and he held it behind his back. He began to float up into the air. "I want vengeance on those flies, and the Salamander!"

"The Salamander?"

"And you will be my bait to lure him here! After you both go down, your guild of flies will be defenceless." he flew into the air and he made a light purple magic circle appear in front of him and he then blew several invisible blades of wind at Aang in a huge wind blast but Aang backflipped and jumped off the wall he made to block the path of the Eisenwald mages he was high in the air and he made an air vortex underneath himself and lifted his legs and he kicked to vortex to the Wind mage and he hit the ground. Aang floated down the ground and he looked at him.

"Out with it! Who are you?"

"Don't get cocky kid, only one has even been able to defeat Erigor, and a lousy Wind mage will be powerless against…" Aang sped towards him and he punched him in the face and Erigor was sent flying back as he followed up with a wind blast from his fist and the Eisenwald mage slid back and he rubbed his cheek, he chuckled as he levitated into the air and.

Aang jumped high on top of a tree and he saw him flying into the air. "So he told me he is a Wind Mage, so in all accounts, he is an airbender to me, only with more of an intent to kill."

Erigor got ready to use his staff and he held it in his right hand and he floated back. "**Storm Bringer!" **Erigor made a light purple magic circle appear in front of him and he blasted a cyclone of wind at Aang which made a purple glow and suddenly he was engulfed in a huge tornado that spun in the forest and he flew out of it and he was heading to grass land far outside the forest and he fixed himself in the air and he landed on the ground with his feet and he glared at the Wind mage that was flying towards him.

Aang made several boulders float into the air and he threw them at Erigor but they missed as he was flying around them.

"I have no time to waste with you." He made a light purple magical seal and he fired blades of wind at Aang but the Avatar made a hemispherical barrier out of air and this kept the blades from hitting and after the attack ceased he flipped and he sent a blazing ring of fire at Erigor by frontflipping and sent it with his right foot. "What?! Is he a fire mage too!" he said but he sent another huge blast of purplish wind with smaller blades inside it and the fire ring fizzled out. "Don't you know. Flame can never beat wind. What kind of mage are you, you can use Fire, Wind and Earth Magic?"

Aang ignored his question and he shot pillar like earth projections at Erigor but he avoided it. "I can't waste my magic on you, I'm saving it for the Salamander!" he flew down to Aang and he swung his scythe but Aang jumped high over it but he suddenly saw beams of light approaching him and they hit and Aang fell to the ground and he slowly looked up but he saw more beams of light approaching him and he made an earth barrier to protect himself but it burst through and he slid back. The Eisenwald members who shot those light beams were walking closer to Aang and a yellow seal appeared in front of them and the fired all their magical energy in the form of light blasts at Aang. The Avatar managed to jump over all the magical energy thrown at him and he made a huge earth platform throw them into the air and his arms were now swirling with air and he spun around and he made a cyclone that grabbed them and he forced his hands to close and the cyclone grabbing them slammed to the ground, the Eisenwald grunts had now had lost their irises in their eyes signaling their defeat. Aang he landed on the ground and he faced Erigor.

Erigor smirked. "You could actually be useful, you are a powerful mage."

"You'll be shocked to hear this, but I'm not magic!" Aang yelled as he kicked a fire stream from his foot and it missed Erigor, the wind mage jumped up and he outstretched his left arm and a purple magic seal appeared.

"**Storm Bringer!**" he made a tornado rise from the ground and Aang was now inside it and he was being spun inside it and Erigor flew to the tornado with a smirk on his face and he kicked Aang in the gut and he sped out of the tornado and he grinded on the dirt and Erigor floated back to the ground and he lifted Aang up by the high collar of the jacket he was given. "Time for those flies to pay!" he said to himself.

* * *

><p>Lucy later got back to the guild and she looked inside and Natsu and Happy weren't there. She walked over to Mirajane at the counter. "Mira, have you seen Natsu?"<p>

"Oh, a letter came here earlier addressed to Natsu and as soon as he read it, he and Happy ran off." She explained.

Lucy put her hand on her chin. "Where is the letter?"

Mira handed the letter to her and the blonde haired mage began to read it. Lucy quickly gasped as she read it. "Natsu, Aang!" she yelled out.

"Hey, what's wrong Lucy?" Grey asked as he was sitting at a table.

"The remainder of Eisenwald has kidnapped Aang." She said and Grey stood up.

"Where is Natsu?" Grey asked.

"If I know him, he must already be trying to find them." Lucy said.

Grey sighed. "Geez, I'm going to have to save that idiot. Lucy lets go and find them." Grey said after his jacket disappeared again leaving just his jeans.

"Why did you strip!?" she asked and her eyes were sticking out of her head.

* * *

><p>Natsu was running through town with Happy flying above him. "Did you find him Natsu?" Happy asked<p>

"Yeah, and I smell someone else familiar who is close." He said and he began to enter into the East Forest and he caught a whiff of someone close and he pointed to a bush. "YEAH! Someone is here!" he said with flames in mouth and he grabbed the Eisenwald grunt and lifted him to his head. "Hey! Where is Angle!" he said putting him close to his head.

"I think you mean, Aang." Happy corrected.

"Hey! Tell me!" Natsu yelled.

"The boy is deeper in the forest." He said as he was scared as he was facing a glare from the Dragon Slayer. He pointed in the direction that his guild was holding Aang and he threw him and Natsu began walking there and as he got closer the smells were becoming familiar.

"I'm getting closer to them." Natsu said and he began running to the scent and he got to the area and he ran through a couple of bushes and he saw a team of five mages and Erigor standing close to a tree and Aang was tied too that tree. "Angle! I found you!"

"Natsu, it's a trap!" suddenly his foot was caught in a snag and he was lifted upwards and was upside down and he saw the Eisenwald grunts preparing yellow seals to throw light blasts at Natsu.

"It's over, little fly." Erigor taunted.

Aang stepped on the ground and it made a wave that put the mages off balance and their blasts missed.

"Nice one Angle." Natsu said as he smiled.

""Who said I needed my hands to bend! and it's Aang!" Aang said as he sweatdropped and he burned the ropes that were holding him and he broke out of them and he jumped on the tree and he made a huge air swipe which hit them and only two of the grunts were blown away. "Hey Happy, can you help me out?"

He stood next to Aang. "Aye sir!" Erigor walked up to them and he unleashed his scythe.

"HEY LET ME DOWN!" Natsu yelled as he was struggling to get down.

"Happy what magic can you use?" Aang asked

"Aera!" Happy exclaimed and his wings appeared in a light green flash and he began to fly.

"Please tell me that isn't, all you can do?"

"What is the problem?" he asked.

"Okay, first objective we beat this guy and then free Natsu."

"HEY DON'T LEAVE ME OUT OF THE FIGHT!"

Aang sighed. "Since you want to get down so badly…" Aang shot a thin stream of fire at the rope and it snapped and he fell to the ground and he quickly got back up.

"Thanks, Aang."

"I helped too!" Happy exclaimed.

"You didn't do anything." Aang stated. He then looked at Erigor. "We have to deal with this guy."

"No problem, I beat him once before!" Natsu said cracking his fists.

"Yeah only he has." Suddenly two light beams came towards them and there was an explosion and a rock wall covered them and Aang let it down. "…Backup." He finished.

"**Storm Mail!**" Erigor flew up into the air and he began to spin his scythe and a light purple magic seal appeared and he made a huge gust of wind blow in front of him and he was now engulfed in a hurricane like armour and he was floating above the ground.

"That again?" Natsu asked but he was quickly punched and he flew back. "Aang you can use fire magic?"

"...Let's just say I can. Then what?" he asked deciding not to correct the pink haired mage.

Natsu put his fist on his chest. "Throw it at me."

"Are you crazy!? I made the mistake of burning some before, I'm not going to do it you have a death wish?" Aang exclaimed taken back by Natsu's request.

"Don't worry, I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, I eat fire."

Aang now had a confused look on his face, out of all the things he has heard in this world. This was now by far the most insane of them all.

"I won't do it! I can't risk burning you no matter how crazy you are." Suddenly Erigor flew to them and he was still in his wind armor and he slammed into Natsu and he bounced back and he slid on his feet.

"Aang! Do it!" Natsu yelled.

"Fine, but I won't burn you." He shot a stream of fire in front of Natsu and he heard a suction noise and he saw the flames flowing into Natsu's mouth. "Oh. My. Gosh!"

"That's the power of a Dragon Slayer!" Happy exclaimed.

"Keep it coming Aang!" Natsu yelled but Erigor floated up and he summoned a magic seal from the Storm Mail.

"**Storm Shred!**" he then shot light blue wind like blades at Aang but they were being blocked by a wall that was summoned from the ground but it was being cracked and the beams broke through and Aang slid back and he slid on his feet and he glared at Erigor and there were some tears in the jacket he was wearing and he stood tall.

"I won't lose to you!" he blasted a powerful stream of fire and it suddenly swirved around Erigor.

"That missed and plus fire won't hurt me!"

"Who said that was for you?" Aang said as he smirked and the stream of fire hit Natsu and he was engulfed in flames and they began to disappear into his mouth.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up!" Natsu said and his whole body was engulfed in flames.

Erigor was looking at the Dragon Slayer but he felt his Storm Mail fading away and he saw Aang sucking his wind armor into his mouth and he blew on the ground and he landed next to Natsu.

"You shouldn't have brought us together." Aang said.

"Because, if you threaten my friends. I will burn you to a crisp!" Natsu yelled.

Aang punched his fist into the ground and his right fist was covered in clumps of stones and it was in the form a huge rock gauntlet.

Natsu punched his fists together and he jumped up and his fist was covered in flames and Aang jumped with him and he launched in front of the Dragon Slayer. Erigor made another Storm Mail as the two approached and as soon as Aang's rock fist touched it began shattering and it and all the while Aang was sucking the wind from the Storm Mail and he kicked off Erigor and he back flipped over Natsu who was charging towards Erigor.

"Natsu now!" he yelled and he flew landed on his feet and Natsu was sprinting to Erigor whose Storm Mail was weakened and his flames grew and he was engulfed in flames.

"**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**" he yelled and he ran towards Erigor and he headbutted while flying towards him and he flew back and he slammed through several trees and he had no pupils in his eyes.

"Did you have to overdo it?" Aang asked. They both looked at what was left of Erigor's grunts. Natsu's hands were engulfed in flames. "No, Natsu! Leave and take your master with you!" Aang said sternly.

They nodded and they all ran and lifted Erigor and left the forest.

"Hey, come back here!" Natsu yelled.

"We already defeated their leader, so I think that's punishment enough." He said. "By the way Natsu. Who were those guys?"

"Natsu, Aang!" they both heard and saw Grey and Lucy running to them and the former had the side of his left palm, and Lucy was holding a gold key in her right hand.

"Grey, Lucy!" Happy exclaimed.

"What happened to you two?" Grey asked.

"Erigor came back, but me and Aang sent him packing!"

"You forgot about me." Happy said as endless tears strummed down his face.

Aang then turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey Aang. Where are you going?" Natsu asked

"Who knows? Until Master Makarov and Miss Mirajane find a way to return me, I may just find a way to sustain myself in this world."

Natsu put his hand on his shoulder. "Aang, come with us." Natsu said.

"I can't stay here… I have to find a place where I can be on my own."

"You don't have to be alone, Aang!" Lucy exclaimed. "You can come with us, you can join Fairy Tail!"

"What? But why, I can't do magic, nor do I know anything about magic."

"Just come with us, master said he wanted to see you back anyway." Grey said.

"You mean, he found a way for me to get back home?" Grey shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, I'll go with you guys one last time." He said.

* * *

><p>The group of Natsu, Aang, Happy, Lucy and Grey were now back at the guild entrance and Makarov was waiting near the entrance and he was still in his jester outfit and he had a wooden staff with a pink face on top and he saw the five heading towards him. "Yo!" he said.<p>

Aang walked to the front of the group. "Have you found it Master Makarov?" Aang asked.

He sighed. "Mirajane and I are still looking into it." Aang began walking away. "Wait Aang!"

"W-what is it?"

"You should join the guild, become part of our family."

"Family?" Aang asked.

"Yes." Makarov nodded. "I treat each and every one of the guild members as my children." He said and he outstretched his arm. "What do you say, Aang?"

"B-but, I'm not magic."

He closed his eyes. "You may not have the ability to use magic, but that doesn't mean that you don't have magic inside you. Magic can be anything can think of. You don't have to have magical abilities, you already have other skills that we can pass of a magic." He said as he winked.

"You mean my bending?" Makarov nodded. "Uh… I appreciate the offer really I do, but it wouldn't feel right if I were to just start over in this world, it wouldn't be fair to my friends back home."

"I see. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you need to."

"Thanks for the hospitality, but your offer isn't completely out of the question, just... give me some time to think about it."

"Mmmhmm." He said as he nodded.

* * *

><p>Aang was later in the guild and he began to see a person who wore a mysterious outfit and he had a mask on his head and had a dark green bandana on his mouth and he had many staffs on his back walked in and everyone began to feel drowsy and even Aang saw he was falling asleep but he as well as everybody else tried to stay awake. The figure took a request from the board and as soon as he did everyone was asleep, everyone accept for Makarov and he looked at the figure.<p>

"Putting everyone to sleep again, Mystogan?" the figure slowly nodded and he walked out of the guild hall.

Suddenly everyone rose from their short slumber.

Aang got up. "What happened? What was that?"

"That was Mystogan." Makarov said. "He doesn't want anyone to see his face so everytime he comes he puts everyone to sleep so they can't see his face."

"Well that's real, mysterious…" Aang thought about it for a second. "Then again, it does explain the first part of his name." he muttered. Suddenly he saw Natsu charging up to a person on the second floor who was wearing a coat that had fur on the outsides and he wore a black jeans and Natsu was charging towards him.

"Fight me! Laxus!" he yelled but Makarov stretched his arm and slammed Natsu down with his fist that grew exponentially in size and forced Natsu to the ground.

"Hey! Natsu! No one is allowed on the second floor without my permission!" Makarov yelled.

Laxus smirked. "I won't lose to anyone. Not Mystogan or Erza." He then took a look at Aang. "Who is the weakling?" he asked and Aang glared slightly.

Natsu got up and he quickly charged towards Erza. "Lets go, Erza!" Natsu yelled and his right fist was engulfed in flames. "**Fire Dragon's Iron…**" as he charged towards Erza she punched him and he slammed into Grey and they both flew to a wall in the guild hall.

"Watch where you're flyin, idiot!" Grey angrily said getting into Natsu's face.

Suddenly a fight between the two erupted and a huge dust cloud was formed.

"Okay, now I am sure we should stop this!" Aang said and he got up from his seat.

"Don't worry about it, this kind of this happens regularly see?" Aang and Lucy turned to see Macao and Wakaba fighting as well and Erza tried to stop Natsu and Grey but they both ended up kicking her and he got up and there were flames in her eyes. Suddenly a magenta seal appeared in front of her hand and appearing from that seal was a sword.

"That can't be good." Aang said but he sweatdropped as soon as she joined the fight.

"This happens often, trust me." Lucy said.

"So this is what Fairy Tail is like?" Aang said to himself. "What have I gotten myself into this time?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: The Cursed Island<strong>

After Happy steals an S-Class request and him and Natsu convinces Lucy and tricks Aang into doing it with them.


	3. The Cursed Island

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu: <strong>_Previously on Fairy Tail: Legend of Aang.  
><em>The scene where Aang first battled with Erigor is shown

**Happy: **_Eisenwald tried to get revenge on Fairy Tail, but they were stopped by Natsu and Aang, but Aang still won't join our guild.  
><em>Both Natsu and Aang are seen working together to defeat Erigor, later Aang declines Makarov's offer.

**Natsu: **_Yeah something about leaving his old friends or something like that?  
><em>Aang was talking to Avatar Roku and it was revealed he couldn't help him.

**Aang: **_Uh what are you two doing?_  
>Natsu gives Aang, a thumbs up after assuring him they would figure out the situation.<p>

**Natsu: **_Let's do job a Aang!_  
>Natsu is seen trying to fight Laxus but is stopped by Makarov.<p>

**Aang: **_I'm not part of your guild remember, plus I kinda have other things to worry about.  
><em>Aang wonders what he got himself into after seeing several guild members fighting.

* * *

><p>It was not long before Aang had gotten acquainted with everyone in the guild and he learned of their very destructive nature, though he could relate on a smaller scale as his group have also had their fair share of chaos in destroying fire navy vessels, assaulting the capital city of the Fire Nation, but destroying an entire town, was something he thought the bad guys would be capable of, but Fairy Tail are much more that capable, as destroying a huge mass of lands can be considered as collateral damage, never the less Aang was stuck here so he figured he would at least get to know the members of Fairy Tail.<p>

He made friends with Lucy and Mira right off the bat as they weren't amidst the chaos that would befall the guild on a regular basis, he was also on good terms with Natsu, enough to call him his friend, but wouldn't like to spend long amounts of time with him, although he would never tell Natsu that to his face, he was on neutral terms with Grey as the two never talked much, same could be said for Erza, he still couldn't understand why many of the guild members referred to her in a scary tone, he was especially surprised when Lucy told him that Erza is one of the most powerful mages she has ever seen. And the fire eating Natsu was the strongest person he had come into contact with so as much as she reminded him of a certain blind earthbender, he did his best to stay out of her way.

Aang despite all the noise was meditating on one of the tables and he sensed the presence of a person he knew far too well already despite only being in the world for a couple of hours. "Hey Aang, what are you doing?"

"I'm meditating, if there is a way I can get out of here, hopefully it will come to me while I'm focusing. Anyway, what brings you here?"

Natsu pointed at him. "I want you to fight me?" He said and Aang simply sweatdropped.

"We've been through this before, Natsu I'm not going to fight you." Aang said after a long sigh.

"Too bad because here I come!" he yelled and he ran over to Aang ready to punch him and he jumped high and he was now on one of the support beams on the roof.

"I'm not going to fight you, besides if we did, I'm pretty sure the guild hall would be destroyed in the process."

"He can is three mages in one Natsu, you can't win." Happy stated.

This suddenly got several guild members interest. "What did you say, Happy?"

"Aang can use Fire, Wind and Earth magic." Happy explained.

"Is this true?" Grey asked

"Well yes and no. I can actually manipulate the four elements, but I don't use magic to do it, they don't exist in your world, but I'm what's called a bender. But not everyone in my world can bend at all, in fact most people are just ordinary people."

"Who is this Fire Lord you keep talking about?" Natsu asked

"Well, I'll give you a glimpse of it, but he is the leader of the Fire Nation in my world, they have been trying to take over my world for a hundred years, and Fire Lord Ozai is the most powerful Fire Bender there is."

Natsu punched his fist into his left hand. "This Fire Lord Onion sounds powerful." A smirk later appeared on his face.

"You mean Ozai, Natsu." Happy corrected

"Our worlds are seprate there is no way you'll be able to meet, and say you do try to fight him, he can kill you unless you can eat lightning. Anyway, this world seems kind of peaceful accept for those Eisenwald guys, so why do you guys form guilds anyway?"

"Guilds are here to assist people in need and also to sometimes catch fugitives and do other jobs here and there." Erza said.

"Okay, I understand, but what's in it for you though?"

Lucy began to speak "Each job comes with a reward, and we can use that money to sustain ourselves. I use the money I earn to pay for my rent."

"Why don't you just live here?" Aang asked.

"It's much more expensive to live in Fairy Hills. It is much more expensive than my rent."

Aang's eyes and his arrows glowed white for a second and he ran outside. "Aang what is it?" Grey asked and the Airbender saw a similar aurora he saw before he was brought to Earthland, after he ran out of the guild hall.

"I know I've seen that before." He said but he saw it quickly faded. "I would never have gotten there fast enough to see what happened." Aang said to himself.

* * *

><p>Later Aang was trying to sleep in the storage closet but we wasn't able to as he was tossing around because of the discomfort of the floor. Deciding the act of sleep would be futile he got up and he put on the heavy black jacket he was given and he walked into the guild hall and he saw that the moon, high in the sky was shining through the windows and he heard a creak of one of the floor boards and he figured it would have been an intruder and he heard it on the second floor of the building, he made a small vortex below his feet to enhance his jump and he glared at the possible enemy but what he was looking at was the shadow of a feline with wings and Aang got out of his fighting stance as he saw both Natsu and Happy taking a request off the board.<p>

"Natsu, Happy? What are you doing here?"

"We're doing a job!" Happy said.

"At this time? And didn't your master say you weren't allowed up here on the second floor?"

"Gramps gave us permission just now, right Happy?"

"Aye!" the blue cat exclaimed.

"You should come with us, Aang."

"I'm not really part of you guys; don't I have to be part of this guild to do jobs with you?"

"Who said so?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt to come with you two. Who knows it could even be fun." Aang said to himself

* * *

><p>Later the three were now outside of Lucy's apartment. "I don't know if we should be sneaking in like this?" Aang told Happy and Natsu.<p>

"Lucy lets us come in whenever we want." Happy lied.

"I guess that would make it okay, but we have to have a talk about why it is necessary to sneak into her place like this."

Happy tried picking the lock with his claws but it wasn't working.

"I have an idea, but it's a very reckless one."

"Tell us Aang!" Natsu happily exclaimed. Aang got in a stiff stance with his legs bent and he made a hole in the ground.

"We can get to Lucy apartment this way."

"Great job, let's get inside!"

"Aye!"

About thirty minutes later Lucy opens the door to her home and she finds Natsu and Happy exercising in her room and Aang was floating on an Air Scooter in the corner of her room. She performed a high pitch squeal and she.

"Well Lucy's here." Aang said as he got back to his feet.

"What are you doing here!?" she yelled demanding an answer.

"We're getting ready for a job, you want to come?" Natsu asked as he was doing sit ups.

"LEAVE!" she screamed out. Happy walked in front of her holding the request they took off the request board.

"S-Class." Happy said showing it to her and her face of irritation turned to complete fear and she screamed as her blonde hair began standing up on end.

"I don't get it, why are you screaming like that?" Aang asked

"Do you know how much trouble we will be in if we do this! I want no part of this!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean trouble?" Aang asked

"Only S-Class wizards can do those requests, if you guys go out there Master will kill you three!" she exclaimed.

"What!" Aang exclaimed. "I thought you said you had permission!"

Happy began pushing his paws together. "We kinda lied."

Natsu opened the window and Happy flew to his side. "You coming Lucy?" he asked

"I want no part of it!" she exclaimed and the two jumped out. "At least use the door!" she yelled but she saw a hole in the corner of her room and she gave a scary look at Aang.

"Hey, in my defense they told me that you normally allowed them in here, but I guess I should have thought this through. I'll fix the hole when I get back."

"You're going with them?"

"From the vibes those two give off, it sounds like they are bold or dumb enough to even try this job, I at least have to go with them to make sure nothing happens to them, oh and when the Master finds out, you tell him it was my idea." He jumped out the window as well and Lucy began thinking about what they said.

She picked up the request and she looked at the reward. "_One of the_ _rewards is one of the twelve Zodiac Keys!_" she exclaimed in her mind.

Meanwhile the three attempting the job were walking down the street from Lucy Apartment. "I can't believe that Lucy didn't want to come with us." Natsu said.

"I can, she just doesn't want to get in trouble with the guild, you do know what you two are doing is reckless right?" Aang asked

"So why are you coming with us?"

"I'm going to make sure that you don't get killed, besides I want to see some of this world for myself anyway."

"I thought Lucy would have liked the reward."

"Guessing that seven million jewel is worth loads in this place, I don't think that's worth getting kicked out of the guild, besides I told Lucy that if anyone found out she would tell them that it way my idea."

Endless tears began coming out of Happy's eyes. "You're so nice!" he exclaimed.

"Natsu, Aang!" a familiar voice exclaimed and they saw Lucy running towards them and she held the request in her hand.

"I thought you wouldn't come with us." Aang said.

"I thought about what you said before you left, I can't just leave you guys to do this by yourself."

"Liar." Happy simply said. "You just want to get one of the 12 Zodiac Keys don't you?" Happy said.

"SHUT UP! CAT!" Lucy yelled as she got in Happy's face.

Aang began to think why she would risk her life for a key, but he figured he would get his answer soon. Soon the four began to travel down Magnolia so they could begin the job.

* * *

><p>The next day at Fairy Tail was very much uneventful although they noticed that Aang had left and most figured he would be going out to explore the world, he wasn't obligated to stay with them since he wasn't rooted to their guild.<p>

Makarov was drinking his beer and Mirajane ran down the stairs looking panicked. "Master! One of the S-Class requests are missing!" she exclaimed.

Makarov didn't look like he heard her but he later spit out his drink as what Mira told him had finally finished processing in his head. "WHAT!" he yelled.

Suddenly many members of the guild began to speculate as to who would have taken the request, and the figured someone either really stupid or really strong, but the deliberating was stopped by a buff figure with a purple shirt and spiked headphones spoke up. "I saw a blue cat with wings fly up and rip it off."

"That was Happy? So that means it was Natsu who took it!" Mira figured.

"All I said that I saw a cat with blue wings take it, I never said that it was Happy, oh and I also caught a glimpse of a bald kid going with them."

Both Mira and Makarov's eyes widened. "Aang went with them?!" Makarov exclaimed. "This is not good, Aang has never done an request before, let alone an S-Class request, he can't handle it!"

"Why didn't you stop them Laxus?!" Mira questioned glaring at him.

"I never thought Natsu would break the rules like that, and I never thought the kid would be dumb enough to go with them. I assume that he will be expelled, and that is if he ever comes back."

"Laxus! You will go after them!" Makarov yelled.

Laxus performed a chuckle. "As if I have much better things to do, besides isn't everyone in Fairy Tail supposed to take care of themselves?"

"You are the only one who is strong enough to bring back Natsu and Aang."

Grey suddenly stood up from his seat. "Gramps, I'll have to disagree with you there! I'll be the one to bring them back." The ice mage walked out of the building to find Natsu and Aang.

* * *

><p>The Haregon port in Haregon City was filled people and it was also filled with sailors taking people to their destinations that would be across the sea.<p>

In the Meanwhile Aang was holding the request and he began reading it. "It says that we have to head to Galuna Island, so we might want to take a boat to get there."

"Forget the boat let's just swim there!"

"WHAT!" Lucy exclaimed. "We are not swimming!" she angrily exclaimed.

"Well it's not a horrible option; we could just get across using my waterbending." Aang added.

"Huh? You can control water too?!" Happy asked. Aang made a large drop of water stand up and he froze it to demonstrate is control of water. "That's perfect! We can swim Lucy!"

"WE'RE NOT SWIMMING!" she said with her hair standing up on end again and flames were behind her.

"_Even Lucy can be scary at times… make a mental note of that._" Aang thought. "Okay, you win. We'll find a boat to take us there." He said as he held the request.

Aang began asking around with the three following him asking for a boat to take them to Galuna Island, but the reaction they got was the same, the sailors were too scared to take them to the Cursed Island, one boater after another refused to take them, even when Aang told them they would get a split of the reward much to Natsu and Lucy's annoyance. Aang began looking out to sea.

"Right now, swimming doesn't seem like such a bad idea anymore." The Air Nomad said.

"NO WAY!" Lucy yelled.

"So you can control Air, Earth, Wind, and Water huh, Aang?" Natsu asked

"Well yes, but I assumed you already knew that, but why are you asking?"

Natsu punched his fist into his hand. "When we get back, we are going to fight you and me!"

"I'm not going to fight you! First of all we have no reason to fight in the first place. Geez why do you like fighting so much?"

"I want to become stronger, so that I can find Igneel." Natsu said.

"Igneel? Who is that?"

"Igneel is the Dragon that trained me. He is the one who taught me my Fire Dragon Slayer magic. He disappeared a long time ago without saying anything."

"Natsu was raised by Igneel." Happy said. "When you bring up dragons, Igneel is all he thinks about." Happy said.

"How convenient, we have dragons in my world too. They were the ones who taught Firebending to humans in ancient times, In fact. I've met them masters and they helped me realize that I could use Firebending to protect rather than destroy, and the Avatar before me had a Dragon too."

"Perfect! Maybe they know where Igneel is." Natsu said with confidence

Lucy sweatdropped. "They are in another world so he may not have the chance to ask them." She muttered.

"Aye." Happy agreed while sweatdropping too.

"_I should probably leave out the part that Dragons were slain by Firebenders and that they are very rare to find._" Aang thought. "So let's continue our search. To get to this cursed Island."

"Not so fast." A familiar voice said and he put his hands on Natsu and Lucy's shoulders giving them a fright and forcing them to scream out in fear.

"Grey? To be honest I didn't expect anyone from the guild to find us so soon." Aang said

Natsu began glaring at Grey. "What are you doing here, Grey?" he asked.

"Gramps sent me to bring you back and to stop you from doing something stupid, if you come back now you might not be kicked out." He told Natsu.

"Kicked out!" Lucy said as she began to panic. "I don't want to be kicked out of the guild."

"That tears it. If this will risk your positions in the guild, then this is a bad idea, I say we go back." Aang now knew to gravity of the situation. If he went along with them he figured he would take most of the blame but if the consequence was them getting kicked out, he wouldn't risk it even if he was going to take most of the blame in the first place.

"Forget it! If we complete this request Gramps will have to make us S-Class mages." Natsu said.

"As much as I don't want to agree with that logic, I don't think it will play out that way. You should really go back."

"Listen to him, besides you don't want Erza coming after the three of you." Grey said turning to a serious face.

Suddenly Natsu, Lucy and Happy's face became frozen with fear. "Erza will come after us!" Happy said. "Help me Grey, I didn't want to do this, but they forced me."

"You Lying Cat!" Lucy screamed at Happy.

"You're the one who stole the request in the first place!" Aang exclaimed.

"I'm doing this and you can't stop me." Natsu said and flames surrounded his fist.

"I'll drag you back to the guild if I have to!" Grey said while glaring back and he put the side of his right hand to the palm of his left hand and a cold wind was seen from the space in between them.

Suddenly a person walked up to them. "Excuse me, but are you wizards?" he asked. "Did you want to go to lift the curse?"

"Yeah." Natsu replied.

"That would be us." Aang added

"Uh, yes." Lucy said hesitantly

"Come with me." He said directing them to his boat.

"Not so fast!" Grey yelled but Natsu punched him in the gut and this knocked him out in the process.

"You wanna tell me why you did that?" Aang asked.

"We can't let him get back to the guild, if that happens. They will send Erza after us." And he, along with Happy and Lucy began to shudder in fear.

* * *

><p>Night fell and The four were still on the boat and Aang looked forwards as he sat next to Lucy. "Uh was tying Grey up really necessary, I mean even if he did go back and got Erza, what could she do. She is your friend, right?"<p>

Lucy's eyes widened. "Erza is not that kind of person, I can only imagine what she will do to us if she finds us."

"Erza is the scariest person ever." Happy stated.

This now got Aang to think of Azula and of course Ozai, and Zuko on a previous encounter on the numerous times the Firebender tried to capture him. "I don't know, she does seem strict but not scary, however scary Erza is, I've known worse." He looked and he saw Natsu moaning and his cheeks were hugely puffed and a part of his face was blue as he looked over to the side of the boat. "Hey, what's wrong with Natsu?"

"He has trouble with transportation." Happy said.

"You mean motion sickness?"

Happy nodded. "If Natsu gets on some form of transportation, then he gets sick."

"Well that's a weakness that is… well uncommon."

"I'm gonna hurl…" he moaned as he looked into the sea.

Aang looked to Lucy who looked nervous. "About being kicked out of the guild don't worry about it. If it comes down to it. I'll just tell them that it was my idea and that I begged you guys to come with me."

"But why would you do that?" Lucy asked now surprised that Aang would take the fall for them.

"That's just who I am, besides this way it will cause less conflict within the guild and hopefully you guys will be left off the hook."

"That's not going to work." Grey said and they looked to him as he was tied up. "Laxus saw Happy take the request and he also saw you go with him, you might want to take the blame but they will never take your word over an S-Class wizard."

"Laxus? The guy with the scar on the right side of his face? He's an S-Class wizard too?"

"Yeah, so is Erza and Mira."

"Mira is an S-Class wizard? She looks like she wouldn't hurt a fly."

Grey began to chuckle. "That is where you are wrong , Mira used to be scary and her and Erza used to fight all the time, but that was before, Lisanna…"

"Who's Lisanna?" Aang and Lucy asked.

"...Never mind." Grey said as he tried to move around to get more comfortable in his restraints. "Anyway why are you helping us?" Grey asked the sailor taking them to their destination.

"My name is Bobo, I used to live on Galuna Island."

"But why are you here now?" Lucy asked.

"I had to leave because of the curse, anyone who steps on the island will have tragedy fall upon them, unless you can find some way to lift the curse." Bobo then took off a part of his cloak and his left arm was dark and he had very jagged fingers and joints which outlined their demonic appearance.

"This is the curse of the demon." And Aang, Lucy, Grey and Happy had shocked looks on their faces, but this was not uncommon to Aang, this wouldn't be a hard case to solve it this was the cause of a upset spirit, but since the kind of spirits don't exist in this world it wouldn't be so easy. It wasn't a surprise as there are angry spirits would do this because of their hatred of humanity, besides he dare not bring up Koh the face stealer. "We are almost there." He told them

They all noticed something odd about the island as they got closer. "Uhh, why is the island glowing?" Lucy asked.

"Okay, I've seen many things but glowing islands are pretty new to me!" They all looked to Bobo, but they saw that he disappeared and he was gone and Aang's eyes widened while Lucy, Grey and Happy looked surprised.

They all looked back and they saw a huge wave behind the boat and it was going to crash right on them.

"It's a tidal wave!" Happy yelled.

"Don't worry!" Aang made to boat ride on top of the wave and Aang was trying to concentrate but he couldn't do it very well over Lucy and Happy's screaming and he moved in a flowing motion and the wave got smaller but it was still very difficult to manage and water was starting to seep into the boat as it was slowly breaking apart he then got it to slow but they were quickly appoarching the shore and the were approaching a rock and Aang had to move the rock out of the way but in doing so the boat was about to be hit by the wave and he froze the huge wave that was about to engulf them and the boat slid gently to shore. He panted and he saw that his friends had now fallen unconscious, from the panic.

"I guess I should just wait until the come too. I won't get a better chance than now." He said to himself as he distanced himself away from the boat and he sat in the sand and he began to meditate.

* * *

><p>Lucy slowly opened her eyes and she found that she was in the boat and she saw Grey, Natsu and Happy were still asleep. She noticed that Aang was missing. "Where is he? Huh." she noticed him farther away from the boat and he looked like he was meditating. She walked in front of him and she waved her hand in front of his face to make sure he wasn't sleeping and he opened his one eye and she quickly backed away.<p>

"Lucy… how are the others doing?" he asked

"They are asleep, but they should be okay."

"That's great." He said and Lucy looked to the water and found the wave was frozen.

"Did Grey do that?" she asked

"Huh? Grey can control ice, that would explain why he and Natsu don't get along, but no that was me." She got shocked. "It's just a variant of Waterbending, I can turn water to ice and vice versa, if there is water in anything then it is possible to control it, but that depends on the power of the waterbender of course." He explained and he sighed.

"What is wrong, Aang?" she asked and she kneeled next to him

"The thought chakra…" he muttered to himself.

"The what?"

"It's a kind of Chakra that I wasn't able to unblock... well at the right time."

"Okay, what is a Chakra?"

Aang began to think about how he could explain it to her. "Think of it like pools of energy, it's like a stream and the water that flows through it is the energy itself, but the fallen trees and the rocks in the way are… let's call them emotional blocks, they prevent the energy from flowing freely."

"I think I get it."

"Anyway, I needed to unblock all of them so I could get into the Avatar State, before you ask…" Aang started knowing Lucy would ask him. "It's a power that grants me all the power and knowledge of all the past Avatars, it's when I am at my most powerful."

"That's awesome!" Lucy exclaimed while winking at him

"Not really… I was able to fully gain control of it, but I was shot with lighting in the back by one of my enemies, because of that, the Chakra is blocked and I can't get into the Avatar State anymore." He said as he threw a pebble into the water. If only I unblocked it sooner, then maybe I wouldn't have been shot in the first place and I would have been able to defeat Azula and possibly the Fire Lord too. Now I've been defeated by the Fire Lord and I've ended up here."

"It can't be your fault you're here." Lucy said.

"Yes it is, if I let go of Katara sooner, then maybe…" Aang jumped up onto his feet. "Actually never mind, forget what I said, let's just say ultimately I wouldn't be here if I hung onto something that was a long shot in the first place." Lucy remained on the sand on her knees.

"Aang…" she muttered to herself.

Suddenly they both saw Happy walking up to them with a simple look on his face. "You liiiike him." He said while rolling his tongue.

Lucy did a high pitched scream and yelled at the winged feline. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Later Natsu and Grey now out of his restraints got up and walked to the three of them. "So whatcha gonna do now? You have no way to get back!" Natsu said.

"I'm going to help you guys." He said.

"Really Grey?" Aang asked sounding a bit skeptical.

"Natsu had a point, if we complete this mission, Gramps will have to acknowledge us for completing it." He told them. "Besides I can't let you and Lucy reach S-Class before me." He said while smirking.

"Should have seen this coming." Aang muttered. "If that is the case, I might as well help you guys out, I wouldn't feel right if I just left you guys here to do this all by yourselves, I want to help as much as I can."

"Yeah, I'm getting fired up!" Natsu said and he began running down the beach. "Let's do this, Happy!"

"Aye Sir!" he happily yelled

"Wait Natsu!" Grey yelled running after them.

"You get used to it, you say… well it's slowly happening." Aang said to Lucy.

* * *

><p>The group of five traveled for a couple of hours until they got to huge gates that looked made of huge wooden pillars put together the same was said for the gates that let people in and out and on the doors of the gate were the words 'keep out'<p>

"Well that's kind of ominous." Aang muttered.

"Is anyone there?!" Lucy began to yell. "We came to help you!"

After some time, they got no answer. "Maybe they are all sleeping." Aang guessed.

"I saw we bust in!" Natsu said.

"You just live for breaking things, don't you?"

They heard a voice from behind the wall. "Who goes there?"

Lucy decided to answer the voice. "We are wizards from Fairy Tail, we are responding to your request."

"We weren't notified that you'd accepted the request?" the voice said.

They all tried to come up with a reason and as Aang was about to come up with a reason. Grey walked forward.

"Let me see your guild emblems. Right now!" the voice demanded.

In response Lucy lifted up her right hand and the Fairy Tail emblem was imprinted on her right hand, Grey unbuttoned his blue shirt and lifted his black shirt and it revealed the guild emblem that was imprinted on the right side of his chest. Natsu turned to reveal the dark red emblem of the guild on his right shoulder. Happy moved the pack on his back and it revealed his green guild emblem on his back.

"How come I don't see yours!" the voice asked in an intimidating voice.

"I'm not part of any guild. If want me to leave I can do that, but by sounds of this request you'll need all the wizards you can get, I just came across these guys on my way here."

The person didn't answer and the door to the village opened and the five walked in to see a crowd of villagers assembled in the middle of the village the villagers were wearing some cloths and cloaks that were concealing parts of their bodies. A short old man walked into the middle of the crowd with a staff with a silver crescent moon rock on the end of it. "I am Moka, the village chief." He said.

Aang walked to him and he put his right fist to the lower part of his left palm and he bowed to Moka. "Greetings chief. It's great to meet you."

"Uh Aang, what are you doing?" Happy asked.

"Oh sorry, must be force of habit." He told his friends behind him.

"All greetings aside, there is something we must show you. Now, my people." He said and all the villagers took down their robes and cloaks and just like Bobo that had demonic parts on their bodies, this consisted of horns to demonic limbs, and even children were afflicted with this.

"They are just like the guy on the boat." Grey said as the group wasn't hugely surprised as they saw this apart from Natsu.

"There defiantly is something up with this island." Aang added.

Natsu walked up to the chief. "Oh wow! Your sideburns are huge!" he exclaimed as his sideburns stretched down and were half the length of his body.

"Seriously, that is what you notice out of… oh wow, they really _are _huge!" Aang exclaimed. "That's longer than anything I've ever seen, it's even longer that Roku's beard!"

"Who?" Natsu asked

"NOT THAT YOU IDIOTS!" Moka yelled at the two as an anime vain was on his forehead. "I'm talking about my arm!" as he held up his purple claw. "Everyone on this island is suffering from the curse."

"Can you tell us what happened, how did this happen?"Grey asked

Moka began to look up. "It started when the moon fell under an evil spell."

"An evil spell?" Lucy said.

"Ever since ancient times this island has absorbed the light of the moon, which caused it to glow as bright as the moon itself." Moka began to explain. "But as of three years ago, the moon's light turned purple and it covered this island in its glow."

"Look! The moon is coming from behind the clouds!" Happy exclaimed and the moon what was now a purplish white colour and this now made a glow that spread down to the village.

"Stand back! The change is upon us!" Moka yelled. The villagers began to change and they all suddenly became terrifyingly looking demons from the moon's glow they also gained horns and more demonic features on their bodies. "I am sorry if our appearance frightens you."

"Well if going back was an option, it isn't now! We have to help them." Aang said.

"These poor people." Lucy said to herself while having a slightly horrified face.

"Oh man." Natsu started before going on. "YOU GUYS LOOK SO COOL!" he happily exclaimed. "Your horns look so awesome!" he said and Aang and Grey sighed

"Natsu!" Lucy said before slapping the back of his head. "That's mean! They don't want to be like this!" she angrily said.

"Really? Well we should help them then."

"As you can see, whenever the moon comes out everyone turns to a demonic form but we return to normal before the sun rises, but some of us lose our minds and we never change back." His voice began to sound sad. "The only thing we can do for those poor souls is put them to death."

The group now was terrified but Aang's face turned from terror to one of anger. "That is…" the group then looked at him. "That is unacceptable!" he yelled in anger. "They may have lost their human form but inside they are still themselves inside! Maybe they were dangerous, but to kill people that you have spent your entire lives with because of a curse is… is just unthinkable!" he yelled and suddenly a very faint glow was seen from the visual parts of his Air bender tattoos and only Lucy saw this. The faint glow died down and Aang calmed down and he sighed.

"I'm sorry you feel that we, but if we wait too long they will kill us all." Moka said. "We've tried to capture them but they always break free." He said as he began to cry. "There is no way to reverse this curse, it has even forced me to take the life of my own son." He said as he pulled out a photograph and he dropped it letting the others see the person and they recognized the person as Bobo who brought them to the island.

"That's the guy who took us here on the boat. We just saw him yesterday and…" Lucy said as she realized a scary fact.

"WE SAW HIS GHOST!" Natsu, Happy and Lucy exclaimed in fear

"Or his spirit…" Aang added and now he began to feel bad for yelling at him before as it hurt him the most as he made a very hard decision.

"Please, lift the curse. If you don't it will only be a matter of time before we fall victim to it and die!"

Aang walked to him. "I'm sorry for what I said before. You had to make a very tough decision. Whatever this curse is, I'm not leaving this island until it's broken."

"You and me both Aang!" Natsu said. "We're going to fix this, I promise."

"There is only one way to lift the curse." Moka told them and they began to listen. "The Moon… the moon must be destroyed!" he told them and all of their eyes widened as they had just heard they were now tasked with the impossible task of destroying the moon.

* * *

><p>The group was no in a cabin and they were contemplating what to do about destroying the moon as they all knew destroying the moon was an unrealistic solution.<p>

"I'm not sure about this job." Natsu told them with a frustrated voice.

"How would we be able to destroy the moon?' Grey asked

"I wonder how many punches it will take?" Natsu asked and he raised his fist while holding his forearm.

"You're joking right?" Aang asked. "There is no way that anyone can destroy the moon. No matter how powerful they really are, it can't be done!" Aang exclaimed.

"But if we don't it will make Fairy Tail look bad!" Natsu exclaimed

"It's impossible Natsu." Lucy said in a shallow voice. "How would you even get there?" she asked

"With Happy, of course!" Natsu said pointing at the blue feline.

"Huh?! Not going to happen." Happy said while turning his head.

"Even trying to destroy the moon isn't an option, we'll all be old before we can even figure out how to get to the moon, much less destroy it. No there has to be another way…" Aang said.

"Maybe we will find something if we investigate around the island." Lucy said Suddenly a shirt was thrown in her face and Grey was now in his silver necklace and his boxers and both Aang and Lucy shared disturbed looks on their faces.

"We'll do that tomorrow, right now I'm sleeping." The ice mage said.

"I agree, lets sleep now and we will investigate tomorrow, right Happy." Natsu said and he plopped down on one of the mats.

"Aye!" Happy said and he plopped down next to Natsu.

"Well, I guess some sleep wouldn't be such a bad idea." Aang said and he soon after Lucy fell asleep as well as, the group was going attempt to find out the roots of the island curse and on how to fix it.

* * *

><p>Aang woke up and he saw that he was now in a grassy field and he looked around and the area looked familiar and he knew that this landscape was familiar with what is seen from the Earth Kingdom. "Hold on? I've made it back?"Aang said to himself and he got up and he looked around and he saw Toph putting down her Earth tent and she looked angry. "Toph! I can't believe it's you!" he yelled and he saw that she didn't hear him. "Wait, Toph can't you hear me!?" he exclaimed.<p>

"Can't believe this happened! Where did you disappear to Twinkle Toes?" Toph said to herself in a soft voice.

"What do you mean? I'm right here?" Aang said and he looked to his left and she saw Suki was wrapping Sokka's wounds in bandages.

"She's still taking it hard…" Suki said.

"Yeah, but we just have to get her and Katara to accept it, Aang is gone and he's never coming back." Sokka said in a serious voice. "Even Appa knows that." He said and Appa had a very sad look on his face and next to him Momo didn't look as cheery and full of energy.

"But guys I wasn't killed! I was dragged to another world, I'm fine!" Aang said to himself. "Hold on? Where is Zuko?"

Katara walked out of her tent with the same glum look on her face that had befallen everyone else. "Katara? How is Iroh doing?" Suki asked.

"Oh… he's still worried about Zuko… but I can't believe he left himself get captured just so I could get away, and after taking a lightning bolt to the heart like that… I really hope he's okay."

"Well from what we knew about him, I doubt it." Toph said walking to them.

"Well we just have to get on with life." Sokka said.

"What are you talking about?" Toph asked

"Isn't obvious? The Fire Lord announced that he had killed Aang, without him I'm not sure how much of a chance we have left." Sokka truthfully said.

"What are you talking about Snoozles…" Toph said looking down at the ground and her eyes couldn't be seen. "Twinkle Toes is alive!" she said and she tried to hold back the tears. "Even though he was a bit of a coward, he wouldn't leave us like this!" she yelled and tears were now falling down her face.

"Toph…" Suki began but Toph stood on the ground with one foot and raised a barrier between her and the Kyoshi warrior.

"Don't try to tell me otherwise, he's alive out there, I know he is." Toph said.

"I know this is not ideal but this is one of the few places not burned or taken over by the Fire Nation, I think we have to head back to the Southern Water Tribe." Sokka said.

"Hold on! Why!? We can't just let the Fire Nation…"

"We'll get killed if we stay here!" Sokka yelled as he interrupted the blind Earthbender. "If we don't leave now we'll be captured for sure. And that is the last thing we need to happen right now!" Sokka yelled.

"I'm not leaving!"

"Just accept it Toph! Aang is gone and he is never coming back!" he screamed. "Hoping that he will come back isn't a viable solution, we need to leave now."

"And if he really is gone, the next Avatar will be a Waterbender, so we need to make sure that he or she is protected before my brother attempts to attack the Water Tribes." Iroh said.

"I agree, that means we have to head back now." Sokka said.

"The White Lotus members and I will head to the Northern Water Tribe, while you head to the South."

"Right."

They began packing for their excursion and Aang just stood there watching them and he tried numerous times to call out to them but his calls fell on deaf ears as he couldn't be heard by his friends.

"Now is not the time Aang." He heard from a female voice and suddenly the entire area became covered in darkness.

"What do you mean now is not the time?! Who is that?" he asked.

"You will soon find out, all hope isn't lost Aang, even in the darkest cloud there is always a silver lining." The female voice said and he saw a glimpse of a grave with a yellow flame on it and it zoomed out and he saw a huge tree on an island.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Aang's eyes shot open and he rose and looked around and he heard Natsu's snoring and was surprised he could sleep like that. He looked out of the window and saw that dawn was slowly approaching.<p>

"_What was all of that! Was that a real dream. I sure hope it was. If things have gotten that bad, then I don't know how I can fix this._" He thought to himself.

Later on the everyone was awake and they were about to leave to set off to find the source of the curse. "So, is everyone ready?" Aang asked

"I could use some more sleep. I hate waking up this early." Natsu said.

"You kept me up all night with you snoring so you can't complain!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well at least it's not like the one time where my friends and I were hunted and we barely got any sleep at all for almost the entire day." Aang said as he put on the black jacket that was the only thing covering his upper body.

"Well are we leaving?" Grey asked

"Almost, just one thing." Lucy said and she took out a silver key. "**Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation: Horologium!**" Lucy yelled as she swung the silver key and the sound of a doorbell was heard and a whitish blue magic seal appeared and what looked like a grandfather clock fell from above and he popped out black arms and legs, he popped out his head which was the clock itself.

"The time is, seven forty-eight." The spirit said.

Aang was pleasantly surprised. One he had never seen a clock like that, and two he had defiantly never seen a spirit like that. "So that's how you summon spirits?" Aang said. "Nothing like the Spirit World I can tell you that. So what can he do?"

Later on they were walking down the path and Lucy was inside the clock and it was walking with them. "So she travels inside it?" Aang said to himself.

"Yep, it's because she is lazy." Happy simply said.

"But why though I mean, the only people that are here are the villagers, I think."

"Yes, but this curse is freaking me out! She says." Horologium said.

Aang sweatdropped. "Great even the clock talks for you."

"Anyway we come up with another way, destroying the moon just seems too impossible." Grey stated.

"What! I told you Happy and I would destroy it, right Happy?" Natsu said.

"I told you. That is not going to happen… the cat says." Horologium said.

"So what usually happens on these S-Class requests anyway?" Aang asked before he realized. "Oh wait you stole the request." He remembered.

Suddenly they heard large footsteps coming towards them from behind and way above the trees they saw a huge figure and they saw its eyes were glaring at them and they heard a very loud hiss.

"Woah! Now that is huge!" Aang commented and as it got closer they realized it was a rat coming towards them, however it still maintained its huge size.

"It's a giant rat! She says." Horologium said.

The humongous creature was a rat but had light green fur and it looked like it was wearing a maid's outfit.

"Yeah, there is something you really don't see every day." Aang said to himself as the rat took a huge breath and it blew a huge and Grey stood in front of everyone.

He put his right fist to his hand and cold winds came from the space in between and a light blue seal appeared in front of him. "**Ice Make: Shield!**" and he pressed his palms on the ground and the a fan shaped barrier was made in between them and the rat belched a very foul gas and everyone covered their noses. Natsu was on the ground and he was covering his nose

A typical alarm clock ring was heard and Horologium disappeared in a puff of white smoke and he was gone leaving Lucy and Happy out in the open.

Aang made a small vortex that was carrying the smell away and he threw it back at the rat, however he wasn't surprised to see that it wasn't affected. "This thing is almost as big as a lion turtle, how can we beat it?"

Natsu quickly got up after covering his nose from the stench. "Aang how high can you jump?"

"Very high, but why?"

"I have an idea!" Natsu said and jumped on Aang's back and this surprised the airbender. "Now jump!"

Aang struggled to his feet but he jumped high up and made a cyclone that raised him even higher. Natsu jumped off Aang shoulders and he was now high above the rat. He held his hands in front of his mouth leaving open a for him to blow between his fists. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" he blew a huge stream of fire from his mouth as an orange seal was in between his mouth and hands the flames hit the rat in the face but it didn't look affected and Natsu realized how high he was and he began falling to the ground but Aang made a cushion of air that softened his fall.

"This thing is tough, I'll finish it! **Ice Make: Lance!**" and he made a light blue seal appear in front of him and he made lances of ice that flew towards the rat's face and it made impact but it looked even more agitated and he swung his arm towards Grey but Aang made a thick wall of Earth come out of the ground blocking the hit and Aang looked at the rat. He looked behind him and he saw Natsu's fists on fire and Grey being surrounded by a cold mist.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Aang yelled out. "I have an idea." He said and he began walking up to the rat and as the rat tried to crush him he avoided the attack and he was now at the rat's side and he began rubbing it's fur underneath and it's eyes widen and he turns over to the side and Aang begins rubbing its huge belly and he was running back and forth very fast so the rat could be comforted, eventually it started moving its right hind leg like a dog as it was enjoying the attention Aang was giving it.

"What did you do?" Lucy asked in awe.

"I'm kinda good with animals." Aang said as the giant mouse became docile and began to sleep but it was awakened when both Natsu and Grey knocked it unconscious and they began kicking and punching it as it was on the floor. "What are you doing!?" Aang yelled and his eyes were bulging out of his head and he made an earth barrier that kept both Natsu and Grey away from the mouse. "It's not a threat so why is that necessary?"

Grey looked at Aang. "You're too soft you know that."

"Whatever, you say what you want?"

They all continued walking and Lucy and Happy were ahead and they spotted what looked like an ancient temple in the walls.

"There are moon symbols on these walls, reminds me a lot of the Northern Water Tribe."

"Were they all Waterbenders?" Grey asked

"Not all of them, but yeah. You would assume that most waterbenders come from the North and South poles of my world, maybe we can find something in here that will tell us about the curse."

Natsu stepped on a particular spot on the floor. "Hey, I don't think this floor is sturdy enough to hold us." He said.

"Then don't step on it so hard!" Lucy yelled as the Dragon Slayer was stepping on the ground continuously and suddenly cracks began to form and they could all see it and the ground collapsed and everyone fell through and Natsu and Grey hit the ground on the bottom while Happy floated down and Lucy hung on to Aang as he was blasting gales from his hands to slow his fall.

"Not one for listening, are ya?" Aang rhetorically asked referring to Natsu.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Grey said as he got up from the rocks.

Aang made a flame in his one hand and he saw that there was a path they could take that would lead them deeper into the cave. "Well we have two options, I find a way back up or keep moving forward, I can get up there no problem but I'm not going to be able to carry you guys on my back one at a time, already knowing how heavy Natsu is, I'm not willing to go through that again.

"Especially since Lucy is heavy." Happy said with a smile on his face.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Lucy yelled to the winged feline.

"Can't you take us back up one at a time, Happy?" Grey asked

"No, that would be way too many trips for me." Happy said.

"Yeah! So let's keep going!" Natsu yelled and he began running down the cave. "This is awesome!"

"Hey, would you stop running around like that!?" Grey yelled.

"Well I guess we better go after him." Aang said as he sighed. So the rest of the gang ran after Natsu and they saw that he stopped and he was looking up at something.

"There you… are…" Lucy said as now they were both looking at something that was huge, Grey, Happy and Aang joined them and the big structure was a huge demon shaped creature accept it was imprisoned in a huge mound of ice that took a very complicated shape, the monster looked utterly menacing to the group, but one member of the group found it extremely traumatizing even though it was in a state of suspended animation.

Grey began to step forward "T-that's impossible." He said to himself as he walked to the ice prison

"Grey what's wrong?" Aang asked trying to comfort him.

"It's Deliora."

"Deliora?" Happy repeated.

"How? How could this happen?" Grey began to say loudly. "How is it here!? What the hell is it doing on Galuna Island!?" he yelled.

"You've seen this thing before?" Natsu asked

"T-There is no way…" Grey said as he looked like he was slightly panicking, but he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Grey, try to calm down." Lucy said as she was trying to calm the Ice wizard.

"Grey; I know this will be hard for you, but can you tell us more about this Deliora?" Aang requested.

"This is Deliora, the Demon of Destruction." Grey said. "But why is it here? It doesn't make any sense?"

"I don't think anyone knows, and I for one don't want to stick around to find out." Aang said. "Hold on, this may have something to do with that curse?"

"You really think so?" Lucy asked

"Clearly from Grey's reaction, this Deliora is not supposed to even be here, so this may be a stretch but someone may have brought him here." Aang deduced. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards them. "There are others here?" he whispered to himself and he saw the others heading to a hiding spot behind some boulders, Aang made more huge rocks slid in front of them using his Earthbending to ensure they wouldn't be found.

After they hid two figures entered the cavern. One of them was a young man with blue hair and he was quite short, he wore a green coat that stretched to his knees, one feature that stood out was his thick eyebrows, the other figure was even weirder and he had a dog like face and he only wore a pair of blue jeans and he also had dog ears which completed the canine look.

The blue haired figure began to speak "The voices seem to be coming from down here, I hate being awake during the day." He sighed. "So, Toby you were exposed to the Moon Drip? I mean, you have those pointy ears."

"I told you, they're a fashion statement you jerk!" the dog faced human yelled

"I was just teasing you." He said while chuckling.

"You don't have to be so mean about it."

"Moon Drip? Could be that the name of the curse?" Lucy whispered.

"Hold on, they might tell us more if we listen." Aang said

"Yuka, Toby." A feminine voice called out and a young woman joined the two in the cavern and she had violet hair and wore a pink and black dress, she had long black boots and a scarf that gave the appearance of feathers. "Something terrible has happened."

"What is it, Sherry?" Yuka asked

"It's Angelica, she has been attacked, and I'm so sad." She sadly said.

"It's name is Angelica?" Natsu whispered and he saw Aang glaring at him and Grey. "What?"

"We would be fine if you two didn't decide to attack Angelica after I calmed her." Aang scolded.

"I didn't know it was on a first name basis now." Happy muttered

"You're sad because someone beat up your stupid pet rat?" Toby said

"Angelica is not a rat." She said defensively. "She is a brave hunter, prowling the jungle to protect us. She is… love." And a pink heart was suddenly seen above her and Aang, Lucy and Happy sweatdropped.

"Wow, she's crazier than Sokka on Cactus Juice." Aang muttered.

"Aye." Happy agreed, even if he didn't know who Sokka is or what Cactus Juice was.

"Intruders you say." Yuka said bringing back the attention of the others.

"And it's almost time to begin collecting moonlight again." Sherry sadly said. "Oh this makes me so sad. This news will displease the Cold Emperor, we should get rid of them before he finds, yes we must find them before the moon's first light."

"Agreed." Yuka said with a satisfying grin.

"If they were here, then they've seen Deliora, and that only means we can't allow them to live. We shall give them the gift of eternal rest; we'll give them… love." She said and this earned a puzzled face from Toby.

"Um, you're talking about death right…?"

Happy tugged on Aang's leg and he had a rock in his paw and he threw it and it made a noise and the three looked behind them. Thinking it might have something to do with the intruders they decided to look for the source of the noise and they left the cavern.

"That was a close one." Aang said as he sighed. "I wonder who this 'Cold Emperor' is?" he asked.

Meanwhile Grey had his eyes fixed on the ice prison that froze the beast known as Deliora.

"Grey, what do you know about this thing?" Lucy asked.

Grey began to explain. "It was sealed away inside a huge glacier. In the Northern Continent, a decade ago an immortal demon ravaged my hometown. My master, Ur, the woman who taught me my magic sacrificed everything to seal it. I don't know if this has anything to do with the curse, but that demon doesn't belong here. We have to find out who this cold 'Cold Emperor' is." Grey began clenching his fists. "If he had tarnished Ur's legacy, he's going to regret the day he was born!" he exclaimed.

"Why don't we just take out the demon now?" Natsu asked as his fist was on fire. "A little fire will do the trick." He said and he approached the ice prison but Grey surprisingly punched Natsu in the gut and it sent he sliding back.

The entire group was shocked as to why Grey would attack Natsu like that.

"Hey! What's the big idea, Grey!?" Natsu angrily asked.

"I don't want you or your flames anywhere near it!" he said with venom in his voice. "If the ice melts and Deliora gets free, nothing will be able to stop it."

"Seriously! Think before you do stuff Natsu!" Aang exclaimed. "So, how did Ur manage to freeze this thing?" Aang asked

"My master used a spell called Iced Shell to trap Deliora; it made a type of ice that can never be melted. It's so strong that not even the most powerful Fire magic can work." Grey explained.

"But if the ice can't be melted, why bring it here?"

"Maybe is has something to do with that Moon Drip they were talking about." Lucy said.

"You might be right, so if they are going to wait for the moon to come out, then we'll do the same." Grey said.

Natsu groaned. "It's the middle of the afternoon, I'll die of boredom!" However later Natsu was now asleep on his back.

"Well that was fast." Lucy commented.

"I'll say." Aang added.

"Aye." Happy said.

So the group decided to stay and wait for the moon to rise to see how it would affect the Demon of Destruction who was trapped in a huge ice prison.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Chapter three done. Please review and tell me what you think and I plan to bring in some characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender later on in the story just to let you know now.<strong>


	4. The Elemental Wizard

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy: <strong>_Last time on Fairy Tail: Legend of Aang.  
><em>Happy is showing the S-Class request to Lucy.

**Aang: **_Happy and Natsu stole an S-Class request from the board in the guild.  
><em>Aang catches Natsu and Happy stealing the Galuna Island request.

**Natsu: **_Hey if we complete it, Gramps will make us an S-Class wizards, even Aang.  
><em>It shows Natsu knocking out Grey and shows him tied up on the boat.

**Lucy: **_Aang is not part of the guild, remember?  
><em>It shows Lucy and Aang talking about Chakras.

**Aang: **_But there's the problem we have to deal with Deliora, which is probably part of the curse.  
><em>The group sees the huge dome of ice around a huge demon

**Natsu: **_Alright! Lets bust it up!  
><em>Natsu's fist is on fire as he rushes to the frozen Deliora

**Grey: **_STAY AWAY NATSU!  
><em>Grey is seen punching Natsu in the gut and he flew back

**Lucy: **_Grey…?_

**Aang: **_Yikes! Remind me never to make him mad  
><em>Aang then scolds Natsu after this happens

**Grey: **_Deliora... who would be foolish enough to revive this monster!?  
><em>Grey is seen looking up at the frozen demon while Natsu is asleep.

* * *

><p>Natsu was asleep on his back snoring very loudly and both Aang and Lucy just looked at him. "And just like that he's out." Aang joked.<p>

"He can just sleep in a situation like this, he's lucky." Lucy said looking at him.

Meanwhile Grey was still gazing at Deliora. "Lucy, watch over Natsu. I'm going to talk with Grey." he said as he got up and walked to the ice wizard. "So, your master, Ur sacrificed everything to freeze Deliora, what do you mean by that?" Aang asked. Grey simply glared at Aang and he just slowly turned to face away from the Airbender. "Okay fine, don't talk to me... Just tell me one thing, the Iced Shell, you said that is froze Deliora in that frozen state, can't you just cast it since Ur taught it to you, or find a way to contact her so she can seal it again?"

This got Grey's attention and he lifted Aang up by his coat collar and he glared right in his grey eyes.

Lucy and Happy noticed. "Grey!" Happy yelled.

"That's enough Grey!" Lucy angrily yelled.

Aang didn't show any change in emotion and Grey just continued to glare at him. "It cannot simply be casted just like that, Avatar!" he said with venom in his voice.

"Then explain to me why, because you can't get mad at me for asking. You and I both know my knowledge of magic is practically zero, so why don't you just put me down so we can talk about this!" Aang said with the seriousness in his voice intensifying. "Punching me or freezing me to oblivion won't change the fact that Deliora is here, it has something to do with the curse, and someone is trying to thaw it out!"

Grey dropped Aang to the ground and he clenched his fists and turned away from him. "Leave me!" he growled and Aang decided to back off, deciding that trying to get Grey to open up wouldn't be the simplest of tasks.

Aang walked back to Lucy and Happy. "Don't worry about him, Aang, I'm sure he has a reason for doing that." Lucy said. "Grey is not usually like this…"

"I kinda figured, but we should probably avoid conversations about Ur and whatever the Iced Shell is as it looks like that will just wind him up." Aang said.

"Good Idea." Happy said raising his paw.

Later Aang had his hands behind his back and he walked up to both his companions for the time. "Hey Lucy, Happy. Check it out!" and he had two pebbles in his right hand and he made an air funnel spin the pebbles in a very fast motion in circles and both Lucy and Happy gazed at the trick.

"That is sooo cool!" Happy exclaimed and his mouth began filling with foam and he fell over and Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"Eh, I've seen better…" Lucy said.

"Weird, that trick always impressed in my world." Aang wondered

"When you see magic that can destroy a whole town, a couple of spinning pebbles is just kinda boring to me."

"I guess I should have figured, just trying to boost morale around here."

Lucy suddenly got up. "That gives me an idea!" she exclaimed and she took out a silver key. **"****Open, Gate of the Lyre! Lyra!" **Lucy chanted and a light blue magic circle was seen and a girl with a pink bonnet and a dress with yellow, pink outlined hearts on it appeared, she had long peach-orange hair and she had pink blushes on her cheeks she also had small white angelic like wings on her back, behind her was a large blue harp.

"HI THERE LUUUUCY!" she cheered while waving rapidly at her.

"Hey there Lyra." Lucy greeted back.

"Why don't you summon me more often?" she moaned.

"You can only be summoned three days per month." Lucy quickly explained.

"Aww that's not fair!" she complained.

Happy just sat there with a blank expression on his face. "Great, we have another weirdo…" Happy muttered.

"Well I like her, at least she's not a downer." Aang said. "So, what can she do?" Aang asked

"I can sing songs, little arrow headed boy." She said still in her cheerful mood. "You have any requests?"

"Just sing whatever you like." Lucy said.

"Okay, I'll get to work Lucy!" she said while pulling a thumbs up at her.

"She's still weird." Happy muttered.

"C'mon Happy, maybe a song will be good for all of us." Aang said.

Lyra began playing on her harp and she began to sing a very soothing song and this made Natsu smile in his sleep, Happy sits on a rock and he looks completely calm. Aang was lying down on the ground and this made him smile as well, hearing Lyra sing that song brought him back to the time when he met Katara for the first time and he asked her to go penguin sledding with him, also to all the good times he had with his fellow airbenders a hundred years prior, and also when he, Katara, Sokka and Toph were holding hands hoping that their friendship would last a lifetime.

Grey had other thoughts on his mind and the song made him think of his master, Ur. Grey began to flashback to when he was first learning to used his Ice magic, he was trying to use the spell. Ice Make: Shield, which he saw his teacher perform flawlessly. In the flashback Grey does a couple of hand movements and he then a small five pointed ice star appeared in front of younger Grey and it shattered in his face causing him to fly backwards, his teacher the whole time maintaining her smirk. Grey later flashes back to when he finally got the hang of doing the spell and when he finally performed it successfully he was panting and Ur just smirked as she looked at Grey.

The song brings back so much and this forces a tear down Grey's face and Lucy was quick to notice this as Lyra finished her song. "Grey, are you crying?" she asked

"I am not!" he denied.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Grey." Aang assured.

"I'm not ashamed of nothin, cause I wasn't crying." He said with a little more anger in his voice.

"Okay, we'll believe you." Lucy said. "Lyra, sing something happier." Lucy said to the spirit.

"Okay, Lucy!" she exclaimed happily

* * *

><p>Later on it was now night on Galuna Island the group was now fast asleep on the floor and they all felt a tremor which woke them all up.<p>

"Huh? What's happening!?" Natsu yelled as he woke up.

"Is it an Earthquake!?" Happy asked

"No, it's not violent enough for an Earthquake." Aang said and they all saw a purple light seeping through the roofs of the cavern and the light began to rest on top of the ice prison of Deliora. "Yep, they are using the moon for something alright." Aang deduced.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Lucy yelled and Grey and Natsu led the team out of the deep cavern and they got to the next floor and they saw a purple and white magic glowing magic circle.

"Check it out, there is a magic circle here." Natsu said.

"But no one is casting it. That means we have to get higher up!" Aang said.

"Then let's hurry!" Grey led them out and they got to ground level and the sky was black with stars filling it and they looked up and saw the same light going right up to the moon and four magic circles of the same design as last time were now trailing the light. At the bottom of the light they saw a couple of people in weird clothing were chanting a spell that was in audible to the others.

"What are they doing?" Lucy asked.

"I know that spell." Said a girlish voice and they all looked back to see that Lyra was still there.

"You're still here!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey, who are you?" Natsu asked

"I'm afraid you were asleep for that part." Aang said while rubbing the back of his head.

"This spell is actually the Moon Drip, this magic is ancient." Lyra said.

"Well what does it do?" Grey asked

"This magic can nullify any kind of magic effect." Lyra explained and the group gasped.

"That means…" Aang began.

"They are trying to free Deliora!" Grey finished while interrupting Aang.

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Natsu yelled but he was then elbowed by Lucy and he fell back.

"Wait, listen!" they saw four figures who were walking towards the site and they regognised the three from before as Yuka, Sherry and Toby, but there was one more figure that they couldn't recognize he had a long white cloak and he wore a blue and yellow long sleeved tunic and had very dark brown pants and steel looking boots lastly he wore a mask with ram like horns, the group began to hear them.

"So after all that time, we couldn't find the intruders, waking up in the noon is so annoying." Yuka said.

"The intruders that don't exist!" Toby yelled in annoyance.

Sherry began to speak. "I'm sorry we couldn't find them Reitei, this really hurts my love." She said.

"I can't even begin to start on how much sense that doesn't make." Aang said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"It must by that dammed village." Reitei said. "You three go and destroy the village!"

The group was very shocked to hear this especially since the village played very little role in this. However Grey had the biggest shock as he looked as if he knew who they were dealing with

"He can't do this, the village had nothing to do with this!" Aang exclaimed angrily.

"I can't stand this!" Natsu said.

"In that case, let's do this Natsu." Aang said.

"Gotcha." Natsu said as they both fist bumped each other.

"What are you two doing?" Lucy asked sounding concerned.

"HEY!" Aang yelled and this got the attention of the four and he jumped on the wall.

Natsu jumped on the wall alongside Aang and he puffed his cheek and he blew a huge stream of fire from his mouth while Aang performed the same action. "YOUR INTERUPTERS ARE HERE!" Natsu yelled.

Grey grunted as both Aang and Natsu showed themselves. "Idiots!" and he stood up and the three glared at Reitei.

"Don't just stand there. Attack the village!" the masked figure ordered and they were about to jump up and Aang threw a huge fire stream above them.

"Where do you think you're going!?"

"Those villagers did nothing to you!" Natsu yelled and he and Grey began running towards Reitei and Aang followed on an Air Scooter.

"Should I sing another song?" Lyra asked while Lucy was watching the battle.

"No, just leave." Lucy said with annoyed voice and she disappeared in a puff of pink smoke

Meanwhile Natsu went to punch Reitei but he missed and he was kicked back and Aang sped towards him but Reitei outstretched his one hand and a very light blue magic circle appeared and he blasted eagles made of ice and they stopped Aang in his tracks and he flew back and slid on the ground.

"So he's an Ice Wizard too? Well he seems tough, but there is only one way to beat Ice!" Aang said.

"Aang wait!" Grey yelled knowing what would happen

Aang shot a long stream of fire from his feet.

"**Ice Make: Eagle!**" Reitei yelled after a the magic circle appeared he shot Eagles that flew around the fire and they were about to crash into Aang but a rock wall rose from the ground blocking the attack.

"I thought for sure that would work!" Aang growled. "I've had it with you." but Grey ran in front of him and a magic circle appeared and he slammed his hands to the floor after putting his fist to his left hand and this made a wave of light blue ice that was speeding towards Reitei. The evil figure did the same but he slammed his one hand to the floor and this made another wave of greenish blue ice and the ice waves collided and they rose higher and the collapsed.

"Lyon, do you have any idea what you are doing?" Grey asked and the group was surprised.

"Hold on, you two know each other?" Aang asked

"You three go now!" Lyon said and they jumped high into the air.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Natsu yelled as he tried to run after them.

"Hold it Natsu!" Grey yelled and Lyon outstretched his hand and a greenish blue energy appeared on it and winds began to surrounded Natsu and he was then frozen as ice crystals grew on him and he was now encased in a diamond like sphere of ice and he would barely move as only his head arms and legs were uncovered by the ice.

"Happy, take Lucy and get out of here!" Grey yelled

"Aye!" and he lifted Lucy by the straps of her shirt.

"Hey! Put me down, Happy!"

"Aang you get out of here too!" Grey yelled.

"Not a chance!" Aang said. "And don't think of attacking me to get me out of here."

"Then at least get Natsu far away from here, he's not safe!" Grey said.

"Very well!" Aang ran to Natsu and began rolling him down the mountain from the site.

"Hey, Aang stop it!" Natsu yelled.

Meanwhile in the air Happy is flying Lucy to the village. "We can't leave Natsu!" she yelled

Happy began shedding tears. "If we are all taken out, then who will protect the village?!" Happy yelled.

"It must hurt you this much to leave Natsu behind." Lucy said. "Find, we will do our very best to protect the village!" she exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

Meanwhile Grey blasted a stream of ice shards from both his arms and it was speeding to Lyon but he made a greenish blue shield which were formed of large hexagonal pieces of ice stuck together and the ice shards Grey threw at Lyon shattered on the barrier.

"You made an opening for those four to escape." Lyon said. "But they won't be enough to stop Sherry and the others."

"Don't underestimate Fairy Tail, Lyon. Besides I told Aang to get Natsu away from you because you could explode that ice ball around Natsu at anytime."

"So you got him out of my magic range."

"Cut the older student crap, Lyon. You're not Ur's Student anymore!" Grey yelled.

Lyon took off his mask and he dropped it to the ground to reveal white spiky hair and black emotionless eyes. "But neither are you, Grey! Especially since Ur isn't alive anymore."

"How could you! Ur gave her life to seal away Deliora, you're destroying what she had left for us, you bastard!"

"Don't try to fool me, Grey. You are the reason Ur is not alive! You are the one who killed her!"

* * *

><p>Natsu was at the foot of the mountain with his head stuck in a hole and Aang held him by the legs and tried to pull him out. "Sorry about that Natsu, I guess I just pushed too hard." And he pulled him out of the ground. "Okay, get yourself out of the ice so we can save the village." Natsu put his hand on the ice and ignited it on fire but it wasn't melting.<p>

"Why isn't this ice melting?" Natsu asked as his fire was having no effect on Lyon's ice.

"Maybe fire _magic_ won't melt it." Aang said and he threw a concentrated stream of fire after he took a deep breath and the fire hit the ice but it was unaffected. "Well that didn't work. Anyway just head to the village for now."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to check on something."

"If you're going to try to save that Ice bastard, then do it, I don't want him dying at the hands of that jerk."

"Get to the village and meet up with Lucy, if those guys are going to attack the villagers she's going to need your help." He said and Aang did an air jump and he left Natsu.

Natsu began screaming. "It's too hard to walk in this thing!" he yelled and he fell over.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on a ship at sea there were bodies of knocked out pirates and the captain was at the helm nervously steering the ship. "But are you sure you want to go there!? There is a curse that turns Humans into Demons."<p>

"I don't care!" a deep female voice said. "Now steer this ship towards the island. There are some rule breakers that need to be punished for their crimes!" the woman revealing herself to be Erza.

The pirates who were still conscious began following her orders but not only out of fear but out of admiration of her strength, they also had hearts around them and eventually the captain began following Erza's orders with hearts in his eyes too.

* * *

><p>Grey and Lyon were still battling on the site and Lyon was glaring at Grey. "Didn't you hear me. You are the one who killed Ur. Don't you ever speak her name!" he said and he outstretched his right hand and a magic circle appeared in front of his hand and he shot Ice shards at Grey who promptly dodged them. "If you are too ashamed to counterattack me, then don't get in my way. I will revive Deliora!"<p>

"I won't let you Lyon!" Grey shouted

"That's too bad!" Lyon outstretched his hand again and the same magic circle appeared in front of his hand. **"Ice Make: Eagle!" **he yelled and he shot eagles made of ice at Grey.

Grey put his right fist on his left hand and a cold wind could be seen in between. **"Ice Make: Shield!" **he outstretched his hands to both his sides and an ice barrier that looked like the petals of a flower appeared in front of Lyon's attack but all the eagles flew around Grey's shield and they crashed into him and he took damage and he was forced to his knees.

"Your Ice magic is Static Ice-Make, but mine is Dynamic Ice-Make. Did you already forget that my ice can move?" Lyon asked. Lyon once again uses Ice-Make: Eagle yet again but Grey jumped up high into the air and he dodged the attack.

"**Ice-Make: Hammer!" **Grey yelled and he made a hammer made out of ice approach Lyon.

"**Ice-Make: Ape!" **Lyon said and a magic circle appeared around his two right fingers, and an ice figure of an Ape appeared and it blocked the hit from Grey Ice Hammer and both attacks shattered into broken ice shards. Lyon chuckled at Grey. "Are you still using two hands to create your magic?"

"That is how Ur taught us; if you use one hand your magic will be unbalanced!" Grey said

"I have surpassed Ur a long time ago."

Grey made a magic circle appeared in front of him as he was going to cast another ice spell and he pressed his fist into the back of his left palm. "Don't think so highly of yourself! **Ice-Make: Geyser!**" he yelled and both his hands became covered in light blue energy and he slammed his palms to the ground and an ice tower made of ice shards attempted to impale Lyon as he simply stood there.

"I should be saying that to you Grey! **Ice-Make: Snow Dragon**!" he forced his arm forward and out of the magic circle came a dragon made of ice and it charged right at Grey and he took the force of the hit and him. "My dream was to surpass Ur, and you ruined that dream, Grey! But I can realize that if I defeat Deliora, the very beat that Ur herself couldn't defeat!"

"Lyon! You're insane!" Grey yelled. "You should know dreadful Deliora is, it is impossible, you can't defeat him!"

Lyon's eyes widened and he glared at Grey. "That is exactly what we told you!" he yelled. "Because you challenged Deliora Ur had to die!" and he used threw another Ice dragon at Grey and it hit again. "Now Die!" and he threw another one and it hit him again and Grey screamed out in pain and he hit the ground below and he was knocked into unconsciousness. "Hmpf. I was always the better student." Lyon said to himself but a pillar of earth hit him in the gut and he stepped back and he saw his assailant and he recognized him from before. "I have no time to fight with a pathetic wizard like you! **Ice-Make: Eagle!**" a magic circle appeared in his hands and he made Eagles made of ice fly towards Aang.

Aang made an earth barrier rise from the ground and Lyon smirked and the just like with Grey the Eagles went around the shield and the impacted the Avatar and he flew back and he rolled on the ground but stopped his momentum and glared at Lyon. "I don't know who you are, but I'm willing to guess you are in charge here?"

"This situation is none of your concern!" he shot another flurry of Eagles at Aang but he jumped high up using his airbending and he performed a spin kick that made a fire arc speed to Lyon.

"**Ice-Make: Shield!" **he made an ice shield made of individual hexagons and the fire arc was blocked. "Earth and Fire magic! What kind of wizard are you?"

"That's a good question." Aang said as he got to the ground. "I guess, you can call me…" Aang gave some thought to it. "The Elemental Wizard! I am the Avatar and I'm going to put a stop to your plans!"

"You are in way over your head, child! **Ice-Make: Snow Dragon**!" and he made shot an ice dragon towards Aang.

Aang blasted a stream of fire at the ice dragon, but it wouldn't melt and he was hit and he flew and he slid back. He then saw a tower of Ice shards surround and him and they grew upwards attempting to stab him and he took the force of the attack and this now caused tears in his jacket and he made an air sphere to keep him from hitting the ground hard.

"Anyone who gets in my way will suffer just like Grey!" he yelled. And he sent another flurry of Eagles at Aang.

"Not good!" he made an Earth barrier that covered him entirely and the Ice Eagles hit and they failed to get a hit on Aang. "Now it's my turn!" he made a line of columns that were speeding to Lyon and Lyon made an Ice ape take the damage from the attack and it shattered into ice shards. "Stop this Lyon! Whatever happened between you, Grey and your master, reviving Deliora can't be the solution!"

"Shut up! You know nothing!" he made a magic circle appear in front of his hands. **"Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!" **he made a huge tiger made of ice speed from his hand and it ate Aang. But suddenly there was a red glow coming from the tiger's mouth and the whole ice make exploded into little ice shards and Aang was blasting fire from both his hands and feet. He propelled air from his feet and he flew towards Lyon but Lyon outstretched his hand and he made ice eagles impact Aang and he slid back on his feet. "Don't interfere!" Lyon yelled. Aang jumped back onto his feet and he made pieces of the ground levitate and he punched them towards Lyon but he was easily dodging them he jumped into the air. **"Ice-Make: Eagle!" **he shot eagles at Aang again but the Avatar covered himself in a hemispherical earth barrier and he didn't feel the attack making impact, suddenly his barrier was punched open by a huge ape made of greenish blue ice and he was punched by it and he flew to a broken wall.

Aang got back up weakly. "This isn't good, I'm being tossed around like a rag doll, I have to find a way to stop his ice magic… Ice of course! Why didn't I think of it before?" he thought and he got back up, he saw an ice dragon speeding towards him and he closed his eyes and he made the ice dragon spin around him and it melted into water.

"What kind of magic is that!?" Lyon asked in disbelief.

"Ice may be powerful, but at its roots. It's still water. And I can control water!" he said as the ice dragon was now a huge ring of water that surrounded Aang.

"You can't beat me with water! **Ice-Make: Eagle!**" Lyon yelled and a flurry of ice Eagles sped to Aang.

"Wanna bet!" Aang made to water that was around him and he made them form on the ground around him, and eight tendrils formed. "I call this the Octopus Form!" and he was slicing the ice Eagles as they came to him with the octopus tendrils even when they sped from different directions Aang managed to counter the attack and Lyon was surprised. "Let's see your Ice Magic stop this!" he made the water that made the octopus form speed to Lyon and the water bullet hit him and he flew back. "You can't beat me Lyon. Call off your attack on the village and stop all this!"

"You are a fool, if you think I will stop after coming so far!" he sprinted to Aang and tried to uppercut him but he missed due to Aang's superior agility but he could avoid a swift kick and he slid back.

"So you're skilled in hand to hand combat, but I have help my friends stop your attack on the village, you are just in the way!" Aang was throwing fireballs at Lyon but he was dodging them.

"Enough games! **Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!**" he yelled and he made a huge ice tiger speed to Aang.

"Ice magic won't work on me, remember?!" he made the ice tiger melt and he took the huge water mass and he blasted it in the form of a water jet towards Lyon but the Ice wizard outstretched his hand and he formed his Ice Shield though it was quickly thawing out from the water.

"**FREEZE**!" and the water touching the shield was freezing and it the water jet turned to a huge jagged ice blade that was covering Lyon's right arm. "Ice Magic won't work huh?" he sped to Aang who panicked and he made an earth wall separate them but Lyon sliced through it and he bashed Aang with the front of the blade and the energy produced was enough to send Aang through two walls on the site and after the attack, the huge ice sword shattered into ice shards. "Stubborn little brat." Lyon muttered

Aang was leaning against a broken down wall on the site and he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>In a space Aang could see nothing but white and he was in his regular Air nomad clothing. "How did I get here… no! Am I dead?!" he exclaimed out loud.<p>

"Not even close Aang." He heard and he saw Roku behind him.

"Roku?"

"Are you giving up?" he asked

"No… I'm just accepting the facts; Benders are no match for Wizards. Even if I am the Avatar, I can't come close to beating anyone on my own." Aang said. "I was defeated by both Erigor and Lyon."

"But you're not alone right now are you?" Roku asked and Aang's eyes widened. Aang flashed back to when he and Natsu worked together to defeat to defeat Erigor. "It may be true that wizards have more technique and can do a lot more damage to an opponent that a Bender can, but you must resolve Aang, for you will have many trails to face in this world defeating wizards will ultimately be one of them. "You must be strong Aang, you're never alone never forget that." And Roku disappeared into white smoke.

Aang woke up and he saw he was in the same place that Lyon sent him to after he was defeated in battle. He slowly stood up and he noticed he was in pain however he took slightly less damage than Grey.

"So… I have to find Grey." He said and he noticed he could walk and he looked around to see if he could be found anywhere.

Meanwhile Grey was on the floor looking to his side and he remembered when Ur and Lyon were trying to tell him that trying to defeat Deliora would be impossible. And he also remembers when he was lying on the ground in the snow and he remembered Ur telling him to get up. "Grey, wake up." She kept saying and he eventually woke up hearing Natsu saying the same words and he slowly rose.

"Sheesh, you got your butt wooped huh?" Natsu asked rhetorically and he tried to help him up while trapped in the ice.

"I-I can walk." He said and he was about to collapse and Natsu quickly caught him with his one hand and he put Grey on the top of the ice block. "N-Natsu, I had no right to tell you, you couldn't go on the quest." He said as he began crying. "No right at All!" he shouted.

"Stop crying because you lost! We're Fairy Tail wizards damn it!" he yelled and he then walking in the direction of the village. "We don't know the meaning of the word 'stop'! We always go all out!"

"Grey! If you are out there yell or something!" Natsu heard.

"Hey! Aang! Is that you!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu? Hold on, I have a plan!" he yelled back and he shot a stream of fire into the air and Natsu saw it.

"I get it! I'm coming Aang!" Natsu yelled. "It's _way_ hard to walk like this!" Natsu yelled and he followed the stream of fire he saw Aang sitting on a rock. "Hey! You lost to that creep too?!"

"Sorry, he proved to be too strong… Wait, if you and Grey are here? Then that means Lucy is alone with Happy at the Village!" he exclaimed.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Natsu yelled.

"Right." Aang agreed.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Happy were in the village and Lucy had just finished explaining the cause of their demon disfigurement and told them it wasn't the moon.<p>

"So that is that, all we have to do is stop them!" she exclaimed.

"Huh? You're not going to fight, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"We could fight them, we have more numbers than they do, but they have more wizards than us." she said

"Uh, I'm not really sure of this plan." One of the villagers said.

"Oh don't worry!" she began rubbing her hands together. "I have a plan! To stop those mages in their tracks."

"This is not good." Happy muttered.

Moka walked to the two of them. "I see you have returned. So tell me! When are you going to destroy the moon huh?!" he yelled

"Uh, well you see we have another plan and…"

"I don't care!" Moka yelled out as he glared at Lucy. "Destroy the moon!" he yelled.

"Get the chief away from here!" one of the villagers yelled and a gang of demon villagers took the chief away from Lucy.

"Time to put my plan into action! I'm so awesome!" she said.

"She is way too into this." Happy muttered

She took out one of her gold keys this time around_. "_**Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!**" she yelled and after a doorbell sound was heard a woman who had shackles around her wrists ejected out of the ground and she had hot pink hair with a maids outfit and had blue eyes.

"Is it punishment time, princess?" Virgo asked as she came out of the dirt.

"N-No!" she yelled. "I need you to do something for me."

"Very well. I shall do my best."

Later Virgo did as Lucy instructed. "Great work as always, Virgo."

"Lucy, I think you are stupid." Happy said pointing up at her.

"Whatever happened to 'if you can't say nice things'..."

"This trap of yours is never going to work." Happy continued to say. As they all looked at a covered pitfall trap that Virgo made.

"What are you talking about, there is only one entrance to the village, they will all come through the doors and they will fall right in." she explained.

"This plan is destined to fail." Happy said as a buzzing sound was heard.

"I agree, no one will fall for this." One of the demon villagers said.

"Same here." Said another villager.

"I am also condemned to agree." Virgo said.

"What! Not you too!" Lucy yelled in disbelief. Suddenly they heard someone coming to the village. "You there open the gates!" Lucy said and the village door opened and they saw Natsu holding Grey and Aang was to their side on an air scooter.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu yelled still covered in that ice block.

"No stop!" she yelled.

"What!?" Aang yelled.

"Don't come any closer!" she yelled. "Stop!" and they stopped in front of Lucy's pit trap. Both Natsu and Aang stepped over it and all three fell in and they hit the ground.

Everyone is now shocked that someone fell for the trap, Lucy included. "Someone actually fell for the trap?" Happy asked.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Who's idea was it to dig a hole here?!" Natsu angrily asked and the ice around him was now greenish blue dust surrounding his body.

"On the plus side, the ice covering you is gone." Aang stated.

"Well that is right."

"As I thought I knew that the it would get rid of the ice." Lucy said.

"Actually, he probably got far enough from the one who casted the spell." Virgo said.

"Who asked you?!" Lucy yelled. Aang did an air jump out of the hole and he made a vortex that lifted Natsu and Grey from the pitfall.

Aang took a look at Virgo. "Do I know you?" he asked

"How rude of me. I am Virgo I am a spirit to Lucy Heartfilla." Virgo said.

"Oh, you're one of those." Virgo suddenly got her face close to Aang. "Uh am I missing something here?" he nervously asked and she began pulling his cheeks as one would do to a child.

"Princess, who is this child?" she asked

"His name is Aang, he is a friend."

"I see." she suddenly presented folded light orange and red clothing in front of Aang. "I noticed your clothes are very unsuitable for you to wear. So I brought you these from the spirit world." She said.

"Since when could you do that?" Lucy asked

"Well this jacket has been weighing me down, thanks a lot Virgo. That's nice of you."

"It is my pleasure."

Aang later came out of a bush and he was now wearing a sleeveless light orange shirt that was loose around the neck and had a small 'v' shape cut in the neck region he also had two white bandages around both his wrists, he wore black pants that were similar to his old ones and he had maroon coloured shoes that slightly matched his old air nomad ones. "Tada! How do I look?" he asked.

"You look great Aang." Lucy complimented.

"Yeah, defiantly better than your last look." Natsu added.

"Okay, lets ready the pitfall again!" Lucy yelled.

"Still on the pitfall thing?" Natsu asked

"No offence Lucy, but it was kind of a dumb idea." Aang said. Suddenly they saw the green furred mouse Angelica and she was flying by using her tail as a rotor. "Does someone wanna tell me how that is even possible?" Aang asked. On top of Angelica was Sherry, Lyon and Toby and the mouse was carrying a bucket.

"No! My Pitfall trap is useless now!"

"Look at all of them, the look like Deliora's demon spawn." Sherry commented. "But that doesn't matter everything will be fine as long as Reitei defeats Deliora." She looked down the village. "Angelica do it now." The mouse did a loud squeak and it then dropped a drop of green liquid down and the drop was now heading towards Lucy.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled and he bashes into her and manages to get her away from the poisonous jelly as it burned the ground below them.

"That isn't any ordinary jelly." Aang said and Angelica then spilled he entire bucket all over the air which would cover the entire village. "Not good!"

"Everyone, to the centre of the village!" Natsu yelled. "Let's go Happy!" he yelled.

"Aye Sir!" and as Natsu jumped Happy was now holding onto his back and he was making him fly through the air.

"I'll help too!" Aang said and he jumped up high alongside Natsu and he was making a spinning ball of air in his hands and he was making it grow bigger.

Natsu ignited both of his hands in fire. "With a Flaming right hand, and a flaming left hand, when you combine the flames together…" he clashed his flaming hands together and he raised his arms into the air and this created a huge fireball above him. **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" **he shot a huge fireball at the poisonous jelly.

Meanwhile Aang threw a huge ball of air next to Natsu's fireball and both attacks impacted the goo and it then exploded and it spread our around the village rather than on the village itself.

Meanwhile the chief was at Bobo's grave.

"Chief you have to move!" one of the villagers yelled.

"No! I'm not leaving Bobo's grave!" the poisonous jelly hit the area where the chief was and suddenly Virgo was holding him.

"I have presented the subject for punishment." Virgo said.

"Nice work Virgo."

Natsu, Happy and Aang descend to the ground.

The chief then gets up. "Bobo?" he said and suddenly his grave was kicked over by Yuka and Both Aang and Natsu glare at the three of them.

"We were ordered to destroy the village and that is exactly what we will do, we will not fail Reitei!" Sherry said.

"Destroy three mages and fifty villagers; this will only take fifteen minutes." Yuka said while Toby howled.

"I guess it looks like we're fighting." Lucy said.

"I'm a mage too so that makes Four!" Happy yelled.

"Don't leave me out of this. I'm okay to fight." Grey said getting up.

"No you're not." Natsu said as he walked to him.

"Don't give me that Natsu." Grey said and suddenly he was punched in the gut by Natsu and he was passing out. "I'll get… you… for… this." He said and he passed out.

"The injured should sleep it off." He said.

"Grey!" Lucy said in fear.

"That is just Natsu compassion." Happy exclaimed.

"Hehe. Just like someone else I know." Aang said.

_"_Angelica!" Sherry yelled and she jumped on her and the rat flew to charged into Natsu and he dodged but Lucy jumped on.

"Lucy!" Both Natsu and Aang yelled.

"Don't worry I'll be okay." She yelled and she began kicking.

"Heh, nothing you do will stop Angelica." Sherry proudly said.

"Then what about this." And she began ticking the rat.

"As if that will work." Suddenly Angelica began laughing. "Angelica! If you don't keep spinning your tail then…" suddenly she began falling. "Angelica!" Sherry yelled.

"Haha!" Lucy laughed before she realized that she was falling too. "I'm falling too!" she yelled and the rat slammed into the ground and both Natsu and Aang sweatdropped.

"Well that was… something." Aang said.

"Happy go and see if Lucy is alright." Natsu said.

"Aye!" and he spread his wings and he flew in the direction of Lucy.

"Aang, stay behind me for now. I have a plan." Natsu said.

"Well, I'm still not one hundred percent from fighting Lyon. Go right ahead!"

"Here I come!" Natsu then jumped and he headbutted Toby and he flips and he ends up upside down and he puffs his cheeks and he uses his Fire Dragon's Roar on Yuka.

He lands on his feet and he sees that Toby gets up and Yuka has received no damage. "We were mages from a powerful guild; we won't be defeated so easily. Does the name Lamia Scale ring a bell to…" suddenly Natsu blasts both of them with a stream of fire from both hands. Yuka was behind a sky blue forcefield and he glares at Natsu. "Hey! Don't interrupt people when they are talking!"

"We are trying to defeat them! Not burn them alive!" Aang yelled and he saw that Toby was trying to put out a flame that was on his head

"I don't care who you are or what guild you came from. All that matters is that you are getting in the way of Fairy Tail business, which makes you our enemies. That is a good enough reason for me to fight you!" he yelled.

"Toby deal with the arrow headed mage. The fire wizard is mine!" and Aang jumped in front of Toby while Natsu glared at Yuka. Yuka blasted a long sky blue energy blast and Natsu's arm was on fire but he quickly dodged it. "You noticed the nature of my attack."

Natsu puffed his cheeks. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **Natsu chanted and he blasted a stream of fire from his mouth while holding both open fists in front of his mouth and the flames sped to Natsu.

"**Wave!" **he yelled and he outstretched his hand and he blocked the flames from hitting him. "Wave allows me to deflect any kind of magic. It is a magic that nullifies magic."

"No wonder my instincts told me I couldn't block it with fire." Natsu thought.

Yuka made two sky blue magic circles appear in front of his hands "During my time in Lamia Scale. I have fought a lot of wizards and all wizards that have fought me are powerless against me!" out of the magic circles came two Wave Bullets and he shot two of them at Natsu but he jumped up into the air.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **Natsu yelled as his left fist was on fire and he sped to punch Yuka but he made another Wave that blocked his attack.

"Don't you listen, my magic nullifies magic."

"Then I won't use Magic!" Natsu punched his right arm into the Wave Shield. "See pierces right through!" suddenly Natsu's arm began distorting and he screamed out in pain

"You fool, your hand will get blown to pieces!" he yelled

Natsu ignored him and he stuck his entire head inside the Wave Shield.

"You're crazy!" Toby yelled.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Aang said

"So what are you going to do, you can't use magic inside the shield!" Yuka said.

"…But I can use magic outside? Thanks for the advice!" Natsu said and an orange magic circle appeared by Natsu's elbow. "**Fire Dragon's…**"

"What are you…?"

Suddenly a huge stream of fire ignited from the back of his elbow. "**…Flame Elbow!" **Natsu yelled and his whole arm burst through the shield and he punched Yuka in the face and smoke was coming out from the back of his elbow and Yuka flew back and he bounced and his eyes had lost their irises.

"Alright, way to go Natsu!" Aang yelled and he was about to be scratched by Toby but Aang dodged it. "Woah, you should really get those clipped."

"Your friend is pretty good, but I'm a lot better than Yuka!" he extended his green claws. "**Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish!** These claws have a secret hidden within these claws…"

"Like… they'll paralyze you?" Aang guessed.

"HAA! How did you know? You're one smart wizard."

"You're not very smart are you?" Aang asked rhetorically.

"Huh? Don't call me dumb!" he yelled and he kept trying to slash Aang with his claws. "Haha! One touch from these claws and you will be shocked and paralyzed! Haha!" he yelled.

"If that is the case!" Aang made the ground below Toby give way and he sank into the ground and only his head and his arms were sticking out and he was waving them around and he tried to get out.

"Hey! Get me out of here!" he yelled.

"Oh sure… but you have something… like here…" Aang then pointed to an area of the head that was close to the forehead and he touched it with the tips of his fingers and he was then surrounded by a greenish yellow electrical surge of energy surge all around his body and he passed out while in the hole. "Like I said, not very smart."

Aang walked over to Natsu and he put Bobo's grave back in its rightful place. "These wizards have done some terrible things. I'll make sure that I avenge the villagers."

"Natsu, all we need to do is return things to the way they were. But that won't happen if we have vengeance on our minds. We must focus on stopping these guys from thawing out Deliora."

Natsu stood up and faced Aang. "You're right! I'm heading out! You find a safe place to rest up."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Aang said and he quickly held his stomach in pain and he looked down. "I'm just winded from fighting Lyon is all.

Natsu glares at the Air nomad. "Must I punch you in the gut too?" Natsu asked.

"Okay! I got it I'll rest up somewhere." Aang said waving his arms around and he sounded pretty scared. "When Grey and I are all better we'll come and find you!"

Natsu pulled a thunbs up. "Hehe, you got it." And Aang walked to the direction of all the other villagers.

* * *

><p>Lucy who gets up slowly from the ground gets up and hears sobbing. She looks up and sees Sherry sobbing.<p>

"This is horrible, Reitei won't recognize my love for him."

"Love?" Lucy said confusedly.

"And you injured Angelica! These kind of actions won't be forgiven!" she exclaimed

"Ha! Bring it on!" Lucy yelled and suddenly there was a glow and an aurora could be seen and a figure was seen falling out of that aurora and Lucy saw the figure falling. "Huh? It's just like what happened with!" she suddenly gasped.

The figure looks as if it woke up in mid air and it landed on the ground with a huge crash but the ground looked to move with her and Lucy noticed and she ran to the crash site and she saw the figure was a girl that had slightly pale skin, had short raven black hair that looked tied in a huge bun but she had bangs falling in front of her face, she wore a yellow and green headband with two cotton balls at the end of each side. She wore a cream tunic over green what looked like a green shirt and pants. She had two green and brown bands around her wrists and had the same bands around her ankles of her feet. And she wore no shoes as well.

"Hello?" she asked and suddenly a rock slammed into her gut and she flew back and another soon impacted Sherry in the face and the girl stood out of the boulder and she stood in an unfamiliar stance to both Lucy and Sherry.

"How dare you do that to me!?" Sherry yelled.

"Well I haven't heard you people before, and I can tell this isn't in the Earth Kingdom. So I will ask you ladies once and once only!" the girl said sternly. "Where. Is. The Avatar!?" she said and Lucy's eyes widened.

"_Avatar? She must mean Aang!_" Lucy thought.

"Well, I'm waiting. Or must you face the wrath of the Greatest Earthbender in the world!" she yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four is complete. Also for the last chapter some dialogue was taken from Ultimate 10's and The Incredible Muffin's Ultimate Fairy, so I have to give them some recognition. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm defiantly enjoying writing this more than my current stories at this time so some input would be greatly appreciated. Also if you have some ideas for later chapters then send me a PM with your suggestion <strong>


	5. Aang's Lesson

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu: <strong>_Previously on Fairy Tail: Legend of Aang  
><em>Grey is seen lifting Aang up angrily by the collar

**Grey: **_Lyon wants to revive Deliora so he can surpass my former teacher Ur.  
><em>The scene shows Reitei unmasking himself revealing himself to be Lyon

**Happy: **_Lucy also made a stupid trap that Natsu and Aang fell for.  
><em>Natsu, Grey and Aang fell into Lucy's pitfall trap and Natsu gets angry.

**Lucy: **_LET IT GO!_

**Aang: **_Well the pitfall was kind of a dumb idea  
><em>Aang jumps out of the Pitfall and helps Natsu and Grey out of it.

**Natsu: **_But you both you and Grey got your butts kicked by that Reitei guy  
><em>Shows Lyon finishing Grey and Aang in their battles with him.

**Aang: **_Doesn't matter, he was too strong to begin with._

**Lucy: **_Hey Aang, didn't you mention you had friends in your world?  
><em>Lucy sees a figure falling, from an aurora in the sky

**Aang: **_Yeah, why?  
><em>The figure throws rocks at both Lucy and Sherry

**Lucy: **_Uh… n-never mind.  
><em>The figure is revealed to be a girl with grey eyes and was standing in a unfamiliar stance

* * *

><p>Inside the ruins where the frozen figure of Deliora was. Lyon was looking up at it and suddenly a short figure with long green hair and a mask on his face was standing behind Lyon with the same group of wizards who were casting the Moon Drip.<p>

"Lyon, why didn't you finish off the Ice wizard and that 'Elemental' wizard that went against you?" the figure asked

"Zalty, you know I have no taste for bloodshed." He replied.

"Ohh, but you wanted to have the village wiped out though. I shall take my leave." The figures began to leave.

"Wait! If I should face them again. I will show no quarter." He said and the figure known as Zalty smirked as he and his subordinates leave the cavern.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a huge crater the girl from before was walking out of it and Lucy got up from the attack that she faced earlier and she looked at Toph and angrily got in her face.<p>

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" she asked

"Hey! I just got here! I'm the one asking the questions here, princess!" the girl yelled back. "Now, do you know where I can find the Avatar? If not, then you are just in the way!" the girl began to walk away.

"His name is Aang right?" Lucy said and this got the girl to stop.

The girl began to chuckle. "Hehehe, I knew Twinkle Toes was alive… and he is here somewhere, probably close by." She said to herself.

"Uh, what is your name?" Lucy asked

"Name's Toph Beifong, princess." She said looking behind. "Now take me to Twinkle Toes would ya."

"Twinkle Toes?" Lucy asked confusedly.

"Aang, airbender about this high." She said referring to a height that is slightly taller that herself. "Likes to take blame himself for everything, a bit of a crybaby."

"We are talking about the same Aang!" Lucy exclaimed

Sherry looked down at the both of them. "How dare you do that to me!" she yelled and a magenta magic circle appeared on her right hand. **"Wood Doll!"** and suddenly a tree with a face on the trunk animated and it began walking to both Lucy and Toph.

They both jumped in opposite directions after it nearly struck them with a branch.

"This is going to sound weird, but is that tree moving?" Toph asked

"Yes, yes it it." Lucy replied.

"Okay… just making sure."

"Don't worry, Toph. I have a plan!"

"Great… I feel so much safer." Toph sarcastically said. She got in a stance and rocks rose into the air and they crashed into the tree and it began stepping back. She stood on the ground hard and a line of rectangular earth pillars came out of the ground and it trapped the tree in place as many rock pillars were around it. "Right now let's end this thing!"

"Wait, Toph! I have a better idea!" Lucy said and she took out a golden key that had a two sided axe at the end of it. **"****Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" **She yelled and coming out of the ground was a humanoid looking bull that had the colour scheme of a cow, he had bandages on his arms and had a nose ring, he was extremely muscular wore a dark blue underwear with a silver belt and had black boots and he had a cow bell around his neck and had a white thin tail with a black bushy end.

"What did you do?" Toph asked

"Oh you must not know… I'm a Celestial Wizard and I can summon Celestial Spirits to help me, I'll explain it later because I know you don't know about magic." Lucy said.

"Well thanks, so you summoned this big thing?" Toph asked.

Taurus suddenly had hearts in his eyes as he gazed at Lucy. "Ah! Lucy's body is the best!" he yelled as he began gushing and moving his body about dreamily.

Toph made a rock slam into his face. And Taurus flew to a tree. "Can you tell me why you summoned this sleazeball?" Toph asked

"AAH!" Lucy screamed and she ran over to Taurus. "Are you okay, Taurus?"

"Never better, Lucy." He said and he got back up. "You never told me, you had a little sister."

"Yeah right as if, princess here seems a bit dim, if you know what I mean." Toph said.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled back

"Making him say such things to please you. How indecent !" Sherry said.

"Hey, I don't make him say that! And I don't like it!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh I forgot you were still here, well you won't be for long!" Toph said as she threw three more rocks at Sherry but she dodged them as she jumped down from her platform.

"Let's do it Taurus!" Lucy yelled.

"Right, Lucy!" he yelled and he sliced the moving tree and it fell down as it was sliced in half.

"Nice job Taurus!" Lucy said.

"_This girl is a Celestial Wizard. And not to mention she has one of the twelve zodiac keys._" Sherry thought as she avoided more rocks thrown at her by Toph. "Celestial Wizards like you are at a disadvantage."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked. "That doesn't matter, Go get her Taurus!" Lucy commanded but Taurus was unable to move his body. Sherry grins and the spirit attacks Lucy and he slices his axe at her and this manages to tear off her lime green shirt revealing nothing but a hot pink crop top on her torso. Suddenly he runs towards Toph and she makes a wall that blocks his path and she makes it move back so Taurus would move back along with it.

"Hey, what's ya name, Control your spirit already!"

"I'm trying! And my name is Lucy!"

"Whatever you say Loopy."

"IT'S LUCY!" she yelled back. "Taurus! What's going on?" she asked

"I can't control my body Lucy." He said and he then pins her down on the ground.

"My Doll Attack is able to control anything accept humans, I can even use this attack to control Celestial Spirits!" Sherry said as she moved her fingers like they were puppets

"Great, this one is no different from a Bloodbender!" Toph yelled. "Since you're the puppet master, you left yourself wide open!" Toph ran over to Sherry but she jumped high up back to her platform and Toph made a pillar push her into the air after her and she made a rock wall stop her path. "Nowhere to run."

"You'll be running soon! **Rock Doll!**" and she made a purple magic circle and rocks begun rising into the air and a huge rock golem formed and Sherry was on top of it and she glared at Toph. "You and your friend have ruined my love for the last time!" she yelled.

"One, you are some kind of nut. And Two, you are really stupid if you think a monster made of rock with stop an Earthbender!" Toph yelled.

"What?" Sherry asked and the golem tried to punch Toph but she jumped back and made a thick wall block the punch. She then made pillars impale the feet of the golem and he began screaming in pain.

"You were better off using trees, next time animate something which I can't bend!" she yelled and she punched the leg of the golem and crack began to form and the leg shattered and it was finding it hard to balance and it fell over. Toph walked over to the torso and threw one punch and it shattered and it broke and the golem shattered and Sherry ran away from Toph and she saw an ax fly to her and it nearly took her head off as Taurus had his body under control.

"That was for controlling me to attack my Lucy!" Taurus yelled.

"Since when did I become _your _anything?" Lucy muttered.

Suddenly Sherry avoided a rock that flew towards her. "I've had enough of you! **Wood Doll!**" suddenly two trees animated and they both grabbed Toph and lifted her from the ground

"Hey! Let me down!" Toph yelled

"I'm only taking your advice, Earth Wizard."

"Wizard? Okay you must be crazier that I thought lady!" Toph yelled

"Taurus finish off the girl!" she said as she retook control of Taurus' body and he forced her to the ground again.

"Hey you! I'm the one you want!" Toph yelled as the trees were still holding her.

"I'll deal with you later." Sherry said.

"**Close,** **Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" **Lucy yelled "Hey why didn't it work!?" she asked as Taurus was still looking down at her

"You cannot close the gate by yourself; the gate has to be closed by both the Spirit and the wizard who summoned them." Sherry explained

"Close the gate, Taurus!" Lucy yelled.

"I wonder, are all Fairy Tail wizards this weak? Let's play Punch roulette, close your eyes Taurus." Sherry commanded and he did so and he began punching the ground and he missed Lucy's head.

"Taurus! Come to your senses!" Lucy yelled and another punched missed her head. "Taurus, remember the day we made our contract, you made that promise to me!"

**-Flashback Begins-**

_Taurus and Lucy were in a field with cows and windmills in the distance._

"_Oh so you are my master? But I never though my master would have such a nice body!" he yelled out with hearts in his eyes._

"_Who would have thought that the Golden Bull would be such a perv." Lucy said. "Maybe we should hold off on creating the contract."_

_Suddenly Taurus looked at her with a determined face. "No, you can rely on me Lucy! I'll always protect you when you call out to me!" he said and he then he and Lucy then hi fived and Taurus had pink hearts in her eyes._

-**Flashback Ends-**

Taurus' eyes were slowly coming out of their light purple glow. "You said you would protect me Taurus!" Lucy yelled. He was about to punch her in the face but his fist stopped before it could touch her face and the spirit was then engulfed in a golden glow

"Thank you, Lucy." He said before he disappeared into light yellow particles, closing the gate.

"_Unbelieveable, she performed a Forced Gate Closure! I must have miscalculated her strength._" Lucy got back up and she looked at her hands.

"I have reached a new level." She said to herself. "That's because I am a Fairy Tail Wizard. The real battle starts now!"

"Yeah, that's great and all now can you get me down from here!" Toph yelled and Lucy then climbed the rock formation and cracked her whip and one of the trees and one of the branches snapped and Toph's left foot touched the ground and she made a pillar speed right through both of the trees and she fell to her feet. "Right, lets get back at this puppetmaster!" Toph exclaimed. "Hang on!" Toph said and she grabbed Lucy's waist and she felt her breast on the left side of her forehead. "Do you have pillows on your chest or something?" Toph asked and Lucy screamed as Toph began touching her breast and a honking noise was being made.

She pushed Toph back to a tree and covered her chest. "DON'T TOUCH THOSE!" she yelled.

"Oh... I know what those are…" Toph then smirked. "Hehehe." She began chuckling.

"Be Serious!" Lucy yelled.

"Right… back to where we were." She grabbed her and she made a rock pillar rise from the ground and Lucy was screaming as they landed in front of Sherry. "Man your voice really travels doesn't it?" She asked.

"So that is the power of a Fairy Tail wizard?" Sherry asked

"Fairy Tail?" Toph asked.

"It's a wizards guild that I come from. Can we discuss this later?" Lucy asked

"If you say so?"

"But remember I can take control of your spirits at will." Sherry said.

"Oh don't worry about that. I have a lot more powerful spirits that I can use." She said and Toph's eyes twitched.

"_She's lying? What could this girl possibly be up to?_" Toph thought to herself

Lucy took out a silver key. "**Open, Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" **she yelled and some yellow globs formed into a bipedal white creature with a nose that had an appearance to the cone of an ice cream and he appeared to be shivering as well.

"Well, this _has_ to be your strongest spirit if you are bringing it against someone who has the power to control them." Toph said trying to sell the lie.

"He's so cute, shouldn't have done that though!" Sherry outstretched her hands and two magenta magic circles appeared **"Doll Attack: Puppeteer!" **and a light purple beam of lightning hit the little white spirit and his eyes glowed light purple and it glared at Lucy.

"Plue? What's wrong?" she asked

"You seriously named it Plue?" Toph asked

It began to attack Lucy and Toph and began punching and kicking them relentlessly but this was having zero affect at all.

"What's happening?" Sherry asked

"Looks like you fell for it!" Lucy said and she cracked her whip towards Sherry and missed Toph predicted her movements and she flung a big rock at her and she fell back and collided the wall. Toph then made rock shackles that kept her fixed to the wall

"That will keep you there!" Toph said she suddenly glared at the two of them.

Plue kept hitting them but suddenly he stopped and he was bowing to Lucy to try to apologize to her. "Eh, it's okay. You can go back now!" she said and Plue disappeared in a puff of pink smoke

"**Doll Attack: Rock Doll!" **she yelled a huge rock figure came out of the ground and one of them broke Sherry from her bonds and put her on it's head.

"We've been through this before. I can rip that thing to pieces if I wanted to remember?" Toph reminded. But the Rock Doll arched it's arm backwards and it was going to punch Toph and Lucy. Toph made a Shield but is shattered and they both flew back and as soon as Toph landed on the ground Lucy rolled behind her and she made a rock wave by punching the floor and the wave exploded on the near the Rock Doll but it had no effect. "Hey, Princess! You might want to get back when this thing comes tumbling down you don't want to be near it."

"No, I'm not leaving you, especially if you are a friend of Aang!"

"I should have known you would say such, there is a cliff close by and there is sand below, so you'll be fine!"

"Wait a minute!" suddenly a huge pillar shot Lucy into the air. "TOPH!" she yelled and she disappeared into the sky.

"Now where were we?" Toph asked

"Good call on getting rid of her. She was getting on my nerves though I would have liked to defeat her. Maybe this is, love!"

Toph began to chuckle. "You've got the wrong idea about me puppet queen, I just got here and I'm as far as I'm concerned I'm only here for one reason, and that is to find my friend and get out of this twisted place, and you're in my way!" Toph made rocks come out of the ground and they were speeding towards Sherry who was on the Rock Doll was avoiding getting hit.

"You're going to have to do better than that! Get her Rock Doll!" he then stretched his arm and he punched the ground and Toph jumped on the arm and she punched it and it shattered and she jumped on one of the shattered pieces that were falling and jumped right off it and headed to the top of the head where Sherry was and she landed on top of the head and she made a rock pillar that his Sherry in the chin and she was sent flying off the Rock Doll.

"_I… lost._" She thought. "Even though I lost, my love for Reitei will not falter." she said and she landed on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

Toph punched the top of the Rock Doll and cracks appeared all over and it cracked and shattered into huge pieces of rock. "Geez! You're not dead. Don't be so dramatic." Toph said.

"Angelica… Avenge me…" Sherry weakly said and Toph heard the sound of a rat squeal and running towards her was a giant rat that had green fur and wore a maid's outfit.

"Wow! You're even bigger than a Badger Mole. I gotta say. I'm impressed. But I have no time for you. I have a friend to find." She then lied flat on her back and the was quickly covered by a rock armor and she ran towards Angelica who tried scratching her but missed and Toph punched her in the face and she stepped back and Toph made two wall come up beside the face of the rat and she slammed them together on Angelica's face and she had swirls in her eyes. "Way too easy. I'm sure someone as Frail as Sokka and that Loopy girl could have beat you, Puppet Queen." She said to Sherry. "Now to find Twinkle Toes." She said to herself and she made a wave of earth under her feet and she used it to head to a different part of the Island.

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up and she rubbed her head. "Ow… Did Toph have to send me off a cliff though." She got up and saw it was approaching daylight. "<em>If that wasn't the Katara Aang accidentally told me about, then I wonder what she knows about her?<em>" Lucy thought and she heard the sound of a person walking towards her and she looked around and saw the person and she cheerfully got up. "Erza! It's you!" she exclaimed but she suddenly stopped and gave Lucy the eyes. "_She must be here because we stole the S-Class request._"

"Lucy…" she began. "Do you know why I am here?" Erza asked

"Uh, to take us back… isn't that right...?" she said very nervously.

Suddenly Zalty was far away and he was looking at them.

"Lucy!" both girls heard and Lucy saw Happy flying towards them. He suddenly saw the back of Erza and he quickly flew away far into the distance. He was seen flying across the sea

The next minute he is being held by his tail upside down by Titania herself. "Where is Natsu and Aang?"

"I don't really know, but listen. Erza something terrible is happening to these people so we decided to help stop it."

"I do not care…" Erza coldly said.

"Well… at least let us finish the job. We can't leave things like this!" suddenly she had a sword pointed at her neck. "You misunderstand, Lucy. I came here to punish some rule breakers. That is all. You have all betrayed the Master, this kind of action will not go unscathed."

Lucy quickly closed her eyes. "Would you believe me if I told you this was Aang's idea…?"

* * *

><p>Toph was riding her Earth wave and she suddenly felt a figure was ahead and she made the wave explode and she flipped over the figure and landed on her back. She got back up. "Hey! What's your problem? Getting in the way like that!?" she yelled.<p>

"What did you say?" the figure asked now revealed to have pink hair.

"You know what never mind. I'm looking for someone, about this tall a boy, is a huge pacifist?"

"Oh you mean… Wait a minute, who are you?"

"I'm not going to go through this with you. I just fell from the sky, for crying out loud."

Natsu then gazed at her for a second recollecting his thoughts. "You say you fell from the sky?"

"Do you have an ear infection or something?" Toph asked sarcastically

"Yeah, the same thing happened to Aang." He said and he flashed back to when he was shaking Aang son he could wake up. "So are you a bender?"

"Wow a scatter brain, like you knows what bending is? Twinkle Toes has been doing a good job here, so where is he?"

"Don't worry about him there is a bigger issue right now."

Toph sighed. "Knowing Twinkle Toes he would be doing his utmost to save whoever is in trouble, that's just the guy he is. Fine tell me what's going on and I'll help you out, something tells me that if I hang around you I'm bound to cross paths with Twinkle Toes."

"Hey. Who is this 'Twinkle Toes' you keep talking about?" Natsu asked

"I'll explain later, anyway what's the plan?" she fell a huge weight fall and she heard loud snoring. "You're seriously sleeping!" Toph exclaimed and she leaned on a tree and folded her arms. "Well since we are sleeping." She walked a distance from Natsu and she made an Earth tent and she made it cover her so she could sleep in peace.

* * *

><p>The next morning Grey woke up with bandages all over him and he sees Aang lying on boxes next to him with a few bandages on him on his right arm and he noticed a burn mark on his right arm. Grey walks up to him and he tries to shake him awake. "Aang, wake up."<p>

"Not now, Zuko… It's too early for training…" Aang muttered. He slowly opened his eyes. "Oh It's you, Grey. So where are we?"

"I don't know but it looks like we are about to find out." He said and they both walked out of the room and they saw it was a tent, they were resting in.

"Aang, where is Natsu?" Grey asked

"I don't know… we kinda separated. I went back to the village... well what was left of it and I sorta passed out after that. Later I found myself… here I guess."

One of the villagers who was the girl who had a blue demon leg walked to them. "You both were taken to the storage area after the village was destroyed."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Aang said

Grey looked around and he saw all the villagers. "_Lyon you bastard! How could you do this!?_" he thought and he looked around. "_At least no one from the village was hurt._"

"It was all thanks to Natsu, Lucy and Aang. That no one was hurt" The girl said. "Your guild mates told me to tell you to go to that tent as soon as you woke up." She said.

"Thanks." Aang said and she walked away. "Okay, now that we are all together again, we can now find a way to defeat Lyon, but first I need you to tell me what happened."

"I told you, Deliora was frozen by the Iced Shell."

"No I mean from the very beginning. You and Lyon know each other. What happened up in the Northern Continent, with Ur and Lyon."

"I know what you meant. I'll tell you later alright, we just have to regroup with the others first before we do anything else."

Aang sighed. "If you think that is best, then that is what we'll do, but I expect an explanation, Grey."

They both walked to the tent and they saw a sight that made their hearts stop for a moment. They saw Lucy and Happy tied to wooden pillars and they saw Erza sitting with her right leg over her left leg. Lucy and Happy were crying endless tears

"Grey, Aang. You're late." She said and she had a black haze on her forehead and the feeling in her brown eyes showed very little emotion.

Aang held his head behind his head. "Look Erza we can explain…"

"Shut up." She said and she glared at Grey. "You were supposed to stop, them and here you are partaking in this mission."

"Look, you can blame me!" Aang said. "I convinced Happy and Natsu to steal the request in the first place, the reward was just too enticing for Natsu and Lucy to let go of. If you're going to punish anyone, punish me."

She glared at Aang and she kicked him in the gut and he slid back. "Idiot, I can see through your lies. Don't think you can fool me, Aang."

"Fine, you caught us. What are you going to about this?" he asked.

"We are all going to find Natsu and we will leave." She said.

Grey then spoke up. "Erza, we cannot leave like this. The people in the village are suffering because of some bad people here."

"What of it?" she asked coldly.

"Are you serious? You may not have seen it, but people in this village are suffering effects from this monster that these people are trying to resurrect." Aang said

"Are you telling me you would turn your back on these people?" Grey angrily asked. "I seriously misjudged you Erza."

Erza outstretched her hand and a maroon magic circle appeared and a sword came out of it and she drew it towards Grey. "I really don't care about any of the crap you just told me! All that matters to me is that you broke the guild's rules and you won't get away with that!" she drew the blade towards Grey's neck.

Aang was shocked and he got back up and he made a cyclone surround the lower part of your body. "You would draw a sword on your own ally? I don't care what anyone else says about you, all that I see in my eyes is a stubborn girl who loses her top if she doesn't get her own way!"

Happy, Lucy and even Grey were completely shocked. "He spoke like that to the great Erza?!" Happy exclaimed.

"She's the great Erza, now?" Lucy asked.

Erza took her sword from Grey's neck and she looked in Aang direction. "You are not a part of Fairy Tail, this does not concern you!" she said now glaring at the Avatar.

"When you threaten my friends it becomes my business, Erza! Using violence to get your own way is something that I am not alright with." Erza then made another sword appear from out of nowhere with a maroon magic circle. "Go ahead, try and strike me down. You'd only be proving my point!" Aang said. "But let it be known that if you hurt my friends, it will be me you have to watch out for!" Aang warned and Happy and Lucy's jaws fell to the ground.

"Let's see if you can back up that talk!" Erza said and she swung both her swords and this made a whirlwind that blew the side of the tent and Aang flew out and Erza jumped after him.

"Grey! You have to stop this! Aang only just wanted to help us." Lucy said.

"Erza is testing him." Grey said.

"Testing him?" Happy asked

"We have no time for this!" Grey said and untied Lucy and Happy and all three of them ran out.

Aang jumped high into the air and she saw her charge to him from the ground. "_Woah! She's fast!_" Aang thought and as she got closer to him he blasted gust of wind towards her and this pushed him higher into the air and he saw he was still in the village's storage area. "_I have to take this out of the village!_" and he was going to land near the forest.

"You won't get away that easy. **Requip!**" she was surrounded by a light gold light and she was now in her Heaven's Wheel Armor and she flew towards the forest Aang landed in. Speaking of Aang he was looking around. "You're pretty fast aren't you?" he heard and he turned around to see Erza in her new armor.

"What, happened to what you were wearing before?" Aang as he dodged a strike from Erza.

"This is my magic. Requip: The Knight. It allows me swap clothes, armor and weapons at will. If you will be staying in this world for a while you need to learn about all the types of magic you can."

"So what is this? Some kind of lesson?"

"You're true lesson is about to begin!" she flew fast at Aang and he narrowly avoided getting sliced by Erza's blades. "First lesson: If you hold back against a powerful wizard, you will certainly die." Erza said and Aang made boulders float and he flung them at Erza but she sliced them. She sped towards Aang and she sliced with both her blades and the trees that Aang was at sliced and fell as the airbender was high up in the air.

"_It's taking all I've got just to avoid getting hit by her, and she's not even breaking a sweat._ _I have to go on the offensive!_" He landed on the ground jumped towards Erza and he dodged her sword slices and he stood on his hands and he blasted air from his feet which surprised Erza and this made her fly back but she could still fight he flung rocks at her but she sliced them effortlessly he then made a cyclone that pushed him high into the air.

"Escape is futile!" she then made more than a dozen sword appear as they followed her. **"Blumenblatt!" **she yelled and she flew past Aang choosing to not slice him and he saw many swords were now speeding towards him.

"_It's a feint!_" Aang made a circle cyclone of air surround his whole body and this deflected the swords from him and he saw Erza in the air above him and she flew down towards him. Aang made a sphere of air surround him and this forced her back and Aang flew above her and he backflipped and he threw a downward kick that pushed air as he kicked the back of Erza and she slammed into the ground and Aang fell too but cushioned his fall with a blast of air. He then saw Erza was charging to him and she had summoned eight more swords and she telekinetically threw them towards Aang and while Aang avoided them he grabbed one of them and he performed a vertical air slice with it and this and this sliced some of the metal plating on her skirt and this also made some rips in her skirt as well and Aang glared at her while holding the sword and he outstretched his arm as he held it and he dropped it.

"Are you holding back against me?" Erza asked

"No. It doesn't matter whether I'm facing benders or wizards, I'll never change the way I fight just to accommodate for that."

Aang made an air scooter and he sped towards Erza and this time she was on the defensive but he sped past her and rock pillars ejected the ground below her and this restrained her arms and because of the shock she dropped her swords.

"So you think, you can win by trapping me. But I am not so easily defeat-able." Suddenly more blades appeared and they sliced the rocks that kept Erza restrained and she picked up her two swords and flew up, "Dance, my blades!" the many blades began to circle around her and they glowed light blue and Aang could tell this was another wizard spell. **"Circle Sword!" **she yelled and she sliced the air with both her swords and she sent the swords flying towards Aang in a disk formation.

The Avatar made a square earth shield for him and this protected him from most of the sword impact. And when he dropped it Erza saw that his arms were now gauntlets that were made from smaller rocks that were stuck together and he jumped up after Erza and she saw that there were air scooters on his feet and this propelled him up to the armored wizard, he blasted fire from his mouth and she crossed her blades together so this would keep her from getting hit by the flames and Aang made two stones from each gauntlet speed toward Erza and she was hit by them but she was still in the air and he punched her down to the ground and after she hit the ground she was on her back and he launched the hand part of his gauntlets towards Erza and they restrained her arms to the ground as the fingers dug themselves into the soil. Aang landed on the ground as the air scooters disappeared from his feet.

Erza smirked as she was in a golden aura and she changed back to her regular Heart Kreuz Armor and she broke out of the trap that Aang had put her in earlier and she got up. "You have proven yourself to be a worthy opponent, Aang."

Grey, Happy and Lucy arrived there. "Huh? Aang wasn't killed by Erza?" Happy exclaimed.

"I don't think Erza wouldn't have gone that far." Lucy said.

Grey walked over them. "Erza!"

"We will find Natsu, and then we will complete this job." Aang, Lucy and Happy jumped up and they looked elated. "Don't get the wrong idea; your four will still be punished." And they now had somber looks on their faces.

"Wait, four including me?" Aang asked

"This whole thing was _your _idea right?" she asked as she shot her familiar glare at Aang.

Aang had the look of fear. "Uh, yes of course!" they began walking down to find Natsu and Lucy, Aang and Happy hung back behind Erza and Grey. "Guys remember when I said I've known scarier than Erza? I take it all back!" he said as the three still had the comical look of fear. "But, she's not as I've made her out to be, she could have killed me if she wanted to."

"Erza, may really be scary, but she can be nice. Once you get to know her." Lucy said

"Well I hope so, if I'm going to be here a while. Better to have people like that on your side that against you."

"Aye." Happy said

* * *

><p>It was now morning and Natsu and Toph were outside the temple. "Okay, Flame brain. Remember the plan?"<p>

Natsu began to think. "Oh yeah, I got it!" he said. "I'm getting fired up!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well from everything you told me about this place, stopping this Moon Drip thing should be a piece of cake!" Toph said as she smirked, they both entered the temple.

Inside the temple on Galuna Island Toby and Lyon were inside. "So, you, Sherry and Yuka were defeated by those Fairy Tail Wizards."

Toby nodded and he remembered how he shocked himself after he was buried by Aang. "Can we keep the part about me shocking myself between us?" Toby said

Zalty walks into the room and he begins to talk to Lyon. "If everything goes right, Deliora will be revived soon but if someone interrupts the Moon Drip ceremony, then he will be trapped in ice forever. Also those wizards seem quite powerful."

Lyon chuckled at this. "They won't defeat me. They will all fall to my power."

"In that case I shall join the fight as well."

Toby got surprised. "You can fight too!?"

"I know a Lost Magic, you see." and he began chuckling

"You are a creepy man, you know that." Lyon said suddenly the temple started shaking and it began to tilt.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the temple Natsu used his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to punch though three pillars, while Toph stood on the ground hard with one foot and she threw a punch with both her fists and the three pillars ahead of her split in half and they collapsed now the entire temple was tilting to one side.

"What is happening?" Lyon asked

"Someone has tilted the temple." Zalty said and suddenly a huge stream of fire blasted through the floor and there was a hole going to the bottom of the temple and they both saw Natsu and Toph at the bottom.

"What have you done?" Lyon asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Toph asked. "Well since I have to explain it to you, Flame brain here tells me that the light from this moon drip spell has to go through the temple to get to the monster underground, but if the temple was tilted the light would have nowhere to go and your monster will be on ice forever."

"That was a good plan, Toph." Natsu said

"Not really, any lame brain would be able to come up with it, but let's get to business!"

"Toph, get on my back!"

"What!?"

"Just trust me!"

"Okay, but this plan of yours better work!" Toph climbs on his back and Natsu ignites his feet and he flies through the hole he made and Lyon looked surprised and he was head butted by Natsu in the stomach and he cracked and this Lyon turned out to be an ice clone. "It was a fake!" Natsu said.

"Duh! You really think he would just let you get hit like that!?" Toph made out the sound of an ice spell and she jumped off Natsu and faced Lyon while in the air. She landed on an earth pillar she made and she now have an idea of the battlefield. "Right I can work with this!"

"Damn you Fairy Tail! **Ice-Make: Eagle!**" he yelled and he made a light blue magic circle and flung ice Eagles at Toph's direction and she punched the pillar she was on and it dropped to the ground making her dodge the attack.

"You fell for it!" Toph made a pillars trap Lyon from the ground. "Now Flame Brain!" As soon as Natsu landed on the ground he stood on his hands and blasts fire from both his feet at Lyon, but he breaks out of Toph trap thanks to Ice-Make: Ape as it broke him out of the trap. He began moving from the trap dodging Natsu's flames and Toph noticed his movements. "Flame Brain, I'll give you an opening, just keep moving around!"

"I gotcha!" Natsu began running around and Toph began flinging rocks at him and he was having a harder time dodging them, he made his hexagonal Ice-Make: Shield but the rock cracked it as it bounced off

"Not so quick on your feet are you!?" Toph made the tiles on the floor rise and she began spinning them and she flung them towards Lyon and he saw no other way than to jump upwards and Toph knew this. "Natsu, Dragon roar on my mark!" she yelled and Natsu was ran to Toph's side and he stood on his hands and everything slowed down as Lyon jumped up into the air avoiding the spinning tiles. "Now!"

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!" **Natsu blasted a huge blast of fire from his mouth and it was heading to Lyon as he was rising from his jump. But before the flames could get a hit on Lyon the floor underneath Natsu and Toph gave way and the floor shifted down and this made Natsu's attack miss and before the floor under him could give way, Toph speared him from the hole.

"You're not getting rid of us that easily!" Toph yelled

"You are lucky, Lyon." Zalty said.

"Was that your magic, Zalty?" Lyon asked.

"Nothing gets past you, but it had to be done, it would be unfortunate if you ended up losing before Deliora is resurrected.

"You thought those flames would kill me?" Lyon becomes surrounded in cold mist and he begins to freeze the entire room, including the walls and the floor

"This is bad Natsu, I can't see through ice!" Toph said.

"Oh, so you need to be touching ground to see, well thanks for that! **Ice-Make: Eagle!**" he shoots more ice eagles that speed around Natsu and they crash into Toph and she flies to the wall.

"Bastard! You would attack someone who is blind!?" Natsu yelled. "Toph get out of here!"

"Fine, but you better not lose to this guy if you know what's good for you!" Toph said and she crawled through the hole Natsu made and she falls to the bottom room but catches herself with a clump of rocks.

"You are a weirdo, you know that!" Natsu yelled. "Why are you freeing Deliora, just so you can fight it!?"

"This is all to surpass Ur. This is so I can continue to dream!" he yelled and he flung more ice eagles at Natsu

The Dragon Slayer was managing to avoid all of them and he even kicked one of them. "So why don't you just challenge Ur directly!?" Natsu asked as he was avoiding Lyon's attacks.

"Why? Because Ur is dead, and the fault lies with that bastard Grey!" suddenly an Ice Eagle appears behind Natsu and it hits and a greenish blue mist is made.

Natsu is revealed to have blocked the attack with his arm. "I don't know what happened in the past, but what you are doing now. Is making a lot of people suffer, you also hurt my friends. I will open your eyes, with my hot flames!" Natsu yelled and flames were surrounding his fists

* * *

><p>The group of Grey, Erza, Lucy, Aang, and Happy were now running towards the temple and Grey was explaining the reasons for Lyon's current actions.<p>

"Lyon wants to defeat Deliora, because Ur was unable to, so in his mind if he would have surpassed Ur if he defeats Deliora."

"Hmm. I understand now, because this may be the only way to know if his skill has surpassed his old master's by now." Lucy said.

"That still doesn't justify everything he has done, he may want to prove that he has surpassed Ur, but there is a better way than making others suffer." Aang said.

"But he is wrong." Grey said and Aang and Lucy were surprised. "While it is true that Ur is no longer with us right now… Ur is… alive…" Grey said and all in the group but Erza gave shocked faces.

* * *

><p><strong>That's where I'm going to end it guys, thank you so much for your support. Also I'm asking any Deviant artists out there or any that any of you readers may know if it is possible if you can make a cover art for this story. It would mean a lot, if you are or know anyone who is interested, please send me a PM. That wraps it and I'll see you on the next chapter and Happy New Year everyone! <strong>


	6. Galuna Island: The Final Battle

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy: <strong>_Last time on Fairy Tail: Legend of Aang_.  
>Lucy was launched from where Sherry and Toph were by Toph herself.<p>

**Lucy: **_As if things weren't bad enough with this situation, now Erza is here.  
><em>Lucy is shown freezing up in fear and Happy tried to fly far away as soon as he saw her

**Happy: **_Aang managed to convince Erza to lets us help the villagers but he had to fight for his life._  
>Aang was avoiding sword attacks from Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armor.<p>

**Lucy:** _Hey,__I wonder where Natsu is?_  
>Natsu and Toph are now destroying the pillars of the temple and it was beginning to tilt.<p>

**Happy: **_Maybe he is trying to run from Erza too._  
>Both Toph and Natsu are battling Lyon and Toph is hit by Ice Make: Eagle and she retreats into the hole made Natsu earlier<p>

**Lucy: **I hope he is okay.  
><em>Natsu ignites his fists as he prepares to fight Lyon.<em>

* * *

><p>The entire team was surprised as to what Grey had just told them. "What do you mean, Grey?" Erza asked<p>

"Yeah, I thought that Ur was dead the entire time." Lucy said.

"Just let him talk." Aang said. "The beginning is a good place to start, what happened back when you were Ur's pupil?"

Grey began to explain his past in detail to the team about his past involving Ur and Lyon.

* * *

><p><em>This happened at a time when Grey's home city was destroyed by Deliora and he was one of the few survivors of the incident. Grey was first found by Lyon and Ur and he walked over to a grave he made for his parents and he swore that he would never forgive Deliora.<em>

_This was when he began his training with Ur and Lyon and Ur told Grey that her training was tough, but Grey held his resolve and he remained determined to continue his training. Once she said they would begin training she suddenly stripped down to her underwear and Grey was shocked and surprised and he saw Lyon do the same thing. Ur told him that he had to get used to the cold if he was going to learn Creation Magic as Grey continued complaing because he wanted Ur to teach him magic. So Grey also stripped down to his underwear as well. Ur made an important point that in order to master Creation Magic they have to become devoted to it and find their own form._

_Grey also revealed that it was Lyon's dream to surpass his teacher and while Ur was shopping for food. Lyon told him that Ur took him in because he was wrapped in darkness, and because Grey saw his family killed by Deliora he wouldn't be surprised that he was under that darkness. Ur wanted to guide Grey from the darkness that he was currently enveloped in, but he declared he would drive it away himself. And he said that after he beats Deliora he would leave Ur and he did this while calling her an Ice-queen and this earned him a punch on the head from his teacher._

_Later he asked when he would learn some powerful magic and he is told by his teacher that he already has and he is told that Creation Magic can be as strong as he wants it to, Grey is very skeptical of this and it is revealed that he is in his boxers and he is holding his jacket. Ur furiously asked why he stripped and Grey blames Ur for his habit and he is then punched high into the sky, much to the humor of the surrounding towns' people._

_As they were walking from town, a wagon passed them the people inside mention that Deliora was seen attacking the city of Brago and this causes Grey who was holding his bag of groceries and he suddenly dropped them the second he heard what those men were saying._

_Later at night on the same day, a snowstorm was brewing and Grey set off to fight and defeat Deliora and Ur and Lyon tried to convince him that going against Deliora would be futile and he should stay but he ignored his teacher. Ur threatened to expel him and he would no longer be his student if he left, but Grey didn't care and he ran off the City of Brago to battle Deliora._

* * *

><p>In the present Aang, Lucy and Happy are tilting their heads as they took a look at the temple which has been tilted to their left. "Do temples always tilt like that in this world?" Aang asked.<p>

"No." Grey responds. "This must be Natsu's work."

Aang and Lucy sweatdrop while Happy is still trying to un-tilt his head as it looked locked into position and he flies back slightly and there is a rustle in the bushes and a crecent shaped blade with a purple orb sped to them and Erza pushed Lucy, Aang and Happy far back and they slammed into nearby trees.

The saw a crowd of the same wizards who were performing the Moon Drip ceremony. "We finally have you, Fairy Tail." A female wizard part of the group said. Erza made a magenta magic circle appear in front of her and she made a sword come out of it.

"Grey, go deal with Lyon. We will handly these people." Erza said and Lucy took out her whip and Aang got in a fighting stance.

"Don't worry, Grey we can handle these guys." Lucy confidently said.

Grey then ran towards the temple and Aang cleared a path with his Earthbending and Grey ran along the route.

"Aang! Go with him!" Erza ordered.

"What!?"

"Lucy and I can handle them, I want you to help Grey end this. I can tell you are wise beyond your years, I want you to help him, I can feel another evil presence on this island."

Aang nodded. "I gotcha." He jumped high into the air with an air spout over the wizards and he formed an air scooter and chased after Grey.

* * *

><p>Grey was running to the temple and he heard a familiar burst of air and Aang was now on his air scooter next to the ice Wizard.<p>

"Aang, what are you doing here?" Grey asked

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to help you, Erza and Lucy said they would be fine with just the both of them, plus, it's not like I want to settle the score with Lyon, but if we want to beat him, we'll have to do it as a team this time." Grey thanked Aang and they kept moving towards the temple. "So you told us how you met up with Ur and Lyon, but you never got to explaining what happened to Ur, and how you know that she is alive."

"I was afraid you were going to ask that." Grey said. "Well if I must…" he said and Grey began explaining the conflict that happened between her and Deliora.

-**Flashback Begins-**

_In the city of Brago, the demon Deliora is raging his reign of terror and standing in its way was Ur and she glared at the monster, meanwhile on the ground both Grey and Lyon were temporarily down for the count_

_Deliora was about to fire a light green beam towards the passed out Grey and Lyon, but Ur was ready to stop the monster in its tracks._

"_**Ice-Make: Rose Garden!**__" She yelled and she had the side of her right fist on her left palm and she made an ice rose garden that spread to Deliora and it binded him temporarily and this sent the beam away from them but it still hit a large portion of the city and this made a huge explosion. Grey slowly regained consciousness. "Grey, take Lyon and get out of here!" Ur yelled._

"_Why did you come here?" Grey asked. "I thought I was expelled, what about your happiness?"_

"_I don't need to chase happiness because I see my happiness in the two of you. I came here so I can get that happiness back."_

"_Ur, your leg." Grey noticed and he saw that her right leg is actually a prosthetic ice leg._

"_Oh this, I made it. Isn't Creation Magic exiting, you can create all sorts of wonderful things with it." Ur said. "If Deliora is the reason for your darkness then I have a reason to fight it! Leave, Grey. I want you to pursue your own happiness. You and Lyon."_

"_NO! It's all my fault that this is happening!" Grey yelled out and he began crying._

_Lyon's eyes flicker open and he sees the destruction around him. He had a wicked smile on his face and he walked over to Ur. "You will defeat Deliora, right. There is no way that, that thing will win against the strongest wizard in all the world."_

"_Lyon, there are others stronger than I."_

_Lyon's smile quickly fades and he glares at his teacher. "If you are not the strongest. Then what was my training for!?"_

"_Lyon…"_

"_I want to surpass you, that is my dream, but if you're not the strongest wizard. Then what would be the point!?" He looks to his teacher. "Ur, don't you dare lose to that monster you hear me!?"_

"_Listen Lyon." Ur began but Lyon began running towards Deliora._

"_If you're not going to battle seriously, then I will!" he said and he looked up and he pulled his arms back and he thrusted them forward while putting them in an 'X' position with his left palm facing upwards and his right palm facing downward._

"_Where did you learn that pose!?" Ur asked_

_And a whitish blue magic circle appeared on the ground below him and it was going to cover him in a bluish white flash of energy. "I read one of your magical books on my own. Why didn't you teach us these spells?"_

"_Have you read it all the way to the end?!" Ur yelled._

"_Anyone who uses Iced Shell will be frozen forever and I will be the one to seal away Deliora!" Lyon yelled as the energy of the Iced Shell was going to use his body to freeze Deliora. Suddenly Lyon was frozen in an ice rose and he was stopped from finishing the spell._

"_That little brat, I can't believe he was going to use the same spell I was. He is going to be a great wizard some day." She said as she sighed_

"_UR!" Grey yelled._

_Ur assumed the same stance that Lyon made earlier and as this happened rocks began rising into the air from the burst of energy and light blue energy began swirling around and a bluish white magic circle appeared above Deliora, two to its sides and one more in front of it._

_Grey could only look in horror as she was performing the spell that would seal Deliora, but would come at a great cost._

"_**Ultimate Freeze! Iced Shell!"**__ Ur yelled and she broke the 'X' stance and the energy around her exploded and it sent four energy beams of the same colour at the magic circles and they soon disappeared when they were hit, and as they disappeared there was an explosion and Deliora was beginning to become encased in ice and as this happened Ur's right eye looked like it lost all colour and a crack was running through it. "Grey, can you do something for me?" she asked. "I want you to tell Lyon that I died, if he knew that I became ice, then he would waste his life trying to break the spell. I want both of you to see the world and step out into the future. Grey, with this spell I seal away your darkness." And with those final words Ur's body became the ice that was supposed to freeze Deliora for an eternity._

_Later Lyon wakes up and he sees Grey crying and sees the frozen Deliora. "Iced Shell?" he asked and Grey nodded. "Where is Ur?" he asked and Grey didn't respond. "Grey?" Lyon said as he felt as if her knew what he was going to say. _

"_Ur is dead." Grey said and all the emotion from Lyon's face fell._

"_What are you talking about? She is not dead. You're lying, tell me you are lying!" he yelled. "How can I surpass her now!? My dream is ruined!" he exclaimed. He glared at Grey. "If you hadn't challenged Deliora, Ur would still be here, I would still dream. Grey you killed Ur!" and he punched him in the face and he ran off._

-**Flashback Ends-**

Grey and Aang get to the entrance of the temple and Aang sees something that makes his body flinch and he ran over and he kneeled down and he saw it as the one and only Toph Beifong who has been out cold for some time.

"T-Toph!" Aang yelled and he kneeled to her and he tried shaking her awake. "C'mon Toph wake up!" Aang said.

"Hey, be careful. She could be hurt." Grey said. Aang shook her lightly and her grey eyes shot open immediately and she made an Earth wave that hit Aang and he slid back and he held his stomach in pain. "Hey, what's the big idea!?" Grey yelled and he placed his right fist on his left palm and prepared to attack but Aang held his arm out in front of him.

Toph got up. "You gotta be kidding!" she exclaimed.

"Is my voice good enough?" Aang asked and he ran over to her and he enveloped her in a tight hug. "It's great to see someone familiar again!"

"Yeah me too, especially since I can't see and all." Toph lightly joked. And while Aang didn't catch it, she rubbed a tear from her right eye but this was noticed by Grey.

"Toph, what's happening with the Fire Nation?" Aang asked. "Where are our friends?"

Toph sniffed a little. "Sorry just had some snot in there." She lied. "I'll tell you later…" she began to notice Grey's presence. "Who is this guy?" Toph asked.

"I'll tell you later." Aang said repeating Toph's words which frustrated her a little. "But we don't have time right now we have to find Lyon and Natsu!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Natsu and Lyon were still fighting and after one more clash where Lyon summoned a bluish white magic circle and Natsu summoned a orange-red magic circle and both collided.<p>

"You're a handful pointy eyes!" Natsu said

"But your eyes are pointy too." Lyon pointed out.

Suddenly the ice walls behind them shattered and coming from behind them was Grey and Aang.

"Grey, Aang?" Natsu forced out.

"Natsu, Aang. Let me handle this." Grey said as he walked to face Lyon

"Grey are you sure?" Aang asked and when he got no response he had already gotten his answer.

"You have hurt a lot of people on this island, Lyon. You are going to turn them back to normal and you and your allies will leave immediately." Grey demanded.

"And what if I don't…" his eyes widened when he saw Grey move into a familiar stance. Lyon saw that this was the stance of the Iced Shell. "That pose…"

"This is your last chance Lyon, I know that I am the reason that Ur is dead and I will take responsibility for that one day. It is because of this I am prepared to die!" Lyon said and Natsu looked to Aang.

"Aang, what's he doing?!" Natsu asked

"Oh no, he isn't…" Aang began as he had a very good idea of what Grey was doing.

As Grey was in the position for the Iced Shell, a light blue magic circle formed on the floor under Grey's feet and there was a whitish blue energy that began swirling. "So, which is it Lyon. Do we live together or do we die together!?"

Lyon smirked. "Go ahead and do it, because I know it's a bluff."

"This is no bluff Lyon!"

"Do it! You don't have the guts to die!" Lyon taunted.

"Too bad!" Grey said "_It looks like I will be taking my exit… Natsu, Erza, Aang. Everyone at Fairy Tail. I will leave the rest up to you. This is… the end!_" He thought as he was about to cast the Iced Shell to eternally freeze Lyon.

"GREY!" Natsu yelled and he looked down to Aang. "Aang…"

"Stop him, he can't cast that spell!"

"**Iced…**"

"IDIOT!" Natsu and Aang yelled to Grey and he was punched in the face by Natsu, stopping Grey from performing Iced Shell.

"Natsu! What are you doing!?" Grey yelled

"You come in here talkin 'responsibility' then you be takin my kill?" Natsu angrily said

Aang sweatdropped. "Here we go…"

"Your kill? I'm going to be the one who will beat him!"

"Well I didn't say, 'you will fight him sir'." Nastu replied as he smirked.

Grey grabbed Natsu by his scarf. "I _Have _to be the one that beats him I don't care what you say. I'm prepared to die!"

Natsu grabbed his Grey's wrist. "Is that so... you dying isn't winning, that's running away!"

"Okay you two knock it off!" Aang said as he got in between them.

Suddenly the entire building began shaking and the temple that was tilted before was returning to its original state. Natsu began kicking the walls in the room in frustration.

"Why is the temple back to normal, after all the trouble of breaking it in the first place!" Natsu yelled in anger

"Now that it is back to normal, the light will shine on Deliora." Grey said.

"Well so much for the easy way." Aang said. "And I can be sure Toph would have helped with leaning the temple."

Zalty ran into the room. "Sorry I took so long, but the ceremony may commence, I have fixed the temple." He said.

"Woah! How did you do that!?" Aang asked.

"Yeah!" Natsu added

Zalty just ran out of the room.

"Ignored!" Aang and Natsu exclaimed in unison. "I'm going after him!" Aang said and he ran after Zalty

Natsu followed but he stopped before the doorway. "Grey, Me and Aang will take care of the little man, you finish things here." He said. "The last time you lost was a disgrace." Natsu said.

"I know." Grey said.

"Not for you…" Natsu began.

"For all of Fairy Tail!" they both said and Natsu left the room to chase after Zalty.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile it was nightfall outside. Erza was holding a staff with a pointed tip and she was slicing though the wizards that would perform the Moon Drip ceremony. Lucy slapped another few with her whip and Happy threw what looked like, some kind of rotten seafood on the face of one of them.<p>

"Do not falter, we do this for Reitei so he can defeat Deliora!" one of the masked wizards said.

However an Earth Wave cruised over the majority of them and they were forced to the ground and a rock was thrown to one of them who got up and the three saw a figure walking up to them and Lucy quickly recognized the figure.

"Toph! It's you!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Who else would it be, princess." Toph replied in her casual voice.

Erza was taking no chances and she pointed her staff at Toph. "Who are you?" she sternly asked

"Wait, Erza!"

"Relax." Toph casually said. "I fell from the sky just like Aang did when he got here, so since he is helping Flame Brain over there, I figured I'd come back here."

"But how did you know we were here?" Lucy asked

"I felt it all the way from the temple."

"So what else can you do?" Happy asked

Toph was surprised at the voice because she didn't sense him. "Huh? Who was that!?"

"I'm right here what, are you blind?"

"Funny you should ask…"

Lucy was now extremely shocked. "YOU'RE BLIND!?"

"Yep."

"But, you fought Sherry as if you could see her with your eyes."

"Yeah, that's because I 'see' with Earthbending, I can sense many different things from sensing different shifts in the ground… like how that grunt behind me is getting up." She stomped the ground and she made a pillar of earth grow out close to him and this impacted his gut and he was knocked out. "It's how I was able to find you here. I can identify people by the way they walk and I never forget a voice.

"Interesting…" Erza said. "I commend you for finding a way to get around your disability."

"No prob, I some cases it is more reliable than sight. Like for example…" she made an earth wall rise from the ground protecting them from three crescent blades that were thrown at them. "So just to clear, are you wearing metal armor?" she asked looking at Erza.

"Yes."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure, now let's get to the pummeling!"

"Have you noticed something, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Yes, there may be a lot of them, but they have very low magical power." Lucy said.

"Precisely, they must only have about five wizards among them."

"Nice observation, Armor Queen." Toph remarked.

"Armor Queen?" Erza asked with a slight confusion.

"She… has a habit of not using real names." Lucy said and she quickly looked at the temple. "Hey, why is the temple back to normal?" Lucy asked.

"No idea, but that makes Flame Brain's and my idea useless. Now how about we get rid of these guys!"

"You got it!" Lucy exclaimed and she took out a golden key. **"Open, Gate of The Great Crab! Cancer!" **suddenly a humanoid form with tanned skin, wore a blue long sleeved blue buttoned shirt with black pants with green glasses with black rims, he had a gold chain around his neck and had a crab like appearance on his head and he had six crab legs from his back and he held twin scissors.

"Right, how many of those things do you have again?" Toph asked

Erza took a look at the spirit. "Aren't you…"

Suddenly Cancer held a bouquet of flowers in front of Erza. "My lady please accept this gift. –choki." He said.

"HAA! What's with the flowers! What's with the word 'snip'! And why are you courting her!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's a triple take." Happy and Toph said in unison.

"Cancer! Make them unable to fight anymore."

"Okay. –ebi." He said and he was attacking the other wizards.

"Uh, choki and ebi?" Toph asked

"He ends his sentences with 'ebi' meaning shrimp." Happy exclaimed.

"I heard Lucy call him the great crab."

"Aye, I know I was surprised too." Toph then grabbed Happy's tail. "Found ya, what are you anyway?"

"I'm a cat with wings!" he exclaimed.

"…That can talk!? Twinkle Toes has a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the temple Lyon and Grey were glaring at each other. "Lyon, did you count on Natsu stopping me from using the Iced Shell?"<p>

"No, I didn't think he would get anywhere near that kind of magic. But I have allies here who have the same goals as I do, if you froze me, the Moon Drip ceremony would defrost me anyway." Lyon said.

"So, Iced Shell is powerless here. I was careless."

"So do you still intend to fight me, Grey?" Lyon asked.

"Stop this! Lyon! You must give up on Deliora!"

Lyon chuckles a little. "Is your guild like a dentist that just de-fangs it's members?"

"Lyon, you should know something, Ur is alive! When Iced Shell was cast to seal Deliora, it didn't kill her; it only turned her body to the ice that is sealing Deliora. The ice you are trying to melt is Ur herself!" Lyon's eyes widened. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, I made a promise to Ur that I wouldn't. She figured if you knew the truth, you would try to break the spell and you would waste your life doing that."

Suddenly Grey put his hand on Grey's stomach and a light cyan glow was seen from his hand and he made an ice like panther stabbed through Grey and it ejected through his back. "I already knew that all along! But Ur isn't alive anymore she is just scraps of ice. You must grow up! Grey!" and Grey was holding his stomach as he was on the ground. Suddenly Grey punched Lyon in the face and he flew and he slammed into the ice he made earlier. "How can you move with such an injury?!"

"That's it!"

"Huh?"

"I'm tired of trying to save you!" Grey said and he put his fist on his left palm and he blasted a lot of ice arrows, Lyon was hit by some of them and he found some space.

"**Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!" **and he sent a dragon made of ice of a light cyan magic circle and it Grey was hit by the attack and he stood up and glared at Lyon. "I cannot waste any magic on you, because I still have to fight Deliora."

"Then we will settle it this way." Grey said while holding out his right fist.

Lyon smirked and chuckled. "You challenging the older student to a hand to hand battle." Lyon sped over to Grey and he punched him in the stomach where he was stabbed earlier. "Aim for your opponent's weak spots, that is what Ur taught us."

"Don't you dare, speak that name!" Grey yelled and he stretched to punch Lyon but he was kneed on the stomach.

"You are pathetic Grey!" Lyon taunted and he elbowed him in the back and he kept punching him over and over in the face and gave him one uppercut in the face and he threw his knee in his chest and he threw one high kick that sent grey flying to the ice wall and it cracked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Natsu and Aang was chasing Zalty.<p>

"Wait up! Damn it!" Natsu yelled

"Many he is pretty fast for a small man." Aang commented

Zalty stopped running for a second and he outstretched his right hand up and it a white magic circle appeared and a circular part of the roof came down and Natsu kicked the roof part with his feet that were on fire and suddenly the shattered remains of the roof part came back together and it floated back into the roof.

"What did you just do?" Aang asked

"Arc of time Magic. I returned that part of the ceiling to the past before the Salamander destroyed it."

"Time Magic?"

"It is a type of Lost Magic, your Dragon Slayer Magic is similar." Zalty added

"Huh, it is?" suddenly he disappeared from both of their sights.

"He disappeared!" Natsu and Aang exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Grey was leaning on the ice wall after he faced Lyon's kick. "<em>Stand up!<em>" he heard in his mind and he flashed back to when Natsu was telling him to stand up, yet ironically, Natsu was the one on the ground. He remembered Natsu's persistence and how he would never give up no matter how hard the opponent and he was beating Natsu in the flash back.

"Just give up, Grey. I am the older pupil and you are no match for me." Lyon said.

But Grey got up. "This fight isn't over yet!" He ran over to Lyon and he punched him in the face but Lyon slightly stepped back and both Ice Wizards charged to each other and the punched each other in the face but Grey's punched proved more effective and this sent Lyon flying to the ice wall. "I cannot lose! Not until I've beaten him!" he said as he remembered his fight with Natsu again.

"You bastard!" Lyon yelled as ran over to Grey but he was head butted and they both entered a fist fight in which neither of them were gaining the upper hand. Grey kept flashing back to when he and Natsu were fighting as kids and he applied the same headstrong resolve that Natsu does and he was using this to match Lyon in hand to hand combat.

"I will not lose to you, Lyon!" Grey yelled as he was punched in the gut but he arched his arm back and he punched Lyon in the face and he threw his knee to Lyon's stomach and he had an opening and he punched Lyon in the face and he flew back and he crashed into the ice wall and it shattered.

"Grey! **Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!**" Lyon yelled and he made a light cyan magic circle appeared in front of him and he shot out an ice dragon that engulfed half of Grey's body in its mouth and this also aggravated Grey's weak point so he broke the ice dragon with his elbow and he slid on his back.

"You broke our promise!" Grey exclaimed.

"I don't care, Deliora is about to be revived I just have to quickly finish you."

"I will never let you revive Deliora!"

Lyon smirked. "You can't stop this, Zalty is already taking care of the Moon Drip ceremony as we speak."

"Don't underestimate Natsu, he will stomp that guy, and with Aang at his side. There is no way we can lose! Because we are Fairy Tail!"

* * *

><p>Zalty was in the cavern where the melting figure of Deliora stood. "Only a matter of time now." He said. He looked behind him and he was shocked by what he saw.<p>

"Now to burn you to a crisp!" Natsu yelled as he was using his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and he missed but as he stepped out of the way he narrowly dodged a flying kick from Aang but he got caught in an upward spout as Aang kicked his feet upwards and Zalty then looked at the two.

"You two are very persistent, but… how did you two find me?"

"I have a good nose, and you smell like woman's perfume for some reason." Natsu said.

"It's just one weird thing after another, will this world ever quit?" Aang rhetorically asked.

"Haha. While you are amusing I have to revive Deliora."

"That's not going to happen." Aang said defiantly.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because Grey will beat that Lyon guy, and me and Aang will wipe that smile off your face!" Zalty smirked after Natsu said that.

"Is that right?" suddenly a purple light fell from the ceiling of the cavern and it was shining on Deliora and both Aang and Natsu were shocked.

"But how? Lucy, and the others are taking care of your Moon Drip wizards." Aang said.

Meanwhile Toby was performing the ritual by himself as he bowed down over and over. "It is weak with only one person doing it but we have already accumulated enough from the moon."

"Not good! We have to stop him." Aang said as the ice of Deilora was melting they both ran but the rock bridge they were on weakened and it fell to the ground.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that. I'm not going to let you run away. Coming after me was a huge mistake!" he said.

Aang glared at the masked figure. "You're the one who made the mistake here!" he bends the melted water from the ice that covered Deliora and he made them envelop his arms and formed two water whips but suddenly his arrows and his eyes began glowing white. He, suddenly saw a young woman, who he could guess was Ur based on Grey's description of her, and she was cradling a female baby with dark purple hair. In a second vision he saw the same girl but older was being experimented on by other wizards and suddenly the vision ended and he looked at Zalty and he saw the figure of a young adult who had long purple hair and dark brown eyes. "_Grey said this water is Ur herself but why am I seeing…_" he dropped the water back into the area where Deliora was being melted. "You're not who you say you are, are you?" Aang asked.

"What do you mean?" Zalty asked.

"The Iced Shell turns one's body to ice correct, well I was essentially bending the melted ice that Ur became. The second I felt it I got these weird visions, but now it makes sense why Natsu says you wear ladies perfume… And the second I looked at you. I saw a woman…" Zalty's smirk then turned into a hateful frown. "I already know so much just by touching that water, so Zalty, if that is even your real name. Who are you really!?"

"Wait! She really is a woman?!" Natsu exclaimed.

Suddenly an orb hit Aang in the stomach. "I've had enough of you, Elemental Wizard. I was just going to hold off you and Salamander but since you insist on lying about me. I will have to make you suffer the consequences!" he made the Orb speed to Aang again but Natsu punched it with his flaming fist.

"You're not killing him on my watch! You would have to get through me you perfume wearing bastard!" Natsu blasted a huge stream of flames from his mouth but Zalty jumped and Aang met him in the air and he made and air sphere in both hands and he put it to Zalty's chest and he sped off as the air slammed him into the cave rocks.

"Natsu, go up and stop the ceremony. I'll handle who ever this person is."

"Not a chance! Aang, if we fight together we can defeat him quickly before the ceremony finishes." Natsu said.

"Fine, if you say so." "_Ul-Ultear…? what is that? That's the word I kept hearing in my visions. It would be better is I kept this to myself. Last thing I want is to anger this guy even further._" Aang thought. "Let's make this quick before Deliora melts!" Aang exclaimed. Suddenly the entire temple begins to shake.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Grey and Lyon are still in the middle of their battle and the temple was shaking. "That means the Moon Drip ceremony has started. You are too late Grey! I will soon realize my dream!" he makes many ice eagles come out of the ground and speed towards Grey and he was avoided them. "I have waited ten years for this moment!" he yelled and Grey then made an ice shield and he hid behind it and the Ice eagles were slamming into it. "Ten years of gathering allies who wanted the same goals as I did, after transporting Deliora from Brago, we began trying to wake Deliora for three years!" he exclaimed.<p>

"You waited three years for this. That is just ridiculous!"

"What I'm doing is ridiculous, and yet you have been in some lame guild for the last ten years!" he yelled and he flung another ice eagle at Grey and this broke the shield.

"I only believe in what Ur told me, since she said there were stronger wizards than her so I came across Fairy Tail!"

"I have lived my entire life for this moment!" he exclaimed. **"Ice-Make: Wolf" ** he yelled and his right arm was now in the ice shape of a wolf's head and he was throwing punches towards Grey who was dodging them. "Since Ur is dead now, how else can I surpass her than defeating the monster she couldn't defeat?!" he yelled as Grey could see he had a crazy look in his eyes.

"That is admirable but I think you took a wrong turn along the way." Grey yelled. "You are too blind to surpass Ur, you will never surpass her with this thinking. Not in a hundred years!" Grey summons an ice sword and he slices through Lyon only to see that he turned to greenish blue ice and he shattered, this made him realize it was a clone.

Lyon was sliding backwards and he made a light cyan magic circle appear in his one hand as he was behind Grey. "**Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!" **the ice tiger was speeding towards Grey.

"**Ice-Make: Prison!"** Grey yelled and the snow tiger was now trapped in a huge cage.

"Don't you learn? I'll make light of that creation magic!" and Lyon moved his hand to direct the ice tiger to break the cage but it wasn't breaking.

"See Lyon, this is you." He said referring to the tiger. "Imbalanced and impatient like a caged animal who knows little of the world. By using Creation Magic with one hand you aren't able to use it when you require full power from it!" Grey yelled. Grey then had what looked like a bazooka made from ice. **"Ice Cannon!" **He yelled and he fired an explosive ice ball from it and it created a huge blue explosion after it hit Lyon and he flew back and was on his back with a hole in his outfit, he was clearly defeated. "That is what Ur taught us." He said. He began to walk but he only later realized the injury to his stomach. "Crap! I should have dressed it earlier!" he said as he made ice cover the wound.

Meanwhile a deafening roar was heard. "_There is no way I would forget that sound_." He said as he remembered the ciaos that Deliora had caused before. "_Deliora!_"

Aang and Natsu were watching this all happen. "Oh no, were too late!" Aang exclaimed and Zalty smirked.

Lyon was on the ground where he was defeated and he heard the roar. "There is no mistaking it, there is only one way, to stop him. Iced Shell!" he said to himself.

* * *

><p>The roar of Deliora was resonating around the island, the roar was so powerful that it even began blowing back the villagers who were in their storage area that far from the temple, the waves around the island were raging more than ever.<p>

"Haha! It has started!" Zalty yelled out from inside the cavern looking at the half resurrected body of Deliora

Erza, Toph, Lucy and Happy were now inside the entrance of the temple. "What was that?" Lucy asked

"Maybe it was your stomach, Lucy." Happy said and Toph chuckled.

"Even when I know you are joking, it still ticks me off." Lucy said to the cat.

"Hold on, who is that big thing that I'm sensing?" Toph asked.

"Deliora, he is the huge demon that these bad guys want to revive, so Lyon can fight it." Lucy replied.

"Man, I'll never get used to this stuff."

"Look, the light from the Moon Drip!" Happy said as he pointed his paw to the light that was coming from the ceiling and making a light purple magic circle on the floor.

Another roar sounded and it was splitting their ears as the roar was extremely loud.

"Maybe you should eat something, Lucy." Happy said in his casual voice.

"Maybe I should feed you to a rat!" Lucy shot back.

"The beast may be resurrected but the ceremony isn't over yet." Erza said. "Come!"

"But Deliora is downwards." Lucy said as she pointed her thumb to the ground.

"We are going to stop the ceremony."

"In that case, step aside Armor Queen." Toph said and she stepped on the ground really hard and her seismic sense allowed her to get a feel of the entire temple. "Well the ceremony is being done, but by one person though."

"Then we still have time, it won't be as powerful using the magic of one person." Erza said. The four moved upwards to stop the ceremony before Deliora could be completely revived.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Aang were still facing Zalty. "You are too late, Deliora is revived."<p>

"Natsu, we need to end this now. We are running out of time!" Aang told the Fire Wizard.

"Alright! Here I come!" Natsu yelled but a flying orb impacts him in the face.

"It's that thing again!" Aang exclaimed as he brought it towards Aang but he used is superior agility to dodge the orb attack, he then threw an explosive fire ball at Zalty but he jumped off the rock he was on and he made the orb speed towards Aang but Natsu punched it to pieces. However as soon as it was punched is began coming back together.

"My Arc of Time Magic, I can use it to manipulate an objects time." He said.

"But it doesn't work on humans does it?" Aang asked. "If it did you would have used it on Natsu and I by now."

"How perceptive of you, but now watch as I speed this object into the future!" he yelled and he flung the orb at them and it was moving at very fast speeds and it attempting to hit both Natsu and Aang at the same time. Aang made air scooters appear on his feet and he was avoiding them pretty easily despite how fast they were but Natsu wasn't so lucky and he was getting hit every single time.

"Natsu stay in here till I tell you to come out!" Aang yelled and he made an Earth Tent that protected Natsu after he landed on the ground. "Since your time can't manipulate humans, then running circles around you should be easy!" he then began running in at a very fast speed and his orb couldn't keep up with him and soon Zalty couldn't keep track of him with his eyes. Aang grabbed the orb and he held it to his chest. "Natsu now!" Aang yelled and Natsu broke out of the earth tent and he sped over to Zalty.

"Time to turn you to charcoal! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" he yelled and his fist was on fire and he ran over to punch Zalty but he missed and he saw Aang with two water whips surrounding his arms and he made a white magic circle appear in front of him and the water turned to steam and this burned Aang arms

"Ahh!" he screamed out and he glared at Zalty. As his arms were now a glowing pink from the burn but it began to fade.

"I can manipulate all objects, water is one of them, I simply brought its time to the future where it evaporates into the atmosphere."

The Avatar held his arms hands in pain. "Okay, seriously. You are proving to a real pain!" Aang was suddenly hit with the orb as he let it got to collect the water.

Zalty threw the orb to Natsu but it stopped in front of his face as he was going to punch it with a flaming fist. "I can even stop time for objects." The orb then slammed into Natsu's face and he slid back next to Aang. "I can manipulate the time of anything, but it doesn't seem to work on living creatures. That is why I can't melt the ice since the ice is actually Ur herself."

"You are weird you know that?" Natsu said.

"What?" Zalty said.

"I don't see what you could possibly gain from this."

"Hahaha. Lyon is no match for Deliora. He wouldn't beat him in a hundred years!"

"So, what? You plan on fighting it?" Aang asked. "I don't even think your Lost Magic will be a match for Deliora."

"You both misunderstand. I plan to make Deliora mine and mine alone! He may be immortal but there is always a way to manipulate it. It would be great to have such a monster at my command, don't you think?"

"No. I think that completely ridiculous and reckless!" Aang yelled out.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to say something that would get me fired up and ready to come at you." Natsu said.

"You still don't understand, there will be times when you need power." Zalty said.

"Power is overrated!" Aang responded.

"And when that time comes I will rely on the power of my friends!" Natsu said.

Aang's eyes then widened as he noticed something. "_If the water is Ur… but those visions might come back… It doesn't matter, we are running short on time as it is!_"

"Now I will fast forward the time of the ceiling!" Zalty said and a white magic circle appeared in his hands and he then made the ceiling crumble.

"Natsu, I'll give you an opening. You finish this creep!" Aang bended the water from Deliora's pit of surrounding water and he started feeling weird again. "_Focus Aang!_" he said and he made the water flow onto his arms and suddenly the water froze and the arrows on his body glowed and his eyes did as well and he jumped up towards the falling pieces of ceiling. Suddenly the ice on Aang's arms had thorns growing out of them as he got closer to the rocks. **"Ice-Make: Dual Rose Blade!" **Aang yelled in a mixture between his voice and Ur's and he spun around several times in the air while he outstretched his arms that were covered in ice blades with rose thorns and he destroyed the pieces of Ceiling that were falling to the ground and there was smoke all over and Natsu jumped through the smoke with his fists and feet ignited

"I can manipulate time too! The Future!" he yelled and he punched Zalty on the left cheek and he flew to a rock and it exploded on his impact. Aang was still floating in the air inside an air sphere and the glow on his arrows and eyes died down and the ice blades on his arms with rose thorns shattered and he fell, but Natsu made sure to catch him.

"Did we win?" he weakly asked

"Yeah, Aang what was that you did back there?"

"I don't know… it's as if my body was temporarily being taken over by someone else… someone who knows Ice Magic." Aang figured. "I have been influenced but there is no denying I saw the entire scene play out. I think… because I bended the water from the ice that Ur became. I began well, bending Ur herself, did my energy become synced with hers?" he looked to Deliora who was still roaring. "Maybe her spirit merged with me for a moment of time after I bended that water. But something is up with Zalty, and Ur was trying to tell me something."

Grey walked up to them and he saw Deliora. "D-Deliora." He said in fear. "It's you."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the top of the temple where the Moon Drip was being casted. Toby was sliced by Erza and he fell down.<p>

"So we found the guy, so are we done here?" Toph asked.

"He really was doing it all by himself?" Lucy asked

"You're too late!" Toby yelled. The ritual is already finished!" he yelled and Toph stood on his stomach.

"Seriously, stop talking you voice is annoying!" Toph said sounding annoyed.

* * *

><p>"So, Grey did you beat Lyon?" Aang asked as the three were facing the demon<p>

"D-Deliora…" a voice said and they saw Lyon crawling over to the demon.

"Does that answer your question?" Grey rhetorically asked.

"So we meet again Deliora!" Lyon said weakly as he continued crawling. "I will defeat you. This is all so I can surpass Ur."

"You don't look like you could defeat a Winged Lemur." Aang commented.

"Lyon, you can't possibly fight Deliora in that state." Grey added.

"Shut up, the only thing that matters is surpassing Ur. That is all that matters now." He said as he got up to his feet and he was slowly walking to the demon but Grey chopped Lyon's neck and the older pupil fell to the ground.

"Enough Lyon, I will take care of Deliora." Grey said as he walked to the demon and he stood in the water. He put his arms in an 'X' position with his right hand facing downwards and his left arm facing up.

"The Iced Shell again! Are you serious?" Aang asked as another roar was sounded and it was deafening.

"Aang, Natsu. I have to do this!"

"We've had this discussion before. I'm not going to let you do thi…"suddenly Aang felt a sharp pain going through his body and he collapsed into the water. "I've reached my limit…" he said and Natsu picked him up and he saw the same energy form when Grey was doing the Iced Shell the last time. The Dragon Slayer leaned Aang against a rock and he looked at Grey.

"Ha! Even if you do this. I'll just melt the ice again!" Lyon yelled.

Natsu then walked in front of Grey and faced Deliora. "Natsu get out of the way! This is the only way to stop Deliora!"

"The only reason I told you not to use that spell was because I didn't want you to die. If you want to throw your life away, then do it! I'm going to fight this monster."

"Natsu! You can't, Iced Shell is the only way we can beat Deliora!" Grey yelled but Natsu refused to move and by that time Deliora was entirely free and the demon threw a fist towards the first thing he saw and Natsu saw it coming. "NATSU DODGE!" Grey yelled but Natsu put his fist on fire and he punched Deliora's fist and he was engulfed in huge flames and Deliora's fist was engulfed in green energy and a crack was seen in Deliora's arm and Natsu jumps back and he sees the entire demon begin to crack, and it spread to his chest.

"Wha… That wasn't me!" Natsu yelled and the demon Deliora crumbled down and it then fell to the ground in pieces.

Aang slowly got up and he kneeled on his knees. "What happened?" he sees the place where Deliora once stood his eyes widened in surprise. "Hold on! What happened to Deliora!?" Aang exclaimed

Lyon got up. "Impossible. Deliora was already dead because, of the ice which had sealed it!"

"So what we saw was its last moments?"

"Ur had already killed Deliora! I was not a match for Ur, I never was." He said.

"She had killed him in the ice a long time ago, your teacher is really something, Grey." Natsu commented.

Grey put his hand in the water and he let the water seep through the spaces between his fingers. _"I will seal your darkness, Grey." _ He remembered as Ur told him that during his time with her and at her last moments. Grey began crying and he was covering his face. "Thank you, Ur." He told himself.

Aang saw him crying and he smiles he then sees the ice-water that was Ur the entire time spill out into the ocean. "_It turns out that she was alive the whole time. Now she flows into the sea where she will watch her pupils for all of eternity._" He thought. "_As for me, I've always had my past lives watching over me. I may not always rely on them but it's nice to know they are there._"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading as always and please leave a review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be the end of the Galuna Island Arc, if you have an idea for a chapter, please PM me. See ya.<strong>


	7. Mission: Destroy The Moon!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy: <strong>_Last time on Fairy Tail: Legend of Aang._  
>Aang is seen in the Avatar State but strangely using Ice Creation Magic.<p>

**Natsu: **_We did it! Happy!_  
>Natsu punches Zalty in the face and he flies back and slammed into the rocks below.<p>

**Happy: **_Aye, we managed to beat Reitei and destroy Deliora  
><em>Deliora is falling apart after Natsu counters his punch.

**Toph: **_I don't remember you doing anything! Besides, you wouldn't have found that Toby guy if it wasn't for me  
><em>Toph joins Erza, Lucy and Happy in defeating the wizards from before, she helps the group find Toby.

**Happy: **_Even though it was for nothing_

**Natsu: **_We will become S-Class Wizards for sure!  
><em>Natsu is seen fighting Zalty

**Aang: **_Aren't we forgetting something?  
><em>Aang and Natsu are yelled at for commenting on the village chief's sideburns

* * *

><p>Much later after Deliora's defeat the entire group was now near the beach of the island.<p>

"Hahaha! We did it!" Natsu yelled

"Aye!" Happy yelled.

"I can't believe it, we completed the quest. Do you think Master will make us S-Class wizards?" Lucy asked

"Somehow I doubt that." Aang said as he sweatdropped. "As far as I'm concerned you're lucky to be in one piece."

Lucy looked to Erza. "I completely forgot! Erza going to punish us!" she screamed.

"Oh pipe down would ya." Toph said folding her arms.

"Your request was to not destroy Deliora, but wasn't it to help the villagers?" Erza asked

"Yeah, I can't believe I forgot about that. Hahaha." Aang began to laugh awkwardly.

"But, wasn't Deliora the source of their problems?" Lucy asked

"Well we can ask…" Grey said and they all looked to Lyon who was leaning on a rock.

"Don't bother asking 'cause I don't know." Lyon simply said.

"I can confirm that." Toph said.

"But how…?" Lucy asked.

"Man, do I have to spell this out for ya?" she rhetorically asked. "She's not the smartest tool in the shed huh, Twinkle Toes?"

"That's a little mean." Aang said.

"HEY I'M NOT DUMB!" Lucy yelled.

"There's that voice again, but how can I put it. People always have a certain reaction when they lie, raised heart rate, they twitch a little, I can tell when someone is lying by looking at those reactions."

"Seriously?" Erza asked with interest. "Is that the power of Earthbending?"

"No, only _I_ can sense lies with my Earthbending. Told ya, being blind has its advantages. But this guy isn't lying so we can trust whatever he says."

"However, you should also know that my comrades and I have been on this island for three years and not a single one approached us, further more we have been under the same light for three years and we have not shape shifted into demons." Lyon said.

"Well… I don't know what to make of this, but his story checks out." Toph assured.

"Be weary of them, there is something they are not telling you." Lyon warned.

"We'll keep our guard up, thanks for telling us this." Aang thanked.

"Don't think I'm telling you this because I'm trying to be nice or anything."

"At any rate we should head back the village, I have a few questions for them." Erza said.

The group began to walk off Grey stayed behind to talk to Lyon. "Lyon, you should join a guild somewhere." Grey told him. "It will give you the same experience I have for the last ten years."

Lyon looked away and he brushed him off. Grey smirked and he walked with the group.

As the group were approaching the storage facility, Toph grabbed Aang's arm. "Huh? What is it Toph?" Aang asked.

"We need to talk. And I'm sure you know what it's about." Toph said.

"You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up."

"Okay, just make sure you do." Natsu said and the rest of the group ran forward but Lucy look back and she was concerned and ran and hid behind a rock.

Toph stood on the sand 'looking' at the sea. "What are you doing? Twinkle Toes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, why are you helping these morons when you know there are more important things to worry about?"

Aang looked down. "…I'm sorry for leaving you all like that. But I was brought here, I didn't come here by choice, if there was a way back I would have found it by now."

"Bull Crap! This all happened was because you were to scared to kill the Fire Lord! Couldn't you just swallow your Air Nomad pride for once, you would have saved the world, but it's in an even bigger mess than you can imagine!" Toph yelled.

"Toph…"

"I may be blind, but I know when we have been replaced! You intend to stay here with your new friends, far away from the Fire Nation! Far away from us."

"Toph, you know that's not true!"

"Do I, Twinkle Toes? Well you could have fooled me. Running away from a fight is one thing but abandoning your friends is a completely different matter altogether Aang!" Toph yelled. "The world thinks you're dead again!? We cried for you. Katara and I waited for you to come back, we both knew in our hearts you were still alive. And what do I see the second I'm back. You here with your new friends with your tail between your legs!"

"Toph, it's not like that… despite me not knowing anything. They wanted to help me."

"So were we… yet when the world asks you for a favor you put your own ideals first! Why-Why didn't you take the Fire Lord's life! If you did our world would be peaceful again!" she angrily said and Aang remained quiet but tears were beginning to stream down his face. "I'll play nice for now. But Twinkle Toes. I hope you remember who you really are, let me make this very clear… We don't belong… In. This. World! It's about time you realized that!" Toph walked off and Aang fell to his knees and he clenched his fists in the sand. Toph walked past the rock Lucy was hiding behind. "I know you're hiding." And she lifted the boulder Lucy was behind with her Earthbending. "Do whatever you want with him, as far as I know it, he's not my friend anymore." She walked away from her to get to the others and she just saw Aang kneeling on the ground.

Lucy walked over to him. "Aang…"

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Aang asked

"I heard everything… I wanted to see if you are okay."

"I should just leave…"

"Huh?"

"My world is suffering and I can't even go back to help them. If Toph hates me this much… then the others will never forgive me too." He looked to the distance. "Lucy… thanks for everything, give my regards to Natsu and the others. I'm going…" Aang began walking away.

"Wait!" she yelled and he stopped. "I'm not going to let it end like this…"

"Lucy…"

"I don't care what Toph says about you. Don't change who you are, you should stay true to yourself no matter what the world throws at you."

"Lucy… I can't soon I'll have to make the decision when a tough person shows up. A previous Avatar who was an Airbender told me that even though the monks taught us that all life should be respected, the Avatar can never do that… so even she had to make the difficult choice despite her heritage, it won't be long before that happens to me…"

"Aang! Let me help you!" Aang looked back at her. "As long as you are in this world, I'll never leave your side! We will figure this out together!" she said and outstretched her right fist and Aang looked at her.

"Lucy… thanks." He replied and he bumped her fist and he looked at her with a determined look on his face.

* * *

><p>Later, the group arrived in the second village and they saw it was deserted. "Hey, why is no body here?" Natsu asked<p>

"If I were to guess, maybe they could be hiding because they heard the screams from Deliora." Aang said.

"The only expert at running and hiding is you." Toph jabbed.

Aang lowered his head. "Hey! Knock it off will you!?" Lucy said.

They saw a villager coming from behind and he found them. "Oh you guys are here."

"This, _is _your village after all. Since the only way to complete… whatever it is we are doing is to head there, so why is nobody here?" Toph asked

"Just come with me." He said.

He lead the group and what they saw shocked all but Erza and Toph. They saw that the village that was destroyed by Angelica's acid was all but normal again.

"Hold on, the village is normal again…?" Aang asked

Toph sighed. "Nothing gets past you does it Twinkle Toes?" and this comment make both Aang and Lucy glare at the blind Earthbender

Natsu began knocking on the walls of the houses. "Is this the real thing?"

"I'm sure it is, so don't go breaking it again!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's like the village went back in time." Happy commented.

This got Natsu thinking. "Yo, Aang. You think that guy had something to do with this?" he asked and they both imagined the image of Zalty.

"Well, it is possible that he could do this with his Arc of Time Magic. I don't see any other way the village could have been brought back." The Avatar replied.

Lucy walked over to the village chief who was at Bobo's grave. "_Even Bobo's grave was brought back. That is a relief._" She thought.

"So you wizards came back?" he said looking at Lucy

"Yeah, we managed to stop the other wizards from awakening, Deliora." Lucy said.

"I am very fortunate that you wizards had helped us in our time of need, but… WHEN ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO DESTROY THE MOON!"

"So we're back to that huh?" Aang asked

"Hold on, did he just say what I think he just said?" Toph asked

"Yeah, it's exactly like you heard it." Grey confirmed.

Erza walked to the chief. "Destroying the moon will be a simple task. We will get right on that, but first I would like to ask you a few questions. Can you gather everyone in the village here?" Erza said.

"Hold on!? Is she serious?" Aang and Lucy said in unison

"Aww, you even say the same things together. I see you found your new best friend." Toph said.

"She liiiiikes him!" Happy teased

"SHUT UP HAPPY! And you too Toph!" Lucy yelled.

"Or what, you'll summon a perverted bull to come get me? Oh I'm shaking" She said in fake fear. "Don't make me laugh."

"Quiet! The Three of you!" Erza said in her intimidating voice.

"Yes mam!" Happy and Lucy fearfully said

"Whatever you say, Armor Queen." Toph said as she smirked and she sat down against a rock.

"This curse that has been inflicted on you, so how does this curse take place?" she asked

"This happens when the moon rises into the sky, and at night we turn into these hideous creatures." One of the villager's responeded.

"I see, the curse has been going on for at least three years right?"

"I can't say, but it defiantly felt like that much time has passed." Another villager said.

"So if you have been inflicted for this long, then…" Erza's questions were interrupted as she stepped on fake ground. "Kya!" Erza fell into Lucy's pitfall trap and the entire group was surprised and Toph was chuckling in the background.

"The pitfall was resurrected?!" Happy exclaimed.

"She said… Kya." Natsu said in disbelief.

"That was kinda cute." Grey admitted.

"Uh Lucy, you better start running." Aang warned.

"This is not my fault! This is not my fault!" Lucy repeated as she panicked while shaking her head.

Erza climbed out of the hole and she simply dusted herself and looked towards the villagers. "So if you knew there was a temple on the island why didn't you investigate it?" she asked seeming not being affected by Lucy's pitfall trap.

"It's as if it never happened…" another one of the villagers said while some of them turned white and they sweatdropped.

"So, I would like to ask. Why didn't you investigate the ruins?" Erza asked

"Believe us when we say that we tried to, however as soon as we left the village gates to investigate the ruins, we would always find ourselves back at the village gates never being able to get close."

"Hold on, why didn't you tell us that you couldn't get to the ruins, or that there were ruins in the first place?" Aang asked

The villagers looked very hesitant. "We didn't tell you because we didn't think you would believe us." Another villager truthfully said.

Meanwhile a distance away Zalty over looked the village and he took off his mask revealing his face before his entire body changed into a female body and she had dark purple hair, with very dark brown eyes wearing a white dress like outfit with a yellow long ribbon that was tied at the back and she held an orb in her right hand. She was watching the action taking place.

In the middle of the village, Erza was being covered in a pink smoke as her whole body was wrapped in a golden glow and she was in golden like armor that consisted of huge shoulder guards that spiked upwards her arms were in thick dark blue armor that was covered in very thick golden gauntlets with both on parts on her right arm being much bigger than the ones on her left arm. She wore a gold plated tunic with a fur lining on the bottom of the skirt. The had golden leg guards with thick metal shoes that were dark blue below the leg guards dark blue stockings and on the top of her head she had golden like animal ears with a blue stripe going across them both. "Get ready, Natsu. We are going to destroy the moon!"

"Haha! Alright!" Natsu said while Grey, Lucy, Happy and Aang all had very shocked faces.

Erza was looking up at the moon. "We are going to destroy that moon, after that is done. Your village will return to normal." Erza said.

"Even if this is Erza we are talking about… Is destroying the moon even possible?" Grey asked.

"I doubt there is a force alive that can do that much power, but I have no idea how strong Erza really is." Aang said. "Man, I'm sure glad there aren't any water benders here to see this."

"This is The Giant's armor. It increases my throwing ability, and if I use this…" Erza summoned a very heavy looking staff. "The Lance of Haja, that is used to seal the darkness will be enough destroy the moon."

Natsu looked around. "We should to it from the top of the ruins, it's the highest point on the island." He said

"No, the lookout tower in the village will do, plus the Villagers can't get to the ruins anyway. Come." Erza said.

"Yeah! Hahaha!"

"Those two are way into this!" Lucy exclaimed.

"This is gonna be good." Toph said as she was chuckling.

"How can you tell, you can't see!" Lucy said.

"Just watch the show, I can't wait to see how this all ends." Toph sat back on her rock.

"However both the armor and the lance won't be enough, that's why I need you. Natsu. If use your Fire Dragon Slayer magic, the lance will be given a boost and it should be high enough to reach the moon."

"Leave it to me, Erza!" Natsu said.

"Lucy, lemme ask you. Are things always this crazy in this guild?" Aang asked

"The biggest thing we destroyed was a city, but I never thought we would destroy something this massive!" Lucy said.

"Even with Erza's strength, destroying the moon is unthinkable, she would have put more thought into this." Grey said.

Soon both Natsu and Erza were on the lookout and she aimed the lance right at the pink glowing moon. A yellow gem in her right gauntlet began glowing and she channeled her energy into that arm.

"Now Natsu!" Erza yelled and Natsu set his right fist on fire and he punched the back of the lance and Erza threw it far and as it rose through the atmosphere flames ignited from what looked like boosters on the side of the lance.

"This plan isn't going to work." Grey said.

"I second that." Aang agreed.

The staff sped through the air and it was nearing the high atmosphere. "Reach it!" Erza yelled and the staff as it climbed stopped it's motion as it impacted the moon and small cracks were seen on it and this got the villagers to start cheering.

Happy, Lucy, Grey and Aang all screamed in disbelief. More cracks started to show until the entire face of the moon showed cracks. However soon there were cracks in the sky.

"The Sky is breaking?!" Lucy exclaimed and Toph finally began laughing after hearing her reaction. Suddenly there was a huge break as now the moon was its regular colour and there was a huge hole in the sky.

"Is that a hole in the sky?" Aang asked

"Hahaha. Oh man what I would have given to see your faces!" she said as her laughter began to subside.

"What's so funny then?" Grey asked though he unsurprisingly didn't look amused, and Aang shared the same look.

"Armor Queen was lying!" she said with a smile. "There is no one out there capable of destroying the moon! I can sense vibrations in the ground and can tell if someone is lying remember, I knew Erza was talking crap the second she agreed to destroy the moon, but…" she began laughing again. "I… can't believe you floozies, fell for it!" she began laughing again.

"You knew she was lying. And you didn't tell us?"

"Well. One, I didn't want to because I knew it would be funny. Two, if I did, then Twinkle Toes or Sourpuss over there…" she said referring to Aang and Grey. "Would have called Erza out for lying and then we would be at square one, I figured it would be better if I let it play out, since all of you are scared of the woman I figured that her decision was justified. Plus…" she began to laugh again. "Your reactions were too hilarious."

Natsu was dizzy on the ground after he was blown back from the explosion that his fire punch combined with Erza's throw. Erza transformed back to her regular Heart Kreuz Armor. "Toph is right, I am glad that you didn't reveal my lie to them."

"Anytime, scary lady." Toph said.

"So, why is there a crack in the sky?" Aang asked

"This is a lens that was created by the gas of the Moon Drip." Erza explained and suddenly there was a white light that was surrounding all the demons. "The lens was the reason, that the moons purple appearance."

"What's happening?" Grey asked

"The light will be returning them to their original forms." Erza said and the light then dimmed and the demons were surprisingly still in their demon forms

"I don't get it, nothing happened." Lucy said

"Precisely it's because they were originally demons." Erza said.

Grey, Lucy, Happy, Natsu and Aang had shocked looks on their faces.

"So this whole time, you were actually demons?" Grey asked looking at one of the villagers.

"Well now that you mention it." One of them began.

"However the demons do have human forms, when the Moon Drip took effect on the island it didn't affect their bodies but rather their memories, they through their human forms were their original forms."

"But what about Lyon and the others?" Lucy asked

"They were humans, the effects of the Moon Drip only affects demons." Erza answered

Lucy falls to the ground in disbelief onto her knees. "I still don't believe that they were demons the whole time."

"But there is more, they could not approach the ruins is because the temple is surrounded by a holy light that prevents evil from approaching it."

"Funny they may be demons but they don't seem so evil." Aang said. "I've come across humans that were more evil."

Suddenly a familiar figure stepped towards everyone in the village. "Yo." He said.

The village chief slowly walked towards the figure. "Bobo." He said with tears in his eyes

"Hold on, Bobo as in. The one we saw on the boat?" Aang asked

"AHH! So it's the ghost!" Lucy exclaimed

"But we thought…" the chief began.

Bobo pointed at his chest. "It would have killed a human, but I'm a demon remember?" and he began to chuckle.

"But how did you disappear from the boat?" Grey asked

Bobo sprout demonic wings and he flew up into the air and he folded his arms. "Sorry I didn't tell you wizards but I knew I had to do this or you may not have solved our problem."

"So you knew the whole time?" Grey asked

"I had all of my memories, when I left the island. If I came back when everyone thought they were humans, I wouldn't be able to fit in."

The village chief sprouts tears from his eyes and he sprouts his wings. "Bobo!" he exclaimed and he hugged his son in mid-air. Once he does this the rest of the demons on the island then followed them into the sky and joined father and son.

"I have no idea, whats going on, but I'm guessing we are done here?" Toph asked

"When I look at them like this, they look more like angel than demons." Natsu commented as they were all flying in the bright moonlight.

"I agree. These demons may look scary but in actually fact they are much more hospitable and nicer than most people in even the Earth Kingdom."

"Well I'll agree with ya on that one Twinkle Toes." Toph commented.

"We shall have a demons feast!" one of the flying demons yelled.

"It's probably going to get rowdy around here." Lucy figured.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

Later Grey is lying on a wall by himself and a blue demon came up to him. "How are your injuries, Grey?" she asked

"Uh… well."

"I treated you and Aang." She said and she transformed to her human form.

"Oh I remember you." He suddenly remembered and a group of demon girls came up to him.

"You would prefer us in our human forms wouldn't you?" one of the other girls asked.

"N-no." stuttered. "You real forms work for you." He said.

"You have given us confidence!" three of them said.

"So let's dance." And they began to drag him away.

Aang saw the scene and he noticed that Natsu was eating the fire off flame torches. "I would be completely shocked if I didn't see this before." He said as he was eating an apple.

"Aren't you going to eat the other food Aang?" Natsu asked in between the bites of his flames.

"I'm a vegetarian, and well most of the food here is meat, so I think I'll pass."

"Alright, but you're missing out."

"On eating fire? I'll be fine with what I have." Aang began to think. "Hey Natsu, I've been thinking about this for a while. I highly doubt that your Master may have found a magic that can transport me back home yet. And if that's the case, I'm not sure what will happen to me after that… so… I don't know but do you think it will be alright if Toph and I tagged along with you guys?"

"You mean you want to join the guild?" Erza said coming up to both of them.

"Well if you put it like that, yeah. I don't know how long I'll be here and it may be a while. I hope that during this time I at least have somewhere to go."

"I'm sure that can be arranged, the Master told me before I left that I should make sure you were brought back safely. Besides, you don't give any other reason to be suspected of anyone who doesn't know magic considering your control over the four elements."

"So does that mean you will come to Fairy Tail, Aang?" Natsu asked

"Well I got acquainted with you guys, besides I can already say that Ozai has succeeded in his plan and since I couldn't beat him, I may as well train in this world so when I get back. I'll be more than ready to beat him."

"That is admirable, but you seem well skilled in the four bending principals that you have explained to us."

"Yeah, but it wasn't good enough against the Fire Lord."

"Oh don't worry Aang, we'll get you back to your world and I'll make sure to burn that onion guy!" Natsu said.

"It's Ozai, and I will be the one to defeat him. I was the one who was supposed to beat the Fire Lord in the first place, so I'm not going back on that. Even if the situation has changed."

Suddenly they heard footsteps and they saw two very familiar figures inside the village. "It's you guys again!" Aang exclaimed.

The two figures were of Sherry Blendy and Yuka Suzuki have returned to the village. "You have really put on over on Reitei Lyon." Yuka said.

"We have come to seek, payback. That is, love." Sherry said.

"You still talk like that?" Aang asked.

"But everything is fine now, Lyon…"

"He doesn't know of this, we came on our own accord." Yuka said interrupting Grey

"Well there are more of us this time." Toph said. "You people never had a chance before what makes you think you have a chance now."

Natsu got up and into a fighting position. "Do we _have _to rush into fighting? We could just talk to them." Aang said

Erza walked closer to both of them. "He is right, but we can't afford for anymore damage to come to the village. That is why I will fight you." She said.

"That's not really what I meant…" Aang said.

"So, you are Titania. Erza Scarlet." Sherry asked. "Soon we will do battle, this must be love."

"Will you knock it off with that?!" Toph growled.

"Erza watch out for her, she can make minions out of things around her." Lucy warned.

"And eye brows can use magic that cancels magic!" Natsu said.

Erza ran towards the both of them. "Then I better end this before they use their tricks!" she exclaimed and she punched Sherry in the face and she kneed Yuka instantly defeating them.

"Woah, she beat them that quickly?" Aang asked

"Such is The Great Erza!" Happy exclaimed

"The Great Erza?" Lucy asked looking at Happy.

"So you really are as strong as you say." Yuka commented. "However we are not here for restitution."

"Come again?" Aang asked.

"We don't mean to bring harm to you, in fact we wanted to come for punishment, we feel terrible for what we did to the village." Sherry said. "We were also affected by Deliora so we also wanted Reitei Lyon to defeat him."

"We will accept any punishment you give us." Yuka said getting on one knee and both Aang and Natsu walked to the both of them and Aang extends his hand to Yuka. "What- what is this?" he asked with a surprised voice.

"I believe all people have some good in them, even the darkest of souls can be brought to the light." Aang said and he brought Yuka back up.

"You really do have some wisdom don't you?" Lucy said.

"Actually, I just came up with that now…" he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Natsu then put his arms over the both of them. "Don't worry about that stuff." He said.

"But… we're your enemies…" Sherry said.

"Never mind that!" the Dragon Slayer yelled out and suddenly Sherry and Yuka were in the middle of the village and were sitting at one of the tables with lots of food on them. "Now let's feast!" he yelled.

Just as the festivities continued Zalty was sitting on a tree branch and he had a Lacrima orb next to him. And he took off his mask revealing his female form.

"Why did you bring back the village?" a voice from the orb asked.

"I don't know, maybe I was feeling generous." She said.

Meanwhile Aang heard something and he looked up and he saw the woman and she was smirking at him. "Zal… Ultear…" they both saw each other and she smirked.

"We will meet again, Avatar." She said and she jumped from the tree with the orb floating around her.

"_Ultear… I can be pretty sure that is her real name, but if I told the others, they wouldn't believe me. I could have Toph cover me, but she probably wouldn't agree to do that right now, but I can be pretty sure this wont be the last time I come into contact with her. And why do I get a feeling that there is a much grander scale involved. Then again, it's probably a gut feeling._"

"Hey Aang." Natsu said as he walked up to him.

"Oh, what is it Natsu?"

"What are people in your world like?"

"Well it's difficult to say… as I told you there are Benders there but not everyone is and the world is really divided…"

"So who taught you how to do all that stuff you do."

"Well I had many teachers really, even Toph was one of them."

"Toph! Her? I can't imagine her being a teacher, she is just a kid." Natsu commented and a stone hit his head.

"I can hear you y'know." Toph said out loud she began to eat and Lucy came up to her. "You're not going to try and lecture me are you?"

"I want to know… why are you being so tough on Aang?" Lucy asked

"Well, it's his fault that the world is in trouble right now… well our world at least. Just when we were preparing to face the Fire nation in the last stand he bails on us like a coward!" she said folding her arms, but he mustered the courage to face him but he was too soft against him, another friend of mine told me that he knew a move that would end the Fire Lords life, but would he use it? Of course not, he's too busy holding onto a past that doesn't even exist anymore."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you? I would have figured considering that you're his _best_ friend and all. The Fire nation wiped out the Air Nomads to extinction a mass genocide, which he was a part of in an attempt to kill the Avatar who would be an Airbender, and you're looking at that Airbender right now." She said. Lucy looked over to him and she saw he was laughing with Natsu. "He's had to finish what the old Avatar couldn't finish, he was the only one powerful enough to defeat the Fire Lord but he didn't and instead ends up here." Toph explained.

"Why must he go through all of that? He's just a kid."

"Well he isn't just some kid I'll give you that. But is problem is that he doesn't look to the future, he's stuck in the past with his old ways. I guess he couldn't defeat the Fire Lord because he couldn't move forward."

"Toph, you know how much he is suffering inside right? I mean he lost his people and his family. He's all that is left of his culture and teachings."

"We were his family, but I guess he left us to come here."

"Aang fell from the sky just like you. At first he was scared of where he was. At the time all he focused on how he was going to get back to his world."

"And now?" Toph asked

"I don't know… but Natsu and I will help him get back to his world, Natsu promised him that."

"Promises don't mean much, sister." Toph got up.

"At least try to be nice to him, he was almost killed by the Fire Lord y'know. I think you owe him that much at least."

"Fine, I guess I won't jab at him all the time, but I'm still not happy about this." She said and she walked off.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning and Lucy was observing Grey and she was looking at a scar on his forehead that was mostly covered by his hair.<p>

"That's a pretty deep scar. It may be permanent." Lucy said.

"That's okay, I like it. It makes me look a lot cooler." Grey said with a smirk.

"What's so cool about a scar no one can see?" Natsu asked and Grey got up and glared at him.

"You wanna go, hot head!"

"Bring it on! Ice Princess!" and the two were enveloped in a dust cloud as they were both fighting each other

"It's this early in the morning and they are fighting already?" Aang asked as he was dressed into his clothes.

"Haha, you'll get used to it." Lucy said as she nervously laughed.

"Hey, Natsu and I talked and I thought about joining the guild at least until I can get back to my own world."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't really have anywhere else to go. Plus since I got acquainted with you guys, it might not be so bad." Aang said.

The group is getting ready to leave and Erza is talking with the village chief. "While I appreciate your generosity in awarding us the reward. We cannot accept it, the request wasn't accepted officially. It was just a few idiots breaking guild rules."

"But please take it, not as a reward, but as a gift of thanks from us." The village chief said.

"Well if you put it that way. We would accept it, but we can't take it, it is against our guilds principals. However we will be happy to accept the Zodiac key you were offering." Erza said.

"We don't want that!" Natsu and Grey exclaimed.

"Hell Yeah we do!" Lucy yelled.

"Despite doing an unofficial request you still get the key, but be your lucky day, Lucy." Aang said.

"Yeah, I guess." She said smiling.

Bobo stepped forward. "I would be happy to take you back to Haregon if you like."

"That is okay, I have my own transportation." Erza said and when they got to the beach they saw a pirate ship waiting for them and there was what looked like a captain's crew and they all had hearts in their eyes.

"Welcome back, My lady!" the captain yelled.

"A pirate ship?" Grey asked

"Y-You hijacked it?" Lucy said with disbelief.

"But why are they still on it?" Toph asked

"They must have taken a liking to me." Erza responded with a smile.

"Such is The Great Erza." Happy said.

"Hey, knock it off with 'The Great Erza' alright?" Lucy said to the cat. "There is no way I'm getting on that!" she said and Aang and Natsu looked to the water with playful smirks on their faces.

"We can always swim across!" they both said playfully.

"WE ARE NOT DOING THAT!" she yelled.

The ship begins leaving the island and is heading back to Haregon. They all said their goodbyes to the villagers, save for Natsu who was about to blow chunks off the boat as he looked into the sea.

Meanwhile Lyon, Sherry, Yuka, Toby and the followers were looking at the boat as it wandered off into the sea.

"Aren't you going to do something? Lyon. He was Ur pupil as well." Yuka asked.

"Not at this time…" he then looked into sky. "Sherry, are guilds any fun?" he asked

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in an area of Fiore called Era the purple haired woman from before enters a room and as she walks in she sees a man with blue short spiky hair with brown eyes and he had red symbols that surrounded his right eye. "I apologize for not being able to control Deliora, Siegrain." The woman said.<p>

"Never mind, that." He simply said

"It is a shame that, that foolish woman actually defeated him." She said.

"Are you sure you should be talking about your mother that way. Ur's tear. Ultear?" he asked.

"I don't care about that woman, all she ever cared about was her magic. So much so that her husband left her, so I care not for her former affairs."

"Yet if she was still alive she would have become one of the Ten Wizard saints." The man known as Siegrain said and he looked at her face and noticed something weird. "Ultear, what's wrong with your face?" he asked and growing from the left side of her face was a pink bump and it was growing. She began panicking and screaming. "So it grew?" he asked.

"It must have been from Natsu." She said. "I was only using half of my power, and he still hit me pretty hard, he is only going to get stronger. But also, there is this other bald wizard who is just a child. He has arrows all over his body, his name was Aang. And he seemed to be in control of Air, Water, Earth and Fire magic. It was unthinkable when I saw this, called himself an Elemental Wizard, goes by the title, the Avatar."

"Where is his strength compared to Natsu?" Siegrain asked.

"Natsu will only get stronger, but I don't know about him, but he also was able to see through my disguise. If I stuck around any longer he may have known I would have been related to _her._ And his magic is sketch, I haven't heard of an Elemental Wizard in my life before, It's not even part of the Lost Magics but maybe he just calls himself that cause he can control those four magics."

"It must take some skill and power to be able to use four magics at once. We must keep an eye on him, both him and Natsu. For my plan to work Natsu and Aang must get stronger." Siegrain said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the town of Magnolia the group is walking back to the guild. "Really Toph? You're going to join the guild too? And I won't have to beg you to come with me?" Aang asked<p>

"Of course, you need me Twinkle Toes, besides if anyone has to watch your back from the old world, who better than me? Since we might be here for a while, I might as well." She said.

"Haha! Now Fairy Tail is getting bigger!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I wonder if Gramps will make us S-Class wizards when we get back." Grey said

"Well I'm gonna want some of that, cause I helped too." Toph said.

"So what key did you get Lucy?" Aang asked.

"Sagittarius." She said and she pulled a thumbs up and winked.

"Isn't he a man who is a horse?" Grey asked an he imagined a man with a horses head.

"I think you got is backwards." Lucy said as she imagined a man in a horse's body with a bow and arrow.

Natsu was thinking of what looked like a flower head with a purple tentacle like body. "I don't even know what that is, you're thinking of Natsu." Aang commented.

"Easy going, are ya?" Erza rhetorically asked as she was pulling her cart filled with numerous supplies. "Don't forget that you stole the request in the first place, because of this you will be punished, even if the Master believe it is Aang's idea, which I doubt."

Happy flew up to their level as Natsu, Lucy, Grey and Aang had terrified looks on their faces. "I wonder if he's going to make us do _that _again?!" He said.

"This caused Grey to fall to his knees and hold his head in agony. "NO I cannot go through _that _again!" he yelled.

"WHAT IS _THAT_!?" Lucy and Aang asked in unison.

"Don't worry you two. I'm sure Gramps will understand." Natsu said.

"I don't think so, you disobeyed guild rules, and that wont go unpunished, you will face judgment by the Master. I am looking forward to it." Erza said with a smirk

"So am I!" Toph said with her usual smirk on her face.

Aang and Lucy took a look at Natsu who was now sweating profusely and suddenly he was being dragged by Erza to the guild and he was screaming as he didn't want to face punishment.

"No I don't want to face _that_!" Grey cried out.

"What is _that_?!" Lucy yelled out as she and Aang didn't look to fond of the likely punishment they would receive.

* * *

><p><strong>This brings an end to the Galuna Island Arc, Changeling is next. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm still accepting ideas for later filler chapters. See ya on the next chapter.<strong>


	8. Changeling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: This is how Changeling is going to work. Say Aang and Natsu Switch bodies. If I refer to Aang in Natsu's body it will be written like this, Aang/Natsu. And if I refer to Natsu in Aang's body it will be written like this, Natsu/Aang. **

**Also just like Earthland and the Celestial Spirit World there is a time lag in between the two worlds, so 1 week in the Fairy Tail Universe = 7 in weeks in the Avatar Universe. Now onto the chapter hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>In the Fire Nation it was close to two months since the Avatar's disappearance and the Fire Nation capital was being fortified as it now had several cannons on the mountain and they had increased security in the Royal Plaza should another invasion take place, from the harbor or in the air.<p>

There was a grand extension that was built to the Royal Palace this was to accommodate the changes made to the hierarchy of the Royal Family rise to power. It was decreed a month ago that the Fire Lord would watch over and lead the Fire Nation while the Phoenix King would take over world affairs, however it was a ruse to the rest of the world Ozai being the first Phoenix King has created a dictatorship and aims to control the world.

Azula was in her throne room where the Fire Lord would normally reside, her blue flames filled the room and four persons in cloaks walked into the room. "Ah so there you four are." Azula said dressed in royal Fire Nation garments. "You should know why I personally picked you four for this assignment, the whole world thinks the Avatar is dead… again, however my dear father thinks otherwise. Well near the location that the Avatar disappeared in the Wulong Forest, people including my 'dear' uncle have disappeared into that location, I want the four of you to head over there and look for the Avatar and my uncle."

One of the figures stepped forward and it was revealed to be a boy who with messy brown hair and green eyes. "How do you know that the people that go in there don't disappear forever?"

"We don't know that… It could be a gate to the spirit world for all we know?" another one of the cloaked figures said and he took off his hood and he was revealed to have black hair in a long bushy ponytail, and he had red face painting lines across his face, he had blue eyes

"Never the less, we would have found the Avatar's body by now if he was dead, since that isn't the case I want you to investigate the Wulong Forest and report back any suspicious activity." Azula said.

One of the figures stepped forward and kneeled on one knee. "We shall not fail you, Oh Great Fire Lord Azula." The figure said and she was revealed to be a girl with red eyes and short black hair with a white strip on the side of it.

"I don't expect you to, remember bring the Avatar back here, dead or alive. And if it does come to taking his life; make sure you do, I won't accept failure." She said and the four left Azula's throne room. "_I personally handpicked those four to be able to take down the Avatar very easily, My Father is powerful, but even if the Avatar wont hold his own against them._ _Soon my Father will have nothing to worry about._" she thought

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the town of Magnolia, a door was heard bursting wide open and the group of Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Toph and Aang were not in the guild hall.<p>

"For a guild that claims to make a living out of destroying stuff, I though the place would be a lot stronger." Toph commented as she stepped in.

"Mira, where is the master?" Erza asked in her serious face.

"Oh he just left." Mira replied.

"He said something about a meeting with the council or something like that." Macao said

"So were safe!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yes no more of _that._" Grey said with relief.

"We can prevent staring into the gates of hell for just a while longer." Happy said flying up.

"Don't get too comfortable, when the master returns I will want an opinion of the punishment you will endure!" Erza said.

"Since were about to be punished anyway, I'll just ask. You're enjoying this aren't you?" Aang asked

"Stealing an S-Class request is a horrible crime, you will face punishment!"

Grey, Natsu and Happy all hung onto each other in fear Aang was even contemplating on running away, he never knew what wizards were capable of and he never thought Erza was at all scary until he battle with her. He could only imagine the punishment that Makarov would inflict. "This is very, very bad!" Aang said as he began to panic.

"Will someone please tell me what _that _is?! I can't take it anymore!" Lucy yelled as she began to panic as well

"You're a bunch of wusses all of you!" Toph said as she folded her arms.

"Easy for you to say, you don't know how terrible _that _is?" Grey said.

"Nope, but I'm dying to find out." Toph said and she smirked.

"Yeah! You must take your punishment like men!" a tall buff figure said. This was of course Mira's younger brother Elfman Strauss.

"Yeah, what he said."

Meanwhile Cana was chugging a mug of alcohol and Macao's son Romeo was sitting next to her. "Can't anyone drink in peace around here?"

"I want to go on a job one day, Wizards are so awesome." Romeo said.

Wakaba then looked at the group. "I would expect Natsu and Grey to get punished but, Lucy and the new kid… poor things…" he said.

"Poor things…" Both Lucy and Aang repeated.

"Hey what do you mean expected Natsu and Grey, huh?" Natsu threateningly asked going towards Wakaba.

"Yeah, don't rope me it with this idiot!" Grey said and the three began fighting a punches were heard

"Who are you talking about!?" Natsu yelled

"Obviously about you!" Grey exclaimed and suddenly flames spewed from the fight area.

Macao who wasn't facing the wrath of Natsu and Grey took a look at Toph. "Hey, who are you?"

Toph smirked and closed her eyes. "My name is Toph Beifong!" and she made two rock pillars come out of the ground and on hit Natsu the other one hit Happy and the pillars pushed them onto the roof. "The greatest Earthbender in the world!"

"Why me…?" Happy weakly asked

"Now that is manly!" Elfman yelled.

"And people say I'm the blind one. I'm clearly a girl."

"Yeah, you'll fit right in…" suddenly there was a burst in the sky and Aang ran to the window and he saw an aurora but this one was a lot bigger than the one he saw before. "That's strange… It's far off again but this time it's a lot bigger." Aang said to himself. "_I wonder if people from my world are arriving in these auroras I wonder for how long the disappearances happened for?_" He then looked at the ruckus happening behind him and saw Natsu, Grey and Wakaba fighting each other. "_Toph said we don't belong here, if that is true? Why are we here, for what reason do we now exist in this world._" He continued thinking this to himself.

* * *

><p>A little while after the fighting had come to an end, Aang noticed Natsu and Happy looking at a strange looking request that had a drawing of eyes on it. "Hey what request are you looking at?" Aang asked.<p>

"This one looks easy." He said and a person with orange hair and glasses walked to the both of them.

"Hey, Natsu." He greeted.

"What's up Loke."

"So your name is Loke? My name is Aang nice to meet you." He said.

"Avatar Aang, you're who they are calling the Elemental Wizard?" Loke said.

"Well truth be told, I sorta came up with that in the heat of the moment." He admitted rubbing the back of his head. Aang saw Lucy walking up to them. "Hey Lucy, check out this request we found." And she walked to them and Loke took one look at her.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed and he looked nervous.

"Yes, why are you always so nervous around me?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I gotta go!" he exclaimed and he ran into Erza yet surprisingly he was on the ground because of the extreme durability of Erza'a armor while Erza was with the group.

"What happening here?"

"Why is Loke on the ground?" Aang asked but he never got an answer for that.

"So what is the troublesome team up to now?" Toph asked as she joined the group.

"Hopefully not doing anything stupid." Grey commented.

"I'm looking at this request, it says all we have to do is figure out the meaning of this writing and we will get 500'000 jewel!" and the entire group gasped save for Aang, Toph and Erza.

"So I take it that is worth a lot in this world?" Aang guessed.

"That's enough to pay my rent several times over!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah but you would have to split it with us once you figure it out, am I right." Toph reminded.

"Why are you so cruel?" Lucy moaned.

"Just doing my job, princess."

Aang looked at the request and he tried reading it but he got nothing. "Okay I can't read this, it looks it's in some ancient language."

"This is not the time for this." Erza said sternly.

"This isn't in an familiar language I know the words are all mixed up." Happy said as he stood on the desk looking at it.

"I said stop this now!" Erza said.

"Oh! I can read it now!" Natsu said.

"Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen?" Toph said.

Natsu began reading the words. "Uugo deru rasu-chi boro-kania." Natsu read sounding confused and suddenly a huge light came from the request itself. Macao, Wakaba and Elfman walked to see what was happening.

"What's going on now?" Wakaba asked and suddenly the glow stopped and suddenly the whole group stood around it. "What just happened?"

"Achoo!" they heard and they saw Grey shivering. "Will someone get me a blanket, I'm freezing." He said as he held himself together.

Aang suddenly looked up to the others. "How did I get so small…" he felt something in his nose. "Aa-ach- ACHOO!" and he sneezed and a huge blasted of air blasted from his mouth.

"AAAH!" they heard a scream come from Lucy. "I can see… I can see! I'm not blind anymore!" suddenly she lowered her lower body. "What, how come I have so much weight on my chest, and why does my back suddenly hurt so much. Arrows were pointing to her chest and her butt

"AAAH! I can't see! I am Blind!" Toph yelled and she ran into a wall from the panic.

"Oh no! It couldn't be!" Lucy exclaimed.

Loke got up from the ground. "Why was I on the ground?" Loke asked himself as he got up.

Natsu looked around and he pressed his face as if he was fixing glasses. "Why am I standing up?"

"What's all this commotion about!" a stern voice said and it was revealed to be coming from Happy. "When did all of you get so big?"

Erza was now in her regular clothes without her armor and she now had blushes on her cheeks. "Natsu look at me? Who is Natsu? I have breasts now see! Look see." and she began holding them and a honking noise was heard and Elfman, Macao and Wakaba were staring

Happy in a blind rage sped over to Erza attempting to kick her. "Cease this!" he yelled but he ended up kicking armor and Erza somehow Requiped into her Heart Kreuz Armor and Happy fell down in pain.

Natsu looked at Lucy. "What!?" she angrily asked and he ran out in of the guild hall in a panic.

Grey took a look at Aang and vise versa and they both screamed in panic. "Who are you? Who am I? Who are _you_?!" they both exclaimed.

"Why am I suddenly blind did this request have a curse on it or something?" Toph asked and there were endless streams of tears falling down her face and she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Who are you talking to, Toph?" Loke asked but it was revealed that Toph was looking at a wall and not to anyone else.

"What are you talking about?! I'm Lucy!" she exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled and she stepped on the ground and was in an Earthbender stance but nothing happened

"Lucy? What are you doing? You're not an Earthbender?" Grey said.

"Yeah, I figured that out Twinkle Toes!? But whatever this request did, it switched our bodies! Hmm so that is what you look like, I never thought you would be bald." Lucy said.

"She has a point! This is the reason we are all acting abnormally, this is because we have switched bodies." Happy said. "Grey and Aang. Natsu and Loke. Lucy and Toph. And worst of all! I've switched with Happy!" she exclaimed.

"Hey that is mean!" Happy/Erza said.

"WHAT! I've switched with Toph! Someone fix it I don't want to be like this!" Lucy/Toph yelled and she walked into chair and fell over.

"This isn't a picnic for me either!" Grey/Aang yelled as he was suddenly in white bandages that covered Aang's lower area and his clothes were on the floor.

"Knock is off! That's my body you're stripping with!" Aang/Grey yelled. "But even worse, how can I defeat the fire lord like this?" he said.

"I'd say it's an improvement." Toph/Lucy said.

"Why would you say that Lucy?"

"Cause I'm not Lucy! She's over there making me look like a disgrace." And they both looked at Lucy/Toph crawling on the floor looking completely lost and she bobbed her head onto Cana's leg and she was now holding two mugs in her hands and they were filled with alcohol.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" she exclaimed.

"So when I have to defeat the fire lord! Grey is going to have to do it!" Aang/Grey said.

"WHAT! I didn't agree to that!" Grey/Aang yelled.

"Even so, I should bend even in your body." Aang/Grey then tried to make an Air Scooter but he fell on his butt and he got up as it hurt.

"Nice going genius, even I saw that coming!" Toph/Lucy yelled. "I couldn't bend when I tried to in this busty body, normally Earthbenders are muscular, and Lucy is heavy but that's cause of fat, not muscle."

"I'M NOT FAT!" Lucy/Toph yelled and she suddenly stepped on the ground and she suddenly stopped. "That was weird… I thought I just felt where everything was…" she said and she walked and hit a table and fell to the ground

"As funny as this is! I'm going to have to ask you to stop moving!" Toph/Lucy yelled

"Hey, where is everyone! I can barely see!" Natsu/Loke said.

"Maybe you should take off the glasses idiot!" Grey/Aang said.

"Say that again Ice Princess!" Natsu/Loke exclaimed as he grabbed Grey's body by the collar.

"I'm Aang! Can you put me down!?" Aang/Grey yelled.

Suddenly Makarov walked through the guild doors and he saw everyone was here. "What's going on?" Makarov asked

"Master!" Erza/Happy yelled and she walked over to him and the others who had their bodies switched save for Lucy/Toph as Toph/Lucy had to hold her hand and walk her to the others. "Can you help us, we have switched bodies after reading the request."

"Yeah what is a request like that doing here anyway?" Aang/Grey asked.

"Maybe it was a prank or something? By the way who is this short guy?" Toph/Lucy asked.

"Uh Master Makarov she is a friend of mine from the other world, her name is Toph Beifong."

"Yo." She said raising her arm.

"Oh well we'll sort that out later Grey, or Aang. Anyway, you all have been affected by a spell that is known as Changling this causes the minds and magic to switch between two people.

Grey/Aang patted on Natsu/Loke's shoulder. "You are Natsu right?" and he nodded. "What did you do?!" he exclaimed.

"Don't try blaming this on me?!" Natsu/Loke yelled.

"It _is _your fault!" he exclaimed and they both got into each other's faces

"Hold on? So Toph and I can use Magic now?" Aang/Grey asked and Makarov nodded.

"Well that's just fair, the one time I can see I lose my Earthbending and have keys that summon a sleazeball bull and whatever that thing is!" Toph/Lucy yelled as she pointed at Plue who just waved back to her.

"That is Changeling but there is something important you need to know if the spell is not undone in thirty minutes, you will all remain stuck in each other's bodies forever!" he said and the entire group gasped.

"Forever!" Nastu/Loke exclaimed.

"Yes, personally I was looking forward to punishing you for taking the S-Class request but I may have to forget about it now." Makarov said.

"We can use each other's magic?" Happ/Erza asked. Happy/Erza got up. "Now that I am Erza I can do this!" she was suddenly covered in a golden aura. "Requip, requip, Watch me requip!" she yelled and as the glow died and she her hair was now in long pigtails with clips the shape of fish and she was wearing a dark blue swimming costume that is mostly worn by Japanese school girls, she had pink flippers and was holding a brown fishing pole and a small bag in her free hand.

"STOP THIS!" Erza/Happy yelled and he flew into Happy/Erza's shoulder and he fell to the ground. "So this is how it's going to be, where is my pride of an S-Class wizard?"

"That's right!" Happy/Erza realized. "I am Erza and you will be punished for stealing the request! I will make sure Master makes you do _that_!" she yelled and she laughed.

"This is not the time!" Lucy/Toph said.

"Why punish me I didn't even do anything! And will someone tell me what _that_ is?" Toph/Lucy said till she realized something. "Why am I panicking!?" she asked fearfully. "I better not be turning into Lucy!"

Aang/Grey took a look at Toph/Lucy and he saw her fiddling with Lucy's keys. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing? Hey cat! Which one of blondie's keys brings the 'ebi' crab here?" she asked

"What are you doing?" Lucy/Toph asked holding onto a table.

"Nothing you wouldn't do?" she replied

"This one!" Happy/Erza said and handed the key to her.

"Don't help her!" Lucy/Toph yelled.

"This is going to be fun, and since I remember the chants word for word. **Open, Gate of The Great Crab Cancer!**" she yelled and coming out was Cancer and Toph/Lucy was surprised. "Hold on, _that's_ what you really look like."

"Does my appearance displease you? –ebi" Cancer asked while holding his twin scissors.

"No… but never mind, you know what I want, buddy. I want you to make my hair look like hers!" she said pointing to Lucy/Toph.

"What! Cancer, don't do it!" the blind former Spirit mage said.

"Okay! –ebi" and he surrounded Toph/Lucy and he was running around in circles and now the blonde's hair was identical to the hair on Toph's body and a green band was there to keep the huge bun in place.

Toph/Lucy chuckled. "Oh yeah, I look good. Now I just have to work out, lose a lot of weight and I'll be good to go."

"STOP CALLING ME FAT!" Lucy/Toph yelled and she ran into the bar counter thinking the former Earthbender was there and Mira cringed after seeing her take a hit like that.

Meanwhile Loke/Natsu was running through the streets of Magnolia and he saw two girls and he stopped by them. "Hey, how would you two like to go out sometime?" he asked trying to look cool and they both panicked and they ran away in a panic. "What was that about?" he asked and he felt fire falling down his mouth and he screamed. "What the hell is this about!?" he yelled and he ran back to the direction of the guild hall.

As he screamed he ran past a cloaked figure and she gasped as she got out of the way. "Is it just me or did that fire look like drool?" she asked. "I really hope he's okay. I must be seeing things." She walked over to a merchant and she removed her hood and she was dark skinned, had blue eyes and had her long black hair tied in a braid and she had hair loopies on the sides of her head. "How much will this get me?" she asked and she put down six silver coins with the Fire Nation insignia on it.

He handed her a bag of some food inside it. "Are these real silver?" he asked.

"Yes, as far as I know, anyway you're going to think I'm weird for asking, but is there anywhere where I can work to get some money."

"Well all the jobs in Magnolia are currently filled. You're best option would be to join a wizards guild."

"Great! Cause I'm a… Water wizard. Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Well, you'll feel right at home at a guild called Phantom Lord, then even have a Water mage there as well and she is extremely powerful I hear."

"Yeah, thanks for letting me know." She said and she walked off to the direction of the forest.

* * *

><p>LokeNatsu got back the guild and he saw everyone arguing. "Hey… what happened to Lucy's hair?" he asked

"Oh this… I gave it an upgrade." Toph/Lucy said. "Anyway you should probably know that unless we fix this spell in thirty minutes we'll be stuck like this forever."

"Crap!" Lucy/Toph yelled. "Mira how much time do we have!?" she asked

"You have about 14 minutes left." Mira said and Plue was behind her holding up a board that had the number fourteen on it.

"Well… somebody do something I can't be stuck like this forever!" Aang/Grey said and he began drooling ice from his mouth.

"Hey, knock it off that is disgusting!" Grey/Aang yelled.

"I would if I could, but maybe I would be willing to try if you put my clothes back on my body!"

"Hey wait, Natsu can you feel Loke's magic?" Lucy/Toph asked.

"No… I can't feel anything? I don't even know what Loke does!" Natsu/Loke yelled.

"But wait, if we remain stuck like this, then how will we go out on jobs anymore?" Lucy/Toph asked as she was looking at an empty table.

"Yo! Princess, over here." Toph/Lucy said.

"As I was saying if we are all crappy with our magic and our bending then we won't be able to do anything."

Erza/Happy flew up and looked panicked. "But if that happens then we…"

"Will become Fairy Tail's crappiest team!" Lucy/Toph yelled out.

"Calm down everyone!" Erza/Happy mumbled as if she was holding something with her mouth

"Why is there a fish in your mouth?" Aang/Grey asked and she was surprised.

"Why am I eating a fish!?" he exclaimed. She was next seen sitting in a corner with a blue aura around her. "Is this what the rest of my life is going to be like, just eating fish all the time?" he said depressingly.

The door to the guild hall opened and three figures stepped in. "W-who is there? I can't see…" Lucy/Toph said.

"You know I would try to teach you how to see with Earthbending, just to get you to shut up."

"Team Shadow Gear?" Erza/Happy said.

Standing at the Guild doors were Levy, Droy and Jet as they have come back from a request. "I heard what happened, don't worry I will help undo the spell, Lu-chan." Levy said winking to Lucy/Toph.

"Levy-chan." Lucy/Toph said.

"I still want to be the first person to read your novel and you'll need your eyes to write it." Levy whispered into her ear.

"Well I don't mean to rush you but we have very little time left." Grey/Aang said.

"You have about eight minutes to do it." Macao said holding up a sign with the number eight and Plue doing the same thing.

"Is anyone else not creeped out by that snowman with legs?" Toph/Lucy asked.

"Are you sure that you can undo the spell?" Aang/Grey asked

"Not to worry if anyone here can do it, Levy-chan can do it." Lucy/Toph said.

"Yes and Team Shadow gear will cheer her on!" both Droy and Jet said and they had drums and they started banging on them.

"I don't know if they are as bad as those nomads we met at that secret love cave?" Aang/Grey said to himself.

"Secret, love what?" Natsu/Loke asked.

"Never mind."

"Go! Go! Levy!" both Droy and Jet yelled and they were banging on their drums

"Wont she find that distracting?" Wakaba asked.

"I'm going to join them!" Elfman said and he began cheering with Droy and Jet.

Toph/Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose. "Great just what we need, a 'Team Levy' cheer squad. Do what you gotta do, cause I don't want to be stuck in this crappy body for the rest of my life!"

"Hey! Don't go calling my body crappy!" Lucy/Toph yelled and was looking away from Toph/Lucy and she grabbed her head and turned her around.

"Over here."

Levy began going through the request with a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses and they rest of the team sat at a table so she could work.

"So this is it huh?" Grey/Aang asked

"You can't be like that Grey, if we don't believe everything will turn out alright then nothing will turn out alright." Aang/Grey said he began drooling ice. "What! I can't make it stop alright!"

"How am I going to talk to girls like this?" Loke/Natsu asked as he was still drooling fire from his mouth.

"Can't you turn that off?" Toph/Lucy asked. "As funny as seeing fire drip from Flame brain's mouth, it got really old really fast."

"I think I got!" Levy yelled and the entire group walked to her.

"Well did you find a way to reverse it?" Natsu/Loke asked

"I managed to translate what I think the meaning is, and it is eternal happiness." Levy said.

"Eternal Happieness?" Aang/Grey asked.

"It says after you switch bodies you will be blessed with eternal happiness forever." She explained.

"Do I look happy to you?" Toph/Lucy yelled. "None of us will be happy if this spell locks us in these forms."

"Not me I don't mind either way." Happy/Erza said.

"You have five minutes left." Macao said and he held a board with the number 5 on it and so did Plue.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?!" Grey/Aang yelled to Macao.

Erza began imagining herself as happy forever. "Day in, day out. I will be eating fish. That's all I will be doing." She said as she continued sulking in the corner.

"Don't worry Erza I have a present for you." Happy/Erza said and Erza/Happy's eyes began glistening

"A friendly gesture, how kind of you…"

And suddenly Happy/Erza was handing the blue cat a fish. "A fish for you!" she happily said.

Erza/Happy began sulking in the corner again. "I'll spend the rest of my life as a useless cat!" she exclaimed.

"You are so mean!" and she jumped up and she belly flopped onto Erza/Happy.

"What was that about?" Toph/Lucy asked

"Erza was being mean so I wanted to fly away and leave you guys and say see ya later." Happy/Erza said.

"And because you have no wings you landed on the blue cat." Aang/Grey said.

"I deserved that... I beg of you, get off." Erza/Happy said and smoke began coming out of her mouth

"What will I do from now, now that I'm completely blind I'm useless." Lucy/Toph.

"Hey you may be Lucy inside but on the outside. You are Toph Beifong, greatest Earthbender in the world and I will make sure that even you can live up to me." Lucy/Toph said.

"So if things turn for the worst, you will teach me to Earthbend?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Well I'm no Badge Mole, but you have the next best thing, besides being blind isn't all bad your other senses have become heightened to compensate for that."

"Thank you Toph." And she hugged her.

"You know your face is just below my… your... never mind. So I'll have to get used to being normal I can… live with that…" she said with uncertainty.

Grey/Aang caught the former Avatar staring out the window. "What's on your mind."

"Just thinking about how this will end? I still have to beat the Fire Lord and Ice isn't exactly the best way to defeat fire."

"Don't talk like that Aang, I just have to find some way to get a grip on these Avatar powers of yours."

"Yeah, and I guess defeating the Fire Lord with Ice magic will be pretty fun I guess."

"Glad to see you're going to be happy!" Erza/Happy said with sarcasm, who was still under Happy/Erza's incredible weight.

"Macao how much time do we have left?" Natsu/Loke asked and he put up a sign with the number one on it.

"You have one minute left, you should start preparing for the worst!" Macao said.

"Hey! We're about to get permanently switched here! No need to rub it in!" Aang/Grey yelled

Soon everyone was panicking as they would be permanently switched.

"I've read this request over and over and the words itself don't say anything meaningful, I can't find a pattern in the writing."

"Well not to pressure you more than you already are, but you'll need to pick up the pace a little!" Toph/Lucy yelled

Natsu/Loke who had limited sight in Loke's body bumped into Aang's body. "Hey watch where you are going! Idiot!"

"Is this Grey? Try and make me, this situation is bad enough without you making it worse!" Natsu/Loke.

"Let's not forget that this whole thing is your fault in the first place."

"You wanna go you ice bastard!"

"I'll get the first hit!" and Grey/Aang threw a punch to Natsu/Loke and a blast of air sped out of his fist and it impacted Natsu/Loke and he flew back and through a table. "I could get used to this!"

"Why you!?" Natsu/Loke yelled and he jumped from the wrecked table and he kicked Grey/Aang and this send him sliding back to the bar.

"They are fighting in our bodies!" Loke/Natsu and Aang/Grey yelled.

Aang/Grey saw the two of them fighting. "Okay I saw Grey do this one against Lyon." He said and he crossed his palms and a light cyan magic circle appeared and he then placed the side of his fist against his left palm "**Ice Make: Ice Geyser!**" and a cold wind was coming from the space in between and he arched his arms back and his hands were covered in light blue energy and he slammed his palms to the ground and this created a tower of ice but the ice spread behind him, Lucy/Toph sensed the ice coming from the vibrations it made and she yelled to her body switched counterpart to look out and suddenly pillars of ice spikes ejected from the ground but Lucy/Toph managed to save Toph/Lucy from getting impaled by the ice by spearing into her.

"HEY TWINKLE TOES!" Toph/Lucy yelled. "Watch where you throw that ice! If you _have _to use Ice magic at least direct it at the idiots fighting over there.

"What did you call us!?" Natsu/Loke and Grey/Aang exclaimed.

"I've been itching for a good fight! Lucy what is the strongest spirit you have?"

"I'm not getting involved in this!" Lucy/Toph said.

"WAIT!" they all heard and they looked towards Makarov. "I just remembered something important! You can only be switched one couple at a time!"

"Well, Loke and I are getting switched first!" Natsu/Loke yelled.

"And have me stuck in _this…_" Toph/Lucy said moving her arms around Lucy's body. "No thank you, Lucy and I are going first besides Levy is like Lucy's best friend or something." Toph/Lucy said.

"No! What will happen to Fairy Tail if I stay like this?" Erza/Happy asked. "I shall go first!"

"I don't mind either way." Happy/Erza said.

"Hey, I'm the Avatar, I kinda need my body for ending a war in my world. Grey and I will be going first!" Aang/Grey yelled.

Cana, Mira and Romeo looked on as they fought each other with the precious seconds they have left. "Humans can be really scary sometimes." Mira commented.

However Cana was to occupied as she was chugging down a barrel full of beer and she tried to ignore the action around.

"You have eleven seconds." Macao said as he continued counting down. "Approximately."

"Seriously knock it off!" Toph/Lucy yelled.

"Okay I know for sure what to do!" Levy yelled.

"Nine seconds, eight seconds…" Macao continued but he suddenly faced a punch to the face from both Natsu/Loke and Toph/Lucy

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!" they both yelled and Plue was trying to wave him awake.

"Okay just give me a second." Levy began chanting another set of words "Aina-korob ihcu-sar ured oguu! Aina-korob ihcu-sar ured oguu! Aina-korob ihcu-sar ured oguu!" she repeated and a light burst through out of the request and the pairs that were surrounding it. The light was seen piercing through the roof of the guild and the pillar of light could be seen from all over Magnolia and even the girl who was shopping for food from before saw the pillar of light from the building as she was currently in forests close to town.

Back in the guild hall everything remained quiet. "Did it work?" Levy asked

"It worked!" Lucy yelled. "I'm back in my own body."

"Everything is black…" she made a rock pillar eject from the floor. "…I can Earthbend… I don't have so much junk in my trunk! Yep I'm me again." Toph said.

"Thank you Levy-chan!" Lucy thanked as she and Levy held each other's hands in a girly fashion.

"IT DIDN'T WORK!" both Natsu/Loke and Loke/Natsu yelled as they were standing next to each other.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I'M STUCK AS GREY FOREVER!" Aang/Grey yelled.

"Pipe down will you?!" Grey/Aang said. "I'm not enjoying this either."

"Put my clothes back on will you!?"

"So I am stuck as a cat forever…" Erza/Happy said.

"I don't mind either way." Happy/Erza said not minding to be stuck inside Erza's body.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there is another way." Mira said while holding Makarov's staff over her back

"What happened?" Makarov yelled.

"I have such a nice body!" Mira yelled as it was now clear that her and Makarov have swapped bodies.

"Stop that!" Mira/Makarov yelled.

"Great, we have another body switch and another sleazeball in the house…" Toph said.

Elfman is seen chugging a barrel of beer in the same fashion that Cana would. "What happened and why am I so drunk?" he asked and he fell over off the table and onto his back

"So Cana and I switched bodies too!" Elfman/Cana said.

"Jet?" Droy said

"Droy?" Jey said

"We switched bodies too!" they both exclaimed.

"Not really much of a difference though." Makarov/Mira commented. "But I don't mind this at all! Check out this nice body!" she said and he made her body do some poses on the counter.

"Well I'm going to head outside for a while to get away from all the craziness. Thanks for helpin us out there Bookworm." and she punched Levy in the arm the Solid Script Mage had to rub her arm as her punches were pretty painful.

"CHANGE US BACK LEVY!" Erza/Happy and Aang/Grey yelled.

"I cannot deal with these proportions! They are way out of my league!" Levy yelled.

"Well we have to do something?" Lucy yelled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on a boat was the four cloaked figures that Azula had talked to before they departed. One of them took off her hood and she was the girl who had black hair with a white strip and red eyes. "The Avatar is here, in this twisted world, he won't hide forever because I can be pretty sure that the glow we saw in the distance is him and once we find him, we shall end his life, once and for all." She said and the boat was heading towards the Haregon Port as they began their search for the Avatar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Avatar Hunting<strong>

Aang decides to help Lucy with her rent for the month so he goes out on a job with her but they encounter four deadly enemies along the way.


	9. Avatar Hunting

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p>It was three days since the Changling incident and Levy with the help of Lucy and Toph helping her over the past two days examine the spell and they found a way to return everyone to their original bodies,it was Toph who suggested that she use the spell on everyone at once and hope they switched to the right bodies but Levy and Lucy finally a loophole and they once used on everyone at the same time, they returned to their original bodies much to the frustration of Happy and Makarov who were stuck in Erza and Mira's bodies. After they were all in their bodies, Toph suggested they never speak of it again to which everyone agreed.<p>

Inside the guild hall Aang and Toph were sitting at the bar and Makarov had finalized the addition of the two benders to Fairy Tail, he made a point that even though they weren't technically mages, nobody outside the guild had to know and as long as their bending was able to pass as magic it would be okay. With that Aang and Toph were now members of Fairy Tail and Aang was drinking a pineapple punch. "Toph you have to try this." Aang as there was a wide smile on his face. Aang now had the Fairy Tail guild emblem on his left shoulder and it was the same sky blue colour of his Airbender tattoos.

"No thanks, Twinkle Toes. I'll be heading out on a job now so if you don't mind." Toph said as Mira had stamped the Fairy Tail mark on Toph's right arm and it was dark green in colour.

"You're going by yourself! Don't you need help?" Mira asked

"I don't need you guys taking care of me. I am very capable of taking care of myself thank you." She said and she began to walk to the request board.

"But you can't see, and you wouldn't know what request to take because of that fact."

"I going to get Elfman or whatever his name is to go with me." She said as she was scraping something out of her toenails. "Yeah, that did it." She said as she flicked it and Aang and Mira shared disgusting looks with each other. "So I know that Armor Queen is an S-Class Wizard, who else in this guild are of the same league?"

"There are a total of five of us, Erza and I are part of the S-Class wizard. The other three are out on quests right now."

"Right, ya think I'm powerful enough to become an S-Class wizard?" she asked as she began to smirk.

"Toph, you're not even a wizard, plus I think you would have to beat an S-Class wizard in battle to become one, at least that's what I think, it wouldn't surprise me." Aang said.

"Well, I'm off I'll be back whenever I can… Hey! Elfman lets go on a job!" she yelled as she walked to him.

"Are you sure you're alright with Toph talking to him like that? I mean he is your younger brother." Aang asked

Mira closed her eyes and smiled. "Not at all… besides I'm sure those two will get along fine. So what do you plan to do today?"

"Well first I gotta figure out where I'm going to live and I don't think that living here will be an option for much longer, by the way, I know I have been here for more than a week so how did Toph get enough Jewel to live in Fairy Hills?"

"She paid with literal gold coins; the master was of course over joyed."

Aang put his hand on his chin. "So how that is how she did it? She gold pieces from the Earth Kingdom. Well I just hope that this will be one of those problems that will sort itself out."

Lucy walked to the two of them in her blue and white collared shirt with a blue skirt and her black boots, she had a slight depressed look on her face. "Morning Lucy." Aang greeted.

"You don't look okay." Mira commented.

"My rent for my apartment will be due soon." She said as she slumped on a seat.

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow!" she exclaimed

"So just do a job." Aang simply said.

"I would, but Natsu has gone fishing and I can't find him."

"Then why don't I come with you? And you can take most of the reward money so you can pay off your rent."

"You would do that?"

"Sure, what are friends for? We just need to find one that pays well, and as long as we are helping people in the process that is a bonus for me. Why don't we ask Grey to come with us?"

"I heard he is busy as well." Mira said.

"So it will be just us two?" Lucy asked

"That's okay, this job is all you. I'm just going to back you up. So what are we doing?" Aang asked

Lucy walked over to the request board and one job caught her eye. "What about this one…?" she asked and she ripped the request off the board.

"We have to deliver different kinds of Lacrima to Onibus Town." She said.

"Lacrima are those crystal ball things, right? I dunno. And they are only paying us exactly seventy thousand Jewel according to this…"Aang suddenly saw a request off a board and he took it. "How about this one, subdue a Weretiger!" he exclaimed with a wide smile on his face.

"Are you crazy!?" the blonde exclaimed. "I wanted a request were we wouldn't be fighting!"

"We're not going to fight, it says we need to stop it from terrorizing a place called Helix Town, I'm good with animals, trust me. If all goes well we can be back from this job without raising a fist, plus look how much it pays." Aang said trying to convince her to take the job and she had a grin on her face when she noticed that the reward was 200,000 Jewel for this job.

"Let's do it! I'm all fired up!" she exclaimed.

"Uh I think another Natsu is the last thing this guild needs." Aang said.

"I agree with you on that one." Mira said.

They both were about to walk out of the door. "Hey Toph, Lucy and I are going on a job."

"Hey don't let me stop ya, oh and if I see Katara, I'll let her know you're with your new girlfriend." Toph smirked. "Where is that cat when you need him, he's the only one who does the whole 'She Likes him' right.

"It's not like that!" Lucy shouted.

"Yeah, and… what do you know about Katara and I?" Aang asked

"The better question is what don't I know, I may be blind but I'm not stupid you had googly eyes for Sugar Queen, I'm just amazed Sokka never picked it up, but hey if and when we see her again, my lips are sealed but you owe me a favor which will be named at a later date." She gave her cheeky smile as they were at the door. "Enjoy yourself out there." She said and they both left the guild.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Natsu was fishing in a river near the East Forest and Happy was flying above him and it seemed as if nothing was biting. "C'mon Natsu. I'm hungry…" Happy complained.<p>

"I can't catch anything it looks like nothing is biting today." Natsu replied and he saw a basket full of fish a distance from where he was. "Happy look!" he yelled and the blue cat yelled in elation.

"FISH!" he flew over the basket of fish, Natsu ran after him because he was feeling hungry as well and they began to chow down on the fish that was inside.

Footsteps were being heard and a girl with long dark brown hair tied in a braid and she wore a blue outfit that didn't look native to Magnolia saw the two eating the fish. "HEY! That's my fish!" she yelled and water flowed out of the water skins on her back and she made a huge bullet of water that punched both Natsu and Happy into the lake. She walked over to the basket. "Well at least you didn't eat all of them." She looked at the two in the lake.

Natsu walked out of the lake and he glared at the girl. "Hey! Why'd ya do that?!"

"You were eating my food… and I figured you wouldn't listen to reason so I pushed you in the lake to teach you a lesson."

Happy walked out of the lake. "I hate that lesson…" he said as he wrung water out of his tail.

"Ahh! A talking cat!?" she exclaimed and she backed away from Happy

"Where is the fish?" he blunty asked and he walked to the basket.

"Don't you learn at all?"

"Sorry nothing was biting at the lake, Happy saw your fish and I was hungry too."

The girl sighed. "Fine, you can have some of my fish, but only if you're able to tell me something."

"Sure, what is it?" Natsu asked while Happy was already helping himself.

"You may think I'm crazy but can you tell me where I am?"

* * *

><p>Aang and Lucy had decided to stop by at Lucy's apartment before going on the trip. "I don't see why you would need a change of clothes, we are only going to be there for the day before coming back."<p>

"Yeah, but I'm not leaving it to chance, y'know." Lucy turned and then glared at him. "By the way. When are you going to fix the hole!?" she asked with an irritated voice.

"I guess I forgot about that…" he made the floor in the hole rise an although the floor didn't look properly fixed the floor was mostly back to normal. "So who helps you with the rent for this place?"

"It's just me; I'm the only one who lives here."

"I would have thought Levy would have lived here with you."

"No, but that would be great to have a roommate." She slung her travel bag on her. "Well shall we go?" she asked.

"Yep, but how do we get there, if I had Appa, this wouldn't be a problem."

"We can take a train from Magnolia Station, by the way who is Appa?"

"He's my sky bison… just imagine a giant flying bull." He said.

Lucy imagined her spirit Taurus flying through the air with wings like Happy and he was huge and Lucy was sitting on top of him. "_I'll protect your nice body! Lucy-san!_" she shook her head.

"Something wrong."

"You put a thought in my head that I would want to forget…" they both left the apartment and began walking down the street and Plue was at Lucy's side.

Yet unaware to them a person was in the stream next to the street and he had a bubble over his head and he had black hair in a short bushy ponytail and he had red paint lines across his cheeks. "The Avatar, I didn't think we would find you so easily…" he said to himself.

Aang suddenly looked back and he saw ripples in the water but no one was there. "Aang, are you okay?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, I just get the feeling we are being followed."

"But who would follow us?" Lucy asked

Aang began to count on his fingers. "Let's see, we can't rule out Toph or Natsu, Grey would have directly come to us, same could be said for Erza… and if the Fire Lord knows I'm still alive then I would be in big trouble."

"But how would the Fire Nation get here?" Lucy asked

"Truth is _I _don't know how I got here; I guess it's just me being paranoid."

"Don't worry everything will work out."

"I know; that's why I joined up with you guys."

"Aang sorry to ask this but who is Katara? Toph mentioned that name in the guild hall."

"Well…" Aang began to blush. "She was this girl I liked back in my world… she was from the Southern Water Tribe, in fact it was Katara and her brother Sokka that found me frozen in a block of ice, but that's another story for another time, anyway we haven't really talked after we saw a stupid play about ourselves and then here we are."

"Aww, so is she still your girlfriend?" Lucy asked as she gushed.

"What!? NO! It never really got that far… last time we talked about stuff like that she said that she was confused and said that 'now is not the right time'. I dunno, I feel like such an idiot around her. Anyway I'm thinking about this too much… we havento get this job done." Aang began running ahead of Lucy in an attempt to get her to stop asking about Katara.

Lucy sighed and ran after him. "Aang, you're going the wrong way!" she yelled and she picked up Plue and chased after the Airbender. "_Aang, you can't keep running from your problems… but who am I to talk…" _she thought as she chased after Aang.

* * *

><p>The girl who Natsu found at the lake was tilting her head at what the Dragon Slayer just told her. "I already figured out that Magic is used a lot in this world, and you're from a guild called Fairy Tail, but I find it hard to believe that your Guild destroyed a huge land mass of a city, a demon and the fact that you were raised by a dragon."<p>

"Hey! Igneel is real don't tell me he isn't!" he growled

"Okay, well I guess I would consider joining your guild… then again I have to get back home."

"Where do you live?"

"Let's just say I live very far away..."

Happy flew up to the pair of them. "Natsu she could be like Aang." He said and the girl's eyes widened.

"Did you say Aang? And also, since when do cats fly!?"

"Yes, you know him?" Happy asked

"Yes! We're from the same world! C-can you take me to him?!"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "Sure why not."

"And you owe me because your friend ate all my fish!"

"Hey, you don't use a rod or nothing, how do you catch fish?"

"Simple." She made an orb of water come out of the lake and a fish was inside it.

"That's Cheating!" Natsu yelled.

"Funny, my brother told me something similar when I showed this to him too, anyway. So can you take me to him now?"

"Who Aang? Yeah sure he should be back at the guild hall."

"Are you a waterbender?" Happy asked.

"Yes, but you just saw me waterbend." She looked to Natsu. "Your cat isn't very bright is it?"

"Why are you being so mean!?" Happy yelled and he sprouted his wings and he flew. "I hate you!" he cried and he flew away.

"You!" Natsu said as he pointed at the girl. "You made Happy sad! Help me find him."

"Sure, whatever and the name's Katara." She said as she ran after Natsu.

* * *

><p>Aang and Lucy have made it to Magnolia Station and they got on a train that was heading for Helix Town and it was known that there would be a delay in getting the train moving. Both of them took their seats inside the train<p>

"So what happens now?" Aang asked.

"It looks like we wait." Lucy replied.

A girl who looked close to Aang's age was wearing a red halter top, and had black jean shorts with white sandals, she had small gold earrings and gold bangles on her left wrist. She had gold eyes and short black hair with a white strip on the side. Began to walk to the pair."Can I help you?" Aang asked she eyed the sky blue Fairy Tail guild emblem on his left shoulder and the pink variation on Lucy's right hand.

"Well I would like to know what guild you're both from?" she asked.

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail, and right now we are on a job, at Helix Town." Lucy said proudly.

"Wow, that's quite a distance away isn't it."

"Well not if we use the train, obviously we should get there in say an hour."

"Okay good to know." she took a seat next to Lucy. "So, what are your names?"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilla."

"And I'm Aang, I'm sorta new to the guild I joined today officially."

"Not that I am suspicious but why are you asking so many question?" Lucy asked.

"No reason, I'm just curious. Anyway, I'm going to sit closer to the back, it was nice meeting you, Aang, you two Lucy Heartfilla." And she walked away from the pair.

"I don't think we can trust her, Aang."

"Why not she seemed nice?"

"But most people in Magnolia know who Fairy Tail is, and she just gave off this vibe, I just don't like her she asked too many questions for my liking."

"Now that you mention it, she reminded me of this one person who kept trying to hunt down my friends." Aang began to think of Azula's face and that very face appeared in his mind. He quickly shook his head. "That would be impossible, Ozai may think I'm alive but there is no way he could sent someone to do me in, Toph and I are the only ones that know about this place and even so, we didn't get here on purpose, so there is no way that she could be from the Fire Nation." He said. He looked at Lucy and saw she wasn't convinced. "What's wrong, Lucy?"

"Call it my gut feeling but I still don't trust her."

"Well look at it this way; worst case, she's a wizard but we can take her on since there are two of us. If it comes down to a fight, then I'm sure we'll have the edge."

Lucy smiled. "You're right about that, I guess I'm getting worried for nothing."

The train began moving down the tracks and it was now heading to Helix Town which was an hour away. Aang was trying to entertain himself so he was making a sphere of air in his right palm. Ten minutes into the trip the train began slowing down.

"Not good, why is the train slowing down?" Aang asked.

"You stay here I'll ask up front." Lucy said and she got out of her seat and she walked to the front of the train. She opened the door to the leading carriage and she saw the conductior was knocked out. "What happened?" she said to herself and a figure dropped from the roof in front of the Celestial Wizard, the figure was the girl from before. "I knew it! I should have known you were up to something!" she exclaimed as she reached for her keys but she dodged a light purple fireball that was thrown at her. "You use Fire Magic?"

"Not even close. I'm glad you decided to find me, I can use you as a bargaining tool to capture the Avatar."

"The…Avatar? Aang!?" Lucy realized. "But how? You're not supposed to be here."

"Neither is he, that Airbender is supposed to be in ground by now, but he ended up here, there is a mysterious force in the Forest where he was defeated, that force is what brought us here. I'm not even sure if there is a way back, but none of that matters, if the Avatar dies in this world we have reason to believe the Avatar cycle will cease to exist."

"Avatar Cycle?"

"A new Avatar is born when one meets his/her end, but if the Avatar is killed in this world, there will be no vessel to become the Avatar in this world since there aren't any benders here but before I do all of that I have to get the Avatar to surrender and you will be the one who will make that kid give up." She grabbed Lucy's arms and put her fingers on fire and aimed them to her back. "Try anything stupid, and you will be as good as cooked."

"So, you're a Firebender?"

"Nothing gets past you does it?" She said and she walked into the compartment that Aang was in. "Come out Avatar!" she yelled and Aang looked and saw that it was the girl from before and she blasted a light purple fire stream into the air and it blasted through the roof of the train. All the civilians abandoned the train.

"Lucy!" Aang yelled and he showed himself. "What's a Firebender doing here?"

"What do you think, we came looking for you, but I'm going to make this an easy choice for you, surrender to me so I can capture you and deliver to back to the Fire Nation, or you can watch me burn your friend to a crisp. You're choice Avatar…" she giggled with a smirk.

"This is between me and the Fire Nation, so leave Lucy out of it!"

"Wizard, Bender? It doesn't matter I don't care who's fighting who, you have two choices, surrender or watch her die."

Aang needed to think of something quickly finally the train came to a stop and this made the girl move a little and she put her off balance and Aang began running on the walls of the train and he blew a huge wind that forced the girl away from Lucy and she flew back to the end of the carriage. "I'll handle her, you don't need to waste your magical power on her!" suddenly she was blasting fire arcs at the both of them and Aang was trying to keep the flames at bay with his air but this was forcing both him and Lucy backwards.

"We have to get out of here?" Lucy said.

"Who sent you here? Was is Ozai?"

"No he is too busy, bring the world to its knees so Fire Lord Azula is taking over."

Aang clenched his fists. "How many…"

"Huh?"

"How many innocent people have to die, lose loved ones, have to suffer until the Fire Nation has had enough!?" he asked. "For one hundred years they waged war against the world just to take over the other Nations. Tell me as a Fire Nation citizen; don't you feel remorse at all?"

She looked as if she didn't care. "As if I care about the state of the rest of the world. All that matters is that we take the world by storm, we are the dominant nation, the entire world will tremble before our power. But the only one standing in our way is you, Avatar and with your death, will come a shining new dawn for the Fire Nation."

Aang made the air around the cabin rotate around him and he glared at the Fire nation girl. "I will not let that happen! The Fire Nation will not get away with this!" the sphere of air was around him and he sped over to the girl and she blasted fire at him but the flames bounced off the air sphere and she was pushed back to the door. "Lucy, we're leaving!" she nodded in response.

"Don't think you're getting away that easy!" the girl yelled and she moved her hands in a circular motion and she blasted a flash of lightning from her two pointing fingers to the pair and Aang's eyes widened and grabbed Lucy's hand and he jumped over the bolt of Lightning and he blasted a stream of fire that blew the roof of the carriage open and he made air scooters appear on his feet and he lifted Lucy out of the train as he flew and they both landed on the ground outside and Aang made curved rock pillars discharge from the ground and they trapped the girl inside the train as they curved over the ceiling of the train but left some spaces of air so she could breathe inside.

"We have to get out of here!" Aang exclaimed. "We need to get to Helix Town before more of them show up."

"Wait, there is more of them?"

"I wouldn't put it past Azula, she could have sent a whole Fire nation army for all I know, we have to get to Helix town and finish this job as soon as possible!"

Lucy nodded and they both started running towards Helix Town.

* * *

><p>It was heading for sunset and both Aang and Lucy were beginning to get tired from the long distance walk. "Are we close?" Aang asked.<p>

"We might get there if we walk another hour." She fell on her knees. "I can't go on!" she exclaimed.

Aang looked out into the rocky landscape they were in as they followed the train tracks. "Okay, we'll rest here. Firebenders might still be out there so I'll take the first watch."

"No!" Lucy exclaimed. "If there are Firebenders, you are better suited to take them on than I am, you need rest more than I do. I'll take the first watch." Lucy said.

"Thanks… Lucy." Aang said before dropping onto his back and succumbing to sleep.

Lucy sat down and she hugged her knees to her chest and looked up into the sky. "_Fire Nation, how can they be so despicable as to want to take over the world like that._" She looked to the sleeping Air Nomad. "_And he was supposed to stop them, and yet he is just a child._"

* * *

><p>Natsu and Katara had found Happy and he was walking around looking for another lake. "Happy!" he heard and he looked behind him.<p>

"Natsu!" Happy… happily screamed as he ran to the both of them but he noticed Katara was there as well. "Why is the water witch here?" he asked as he pointed to the girl with his paw.

"Water Witch!?" Katara exclaimed angrily. "Okay, I'm sorry I yelled at you for eating my fish, and for calling you stupid, and that your probably have fleas in your head which is why you're so stupid."

"You never said that."

"Forget what I just said!" Katara quickly replied. "I wanted to say I'm sorry so here is a piece offering." She handed him a fish that was the same size as the blue cat.

"FISH!" he exclaimed and he began hugging it.

"You were right; I can buy his friendship with fish. So you said Aang is back at this guild that you are also in."

"That's right, so is the blind, mean girl." Happy said while his mouth was on the fish.

"Toph! A short, snarky blind girl?" Natsu nodded. "I would have thought she would have been captured by the Fire Nation after she ran away from us." Katara looked up at the sky and saw that the night was approaching. "It's going to be dark soon, do you anywhere that we can sleep for now."

Happy flew up to their heights while holding his fish. "I know the perfect place!"

"Why does that give me a bad feeling?" Katara asked.

Later they found themselves in front of Lucy's apartment. "Are you serious!? I'm not going to sleep in someone's place without permission."

"It's alright, Lucy lets us sleep here all the time." Natsu lied.

"After knowing you two for a day, I am inclined to not believe you." She began walking back to the forest. "You two do what you want; we'll talk again in the morning." Katara walked away from the pair and left to head back to the forest.

* * *

><p>In a rocky path Aang was sleeping on the ground while Lucy was still keeping watch, it was now night as a crescent moon was in the sky and the Celestial Wizard could barely keep her eyes open as she had to keep her eyes open for Firebenders. Suddenly, a piece of ground she was standing on suddenly shot out of the ground like a pillar and she was screaming her head off and she saw a wave of sharp earth protrusions spreading towards Aang. But she saw he was gone when she covered her eyes and she landed on the ground. "Aang! Where are you?!" she yelled out.<p>

"Uh, right here." He replied and Lucy saw Aang being carried bridal style by Virgo. "Can you put me down, Virgo."

"My apologies, shall I ask the princess to punish me?" Virgo asked as she put him down.

"Uh that won't be necessary." Lucy said as she realized something. "Wait! How did you get here, you opened the gate yourself!?"

"Yes, I can achieve this but I only come out myself in necessary situations

"Wait, wouldn't that drain Lucy's magic?" Aang asked.

"Yes, but not to the point where it would be impossible to keep me in the human world."

They saw another rock speeding their way but Virgo punched it. "So your spirits can open their gates by themselves, then taking your keys would have been a waste of time Lucy Heartfilla." They heard and they saw a light skinned person exit the dust cloud and he was in a sleeveless Earth Kingdom robe with brown pants and boots with steel soles, he had spiky armbands, he had light green eyes and had spiky brown hair. "It seems the info we got on you was correct, but you can't stop me from taking the Avatar."

"An Earthbender? Why are you here?"

"To carry out the will of the new world, also I get to break stuff and I get a kick out of that, my team and I have been entrusted with bringing the Avatar back, dead or alive!" he summoned three rocks from the ground and he performed a swipe kick and sent them to the three but Aang made a curved rock wall.

"You're not in the Fire Nation, why are you helping them!?"

"My family has been promised our weight in gold if my team and I complete this task, that and our city will be spared from Ozai's fire, either way, we win as soon as you go down!" he punched the ground and made the ground shake below them and this put them off balance and he made a huge boulder rise into the air and he threw it down on them and this made a shockwave that blew back Aang and Lucy but Virgo dug her fingers into the ground.

"Relax princess, I shall defeat this enemy!" she then dug into the ground and a hole was seen.

"Oh, so that's how Virgo saved me back there." Aang said to himself. "I'll keep him distracted while Virgo does her thing." He ran to the view of the Earthbender. "Hey! You want me! Come and get me!" Aang shouted.

"Gladly!" he made numerous pillars shoot out of the ground but Aang was on top of them and was jumping from Pillar to pillar with the help of his airbending and he jumped off and he made an airball in his hands and he slammed it into the ground and this made a hemispherical air wave that blew back the Earthbender, he slid to his feet suddenly the ground below him cracked. "Huh?" suddenly he was uppercut by Virgo and he flew to the air.

Virgo planted her hands on the ground and many pieces of the ground were rising into the air. "**Spica Lock!**" she yelled and the many rocks enveloped and sealed the Earthbender in the rocks and electric bolts were coming from the spaces the rocks made when mashed together.

But the rock seal shattered and the rocks went flying everywhere. He had a smirk on his face. "Did you really think that would work, against an Earthbender!?" he threw the rocks back at Virgo but she performed a back hand spring and she flipped back from the attack meanwhile Aang was behind him in the air and he had air scooters on his feet. He made a huge ball of air and he threw it on the Earthbender and this sent him falling to the ground at a fast speed and there was a crater and he was at the bottom of it and he opened his eyes and he used an Earth pillar to shoot himself out of the ground. "That didn't even hurt, the air cushioned my fall!"

"That's the point! I'm trying not to hurt you."

"Foolish, boy! You won't even take me seriously! You will pay!" he made medium sized boulders orbit around him and he shot them toward the ground.

Virgo grabbed both Aang and Lucy by the waist. "Hold on." And they fell into a hold that Virgo made and they dodged the attack.

"I'm not going to lose to you!" he covered Virgo's hole and he heard a sound behind him and he looked back and saw the three were now in the air and Virgo still held onto them.

"Virgo, I need you to throw me at him as hard as you can!" Aang said.

"I understand, Avatar!" and while they were in the air she let go of Aang and she grabbed his left arm and threw him towards the Earthbender and he was going to perform a kick and began spinning and this made him an air cyclone that sped towards the enemy and he made an earth wall to defend himself but Aang broke right through it and there was a huge dust cloud and the cloud began spinning as Aang made a small whirlwind that was spinning the Earthbender in a huge circle around him and he shot him in a huge air blast and as he rose up high in the air he opened his eyes and he saw Virgo right in front of him.

"Oh crap…" he said and he was met with a very hard kick by Virgo and he flew into the sky and he comically flew into the distance and he made a glint in the sky as the kick must have sent him a few miles into the distance.

Virgo landed on the ground and she looked at Lucy. "So, is it time for my punishment princess?"

"N-no, just go home." Lucy said while sweatdropping. "Thanks for everything." Virgo disappeared in a gold light.

Aang looked into the distance. "We have to keep moving Lucy, if we can get to Helix Town then we won't be attacked, not in front of the towns people anyway."

"But I never got any sleep!" she complained.

"F-fine, we'll compromise."

* * *

><p>Later moving down the path however Aang was carrying Lucy who was sleeping on his back and he going through with an air scooter below his feet and he tried to keep the ball of air going and he was sweating as it was proving difficult to keep his air ball going and carry Lucy at the same time. The air scooter slowly disappeared and he began running on the ground at a fast speed and he could see the lights of a town far ahead and he tripped on a stone and he fell on the ground and Lucy rolled off him.<p>

"What's the big idea!?" Lucy yelled.

"I really don't want to say this, but I'm not carrying you again. Do you have any idea how heavy you are?"

"What are you saying?" she asked with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Uh… n-nothing, let's just try to walk the rest of the way." Suddenly a bullet of water splashed into Aang and he flew back and slid on the ground.

"Aang!" Lucy yelled and she crossed her arms and a bullet of water slammed into her and she slid back. She saw someone in a close lake and ice shards sped to her and she dodged them and there were now light cuts on her arms, she saw Aang was knocked unconscious.

"Hahaha!" he laughed maniacally. "It looks like the Avatar is down which means all I have to do is finish you off, Celestial Wiazrd."

"Waterbender? How many of you guys are there!?"

"You'll never know, because you won't live to see our team!" he shot two thick whips out of the water and they grabbed Lucy's arms and he froze the water and she couldn't move her arms he walked towards her and he grabbed her set of keys. "So this is how you summon those spirits of yours, we may have only gotten here about three days ago, but we already know so much."

"Hey! Give those back!" she yelled.

"Maybe I'll keep these as a souvenir after I kill you?"

"You're from the water tribe right? Why are you doing this? The Avatar can help you!" suddenly she was kicked in the gut and she fell to the ground and the ice around her arms shattered.

"The Avatar failed the world, now the Phoenix King takes over! My family was captured and they will be executed unless I capture or kill him!" he exclaimed.

"Your family? We can help you… If they mean so much to you let us help you!" he shot a water bullet at her and she flew to a tree and the water froze her to the tree and she was trapped.

"You, help me. As I would trust wizards to help me, we shouldn't have found this world in the process, someone wanted all this to happen!" he laughed as he looked at the keys Lucy had on the ground. "Tell you what I'll give you a fighting chance, I will randomly pick one of these keys and I will allow you to fight with them… now…" he picked up a golden one and he defrosted the ice freeing Lucy. "I'll give you this one!" he threw it to her and she caught it and the top of her head turned blue. Of all the keys he had to pick that one…

"_It's my only chance at beating him._" She gulped and she ran to the lake.

"What are you doing?"

"This! **Open, Gate of The Water Bearer...!**" she dunked half the key in the water and she turned it and a light blue magic circle appeared and appearing out of the water was a woman who resembled a blue mermaid with a darker blue bikini and two gold armbands on her arms, she had long cyan blue hair and had dark blue eyes and wore a gold headpiece around her head with a blue teardrop shaped gem on her forehead that was tied to the headpiece. "**Aquarius!**"

"Wha-What the hell is that!?" the Waterbender asked.

"Yes, he's confused, attack him while he's stunned!" Lucy commanded.

"Tsk!" Aquarius said and she glared at Lucy.

"Hey! I told you to attack him!"

"And why do you think I should listen to you… HUH?!" she asked and she got her face in Lucy's and her face grew much bigger that Lucy's body to emphasize how intimidating the spirit was.

"This is ridiculous, there is no way a huge fish will stop me!"

Aquarius glared at the Waterbender. "WHAT!?" she asked her eyes filled with fury and they had flames in them.

"Oh shut up will you!" he made water rise from the river and it engulfed Aquarius and it then froze and she was now frozen solid in a huge ice block. "If she is a, water spirit then you're out of luck, I can control water!" the ice around Aquarius began cracking, the ice prison shattered and the Water Bearer had a red aura around her.

"You might be the one person that annoys me more than this one here!" she growled as she jabbed her thumb at Lucy.

"Hey!" the both said.

"Hahaha, are you challenging me?!" suddenly a powerful jet of water blasted out of her urn and it sped to the Waterbender and he outstretched his hand and he stopped it in its path and Aquarius was surprised. "No defective water based enemy can defeat Kobu of the Northern Water Tribe!" he yelled and he blasted the water back at Aquarius and she flew back into Lucy.

"Out of the way!" she said.

"Funny, cause you're on top of me…" Lucy said with spirals in her eyes as she was dizzy.

"You can't change the shape of water, all you are is a really destructive wave that can easily be tamed by a skilled waterbender such as myself!"

Aquarius then glared right at the waterbender. "I will not lose to you, or any water bender!" she yelled and she began sucking water from all of the lake and from the ground.

"Trying to suck all my water, if you really knew water, you would know that it is everywhere!" he bended water from the grass and trees, both of the nature sources died but they too were sucked in by Aquarius' urn. "What the hell?"

When all the water was sucked up she arched her back and she began spinning rapidly and all the water she sucked up was blasted and it spun around her and this created a huge wave and Lucy was already being washed away with it and it engulfed Kobu and the water also caught Aang and there slid on the ground.

Aang was coughing and he looked around. "How did… where did all this water come from?" he asked.

Kobu easily got up and he looked at Aquarius. "You even swept your master away, what kind of spirit are you?" he said as he laughed and she sped over to him as he laughed and she slammed her urn into his face and he fell down to the ground with some blood coming out of his nose and he had swirls that replaced his eyes.

"Annoying little…"

"Who are you?" Aang asked as he got up.

"You are the one?" Aquarius chuckled. "She must really be desperate…"

"Hold on, where is Lucy?" She jerked her thumb to where she was and she was lying on the ground and she also had swirls as her eyes.

"You attacked Lucy as well?! What did she do to you?!"

"She irritates me to no end!" she growled.

"And that gives you the reason to attack her, yet you are one of her spirits... I think. I haven't seen you before though."

"Tsk!" she turned away from him. "I don't have to explain myself to you, least of all Lucy's dumb ass boyfriend!"

"Wait, what!?"

"We are done here!" she disappeared in a golden light and Aang saw Kobu on the ground and drool was coming out of his mouth as he was really unconscious.

He ran over to Lucy and he tried to shake her awake. She began coughing out water and she looked around. "Aang? Where is the Waterbender?" She suddenly got scared. "Where is Aquarius?"

"She left, but can you tell me why she attacked you as well?"

"Don't worry about it, that is just who she is." Lucy got up to her feel but she was still slightly dizzy.

"But aren't spirits supposed to obey their masters?"

"Normally, but she is a different case."

"Man she would fit in better as a spirit in my world. It seems no matter how far we go, more of them show up."

"In that case we should finish this job as soon as possible!" Lucy said with a smile. She knew Aang was getting irritated with all this senseless fighting but she figured as long as she showed Aang that everything was okay then maybe it would rub off on him, or at the very least help him to keep going.

"Y-you're right. We already made it this far, I mean there can't be more of them not when we are this close to the city."

"Yeah, plus I can be pretty sure no airbenders will come after us." She joked but she quickly put her hands over her mouth.

"Yep pretty unlikely!" he said smiling back at her and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Faster we get this job done, then we can get back safe and sound."

"But how are we going to beat a Weretiger?!"

"We're not going to fight it, if there was a thought in my mind that this would come to a fight, I wouldn't have suggested it in the first place."

"I guess you're right… well I'm relying on you."

"Okay." Then began walking down to the town during the night. "Uh, Lucy… there _is _nothing going on between us, right?"

Lucy was stunned by the question. "What of course you're not you're like thirteen right?"

"Yeah, it's just first Toph, now Aquarius? I'm sensing a pattern here."

"Maybe that people who make our lives that much harder are trying to annoy us?"

"Yeah…sounds about right…" they both began walking to the city.

* * *

><p>Soon enough it was sunrise and both got to Helix Town but it was surrounded by a huge concrete wall.<p>

"Reminds me of Ba-Sing-Se, but I can see what's going on behind it at least." He said and jumped very high and saw that Helix Town was a beautiful town with many paths and beautiful looking apartments in the distance; the towns appearance was on par with the Capital of Fiore, Crocus. "It's a pretty town, but these walls can only mean one thing."

"That they must be keeping out the Weretiger." Lucy figured.

"Actually, I was going to say they were keeping out evil wizards with the intent on invading their town, but yeah, the Weretiger theory works too." He received an eye roll from the blonde wizard. "I'm kidding."

They saw a door open and standing in front of it was the mayor and he was quite plump as he wore a royal blue shirt that was puffy on the sleeves and he had a blue pants and had dark blue boots and he wore a purple cape on his back. "You must be those Fairy Tail wizards we have been expecting." He said in a gruff voice. There were also two guards to his sides

"Yeah, we would have got here earlier but we ran into a few… problems."

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Mayor Burgh and this is my town, you should already guess why. Well yer here now, so how do you plan to slay the elusive Weretiger that has been plaguing our town for months?"

"Here's how… by not fighting at all."

"You're joking right? Please tell me this kid is joking?" the mayor said as he sounded like he was begging.

"Don't worry, Aang has this covered… I think." Lucy said as she was uncertain.

"Young man, you can't be thinking or taking on the Weretiger without any protection."

"Of course I am, there has to be a reason why he's attacking your town and I'm going to find out why." He took out his bison whistle and threw it up into the air and he threw a huge air blast at it and this made a high pitched whistling sound that resonated around the entire town and outside of it and the high pitch squeal stopped and Aang caught it.

"What did you just do?" the Mayor Burgh

"Don't worry about it; I just have to listen out for…" they all heard huge steps and they saw a dust cloud running to them. "That must be the Weretiger!" he exclaimed and he stood his ground ahead of it.

"Aang! Are you crazy!?" Lucy yelled.

"Relax, I just have to show that I am not afraid of it." And as it got closer towards him they saw the creature was a bipedal creature with thin legs but fairly thick thighs, it had thin arms and it had sharp claws at the end of its five fingered paws, and it had a mane that was white and its entire coat was orange with black stripes and it had a white underbelly and it the face of a tiger and it had yellow eyes and it howled. It approached Aang and it was about to slice him but he quickly avoided it and he jumped up high and he landed lightly on his head. "What's wrong, can't keep up?" he asked and the Weretiger tried slapping Aang with his paw but he missed at the Avatar jumped off his head and landed on the ground.

He formed an air scooter and as the beast tried to slice him with his claws it missed as Aang jumped up and landed on his hands on top of his air scooter. "You getting tired yet?" he asked but it grab him and he did a handspring that sent him high up into the air and the beast jumped up after him and it tried scratching him numerous times but he was avoided them easily. They Aang landed on the ground and made a cushion for the Weretiger to land on and it then growled at the Avatar.

* * *

><p>Soon it was the mid-afternoon and the Weretiger was on its back and Lucy, Mayor Burgh and his guards were asleep. "Uh, are you guys sleeping?" Aang asked and the Mayor instantly got back up and Lucy slowly rose to her feet.<p>

"Geez, why did you take so long?" Lucy asked.

"Long? I had her under control for the past hour I just came back with her cause we went on a walk to understand her situation." Aang explained.

"Hold on it's a girl?" the mayor asked.

"You didn't assume that just because it attacked your town, it was male?"

"Hey I'm surprised too, but what did you find out?" Lucy asked.

Aang put his hand on his chin. "Well from what she tried to tell me… someone in your town has her cub."

"But that is impossible; I don't allow pets in my town." Burgh replied.

"Really? Her nose seems to think otherwise. That is why she attacked you town."

"I refuse to believe any of this, the only way I will pay you is if you slay this violent creature!" the Weretiger began to growl at the mayor and he backed away and hid behind his two guards. "Hurry up and kill it!" he exclaimed and the guards got their spears ready but Aang got in front of the Weretiger.

"No one is killing anyone! You wanna hurt her. You'll have to go through me! Animals are more observant than you think, she knows that you are trying to hurt her, and what else will her instincts tell her to do? Now either you let her sniff around town for her missing cub, or would you rather I let her rip your town to shreds. Your choice!"

"Open the gates." The Mayor said. "I will let this filthy creature search for her cub." But the Weretiger still growled at him. "What did I do now!?"

"You did call her a filthy creature." Lucy said.

"C'mon lets go girl." Aang said and the Weretiger was walking alongside Aang and Lucy.

"You weren't really going to let her go destroy the town, were you?" Lucy asked

"Of course not… but they didn't have to know that." He said as he smiled and he led the Weretiger into town.

"I wonder… how much have we influenced this kid?" Lucy asked as she sweatdropped.

The Weretiger was sniffing around and the town's people were giving the group very weird looks. "Don't worry, girl they won't hurt you." Suddenly a sharp red short knife was thrown to the ground ahead of them and the beast roared and she got angry. "Hey, who threw that?!" The Avatar picked up the blade and examined it. "Oh man I've seen blades like this before. Hey is that…"

The figure jumped down to the ground and took off the robe and it was a girl who had long black hair that was tied in a low ponytail and she had thin eyelids and there was a pair of yellow-gold eyes in them. She wore a black and red sleeveless gi and had dark red sandals"Close, Avatar! But no I'm not Mai. My name is Ping. I am the daughter of the illustrious Tung family of the Fire Nation just so you know I was the one who taught Mai her Shuriken-jutsu. But I am also a skilled swordswoman!" and she pulled out a long katana blade and Aang saw she had another one on her back inside a holster. "Hey you! If I kill this beast for you. Will you give me the reward?" Ping asked looking at the mayor

"Oh absolutely!" he exclaimed and Aang glared at him.

"Okay! I am officially sick of this. Three of your guys came after us, can't you just give us a break!?" Aang yelled.

"You and your friends are guilty for the attempted overthrow and murder of our great Phoenix King Ozai. Your punishment is death, you will die. Right here and now, Avatar."

"Lucy, summon Aquarius again!" Aang said

"I can't without water, I need a body of water to summon her."

"Well she's not a bender, so Virgo will be perfect."

"Okay, give me a sec…"

"Going to summon a spirit, go ahead I enjoy a challenge."

Aang looked at the Weretiger. "Go find a safe place to hide; I'll come get you when this is all over." Aang said she ran on all fours and ran to another section of town. "A Firebender, a Waterbender, an Earthbender and now a crazy girl with swords, I guess there is no shortage of people who want me dead."

"If you come quietly Avatar, then no harm will come to you or your friend."

"You're not taking Aang easily, you'll have to go through me!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh please, I don't even need weapons or bending to defeat you, Lucy. But what else can I expect from the weakest member of Fairy Tail."

"How do you know about the guild?" Lucy asked.

"I asked around before we decided to encounter you, I found this guild called Lamia Scale and these wizards, Yuka, Sherry and some dog. They told me all about you and Galuna Island. On the day we arrived here we saw a bright light shoot up into the sky, my teammates investigated your guild while I began to ask around the country of Fiore that's when I asked those three imbiciles, we had figured out that you joined up with this Guild called Fairy Tail, and now you can't hide from us Avatar. We know where you are and we can strike at any time." She said with a smirk. "We can attack you or your guild at any time." Lucy began laughing. "Is something the matter, does my threat amuse you?"

"If you attack Fairy Tail! You would be making a big mistake! Never underestimate us, Aang and I will take you down."

"Then I dare you to try, blondie."

"She really irritates me!" Lucy growled.

"Why must you refer to me in the third person? I'm standing right here in earshot." She asked while sweatdropping.

"**Open, Gate of The Maiden! Virgo!**" Lucy yelled and she sped out of the ground and she landed beside Lucy.

"Punishment time, Princess?" she asked

"Will she do that every time you summon her?" Aang asked

"You have no idea!" suddenly the saw Ping running towards Virgo and she threw a slash at the spirit.

Virgo pushed Lucy away and crossed her arms and blocked the strike with the chain shackles on her wrists. Ping jumped back and she put her sword back in her holster. She suddenly had stilettos in her fingers and she threw them at Virgo and they landed around her as she was avoiding them easily but as Virgo ran past the set of stilettos that were thrown at her they exploded and Virgo was caught in the blast.

"Virgo!" Lucy yelled.

"Right, I'm ending this!" Aang jumped up high and he deflected knives thrown at him by making a sphere of air around him for a short time and he landed on the ground and he made pillars of earth rise from the ground in an attempt to make her airborne but this wasn't to be and she was spinning sideways while in the air above the ground and she threw another knife at Aang and it just missed Aang's neck as it sped past in slow motion. "Where is Erza when you need her?!" Aang shot a ball of fire at her knowing she would dodge it, the towns people began running away and a person who had a beard and short black hair was carrying a box. Aang saw a striped tail from outside. "Lucy! He's the one with the cub stop him!"

"Okay!" suddenly the Weretiger sped out and she lifted Lucy and put her on her back and ran after the villain. "Heey! Put me down!" she yelled.

Both Aang and Virgo looked at Ping and she withdrew her blade. "So you've allied yourself with wizards, Avatar Aang. I must say this happened faster than I would have guessed."

"You can come after me all you like, but leave Fairy Tail out of it! They have nothing to do with this!"

"Yes, accept they are harboring a fugitive, someone wanted in the Fire Nation for crimes against the state. They are also guilty, and must also face judgement."

"You won't be able to! There are people in that guild that can easily defeat me without lifting a finger. I will hesitate to kill you, but start a war with them and they might not let you live." Aang threatened.

"I don't have time for empty threats once you're captured, Fairy Tail is next on our list!" she sped to both Aang and Virgo.

"Virgo, I'll bait her, then you finish her."

"Understood!" she burrowed underground through a hole in the middle of town.

Ping rushed over to Aang and tried to slice him but she was missing and Aang blew wind on the ground from his mouth and this forced him into the air and Ping was about to chase after him but an arm grabbed her and Virgo jumped out of the ground and lifted Ping into the air and threw her to the ground but the swordswoman landed on her feet and in a fury, she unsheathed both her swords and ran to Virgo but Aang landed in front of her and made an earth wave that forced her back and she fell to her back.

She got up and saw she ran towards them and jumped over Aang and tried to slice Virgo but she missed as Virgo backed away and she jabbed her blades into the ground and she threw numerous jabs at Virgo's upper body and she felt stiff and fell to the ground.

"Wait… you're a Chi-blocker? Like that Ty Lee girl?" Aang asked

"Where do you that fool learned it from?"

"Aang I can't move! I have performed poorly in this battle I…"

"Don't worry, I figured out on how to defeat her!" Aang spread his arms to the side and he dropped the ground and suddenly his entire body was sucked in by the earth.

"You cannot hide forever!"

"Who said I was hiding!" Aang exclaimed and he jumped out of the ground and he was encased in a rock suit and stood behind Ping. "That's right, no way you can Chi Block me through rock, and all of your weapons will be useless.

"Hehe, almost all of them!" she threw her four stilettos at Aang and he quickly realized what she was doing. He tried dropping the rocks but they exploded and he flew back and he had some burn marks all over his body and clothes as the rock suit was destroyed. Ping was holding her blades as she walked to Aang. "Any last words Avatar?" she asked. Aang smirked as a shadow appeared over both of them.

"Look behind you." And Ping looked back and saw that the Weretiger was behind her and she roared and she slammed Ping away with her arm and she slammed into a wall and fell down.

"_I am clearly outmatched this way_." She thought.

"Aang!" Lucy yelled as she held the cub in her arms which looked like a regular tiger cub but bigger. She was dragging a person dressed in black and he has his eyes filled with swirls. "I caught the guy trying to escape with the cub, he was going to sell the little guy. But I stopped him!" the Weretiger glared at Lucy. "I mean _we_ stopped him!" Aang got up and winced a little in pain. "What happened to you?" Lucy asked

"Crazy sword girl, exploding knives, Chi blocker… you don't wanna know."

"And what happened to Virgo?"

"She was Chi Blocked too."

"What is Chi Blocking?" Lucy asked

"I'll tell you later, but at least she's…" Aang looked to where she was punched and he saw that she was gone. "Looks like she escaped."

"I apologize; Princess would you like me to dance for you?" Virgo said as she was still lying on the ground unable to move.

"No, just go home already!" Virgo disappeared in a puff of purple smoke

"But she's Chi Blocked she couldn't dance for you regardless, Lucy." Aang said.

"Here you go." Lucy said handing the cub to the mother.

She held her cub and she outstretched the cub to lick both Lucy and Aang. "I guess that would count as a thank you." Aang guessed. The Weretiger and her cub jumped out of the town from building to building.

Lucy had a smirk on her face. "Now there is the matter of payment…"

"Fat chance! Yes you got rid of the Weretiger but look at the damage you and your sword friend did to my town! You're lucky I'm even paying you at all, but since you did I feel obligated to do so!" he handed them the reward in a bag and Lucy took a look at it.

"HEY! This is _half _the amount you would pay us!"

"It's going to cost a lot to fix the damage that you guild members did to my town. I'm guessing that half the reward for not killing it and damaging my town is enough."

Aang closed his eyes. "Forget it Lucy, he's not worth trying to haggle. Let's just take what we have and get back to the guild." Aang said.

"Yeah, sure."

They were now at Helix station where they were going to take a train that would take them back to Magnolia. They both got a train and they both tiredly placed their bodies on the seats.

"Today was tiring."

"Yeah, you're telling me… Hey I've been thinking, since we only got half the reward, how about you take the reward instead of us splitting it." Aang suggested

"Why? Aang, you did most of the work especially against those guys that were trying to kill us."

"It doesn't matter, you need it a lot more than I do. You can pay off your rent and have some left over."

"Thanks a lot Aang, how will I be able to repay you?"

"Well… no never mind."

"No, tell me what is it?"

"I was thinking that you would help me find a place to live, I can't keep sleeping in the guild forever and since you know your way around."

"I can help you but unless you have a lot of money you won't be able to live in the city, my apartment was the best option I could find and you can see I have some trouble paying for it."

"That's alright; I'm used to sleeping under the stars. It's how I had to normally live during the hundred year war. Don't worry I'll find a camp site out in the forests somewhere."

"Aang. Can you tell me about… everything. Like why did you have to fight the Fire Lord, and how you are the last Airbender in your world."

"You want to know everything? Hmm, well… where do I begin?"

"The beginning would be a good place to start."

"This will be a long story, trust me. But since you insist… It started just before I found out I was the Avatar…"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Hundred and One Year War<strong>

Katara arrives at Fairy Tail only to discover that Aang and Toph has gone with Team Natsu on a job, as she waits she gets acquainted with the other wizards of Fairy Tail, but they are soon attacked by Ping and her team of Benders.


	10. Hundred and One Year War

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey readers. I appreciate those of you who favorited/followed this story. This single idea I've had in my head since the end of last year is slowly turning into the best piece I've ever written on this site. So on to the next chapter, enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Early morning dawned on Magnolia and Aang remembered after arriving in town late last night. Lucy wanted him to at least sleep on a proper bed, since she was taking all the reward money, it was the least she could do for him. Plus after the mission that he had, particularly fighting against a batch of new enemies, a proper good night sleep would do him a world of good. Though he didn't want to at first, Lucy made sure… by dragging him across town to his apartment, the Avatar was so out of energy he wasn't able to resist.<p>

The Avatar slowly rose as the orange dawn sunlight hit his eyes and he saw that he was inside Lucy's apartment, what was more surprising to him was that he was in Lucy's bed, while she was sleeping on an extra mattress on the floor. "_Well that was nice of her to let me sleep here._" Aang thought. "_I wonder, she has been trying to make sure I'm okay, and yet she has to pay off her rent. I guess I'm more than just a boy who fell from the sky to them, and Lucy is clearly invested in my issues, especially since I told her everything last night. It's weird, it feels like I'm her kid brother or something…_" Aang face quickly saddened with that thought. "_I wonder if that's all I was to Katara? Maybe if I beat the Firelord, things may have worked out between us, but right now. I'm more confused than ever._" He heard the window open and Natsu crawled through.

"Lucy we're…!" Natsu began but he saw Aang in his clothes getting off Lucy's bed. "Aang! What are you doing here?"

"Well, Lucy and I sorta got back late from the mission last night, so she offered me her bed for the night."

"You and Lucy weren't doing _things_ were you?" Happy asked as the blue cat flew into the window clearly making his question clear.

Aang's face turned red once he realized what the cat meant "What?! No! I was just tired and she offered me to sleep here… more like dragged me here sort of against my will, but none of that matters. Besides, I still may have feelings for someone else."

"Oh! Aang is in loooove! I want details!" Happy cheerfully said.

"I think you're the last person… cat…whatever I would want to talk to about this sort of stuff."

Lucy slowly got up and she rubbed her back as it was aching a little.

"Lucy! You're awake!" Natsu cheered.

"Natsu… why are you here!?" she yelled as she covered herself with the sheets she used the night before.

"We're going on a job duh. Erza, Grey and Toph are waiting down stairs." Natsu replied

"Hey! Did you wake up princess yet!?" Toph yelled from the ground

"A job? This early?" Lucy asked.

Aang walked to Natsu's side. "Well I'm up for it! And if the rest of the team is on our side, those guys from yesterday wouldn't dare try to attack us again."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu said.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that?" Lucy said.

"Oh right, Natsu had something important to tell you Aang." Happy said.

"Oh! Aang you should know…" Natsu began thinking. "I forgot." He simply said and Aang and Lucy anime fainted. "What about you, Happy?" Natsu asked

"I forgot... something about water…" I forgot too.

Aang sighed. "Well if you forgot, it can't be that important. C'mon Lucy."

Lucy sighed. "You three are going to be the death of me." She said and she got up and she got properly dressed but as she was about to leave through the front door she saw Aang about to jump out of the window. "Hey! Use the damn front door!" she yelled.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something before we go?"

"Sure, what is it Aang?"

Aang began to shyly press his index fingers together. "Well, I just wanted to ask, if it would be possible for me to… well live here with you? I won't be freeloader, I'll help you pay the rent and everything, you won't notice I'm here!" he asked and Lucy began to think as she put her index finger on her chin.

"You did help me a lot with the job, and with everything that is going on. It's the least I can do." Lucy replied.

"T-thanks Lucy."

"Luce!" Natsu whined as they were running late

"I'm coming!" she yelled.

* * *

><p>To say that Katara was overwhelmed with her current situation would be a huge understatement. She had only been in this world for roughly three days and she had already seen things that would make anyone's head back in the Water Tribe explode. And even if she could get back no one would believe her, however because Ozai now is in charge. She may not have a home to return to.<p>

Since she arrived, she has been taking refuge in a forest but she has been searching for a better place to live ever since but she would need to earn some money or join a guild for more suitable living conditions.

The waterbender found herself outside a huge tree with some stairs leading to a door. At first glance the tree would have looked like a regular tree but she was wrong about that and she looked and saw that there was a door where the stairs ended, she also noticed a window on the side of the tree.

"That is weird, I could have sworn I passed this tree a few times yesterday." She said to herself. "Well here's to hoping that whoever lives here enjoys company." However she would soon be dead wrong. She knocked on the door and no response was heard so she turned the knob and saw that it was unlocked she snuck into the room and saw that the interior of the room looked furnished with one bed and there was a cabinet that looked full of medicines and other bottles that consisted of various items she also saw a detailed rug on the floor and she eyed an old, tall woman who looked like she was working with medicines she had pink hair tied in a bun with two golden pins that ended in crescent shapes. She had reddish eyes and light coloured skin. Her face was framed with two bangs on the sides of her face. She wore a dark green blouse with a long maroon skirt underneath that stretched to her feet, over what she was wearing she had a crimson coloured cape and the collar was decorated with Dragon-horn like protrusions outwards. "Uh sorry, I knocked earlier and you didn't respond. Do you mind if I can ask you a few…" suddenly the old woman glared at the young waterbender and the look of fear was sketched all over her face. "…questions…?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? LEAVE NOW!?" she yelled and she was swinging around a broom and Katara was dodging her strikes.

"Hey! No need to overreact! I'm not a threat to you. I just want to ask you a few questions!" she exclaimed as she was comically running around the treehouse while avoiding the rath of the woman and her broom.

"I don't care! I HATE HUMANS!"

"_This would be the perfect time to tell her to look in a mirror, but since she is trying to kill me that wouldn't be the best option_." She thought. "Okay, but I may need your help. I'm not from this world!" she exclaimed and the woman stopped the assault on the waterbender.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said, I'm not originally from this world, everything is so different."

"That would mean… you are not from Edolas, are you?"

"Edolas, what no… probably not?" Katara replied as she wasn't sure if she was referring to her world as Edolas.

"Never mind, if you don't come from Edolas, where are you from then?" she asked

"It won't be that hard to describe, first of all in the world I come from, magic doesn't exist at all. And some people have the power to manipulate the elements in my world, it may look like magic, but it's actually called bending. I'll even show you." Katara then made water flow out of one of her water skins and she made the water move around the old woman's treehouse.

"That is interesting… it would seem that there are other worlds other than Earthland and Edolas. So why have you come here?"

"I…dunno, it's a long shot but maybe I could live here?"

Suddenly the woman began waving her broom around and chased after Katara. "I don't care what you are! LEAVE MY HOME AT ONCE!" she yelled and Katara ran out of the door and back into the forest

"_Mental note: I should probably never visit her again unless I'm ready to face her broom again. Then again I could probably take her but I don't want to fight her._" "So I should probably find Natsu then, he should be around here. He did say he would see me."

Katara waited around the forest for what seemed like hours, in that time she began to think. She began to wonder if it was possible that there could be some magic that could send her back, of course she had to take Aang and Toph back with her. She suddenly got up. "_That's it! Aang and Toph must be back at the guild Natsu mentioned to me yesterday. What was the name of the place? Fairy Tale? Or something like that. Well I will hopefully run into those two, besides. Aang and I haven't talked much since the whole Ember Island play thing._" She thought. She began running into the town of Magnolia in hopes to fine her elemental manipulating companions.

Meanwhile a head came out from the water and it was the waterbender who was chasing Aang and Lucy the day before. "_So she is the one who is of the strongest Waterbenders in the world. And if this plan goes right she will lead us straight to that troublesome wizard's guild. After they go down, the Avatar will have nowhere to run and nowhere to hide._" He dipped his head back into the water and he swam away.

Katara heard this motion and she looked back and saw a ripple in the water and she continued to leave the forest.

* * *

><p>Soon she arrived in the town of Magnolia and she began searching for the Fairy Tail guild building. However she knew that finding it on her own wouldn't be a simple task. "This place is too big I guess I am just going to have to ask around."<p>

Katara began asking around and she then learned that the guild was close to her location. She was walking there but she caught the sight of a very built person who wore a sleeveless black tunic with metal adorning the areas around the sleeveless areas and the collar also looked like it was made of metal, he had white pants and black boots and he had long spiky black hair and it also looked like he had small metal rivets on his face and he had piercing red eyes that looked sort of reptilian and she flinched as she saw he was consuming what looked like a piece of metal as if it was a chocolate bar. "_He's… eating metal…? Okay I hope I never have to come into contact with that guy._" Katara thought.

After taking many directions she finally arrived at a large structure and she felt a bit of nervousness as she was about to enter.

"Are you nervous?" a voice asked and walking up to her was girl who was wearing a sleeveless gi that was black and red, her hair was tied in a low ponytail and it was jet black in colour, her eyes were yellow-gold and she had two katana blades on her back in their sheaths. "Don't worry. They might have powerful wizards but they won't attack you." She said.

"Oh thanks, but I'm more nervous about something else. I haven't seen someone in a long while and he might be in there. But I guess there is nothing to worry about. I mean what is the worst that can happen?"

"What is the worst, indeed."

"Oh, so what is your name?"

"My name is Ping Tung, and you are."

"Oh, its Katara."

"Hmm, not much of a common name you hear around these parts. By the way, what magic do you specialize in."

"Umm, Water magic. I am a Water Mage. See." She made the water flow out of her water skin and she made a small ball of water and she froze it into an ice ball.

"A water mage that can alter the physical state of water. You must truly be powerful."

"N-not really. I'm just gifted."

They both entered the guild hall as their conversation ended and some of the people inside looked at the pair of them.

"I was really expecting more people." Katara said. "Ping, what do you think?" she looked to the older girl and noticed she wasn't moving. "Uh, Ping are you alright in there?"

"Oh yes. Don't worry about me." She looked around carfully. "_Are we too late, did they just give us the slip. No matter even if they are not here. Taking down these guys will serve as a warning._" She thought suddenly an arm appeared around her shoulders and she got a huge shock as she saw Loke holding on to her.

"Sorry, about this. But your beauty just screams at me, so may I ask what you na…" suddenly he was flipped over onto his back and he had a sword glistening next to his neck and he looked up and saw yellow eyes gleaming at him.

"I. Will. Say. This. Once. Touch me again the next time you breath you will be coughing out blood because I would have punctured your lungs sealing your fate, you scum." She looked up and saw many surprised and some terrified faces. "That goes for the rest of you males who even think of trying to touch me. My blades are friendly to no one!"

Katara quickly got in front of Ping. "Don't worry about her, she just had issues with personal space." Katara said hoping that excuse will prevent some prior judgment from the other guild members. Of course this was in vain as Cana had begun glaring at the girl and Bisca also decided to keep an eye on her. "Try not to kill anyone, I have to ask around." Katara said and she walked over to the bar and she looked at Mirajane and the first image that popped into her mind was Yue as she was the only other person she knew that had white hair.

"How may I help the both of you?" she kindly asked.

"I-well, I'm just looking for someone. It would really help if you could tell me all you know."

"Of course I can help you, does this someone you're looking for have a name?" she asked.

"His name is Aang, and he is a bit younger than me. Is bald, has a blue arrows on his body, you can't miss him." She explained and Mira smiled. "What is it? You know something?"

"Aang has been here the whole time." She said as she smiled.

"WHAT! So he _was _here the whole time. I-I knew that in my heart he wasn't dead." she took a sigh of relief. "Thanks for telling me, do you know where he is right now, oh and could you also tell me about a blind snarky girl if you could."

"Aang and Toph both joined our guild, it was made official yesterday." Mira said.

"Wait, they allied themselves with you, but why."

"Let me explain." She heard and she saw the guild master Makarov in his orange jester outfit.

"Wow, you must be the shortest old man I have seen... Oops sorry..."

"Aang and Toph, have joined up with us, mostly because they cannot return to their world, which is also the same case with you."

"W-wait, you mean I am trapped h-here." Katara began to smile in denial. "I-I get it, this must be some crazy dream! Well it would make sense cause I haven't been able to sleep lately…"

"Hey! Keep it together will you?" the voice was coming from Cana as she finished emptying her alcoholic beverage. "That fact is you are stuck here, that won't change anytime soon. Trying to make sense of why you are here will get you nowhere."

"So what? I'm supposed to just accept everything that just happened, the world that I come from is under a dictatorship and I'm supposed to just stay here accept it!?"

"I already assured Aang that I and Mira will help him find a way back home, until then he has joined our guild." Makarov said and he was walking to the entrance. "I have something to take care of right now. The both of you feel free to stay for as long as you like."

Katara sighed and took a seat on one of the stools. "So I just have to wait before he gets back, how long will that take?"

"That depends on the job they took. But since they went some of our strongest wizards. I'm sure they will be fine."

Ping walked up to Mira and Katara and she pointed to her. "You, I want you to tell me of every guild member in this room."

"You could have been more polite you know." Katara lightly scolded.

"Sorry, but I realized that I can't stay long. But before that, I want you to tell me everything you know about the Ava… I mean the boy she was talking about."

Katara looked at Ping with some suspicion. "Hold on you are from this world? How do you know he is the Avatar?"

"Well that is what the kid calls himself." Wakaba said while leaning back in his chair. "Either that or they call him the Elemental Wizard."

Katara smiled lightly as she chuckled. "Figures, only he would come up with something like that."

"So I take it that you are not a Water Mage, like you told me." Ping said folding her arms looking at the waterbender.

"Well I had to look native to this world, so I faked it." The waterbender replied while scratching the back of her head. "Man, Sokka is going to freak when I eventually tell him about this."

"Anyway…" Ping said. "Aang, first came to this guild. Actually I had the pleasure of meeting him in person before…" suddenly there was a light tremor in the ground. Levy quickly noticed something and noticed Ping's hands going to a hidden pocket in her gi. "In fact he…"

"LOOK OUT IT'S A TRAP!" Levy yelled before Ping glared at Katara and took out her stilettos that were across her knuckles.

"Too late! Your time ends now!" she yelled.

"**Solid Script: Hole!**" Levy chanted and using her Solid Script magic she drew the word hole in the ground and this appeared underneath Ping but before the floor collapsed under her weight she back flipped from the hole and she was now behind Levy.

"Foolish girl!" suddenly a pillar of earth ejected out of the hole and it nearly hit Katara but she jumped away from it.

"Damn! Looks like our ambush has been revealed." Said a voice from the hole and coming out on a rising rock pillar was the Earthbender who ambushed Aang and Lucy on the day before.

"Well now since they now see through our ruse. Its time to show them how powerful we can be."

"So you were planning to ambush the guild the entire time?!" Katara yelled.

"Not necessarily our original target was the Avatar, but since he is not here. We might as well take you guys out as a warning, and since your guild master has left. This will be a simple task." Ping said.

Cana stood up and she readied her cards in between her fingers. "Take a look around! You are heavily outnumbered! I suggest you leave if you know what is good for you."

"Hahaha, you didn't think we came here with just the two of us?" suddenly there was an explosion in the roof and light purple flames were shot through and the Firebending girl dropped from the roof and she blasted an arc of fire at Levy, but a water whip from Katara snuffed it out.

"So you guys are looking for Aang? And let me guess the Fire Lord sent you here!?"

"How right you are Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." A male voice said and falling from the same roof was Kobu and he had two water skins around the front of his chest. "I have been waiting for this."

"Why don't you attack us head on like men instead of sneaking up on us!?" Elfman yelled

"If that is what you want. Let's go tough guy!" the Earthbender yelled and he made an made a rock rise up from the hole and it slammed into Elfman and he flew through the wall of guild and he chased after him. "You guys finish up things here." He said.

"Typical Hen, always a lover of destruction." Ping said. "Now… where was I?" she pulled out her Katana. "Then again fighting in a guild hall seems so primitive. We wouldn't want to fight in a closed space."

"In that case! I'll take you out right now!" Cana exclaimed "**Card Magic! Jolt of Fate!**" around the cards a sea green magic seal appeared and yellow lighting was now being shot everywhere and Ping was avoiding the lightning strikes, Kobu was struck and by the attack meanwhile the lighting was heading for the Firebender and she outstretched her left arm with two pointed fingers and the lighting that was heading for her looked as if it was absorbed into her and she was surrounded by sparks of yellow lighting.

"Let's see how you like it!" she redirected Cana's lightning and sent it back via her right arm through two pointed fingers.

"**Solid Script: Iron!**" Levy yelled and she generated Iron that spelled the word 'IRON' and it landed in front of Cana and it conducted the electricity and as soon as it took the attack it exploded.

"Let that be a lesson, never use Lighting on someone like me!" the Firebender yelled.

"We need to take this fight outside." Ping said. "So hear this Fairy Tail. Fight us in the town or we begin slaughtering the citizens." She said and this shocked Katara and all of the guild members.

"You're willing to put people's lives at risk just to fight!?" Katara angrily asked.

"They are not from our world, what happens to them isn't our concern!"

"You want to take this outside! Fine!" she looked to Mira. "I suggest you duck!" and she did and Katara made all the barrels of alcohol in the guild explode and she bended the water inside the alcoholic beverages right at the three and this forced them out of the guild.

Cana expectantly glared angrily at Katara. "I will kill you! If they don't first!" she angrily exclaimed with flames around her.

"I think we have bigger problems than crying over spilled beer. I'm going to fight the waterbender alone! That way you can beat the other two with numbers."

"Can you really beat him?" Levy asked.

"Trust me, I am more than a match for whatever this guy can throw at me! The point is we have to divide them so they can't fight at one."

"In that case…" Cana began thinking. "Levy, take Droy, Jet and Bisca and fight that sword girl! Macao, Wakaba you two are with me. We're going to fight that girl with the fire and lighting. Loke, Alzack you stay here and protect Romeo, Mira and the guild.

Ping and the firebender got up while Kobu was still on the ground. "Get up you damn swine!" Ping yelled and Kobu got up quickly.

"Yes ma'am!"

"They will attempt to split us… she pulled out her Katana blade. We just have to hope that Hen, can beat that buff idiot." She looked the Firebender. "And Chun, don't let them beat you, if you are in a situation where you have to kill them do it, the less allies the Avatar has, the better." She told the firebender. They saw the Fairy Tail members coming towards them. "You want us, come and get us." The three split up and they were now in different sections of town.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Hen was staring down Elfman. "I am going to enjoy this."<p>

"You think you can just sneak up on us, what kind of man are you?" the Take Over wizard angrily asked.

"The kind that will kick your ass!" he made a line of earth colunms speed towards Elfman but he jumped from them and his right arm transformed and it now took the shape of a huge black muscular arm. "What the… am I supposed to be impressed. You changed your arm?"

"That is my Take Over magic! With it I will teach you how to be a real man!"

"Will you knock it off with the 'man' crap?! It got really old really fast!" he launched another rock from the ground and it was speeding towards Elfman but he simply punched it to pieces. "What the hell…? You will regret that, there is more to Earth bending than simply throwing rocks!" he made many pillars eject from the ground underneath Elfman and this sent him flying into the air. He then made three sharp boulders speed towards the Take Over mage but he stabilized in the air and he blocked the shards from hitting him by blocking it with his arm and he punched Hen as soon as he got to the ground and the Earthbender flew into a wall.

"Never underestimate me!"

Hen got off from the wall. "Maybe I should rip a page from your book." The Earthbender dug both his fists into the ground and when he pulled them out they were now encased in huge rock like gauntlets that took the size of Elfman's Beast Arm: Black Bull. "Now what was that you were saying… oh right you would teach me to be a real man? Well lets go then!" he launched off the ground and both his rock fist and Elfman's Black Bull fist made contact but Hen punched Elfman back with his unused right arm and this sent him staggering back suddenly Elfman sunk to the ground and only his torso was above the ground and Hen ran to him and he threw a powerful uppercut that sent the Take Over mage up into the air and he landed on another street. "Hehe. Man my ass. Time to finish this." She made a rock column shoot out of the ground below him and he shot up toward the street Elfman landed in.

* * *

><p>Katara was running through the streets of Magnolia and she caught up with Kobu and he was folding his arms.<p>

"Katara, the master waterbender from our sister tribe."

"You don't mean to say that you are from the Northern Water Tribe? If that is true then why are you helping the Ozai capture the Avatar. You should be helping us."

"Yea right, my family's life is on the line and unless the Avatar is killed then it's over for me. Since I could be stuck here I might as well take you down along with him!" he made water come out from his water skins and he shot a bullet of water towards Katara but she rolled from the attack and the bullet of water hit a store window.

"Enough! You want to go after Aang, but why come after a wizard's guild!?" Katara asked as she bended water from her water skin and she wrapped the water around her arms.

"Simple! The Avatar joined up with them, since that is the case we won't be able to get to him unless they go down first, but since we split you guys up we can take you and those magic users down for good."

"You forget, a team went with Aang and Toph and the second they come back and find their guild destroyed, I can easily assume that they will hunt you down."

"Oh shut up! What do you know about them anyway?!" he swiped the air and his fingers were now covered by ice claws and he flung them towards Katara but she jumped over it and she slapped Kobu with the water around her left arm and she flung a water bullet towards him but he blocked it and he then froze water from his water skin and flung them to the Southern Waterbender as frozen disks but she was slicing them with her water around her arms.

Katara then made the water in her arms into a whip and she grabbed Kobu's leg and she slammed him into an empty wooden cart. After it exploded, whips of water sped from the smoke and they each had ice shards on the end of them and Katara made an ice shield with her water which then shattered as soon as it was hit and she slid back on the floor.

"I am the superior waterbender, admit it!"

Katara who was lying on the ground saw some blue flowers next to her. "Really? It seems you can't see the water all around you!" she then bended the water out of the flowers and they died and she flung the water to Kobu's face and it then froze and he now couldn't see.

"What the! Why you little!" Katara hit him with a strong bullet of water generated from all the water on the ground and as soon as this hit he flew back and rolled on the ground. Kobu got up and he wiped his face and he glared at Katara. "You have made a fool out of me for the last time!" he exclaimed and he yelled and he bended some more water from his water skin and he made the water spread out into droplets and he transformed the droplets into ice spikes and he sent them towards Katara but she made a thick water whip that was hitting the spikes away and slicing some of them. When Kobu ran out of ice spikes he glared at Katara.

"I won't let you beat me, I still have a home to return to!" Katara yelled and her adversary sent a bullet of water towards her but she got in a stable stance and she froze the puddle she was standing in this made her stable and as the bullet his her she stood tall. When the water hit her she jumped towards Kobu and her arms were engulfed in water and when she ran past him she made water wrap around his torso and he threw him towards a pile of wooden crates and he crashed into them as they exploded.

"Impossible, I was the most powerful bender in the N-northern Tribe."

"Please, there is no way that Master Pakku would have lost to someone like you. Instead of trying to impress the Ozai and Azula you can try finding a way to save your family from this world!"

Kobu's eyes slowly closed and he slowly became unconscious. Suddenly citizens were looking at her. "Oh don't worry everyone, this is all just a show for… you guys. To show you just how fun and powerful magic can be!" she exclaimed and the people then began cheering.

"You are the strongest water mage I have ever seen!" a person yelled and he had stars in his eyes and some drool coming from his mouth.

"Uh yeah… look, just clear away from this area because… there are fights going on across town as well… yeah." She quickly said to get the towns people to clear away from Kobu's unconscious body. This tactic worked and they ran to tell the others and find the other fights across the city. "_Wow I don't know what more amazing, that they believed my lie, or the fact that think I can use Water magic._" She looked at Kobu's unconscious body. "_As for him, I have to take him to a secret location so he can't wake up and help the others. Maybe that river in the forest I was at._" She lifted his body and placed his arm over her shoulder and she began to make a beeline for the forest.

* * *

><p>The Firebender named Chun was running through the city and she approached an alley and it was a dead end. "No!" she growled and she looked behind her and saw the three wizards that were chasing her.<p>

"End of the line." Cana said smirking at the girl

"You are mistaken, since you put me into a corner I have to fight back. Since you are helping the Avatar, you are enemies of the Fire Nation, and all of our enemies must fall to our power!" she made two light purple flames in her hands and threw them towards the three but all three of them dodged it.

"Don't think beating us will be so easy!" Macao yelled and he outstretched his hand. "**Purple Rain!**" he yelled and he threw a flurry of purple fireballs at Chun but she shot her lighter purple flames to the ground and propelled herself into the air and Wakaba met her in the air and he had a pipe in his mouth.

"Back away old man!" she yelled and she kicked and sent a light purple curved arc toward Wakaba but at it hit he collapsed into pink smoke. "What, I couldn't have killed him that easily, unless…" she landed on the ground outside the alley and she was suddenly hit by a pink fist made of smoke and she flew back and rolled on the ground.

"Just give up little girl, you are out of your league." Wakaba said.

Chun got up and glared at the two. "No! After coming to this world chasing after the Avatar is all we have to do! For the sake of the Fire Nation! I must defeat you!" she shot light purple fire disks at the two men but they managed to dodge them. "Since Fire isn't going to defeat the both of you!" she pointed her two fingers on both hands and began to move her arms in a more fluid motion and she shot blue lighting at the two and this caused an explosion that sent two backwards.

"I don't want to hurt a little girl, but you have forced my hand! **Purple Net!**" he chanted and a purple magic seal appeared and purple flames came out of it and they grabbed Chun like rope and she was held in the air.

"I'm not your average little girl!" she said and she engulfed her own hands in light purple flames but as she did this she screamed out in pain and used this to rip through the Purple Net and she fell back to her feet. She began panting and her hands had red burn marks on them."This pain is necessary. I will accomplish my goal when I am through with you wizards." She looked to Wakaba and she thought of something. She threw a fire jab at Wakaba and he dodged it. She jumped up and she made flames above her head and she landed on the ground and made a huge fire lash that separated Wakaba and Macao. She ran in between them and made huge fire streams at both of them and Macao was hit and he fell back and he had some orange flames on the sleeves of he purple coat and he quickly batted them away and the figure of Wakaba disappeared into smoke and suddenly there were many figures of Wakaba around her.

Cana walked into her sight. And she had two cards in her fingers.

"I'm not going to lose to your little card tricks! Speaking of tricks. I have figured out your smoke magic!"

"You wont have time to do anything about it!" Cana yelled. "**Card Magic: Wind Edge!**" she yelled and she swung her left arm and this sent a huge wave of wind towards Chun and she was caught in it and she screamed out as she was forced into the air.

She screamed and she ignited the back of her feet and palm and shot her arms behind her and this caused her to propel herself through the air and she was speeding back down to the ground towards Cana. While the Card Magic user was preparing to use another card attack, Chun shot a ball of light purple fire from her mouth and these landed on the three cards she was about to use and they ignited and burned them to a crisp. She landed on the ground and swiped the older woman's legs and she fell to the ground. "I told you! I'm not going to lose to your card tricks!" she had a flame in her right hand but suddenly a flurry of purple fireballs hit her. And she looked towards Macao. "You are really annoying me!" suddenly a fist made of purple smoke nearly hit her and she saw where it came from. "I found you." She prepared another lightning attack and she flung it at the direction of Wakaba and he was hit in his leg and it was the right leg that was sparking electricity and he fell to the ground all the smoke duplicates disappeared.

"Wakaba!" Macao yelled.

"Forget me, make sure you don't lose to her!"

"That is not going to happen!" Chun said and she made a swiping motion and it was heading for Macao but he jumped over it. The fire mage then surrounded his hands in purple flames and he raised them over his head and brought them together and blasted a huge beam of purple fire at Chun. The Firebender duplicated the action and she sent a beam of light purple flames towards Macao. The flames impacted each other and this made a huge explosion and through the black smoke five cards that were engulfed in red-orange flames were speeding towards Chun and she brought her palms to the ground and the made a wall of her flames and the cards impacted the wall of fire and an explosion was made and she flew back and slid on her feet with her fingers scraping the surface of the ground.

Suddenly people were beginning to gather around as they looked excited for the fight. "Macao. I have to get close. Cover me!" Cana yelled and Macao shot a flurry of purple fireballs and Chun was hit by them and she turned her glare to Macao.

"Your flames aren't even hot enough to burn! I will end you right now!" she moved her hands in a circular motion and she prepared to blast lighting at him but Cana grabbed her as she got close and forced it to aim to the sky and the lightning shot upwards. "You made your last mistake…" she said as she surprisingly yawned and Cana was holding a sleep card and it was surrounded by a light green aura. Chun passed out and fell to the ground.

Cana began panting and the crowd of people began cheering. Suddenly an water slide that turned to ice got to them and Katara was seen sliding on it with her feet. "I saw the lightning! Is everyone okay?"

"Don't worry about us. We put her to sleep for now, but Wakaba was hit by her lighting."

"Is that so." she ran over to him and he was on his back.

"It's you, so did you beat that other guy?" Wakaba asked

"He wasn't even a challenge. Where did the lightning hit you?" she asked. And he pointed to his leg and Katara saw the hole in his pants. "Just be lucky it didn't strike you near the heart, or you could have been in serious trouble." She bended water from her satchel and she made the water encase the burn and it began to glow light blue.

"T-that feels so refreshing…" he said.

"So you can heal as well?" Macao asked.

"Yeah, it may be a burn mark but it won't be that hard to heal." She said and she was moving the water around and the burn mark was gone and she lifted the water from his leg and bended it back into her satchel. "Your leg should be fine now." She looked to Cana. "You said you put her to sleep, how long will that last?"

"It will last a while." Cana said.

"That's fine, but we need to get her to a location in the forest somewhere away from the people and away from her team mates."

"Wakaba and I will take care of that." Macao said as Wakaba got up from the ground.

"Okay, we will help the others." Cana said and she and Katara began running down the street when they heard more fighting.

* * *

><p>Hen was walking in the middle of an empty street looking for Elfman but he couldn't see him. "You'd think if I killed him, I would have found the body by now." Suddenly he was punched as Elfman ambushed him from a nearby alley. Hen rubbed his cheek. "So there you are, sneaking around like a common rat!"<p>

"You will pay for what you done! I will not lose to an inferior man like you! **Beast Arm: Iron Bull!**" his right arm transformed into a large arm that looked composed of metal and is similar to a gauntlet and he made his arm drop to the ground and it made a loud metal clang.

"Oh a metal arm, I'm so scared!" Elfman charged to him and Hen made a rock wall to slow his charge but he was surprise when he saw Elfman shoulder charge right through the rock wall he then dug his arms into the ground again and he made huge earth gauntlets. "You can only use one arm, but I can encase both!" he blocked the punch from Elfman but as soon as the momentum of the punch was stopped the rocks shattered and he slid back. "Damnit!" he made the section of rock he was standing on rise high into the air and he kicked it back down close to Elfman with both his feet and this made an explosion on the ground and the Take Over mage covered his eyes to shield from the dust. Hen saw his chance and when he landed on the ground he made spider web looking cracks from where he stood and the cracks spread to Elfman and then made rock pillars that forced him up but Elfman used his downward momentum to his advantage and he arched his right arm back as he fell towards Hen and the Earthbender made sure he got out of the way and the ground was punched and suddenly a boulder was sent to Elfman but he punched it to pieces. "Damn!" he yelled and he punched the ground and a rock wave sped to the Take Over mage but before the wave could do anything Elfman punched through it.

"Your time has come!"

"You can't beat an earthbender in brute force alone!" he yelled and he began to chuck more rocks at him but there were being destroyed by Elfman's arm. "_If he punches me with that arm. I am finished._" He encased himself in rock armor and he made his right arm's armor massive as it was the same size as Elfman's Beast Arm.

"You may be powerful, but your nothing compared to Toph! I went on a job with her yesterday and her Earthbending is far stronger than yours." he exclaimed.

"Toph Beifong!" he slid the ground under him to slide to speed towards the Take Over mage. "I can beat that blind Earthbender easily! Just as I will take you down! You shape shifting freak!" both were speeding to each other and they both threw punched with their right arms and both of their fists impacted their faces and Elfman's punch was far more powerful and the rock armor shattered on his face and he made Hen fly from him and he slammed into a wall and he glared at Hen who was knocked unconscious.

"Your Earthbending is nothin' compared to Toph's! She is a real man!" he exclaimed. He turned his right arm back to normal and he walked away from the Hen and left him passed out by the building.

* * *

><p>Ping was running on the rooftops and she jumped and she arrived in South Gate Park and she looked around in case she was going to get snuck up on. She took out her first Katana blade and looked around. "I know you are hiding, why don't you come on out!" she said and Jet came out from a tree. "Just one of you?" she sheathed her Katana back. "You are making this way too easy!" she said as she had her stilettos in between her fingers. She threw them towards Jet but he easily avoided them by running fast from them by using his High Speed magic. "So you're a speedster?" she said but she was punched in the face three times and on the fourth time she pulled out a retractable sai and she sliced his mid section Jet was about to punch her and he fell to his knees. "I may not be a bender, but I don't lead the team for nothing." She now had small knives in between her fingers. Suddenly she saw seeds that were thrown to her and they landed on the ground. "What the…" suddenly vines grew out of them and she jumped away from them and she dropped her knives in the heat of the moment. "That's it!" she took out her blade and glared at Droy who stopped her with his plant magic. "You trying to plant a garden or something?"<p>

"We will not let you beat us! You will be defeated by Team Shadow Gear!" Droy proudly exclaimed.

"Team Shadow Gear? I will admit, not a bad name… but let's make this quick shall we!" suddenly she was kicked from behind and she flew back and dropped her blade. She got back up and slowly back away and felt the soft ground below her and she jumped up high and she was now on top of the big tree in South Gate Park a hole was made from where she fell but of course she avoided it before she could fall in. "Nice try! That trick never worked on me once and it won't this time. I've had it with all this hiding and seeking!" she took out her stilettos and she saw a hint of blue in the corner of her left eye. "There you are!" she yelled and she threw three stilettos to the tree and they had fuses on them and both Droy and Jet saw them.

"Levy! Run!" Droy yelled and Jet sprinted towards the tree and he grabbed his blue haired team mate and the tree exploded.

"You are currently harboring the Avatar in your guild and he is wanted by the Fire Nation. You are judged guilty for hiding a fugitive wanted by the Fire Nation. Your punishment, death on you and all the members of Fairy Tail!"

"You are crazy! The Fire Nation were the ones trying to kill him in the first place, all he was trying to do was stop Ozai from creating a dictatorship!" Levy exclaimed.

"Dictatorship? You misunderstand, Levy. The Fire Nation will steer our world into a new age, but as long as the Avatar exists, progress will never come to my world. Therefore, for crimes against the Fire Nation and the glory of Phoenix King Ozai. You will be executed right here, right now!" she threw her explosive stilettos towards them. And all three of them avoided them. Jet launched off the ground and he ran over to her and he was throwing endless punches and kicks and Ping was just barely keeping up with his strikes as she was mostly blocking them as Jet was too fast to attack. She threw a punch but Jet ducked under it and he was now behind her.

"Sorry, no one can keep up with me." He said teasing the swordswoman. "**Falcon Heavenward!**" he yelled and he sprinted towards Ping and he sent a powerful kick with a light green magical seal at the end of his foot and she was kicked and she flew back and she got up and coughed up dust and she grinned at him.

"I dare you to try that again!" she said as she got up and she gestured Jet to come to her and he sprinted off the ground he began throwing punches and kicks and she was dodging instead of blocking. And she threw a jab to Jet's right leg and he suddenly stopped moving. "What's wrong? Lost all feeling in your right leg?" Jet tried to swing his left leg but she easily blocked it and she jabbed his left leg and she threw numerous jabs all over his body and he fell to his stomach.

"I-I can't move…" Jet said and he lied on the ground.

"One down, two to go!" Ping said and she took out her other blade and she pointed it towards the two left. "You better be prepared for death!" she yelled and she charged towards Levy and Droy, but Droy threw more seeds in her direction and huge vines came out in front of Ping but she sliced right through them. "Plants? Really, you don't plan to stop me with just plants do you? You can see that I am filled with blades! There is no way I can lose to you pathetic wizards!"

Droy had more seeds in his right hand and he glared at the swordswoman. "**Knuckle Plant**!" he yelled and he threw more seeds and when they hit the ground below yellow seals appeared below all of them and large vines with fists began punching towards Ping and she was avoiding them and suddenly they grabbed her instead of punching her and they wrapped around her and held her in place and she dropped her other sword and she was raised into the air by the fists and she wasn't able to reach into her pockets.

"So what, you plan to keep me up here?" Ping asked. She reached on of her stilettos and she was about to light the small fuse that would ignite it. Ping now looked like she was in the sights of a scope and the target cross-hairs looked like a magical seal.

Bisca was aiming from a high tower in the town with her magical sniper rifle, a green magical seal was in front of the scope and she was aiming at Ping and she was held in place by the vines. "You are finished." She said to herself.

Ping saw a glint from a high tower. "OH CRAP!" Ping yelled and she jabbed her stiletto in the vines and the fuse lit.

"**Stinger Shot!**" Bisca said and she shot from her sniper and the magical thin beam hit Ping and the beam travelled through her and she screamed in pain and there was blood staining her black and red gi. The stiletto exploded and she flew back and she landed on her back and was panting. She got back up and she saw the tower Bisca shot from.

"_Can't throw that far. So I'll finish things down here!_" "Okay, now you made me mad. I thought I could just simply defeat you, but now I will kill the both of you!" she yelled and Droy threw more seeds towards her but she had her retractable sai in both her hands and she was slicing through the vines and she grabbed her blade and she ran towards Droy and she chi blocked Droy on the section underneath his arms and he was frozen and Ping kicked him to the ground. "One left!" she said and glared at Levy. "You will be the first in this world do die at my blade!" she said as she picked it back up from the cut vines

Levy glared at her and slightly backed away. "**Solid Script: Fire!**" she chanted and after crossing her outstretched arms, she spun around and the word 'FIRE' appeared above her head in a light blue colour in a puff of smoke and this shot a powerful stream of blue fire towards Ping. But she made sure to slash right through the fire and she was charging towards the Solid Script mage and before she could throw the decisive slash a bolt of light blue lightning struck the ground in between the two and both girls flew from each other.

"Ping Tung! That is far enough!" a voice yelled that sounded like an old man and from the smoke of the lightning finally cleared and Ping saw a familiar face. He was dressed in dark blue and white robes and he had long grey hair and a sharp looking beard also with grey hair and some of his hair on his back was tied in a bun and he stood in a battle stance. The was the second target other than the Avatar.

"Well I'll be damned. The traitor himself! Iroh! Infamous Dragon of the West!" she angrily said.

"You need medical attention, that Guns Magic shot has done damage to you." Iroh said.

"Oh spare me! We were sent here to take down the Avatar and you!" suddenly she saw Katara, Cana and Elfman arriving on the scene. "Right, you are faced with an enemy and you bring an army! Where is your honor!?"

"There is no honor in any of this!" Iroh yelled. "Now leave you are outnumbered and outmatched!"

"You win this time. Fairy Tail!" she growled and she grabbed one of her blades and jumped up onto a roof and headed for the forests outside the town.

"I-Iroh?" Katara exclaimed.

"Hahaha." He laughed. "And I thought it was just me and the Avatar here. It's good to see you as well."

"You know each other?" Cana asked.

"We met before we took on the Fire Nation, so how did you get here."

"The same way you did I would like to thing destiny brought us here, but I cannot stay here. I have places to be." He said.

"Wait, how did you know that they were going to come after us?" Levy asked.

"I saw the Firebending girl boarding the same train that the Avatar and his friend were taking when they were going to Helix Town. I have been in this world for a while and I have things to attend to. I had just found out about the team that are here. But I need to find out more."

"Hold on? Why don't…"

"As I said, I have some things to deal with. But you will see me again youngsters." Iroh said and he walked out of the park.

Katara had a surprised look on her face "Okay, this is officially the weirdest day ever." She looked back at the others and saw both Jet and Droy on the ground.

"What happened to them?" Levy asked.

"Don't worry, they were just Chi blocked. They will be back to normal soon, but it looks like those assassins that were sent here are stuck her with us."

"We handled them just fine!" Elfman exclaimed.

"It could be, but it is defiantly not the last time we will see them. I think… I'll join up with the guild for now. But if you'll have me."

"You helped, us. And since you are in the same situation as Aang and Toph, I am sure the master will let you join up with us." Levy said.

"Well that is great." But she saw Cana glaring at her. "Uh did I do something?"

"You forgot already, Katara… you have no idea how much alcohol you owe me!" she exclaimed with a grin and four pointed stars as her eyes.

"And I thought being stuck here would be the worst thing that would have happened to me today." She said as she sweatdropped.

"I wouldn't worry." Levy assured the waterbender. "Once the alcohol is restocked she will forget that you wasted her last supply."

"Out of curiosity? How much of the stuff do you drink?"

"Let me put it into perspective, she takes up thirty percent of the guild's alcohol budget." Katara's eyes widened.

"If Aang could somehow fit in with the kind of people here… then so should I… I hope…" she muttered

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>This Means War

After returning from the job the day before. Team Natsu return to find the guild destroyed and after three of their guild members are attacked they declare war on the enemy but Aang is not sure he wants to be a part of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and tell me what you think. It would mean a lot.**


	11. This Means War

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

* * *

><p>The team of Natsu, Grey, Erza, Toph, Lucy, Aang and Happy were walking down the streets of Magnolia after completing the mission from the day before where they gave Lucy and Aang an early awakening from their sleep.<p>

"As soon as I get back! I'm doing another job!" Toph exclaimed.

"Why, aren't you tired from this one?" Lucy asked.

Toph chuckled "Not at all princess, plus. I'm not the one with target on my back so I can leave and come back to the guild whenever I please."

"Let's not forget we were all being chased by the Fire Nation before we arrived here, Toph." Aang stated

"But why did you bring me and Aang along for this job though? You all seem pretty capable without me." Lucy said.

"Because, you're part of the team, Lucy." Natsu said as he flashed his grin.

"We are Fairy Tail's strongest team!" Happy exclaimed.

"Yeah, with me, Erza, Underpants guy, Toph and Aang. On our side, there is nothing that can stop us."

"Don't call me underpants guy?" Grey muttered.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?!" Lucy yelled.

Toph began counting with her fingers. "Oh yeah, we forgot Happy!" she said purposely leaving out Lucy

"Aye!" the blue cat exclaimed in response

"I meant me!" she exclaimed.

"Oh sorry Lucy." Natsu said.

"I apologize deeply. I should never have hurt my friends like that. You may punch me." Erza said in _her _apologetic tone.

"Uh… I'm not going to do that." Lucy replied while sweatdropping.

"Can I?" Toph asked with a grin on her face.

"Knock it off Toph." Aang scolded.

"Whatever, just trying to have some fun… but you threw away a golden opportunity. The Great Titania Erza had just offered you to punch her… for free."

"Are you still on that Great Erza thing?" Lucy asked

Suddenly murmurs and whispers were being heard as the people around Magnolia where talking about them, this was noticed by Toph and Erza. "Are they Fairy Tail wizards?"

"I don't think they know yet."

"Those poor things."

"I don't wanna alarm anyone, but I think something happened." Toph said.

"I know, but what is it they could be talking about?" Erza asked but she and the rest of the group as they looked ahead, with the acception of Toph but she stopped walking as she felt the others trail behind her. They saw pillar like protrusions coming out of the building which would be the Fairy Tail guild.

Natsu's face showed one of anger. "What is going on over there!" he said.

"Well we won't find out here. C'mon!" Aang said.

They later arrived at the guild but Toph stopped some distance back and she slowly walked to the rest of the group. "Metal… a lot of metal…" Toph said with her voice in some shock.

"What happened here!?" Natsu angrily asked as the group looked on and saw many metal rods sticking out of the building. The building itself was torn apart.

"If you wanna know, you might want to ask Mira, who's behind us." Toph said jerking her thumb to her.

"Mira, what happened here?" Grey asked

"It was Phantom Lord, they got us."

"Phantom Lord? Who are they?" Aang asked

"They are another guild that, do jobs in the country of Fiore. One of their main buildings is situated in Oak Town." Mira explained.

"Phantom Lord!" Natsu growled.

"Easy, Natsu. Is everyone alright Mira?" Aang asked

"Yes, everyone is the storage room."

The group was led down the stairs and they saw that everyone was indeed alright. "At least no one was hurt, when they attacked."

"Aang!" he heard and he saw a familiar face and Aang had to do a double take just to make sure that he was seeing what he saw.

"K-katara!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"I knew it! I knew you were alive!" and she hugged him and Aang face was now red and Happy noticed.

"Hey I remember you! You are the Water Witch!" Happy said.

"You're still calling me that." She muttered as she let go of Aang.

"What a sight for sore eyes… get it. Anyway welcome to the world of magic the greatest place I have ever had the pleasure of being sucked into." Toph said with her sarcastic tone.

"Glad to see, you haven't changed." She said.

Aang looked to Katara's left hand and on top of it was the Fairy Tail symbol in a royal blue colour. "Katara? You joined up with the guild too?"

"Yep, you are looking at Fairy Tail's first Waterbender." She proudly said.

"Hehe, that's great." Aang said as he was blushing again.

"Aang, your face was red before, do you…"

Aang glared at the blue cat. "Happy, don't you dare!"

"He liii…" Aang suddenly covered his mouth and he made sure he didn't say another word.

"What was that about?" Katara asked.

"N-nothing… absolutely nothing!" he quickly said while happy was laughing while his mouth was covered by Aang's hand. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Not at all, the attack happened when I wasn't in the building don't worry about me."

"Okay… I'm glad to see you again…" Aang shyly said.

"Y-yeah… me too…" Katara replied in the same voice

"Hey, if you lovebirds aren't too busy. You might want to get over here!" Toph yelled and both Aang and Katara blushed and they looked away from each other.

"Yo!" Makarov said as he was chugging on a mug of beer.

"Gramps! Why aren't we doing anything! That Phantom Lord attacked us!" Natsu yelled.

"Yes, why aren't we taking action, Master." Erza said.

"That Phantom Lord is nothing. And everyone is fine."

"The attack happened in the middle of the night so no one was hurt." Mira added.

"Ha! They attack us when we aren't even there. They are nothing but cowardly! We shouldn't take them seriously." Makarov said in a laid back manner

"Yeah sure! But I'm with flame brain on this one! We have to put those cowards in their place!"

"We shouldn't be so hasty about this. They may have attacked us, but Master is right. No one was hurt; I say we just try to get on with our lives." Aang said

"No! That is just runnin' away! And you Gramps! Why are you so laid back after they attacked us!?" Natsu yelled.

"That's enough, Natsu!" Makarov yelled and his hand looked like it would stretch to hit Natsu but instead his hand smacked Lucy on the rear.

"And you spank _me _why?" Lucy asked.

"Master! I'll get angry!" Mira warned after his actions.

"This isn't the time for you get pervy on us!" Toph exclaimed with her arms folded

"Don't you realize the situation here!" Natsu yelled.

"We can't just stand by and do nothing!" Grey added.

"We won't attack Phantom and that is the end of this conversation!" Makarov said. "Now I have to go and pee." And he walked away from them.

Katara cringed. "Eww, did not need to know that."

"Why can't Gramps see how serious this is!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu, calm down! Master knows how serious this is, but we wont attack because a war between guilds is forbidden by the Magical Council." Mira explained

"Magic Council?" Aang and Katara asked

"In short terms, they the main ruling body of the entire magic world." Mira briefly explained.

Erza sighed. "We shall abide by the master's decision." She said.

"WHAT! ERZA!" Natsu yelled but he was punched in the stomach and he was now knocked out and Erza held him so he would fall to the ground.

"W-what's her deal?" Katara asked.

"That's Erza. Get in her way. And she will make your life a living hell." Aang said.

"She can't be worse than Azula."

"Yeah, I thought the same thing too… but why would Phantom Lord attack like this! It's not like they gain anything from attacking our guild while no one is here."

"Who knows. All I know is that I'm itching for some payback!" Toph said she began to walk away from the group. "I'm going to find Phantom Lord with our without Fairy Tail's hel…" suddenly Erza punched Toph in the gut and she fell unconscious and she caught her as well.

"No matter what, we cannot go against the masters wishes!" she exclaimed with her brown eyes now showing less detail outlining the seriousness in her tone.

"SCARY!" Katara and Lucy exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen on Magnolia and Lucy was walking back to her house with her pink roller bag and her spirit Plue walking on her side.<p>

"Hey be careful missy, you might fall in." one of the men on a passing boat said however Lucy paid no attention

"Phantom Lord, I remember having to choose between that guild and Fairy Tail. They are quite a rowdy bunch as well." She remembered. "I wasn't even sure which guild to choose. But I know I made the right choice by choosing Fairy Tail." Lucy finally got to her house and unlocked the door. "I'm ho…" she said but was surprised at the sight.

"This is a nice place you have." Erza said

"Yo." Natsu said.

"Hi Lucy!" Happy exclaimed.

"Surprise!" Toph yelled.

All the four greetings were said as the same time. "AAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" she exclaimed as she threw her bag at Natsu's face. This was because her team consisting of Natsu, Grey, Erza, Aang, Toph and Happy were now in her house.

"Haha, this should a prime definition of the term Home Invasion." Toph quipped

"Because of the whole incident with Phantom Lord, the guild thought it would be better if we roomed in groups. We cannot take any risks with Phantom Lord considering their recent attack." Erza stated. "It is also likely that Phantom Lord has all our addresses so it would be safer if we stayed here."

Lucy sighed. "Oh… but why my house?" she asked.

Aang shrugged his shoulders while Toph stretched and on her floor.

"Hey looked what I found?" Happy exclaimed while going through a blue basket full of clothes while Plue was next to him sticking a huge pink lollipop he found from nowhere in his mouth.

"HEY! THAT'S MY LAUNDRY YOU CAT. STOP GOING THROUGH IT! And Plue what are you eating!?" she yelled.

Erza began looking at Lucy's underwear. "You would wear this… how unlady like." She commented.

"Hey Plue! What is that you are eating? I want some!" Natsu yelled. "Hey Aang, you want some?"

"No thanks, mostly because I have no idea where Plue found it."

"By the way Aang? Where is Katara?" Lucy asked

"Oh… well since there would be too many of us in your apartment, she decided to room with Team Shadow Gear." Aang said.

"So she's with Levy-chan. So they should be pretty safe."

Later the entire group gets comfortable; Natsu is lying on the floor with Happy. Grey is on Lucy's bed, Toph is in a light brown sleeveless top with brown pants and her hair was big and puffy like a huge messy afro. Aang was meditating in the corner.

"Looks like you all got comfortable." Lucy muttered.

"Yeah, I know this isn't an ideal situation, but it is what it is." Toph said.

Aang got up from the corner and walked to the others. Erza walks to the group. "Since we will be living together for the time being, you boys should take a bath and you too Toph. I refuse to sleep in the same room with you all sweating." She proclaimed.

"I don't wanna." Natsu complained.

"For once I agree with flame breath." Grey said still lying on Lucy's bed.

"Sorry, Erza. But I think I'm going to skip the bath." Aang said.

"Not gonna happen, scary lady." Toph said as she way lying on her back with her eyes gazing to the ceiling.

Erza smirked. "If that is the case… then I will bath with Natsu and Grey just like when we were young." Erza said in a laid back voice as she held Grey and Natsu. This embarrassed the two and their faces were red. "You should join us Aang." Erza said.

"P-please tell me she is joking. She is joking right." Aang said with his cheeks now glowing red

"What kind of relationship do you guys have!? " Lucy exclaimed referring to Natsu, Grey and Erza.

"Reverse Harem? Or threesome maybe...?" Toph said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"How can you say that so casually?" Lucy muttered.

"What do those even mean?" Aang asked.

"You'll find out when you're older, kid?" Toph casually said

"Such is Fairy Tail's strongest team!" Happy exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile elsewhere in Magnolia, Team Shadow Gear with Katara were walking through the lamp lit streets.<p>

"You sure it's alright if I can stay with you guys. I mean not that I'm complaining but I would have sorted something out." Katara said.

"Don't worry about a thing. You're part of our family now." Levy said as she gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah! We'll protect you Levy!" Jet and Droy exclaimed.

"I'm right here too you know…" Katara said while sweatdropping.

On a roof close by there was a shadowy figure looking at the four. "Gi Hi Hi!" he laughed in his unique way.

Katara heard this and she looked up and saw the figure jump off the roof towards them. "LOOK OUT!" she used all the water in her water skin to blast Team Shadow Gear from his attack and she dodged his attack and the figure punched the ground. "Hold on… I have seen your face before…" Katara saw his red eyes glow and he saw his arms shine in the moonlight as though they were made of metal. "Droy! Jet! Take Levy and get out of here!" Katara exclaimed.

"No! I won't leave you to face him alone!" Levy exclaimed.

Katara bended the water she threw at Team Shadow Gear and she blasted that water at the shadowy figure but he didn't move an inch. "T-that was all the water I had! How could it not be enough to throw you back?" Suddenly a long metallic pillar shot onto Katara's gut and the pillar flew to a brick wall and when it slammed it Katara had been knocked unconscious in a matter of seconds. The figure then rushed to Levy, Jet and Droy…

* * *

><p>Back in Lucy's apartment, she just came out of the bathroom and her body and her hair was wrapped in towels. She saw Erza was dressed the same way as she bathed before Lucy.<p>

"That was really refreshing." Erza said referring to her bath. "I should probably change." Suddenly her whole body was engulfed in a light gold glow and she was now in pajamas that consisted of a pink long shirt and pants fabric and the outfit was decorated with magenta crossed with a heart on the bottom of the cross.

"You can requip just to change clothes?" Lucy asked.

"Well, it kinda makes sense to me." Aang said

"Anyway we shouldn't worry that much. Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord have had our skirmishes from time to time." Erza said

"Correct me if am wrong, but I don't think destroying your guild counts as a skirmish." Toph added

"What are talking about Toph?" Grey asked as he was reading a stack of stapled papers on Lucy's desk.

"And what are you so reading so casually!?" Lucy yelled and she snatched it.

"But I want to know what happens next."

"No! I already promised that Levy will be the first person to read it!" suddenly Erza outstretched her right hand expecting Lucy to give her the unfinished novel. "And why are you holding your hand like that!?"

"What I'm saying is that they destroyed the guild without hurting anyone, and who ever could have made those iron pillars must be extremely powerful."

"You are right Toph, Phantom Lord's guild master is very powerful, his power is probably on par with the Master's, and they are both part of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"Ten Wizard Saints, what it that?" Aang asked.

"To be part of the Ten Wizard Saints is a title of great prestige, this is bestowed by the by the Council's Chairman." Erza explained. "Both, Master and the Master of Phantom Lord both hold this honor…" "_And also, that man…_" Erza thought as she pictured Siegrain in her mind.

"Okay, but that still doesn't tell me why we shouldn't take them on. Destroying the guild was just to wind us up. They are calling us out! And I say we barge right into their front door and give them a taste of Fairy Tail Terror!" Toph said making her hand into a fist while smirking.

"Yeah! We should make them pay!" Natsu exclaimed

"Look, we shouldn't just fight them. I'm sure there is a way that this can be done without fighting." Aang said.

"You're kidding me." Grey said. "Convince Phantom to stop messing with us without fighting, can't be done."

"Yeah, those creeps might have numbers but we have better fighters than they do I'm sure." Toph exclaimed.

"It won't be that easy. If a fight does break out, both our guilds are level on strength in terms of brute force. But Phantom has the Element 4, which is their elite team of S-Class Wizards and we also have to worry about the one who destroyed our guild, Black Steel Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer." Erza said.

"WHAT!" Aang, Toph and Lucy exclaimed.

"Dragon Slayer?" Lucy said.

"So there is more of you, Natsu?" Aang asked

Natsu just looked as if he didn't care. "So if Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer that eats fire… Then this Gajeel must is an Iron Dragon Slayer, so he must eat iron." Toph smirked. "Hehehe. I look forward to kicking his butt!" Toph said as she pressed her fist into her hand.

"Did you not hear me!? Gajeel is a Dragon Slayer, he isn't someone you can just throw around!" Erza sternly said.

"Oh but I have a surprise for my metal eating friend." Toph said as a dark aura appeared around her while she smirked.

"Now I'm really getting scared." Lucy said in disbelief of Toph's attitude towards hearing of Gajeel.

* * *

><p>Inside the Phantom Lord guild hall Gajeel was eating a bowl full of Iron and he looked annoyed as people in the guild were talking about how he leveled Fairy Tail's guild hall.<p>

"Haha! You really made those Fairies squirm, Gajeel. Because of you we wont have to worry about them anymore." One of the wizards said as he laughed. Gajeel got mad and his arm transformed into a large iron pillar and it elongated and hit the guy and he flew back.

"How many times, must I tell you! I don't like being bothered, while I'm eating!" he growled.

A shadow appeared on the top floor and he looked down at Gajeel. "Good job on your progress Gajeel." The dark figure said.

"Those Fairy Trash won't react from just destroying their guild, so… I left them an extra present."

"Excellent, just make sure you keep 'that person' alive."

"Gi Hi!" Gajeel laughed.

* * *

><p>It was now morning in South Gate park and the big tree was surrounded by many people and there were murmurs and gasps.<p>

"This is horrible…"

"Someone get them down."

Team Natsu was one of the first to get to the scene and what they saw completely shocked them.

"Those-those fiends!" Erza growled.

The sight that shocked them was the sight of Team Shadow gear were beat up and were restrained to the tree. The worst sight of all was that the symbol of Phantom lord was branded on Levy's stomach.

"L-levy-chan…" Lucy said in shock as she looked on the verge of tears.

"Hey those are Iron straps that are holding them to the tree. I can only bet that it was Gajeel that did this."

"Destroying the guild hall was one thing but, they are really willing to go this far?" Aang said as he began to clench his fist.

"Phantom Lord!" Natsu growled and the vains on his face and arms could be seen.

"This is despicable!" Grey said.

"I-I'm sorry…" they all heard and they saw Katara walking up to them also looking slightly beaten. "He got to us… I wasn't able to save them…"

"Gajeel… he g-got to you too?" Aang asked while looking down, his grey eyes being hidden. Aang was trying his best so he wouldn't get angry at the scene he saw in front of him.

"Don't worry. I'm alright Aang. I just wish I could say the same for…"

"Yeah I know…"

Suddenly they heard a stick hitting the ground as Makarov who was wearing his white and yellow jacket with the symbol for the Ten wizard saints on the back of it, was walking through the crowd. The Fairy Tail Guild master saw the scene in front of him and he was also visually furious. "I was willing to let them get away with them destroying the guild, but attacking my children like this…!" suddenly his grip on the stick had intensified and it shattered into pieces and Aang and Lucy both recoiled from this "…Will not be tolerated!" he was now surrounded in an intense yellow aura and he was projecting it outward in rage. "TO WAR!" he exclaimed as he now declared a war between the two guilds.

* * *

><p>Later in the day at the Magnolia hospital Lucy was watching over Team Shadow Gear in one of the rooms while Katara got to work on trying to heal them when the doctors weren't in the room.<p>

"Jet, Droy… Levy-chan. How could they do this?" Lucy asked being on the verge of tears. Katara had released her healing water from Levy's stomach. "So… how are they?" Lucy asked.

"They will pull through, but they were hurt pretty bad. It may take another three or four healing sessions before they can be fully recovered. For now I'd say it would be best to give them their rest."

"Yeah…" Lucy said.

"Levy… she is your best friend, I gather?" Katara asked.

"Yes, I made a promise to her that she will be the very first person to read my novel when I complete it…" a tear fell from her eye and it landed on her right palm where her Fairy Tail emblem was. "Phantom Lord. I will never forgive them for this…"

"Phantom Lord… Its like they want us to come after them…"

"Huh?"

"Think about it… they destroyed our guild hall but no one was hurt, then the attack on Team Shadow Gear, that Gajeel from what Toph told me about him, he could have done a lot worse. I had the displeasure of fighting him, and before I fell unconscious he attacked Levy, Jet and Droy. I know that he has to ability to possibly kill anyone of us if he wanted to. I think they are winding us up so we will start a war with them."

"What else can we do? We can't just sit here and let them do this to us."

"I understand. If we don't fight them, who knows what they will try next." She looked at Aang and he was looking out of the window. "Aang are you okay?" Katara asked but he gave no answer.

"Aang?" Lucy said to try to get his attention but his eyes remained on the view outside.

"I don't like this…" Aang started. "Phantom are trying to corner us into a fight and it worked… What am I supposed to do? I don't want to get into an unnecessary fight and I certainly don't want to fight for the sake of revenge. Don't get me wrong, I really want to teach Phantom Lord a lesson for everything they have done, but if we just go and beat up on their members, then we will be just as bad as they are. The cycle of revenge will never end…" he said.

"Aang…" Lucy began.

"You're right, Aang… but I'm not going to stand here while these guys just think they can toss us around. There is a line. And Master Makarov made it pretty clear they crossed that line." Katara got up. "I'm going to join the others. They are going to charge right into Phantom Lord, and I'm not going to stay here when I know I can help put them in their place." She looked to Lucy. "If you're worried about me not healing Team Shadow Gear, don't be. The doctors here have done a lot before I tended to them, they will be back on their feet before they know it, but you can stay with them if you like." She looked to Aang. "I know that you are not one for taking vengeance Aang, but this is more than just that. It's about standing up for ourselves, and if that means we have to fight. Then that is a repercussion that I will have to deal with later. I am not forcing you to fight, that's your decision to make." Katara took her two water skins that were hanging off a rack. "I'm fighting, not just for Jet, Droy and Levy's sake, but for all of Fairy Tail." She ran out of the room to find the others that were heading to Phantom's guild.

Aang continued to stare out of the window. "Aang, let's go out for a while. You could use some air."

Aang nodded and he followed her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, the Phantom Lord wizards were celebrating. "Gajeel really sent those Fairy Tail wizards packing!"<p>

"We are the number one guild in the country!" another wizard yelled.

"We're going to do a job, we will be back." However as soon as the two wizards got to the door it exploded and a huge stream of orange flames sped into the guild through the busted doors and through the dust Natsu's red Fairy Tail emblem was the first thing to be seen. After the door was busted open. Most of Fairy Tail were right at the doorway. Natsu had a very angry look on his face.

"FAIRY TAIL!" Makarov yelled as this was now the start of the war that Makarov declared. The charge began with Natsu throwing huge fire attacks at the mages

"Time for some serious payback!" Toph yelled and she punched the ground and a wave of rocks pierced through the hall and it crashed into many of the mages there and it even sliced the bar in half.

"Don't you think you can beat, you shouldn't get carried away!" one of the Phantom mages yelled.

"Aren't you just a kid?" another one fearfully asked.

"Yeah, but this kid it going to kick your butt!" she exclaimed and she made two rocks rise from the ground and she shot it right at the two mages and they immediately fell unconscious."

Natsu shoots huge flames at a huge crowd of them. "AAH HOT!" the screamed.

Grey used his Ice-Make magic to freeze some of them and throw ice based attacks at them. "AAH COLD!" they yelled.

Cana, Loke, Nab, Max and Katara were seen attacking other Phantom Mages with their magic and bending respectively. Katara had thrown a huge water jet at two mages. "It doesn't make sense I wouldn't think their wizards would be this easy to beat." Katara said.

"That doesn't matter right now, these guys are just the grunts, very easy to beat. If we can tear through enough of them, they will soon turn to their guild master, and that is when we will strike." Cana replied while holding three cards in between her fingers.

Macao was looking at some of the members and he glared at them. "**Purple Net**!" he exclaimed and a purple magic seal appeared in front of him and purple flames that acted like ropes shot out of them and they held the Phantom mages up into the air. "Wakaba!" he yelled.

The man with a pipe smirked and a light green seal flashed from his pipe and suddenly pink fists made out of smoke punches the restrained mages. "**Smoke Crush!**" he exclaimed after the attack took place.

Alzack was glaring at the many Phantom mages in front of him. "**Guns Magic: Spark Shot**!" he exclaimed as he took out his magical pistol and he shot electrifying bullets at the mages in front of him and a sky blue magical seal was seen for ever shot that hit and the mages fell to the ground and had electricity crackling off them. Suddenly a Phantom mage with purple sunglasses ran to attack Alzack but he was shot and he was down. "B-Bisca!"

"You're getting rusty Al." she said and she looked into the sights of her magical sniper rifle and a green magical seal was seen in the front of it. And it was targeting many Phantom Mages in the middle of the fight. "**Homing Shot!**" she yelled and she fired a green bullet that homed the many targets and it created a green explosion that blew back many of them.

Makarov is surrounded by many Phantom Mages. "You cannot beat us, old man!" suddenly Makarov's eyes were engulfed by a yellow glow and he began to exponentially grow in size and he towered over many of the mages that were going to attack him, this of course was the result of Makarov's Titan.

"Wow! Guess he's not so short anymore!" Toph commented.

"He can grow like ten times his size?!" Katara exclaimed.

"Not really that surprising, the possibilities of Magic are endless in this world."

Makarov was punching the Phantom members the ground. "Are you some kind of monster!?" one of the Phantom mages asked.

"You have hurt the children of this monster! Don't think for a second that any human law out there can protect you!" he bellowed and the mages around him screamed in fear.

Meanwhile there was a huge circle around a very plump Fairy Tail wizard, this was Reedus Jonah and he was painting multicoloured boars on his stomach and he was done painting the last one which was a light purple one. "**Pict Magic: Nature, Run Wild!**" a sea green and white seal appeared in front of his stomach and the boars became real and the charged in all directions to attack the mages around them.

A girl who had long, light purple hair with a red bow with a long sleeved white tunic with brown leggings and white boots was about to cast a spell. This girl was Laki Olietta. "**Wood Make: The Dam of Shy Love!**" she exclaimed as a light brown seal appeared in front of her after she placed the side of her right fist into her open left palm and she planted her hands on the stone floor and multiple blocks of wood that were shaped like tools and weapons erupted from the ground hitting many of the Phantom grunts in front of her.

"B-But that doesn't make any sense!" one of the Phantom grunts said with his eyes stretching out of his eye lids.

Many Phantom mages suddenly surrounded Happy. "Finally someone we can beat!" they exclaimed.

"So you think." Happy said and suddenly he was hitting them with two large fish and he had defeated most of the guild members around him and one of the mages was on the ground with what looked like an octopus in his mouth. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard too!" he happily exclaimed. While holding a watermelon over his head.

"JOSE! Show yourself." Makarov yelled

Erza in her Flame Empress armor was slashing past a few of the grunts. "Where are the Element 4!?" Erza yelled. As she slashed through them with her flaming red sword.

"Black Steel Gajeel! I know he is here! Bring him out!" Toph yelled as she made a circular barrier of earth rise around her and she shot tiny pebbles from the barrier in all directions at the same speed as bullets and this hit all the Phantom grunts around her.

Gajeel who was looking at the fight below from the ceiling formed a smirk on his face. "I never expected Master Jose's plan to go so well."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Magnolia Lucy and Aang were on their way back to the hospital and Aang was still looking down to the ground while Lucy carried a bag of groceries. "Cheer up, Aang. This will all be over soon and we won't have to fight anyone."<p>

"I feel as if… I should be doing something… I'm not going to fight simply for revenge… but why does it feel as if I am running then." He sighed. "I wonder how my world is doing right now?"

Lucy sighed. "_There has to be some was to cheer him up. I don't like it when he gets like this_."

Aang suddenly stopped walking. "Something isn't right." Aang said.

"What are you talking about." And suddenly a sunshower occurs in their vicinity. "Rain? But how?"

"No clue, I've never seen a sunshower before, but something is weird about this, I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Huh? Who is that?" Lucy asked and she looked ahead and saw a mysterious girl walking in the rain with curled blue hair, dark blue emotionless eyes , and had pale skin. She wore a navy blue coat and had a Russian like hat on her head.

"Drip, drip, drop." She began in a stoic like voice "Juvia is the rain woman." She said she approached the two of them. "What is it that you two bring?"

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

The girl assumed to be Juvia simply walked past them and she stopped for a second before opening her umbrella. "Juvia bids you farewell."

"Uh, wait. Are you the cause of this rain?" Aang asked but his question went unanswered.

As soon a Juvia began to walk forward the ground behind her began to rise and a slim man rose from the ground. He wore a brown suit with a cape that linked his elbows, the suit also had six jagged protursions coming out of the sides, he was light skinned with a tiny green mustache and pointy green hair that pointed upwards. His right eye was hidden by a monocle attached to a slim chain.

"Non, non, non." He said in a French accent as he rose out of the ground. "Juvia-sama, you cannot abandon your mission now?"

"D-did you just come out of the ground like that!?" Aang exclaimed.

"Monsieur Sol." Juvia said.

"That mademoiselle over there is none other than our precious _cible_."

"What is he talking about?" Lucy asked and Aang shrugged.

"What does 'cible' even mean?" Aang asked

"Oh, I apologize for my manners. My name is Sol. Sol of the Land. And she is Juvia of the deep." He introduced.

Aang suddenly got in front of Lucy and got in a fighting stance. "We have to get out of here!"

"Okay, but why?"

"Think about it! Sol of the Land, Juvia of the Deep. It suddenly rains when we see Juvia, and this creep comes out of the ground like he does. They make references to Earth and Water, earth and water is part of the four elements. That means that these two are with Phantom Lord, but worse. They are part of the Element 4!" Aang exclaimed.

"Element 4!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Non, non, non! This child is smart!" Sol said as he moved around in his slender body.

"Juvia knows this one, he is the one with the very rare Elemental Magic." Juvia said in her stoic tone.

"So you are the one with 'Elemental Magic' but you know his is lying, Juvia-sama. He is not from this world, what he calls magic is something completely different."

"What! But how did you...!?"

"I have read your memories because you have stepped on me earlier. I know everything about you."

Aang glared at both of the Phantom mages. "So you know everything about me! What are you going to do about it?"

"_I _intend to do something about it!" a voice said and his skin turned pale as soon as he heard the voice of someone familiar.

"N-no it can't be!?" Aang and Lucy looked behind them and they both saw the figure of Phoenix King Ozai. "No! You can't be here! This isn't happening." Aang's entire body began shivering.

"What is wrong Avatar? Thought you could run from me?" he mocked as he walked closer to the two.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Aang yelled and he froze some of the rain into ice crystals and he shot them at Ozai but he turned into sand. "Wha… he wasn't really…"

"You fear the Fire Lord more than anything Avatar." Sol mocked in his voice.

"Why You!" Aang launched towards Sol and he made a horizontal fire arc in front of him, but when it missed Sol came back up from the ground.

"Non, non, non! This will not do at all, we must quickly capture our cible!" he outstretched his right arm and held onto it with is left arm and he made a fist with his right hand. "**Platre Sonata!**" he exclaimed and a yellowish-brown seal appeared in front of him and a giant fist made of plaster shot out from it and it hit Aang and slammed him into a wall.

"AANG!" Lucy yelled and she angrily grasped her keys. "I will never forgive you for what your guild has done to us!"

"You misunderstand; Gajeel-sama did all of that by himself. We just agreed to the idea."

Before Lucy could attempt to summon a spirit she was encased in a sphere of water. "What is this!" she exclaimed and tried to escape by hitting it.

"It is futile, Juvia's Water Lock cannot be broken, but do not worry. Juvia will not kill you, for it is my duty to bring you back. Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy later passes out and her keys are dropped on the ground.

"Victory is ours, Juvia-sama!" Sol said as he declared their victory.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the battle in the Phantom Lord. Toph made huge earth protrusions eject out of the ground and they hit many of the Phantom Grunt. "Man, these guys just keep on coming. They can't take a licking but they keep on ticking!" she said and she flung another boulder at two more grunts. "I grow tired of this! I know you're hiding Gajeel. Don't make me have to find you!"<p>

Many mages were in front of Laki and they blasted fire magic at her and there was an explosion but the flames looked like they were being redirected to another source and the flames flew into Natsu's mouth.

He chuckled and smirked at the Phantom Mages. "Thanks for the meal, now that I have eaten. I am all revved up!" he exclaimed

"What is he!?"

"He is Fairy Tail's Salamander!"

Natsu took a deep breath and his cheeks puffed to abnormally sized proportions. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" he exclaimed and he shot a huge blast of fire at the grunts after he put his open fists in front of his mouth so the fire could travel through it.

Grey was glaring at a few more grunts who were charging towards him. "**Ice-Make: Lance!**" he yelled and he shot long ice lances at the mages and many of them went down. Erza flew past him and she was continuously slashing through them now in her Black Wing Armor.

Laki had the side of her right fist in her left palm and in between the two was a brownish yellow magical seal. "**Wood Make: The Distance Between Two Is Forever!**" she exclaimed and many giant hands and feet ejected from the ground and swayed around wildly.

"Nope! Still doesn't make sense!" the same mage from before exclaimed

Alzack was faced with more opposition in front of him and he aimed at them with just one of his two pistols. "**Guns Magic: Mud Shot!**" he shot and the bullet exploded into mud and it contacted them and sent them all flying to the wall as they were now trapped in the mud that was shot at them.

Bisca who was holding her magic sniper rifle was running to a corner of the room "**Requip! Magic Shotgun**." She prepared to fire it. "**Wide Shot!**" a shot was fired from her magic shotgun and the bullet split into several dozen magical attacks in that one area and all of the wizards in her direction were hit.

Cana revealed three cards in her hands and a sea green and white magical seal appeared for a second. "**Lightning, Reverse Towers, Lovers!** **Card Magic: Jolt of Fate!**" she yelled and this generated a massive electric shock that stuck many of the Phantom mages around her.

Loke looked like he spun a small dial on his ring and he glared at the mages in front of him. "**Ring Magic:** **Twister!**" he exclaimed and this made a powerful storm with light green tornado like winds and the mages were spinning continuously in the storm.

"Erza I'm leaving to find Jose on the top floor, I'm leaving you in charge." Makarov said and he was on the second floor and he used his magic to reduce a huge wooden door to pieces and he walked in.

Gajeel meanwhile was still on the ceiling and he smirked. "Now that the biggest threat is gone! It's time for me to join the fight!" he exclaimed and he jumped off the wooden beam and he landed on top of the fallen Phantom Lord sign.

Nab sees him but Toph immediately notices his presence. "Stop you idiot!" she yelled.

"This is for Levy's team!" he exclaimed but Gajeel's arm turned to a metal pillar and it extended as he punched Nab in the arm, and he flew down to the crowd and even ran over a couple of Phantom Mages.

"Well that was a bad idea waiting to happen." Toph said and Gajeel jumped to the ground and the pillar retracted back to his arm and it turned back into a regular arm.

"So it is you scum that I am fighting. I am Gajeel of Phantom Lord, the Iron Dragon slayer."

"We know who you are!" Toph exclaimed. She saw that Elfman was about to attack Gajeel and she made a rock wall in front of the Take Over wizard. "Not today! I've been waiting to face this guy!" Toph said as she cracked her knuckles.

"I'm going to be challenged by a kid. Gi hi! Don't make me laugh!" Gajeel said while laughing.

Toph stepped on the ground and she made an earth pillar eject from the ground and it hit the Iron Dragon Slayer square in the chin and this sent him sliding back and he rubbed it. "I know you're not that easy to put down! C'mon give me everything you got!" she yelled.

"Gi hi hi, I like you kid you have fighting spirit, but you're in the wrong guild… too bad! A greenish silver magical seal appeared in front of his right hand. "**Iron Dragon's Pillar**!" he yelled and he transformed his right arm into an iron pillar and it extended to punch Toph but she remained standing as it sped to her and she made herself taller by made the part of the ground she stood on lift up and she held the iron pillar with both her arms.

"There is one thing no one knows about me! I'm not only an Earthbender!" she released her arms and quickly dug her hands into the iron pillar and began crushing it with her bare hands. "I'm a Metalbender!" she exclaimed and many of the Fairy Tail wizards were shocked.

"M-metalbender?" Grey asked.

Toph was beginning to crush it even more and this was bringing Gajeel slight discomfort. So he brought his pillar and it transformed back into an arm. "So you have magic that allows you to manipulate Metal and Earth huh?"

"Call it what you want, Metalhead! The fact is you can't beat me!"

Gajeel smirked. "Gi hi! Is that a fact you, think too highly of yourself." Gajeel transformed his arms into iron pillars and he charged towards Toph.

The blind earthbender closed her eyes and she was using her seismic sense to determine where Gajeel was and as he got closer she launched a rock pillar that sent her over him and she was now behind him. "Woah, you're seriously that slow? You're going to have to move a little bit faster to beat me!" Toph mocked with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky kid!" Gajeel said and his right leg was now an iron pillar and he kicked a stretched pillar to Toph. She wasn't expecting that, so she bended a huge, thick slab of rock that even Gajeel couldn't kick through and she made many triangular rocks trap his stretched iron leg so he couldn't move.

Toph levitated three slabs of rocks from the ground and she threw them at Gajeel who was unable to move and this caused damage and he rolled back and was under the rubble. "Get up! You're practically made of iron so don't think you can fake getting hurt from that!" Toph yelled. Gajeel true to the Earthbender's words got up from under the rocks.

"Toph, I though you could beat this guy!" Katara gasped.

"So did I Sugar Queen, but you try beating a man who is almost as hard as metal?! On top of all that he is holding back."

Natsu then clenched his fists.

"Smart girl, if you didn't ally yourself with trash maybe we would be fighting on the same side."

"Sorry, Metalhead but things just didn't pan out that way, but I'm not losing you!" Gajeel smirked. He kicked a metal pillar to Toph but she slowed it down and she slowed it so much so she could stop it with her hand. "Weren't you listening when I said I was a Metalbender!"

"So, your magic is called Earthbending and Metalbending?" Gajeel said with a smirk on his face.

"No, but I would waste too much time explaining it to you!" suddenly smaller metal pillars stretched out of the pillar Toph held and it was hitting other Fairy Tail wizards and some from Phantom as well.

"Idiot, you'd hit your own allies!?" Toph yelled.

"Why should I care about them!" he made another pillar in his right arm and he punched Toph in the gut and she flew back.

As she did Natsu used her as a springboard and he ignited his fists and he flew towards him. "Gajeel!" and he punched him and he flew back towards the bar counter. Many of the Phantom Lord guild members were shocked as first it looked like he was being beaten by Toph, then Natsu throws a fire punch to him that could have hurt the Dragon Slayer.

"HEY DO I LOOK LIKE A DOORMAT TO YOU!" Toph yelled in anger and she was surrounded in a fiery aura.

"Sorry Toph, but I'm going to take your place in this battle!" he replied.

"Fight stealer! Fine, but if you lose I'm going to wallop you upside the head even harder than he does!" she said as she forced a smirk.

The Dragon Slayer glared at Gajeel. "I am Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Levy's team!"

"Gi hi." He laughed. "**Iron Dragon's Pillar!**" he sent stretching pillar to Natsu but he the Fire Dragon Slayer grabbed it and he ignited his hands and he lifted the pillar and he threw Gajeel up into the air, the Iron Dragon Slayer balanced himself and landed on one of the rafters and he glared at Natsu. Gajeel jumps down to strike Natsu and but he is surprised when Natsu throws a powerful Fire fist to his face.

"Wow. He's a lot stronger than any Firebender I've ever seen." Katara said. "That's actually pretty scary."

"He may not seem alright in the head, but he defiantly knows how to fight. If anyone can beat Gajeel. Its defiantly him." Toph said.

"I'm proud of you, Natsu." Erza said to herself.

Gajeel gets up from the floor. "That attack didn't affect me at all!"

"You look pretty affected to me!" Natsu said while he smiked. However he is later kicked by Gajeel's iron leg and Natsu hits the floor.

"Get up! I know that attack didn't do much to you!"

Natsu promptly got to his feet. "You're right about that, Gajeel!"

"You really are a hot head, Salamander."

"Shut up!"

"I'll crush you!" he yelled and he turned his arm into an iron rod and he shot it towards Natsu but the rod was blocked by Natsu's flaming hands .

"Don't get so cocky!" Natsu growled and he began to crush the iron pillar and Gajeel quickly brought it back to himself.

"Hmm, the rumors are true, your flames are hot." He said as he moved his hand back and forth because of the heat. "But is that all you got, Salamander?" Gajeel asked and a greenish silver seal appeared in front of his right hand.

"No, this is just a greeting from one dragon to another before the real fight!" Natsu said as a fiery orange and red seal appeared in his right hand and they both jump off the floor they both are able to punch each other with their metallic and fiery fists. Soon Gajeel throws an iron pillar kick towards Natsu and this is able to hit him but he gets back up. "That is one heavy kick you have there!" Natsu said.

Toph looked at Grey. "Hey Icehead!"

"What did you call me?" Grey asked with an annoyance in his voice.

"What do you say, we mix your ice and my earth, while Natsu keeps Metalhead busy we can go ahead and reduce these Phantom guys to nothing!"

"Sure, that's not a bad idea."

"What can I say? I'm full of them." She smugly said and this earned her an eye roll from the Ice wizard. "Okay, and now!" Toph stepped on the ground and Grey planted his palms on the ground and a mixture of earth and jagged ice burst out of the ground and it made a wave that took out most of the Phantom mages in one shot. "Hey I just remembered something. Katara, where's Twinkletoes right now."

Katara was hitting Phantom mages one at a time with one mass of water. "Last I saw him, he was with Lucy at the hospital."

"It's weird, Gajeel is here but the Element 4 aren't!"

"What are you saying?" Grey asked.

"I'm saying that if all they wanted was a war with us, then surely they would have unleased their S-Class wizards by now, I mean if Metalhead is coming out to play, then the Element 4 should too."

"Can't you sense them with your Earthbending?" Erza asked.

"Trust me, if they were here, I would have seen them by now, the only reason I couldn't see Gajeel before was because he was on a wooden beam."

"What about the Master?"

"I can still see him and my Earthbending tells me, only one person is ahead of him."

"Then it must be Jose."

"I can't tell, jeez do I look like a soothsayer!?"

Meanwhile Gajeel charges to Natsu but the Fire Dragon slayer punched him upwards but as Gajeel was in the air, sharp iron foot blades came out of the heels of his boots and he attached himself to one of the wooden rafters. Natsu jumps up to him and throws a flaming punch but it is blocked by Gajeel, nevertheless he is still sent flying back through some wooden rafters and he lands on one while Natsu lands on one that is lower.

"Hehe, this battle's getting me fired up!" Natsu said with a grin.

"Gi hi, you have a destructive streak going on don't you?"

The guild begins to rumble in power and the Phantom Lord members begin to shake with fear.

"No doubt about it! It's coming from our old man!" Toph announced which began to scare the Phantom members, while the Fairy Tail's wizards looked on with confidence.

"That's Gramps' wrath!" Grey said.

"Or rather the giant's wrath!" Elfman said.

"Mira wasn't kidding, Master Makarov really is powerful!" Katara said with a surprise.

"As long as we have the Master with us, we cannot lose!" Erza announced.

"Then let's bring the pain!" Toph said with a smirk as she punched her fist to her hand.

"You're enjoying this too much Toph." Katara said while sweatdropping.

* * *

><p>Makarov was walking through the top floor while engulfed in a bright yellow energy and this energy was breaking everything around him, even the solid rock floor was crumbling under the power Makarov was emitting. He bursts through the main doors and they turn to tiny pebbles as he was destroying everything in his path.<p>

Makarov sees Jose in a seat like a throne and he stopped walking but his energy never faltered. "What is the meaning of this, Jose?!"

"It had been a while, Makarov. We haven't seen each other since the guild meeting six years ago." He calmly said.

Makarov bulked up his right arm and it grew to a huge size and he punched the throne Jose was sitting on. "I didn't come here to chat, Jose!" but as he moves his arm away. It turned out Jose was still sitting there as if nothing had hit him at all. "_He's using a thought projection?_" "So you decide to run and abandon your guild?"

"This is in fear of cataclysm. A battle between two of the Ten Wizard Saints would be a catastrophic event, I would much rather prefer a simple and sensible triumph."

"Where are you hiding, Jose!?" he sees another thought projection and it is of Lucy with her arms tied up. "Lucy? What do you want with her?"

Jose remains silent and suddenly a large figure is behind Makarov. He was dark skinned and had his eyes covered by a white cloth was wearing a dark green hat, he wore a long green, open coat with a large collar, he had a blue and white scarf hanging from his neck he wore an orange shirt underneath with a red skull necklace around his neck. He had a loose pair of pants with prominent hems. He wore black boots on his feet.

"_What! How could I not notice his presence?_" Makarov thought to himself as the huge wizard was facing his palms towards Makarov. Suddenly two light purple magic circles appeared above Makarov on his sides in the same manner that the giant's palms were pointing and a yellow glow appeared underneath Makarov. "_What! My Magical power is draining?_"

"Hehe, this girl is in your guild and you don't really know who this _really_ girl is. It doesn't matter. It's not your problem anymore." He said and Makarov's skin was now a light green and he fell to the very first floor and this made a huge bang.

Toph noticed this and her eyes widened.

"What was that?" Grey asked.

"This is really, really bad!" Toph said.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"That loud bang you heard, it was the old man! He fell from the top floor!" suddenly Erza and Grey's eyes widened as they both soon rushed over to where Makarov was.

Soon all the Fairy Tail members rushed over to his side. "Master!" Erza yelled.

"Gramps!" Natsu and Grey yelled.

"I can't sense any magic power from him." Laki said as they all got close.

Suddenly the Phantom mages got up. "Did you hear that? Their master is down."

"Don't you see what this means. They don't have their guild master, we have Gajeel and the Element 4, and our master!"

"Yeah we can win this!" one of the said.

"This is bad." Erza said in a shaky tone.

"Yeah I know what you mean, they have their fighting spirit back." Katara said

The battle begins to turn as the Phantom mages look like they had the advantage now.

Natsu uses his fire magic to keep them at bay. "Don't get cocky!" Natsu growled

"Yeah! Don't think we're giving up!" Toph yelled as she threw five boulders towards the mages coming to her.

Three Phantom mages stand next to each other and they outstretch their hands they each made a magical seal that were light brown, red and blue respectively. "**Triple Element Combination Magic!**" they chanted in unison and this made brown, red and light blue energy waves combine and they attack was heading towards Cana.

And explosion was seen and Cana let out a scream. "CANA!" Wakaba yelled however Macao got in front of her just in the nick of time before the blast hit her.

"Macao." Cana said as he was still trying to stand from the attack.

Katara had formed the octopus form to keep the mages away from her but an electrical attack was blasted to her and she dropped her water in fear, but a rock wall appeared in front of her and the blast was blocked.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Toph yelled and she stepped on the ground and spider web like cracks spread to the Phantom wizards and pillars of earth burst out of those pillars and it pushed back all the wizards who were in front of Katara.

"Thanks Toph."

"Geez, it's like we never hit these guys at all, they are coming back at us!"

Erza looked around and sees that Phantom has now gained the upper hand in the battle. "_Not only have they got their attacking strength back, but our morale has significantly fallen since the Master's defeat._" She looks to everyone. "_We have no choice_." "Retreat!" she yelled.

"What! No way!" Natsu yelled

"We can't just run from this fight!" Grey sternly said as well.

"You think I'm just gonna run after coming this far!" Toph angrily yelled.

"We can't I can still fight." Macao said while he was being held up by Cana.

"Listen to me! Without the Master, we cannot win!" Erza yelled.

"Toph! If we stay here. Master Makarov's condition will only get worse, leaving right now is the best option." Katara said

Toph grunted and she made a huge wall that separated the wizards from Phantom and the ones from Fairy Tail. "I guess you both have a point." She said with an annoyed voice.

"Forget it! I'm not running!" Grey said as his fist was on his palm and mist formed between them, Erza grabbed them both with her one hand.

"Please…" Erza said and she then buried her head in Grey's chest in sadness.

"Fine." Grey said now agreeing with Erza.

"I hate this!" Natsu said and Toph just made a pillar that threw a grunt to the wall she made earlier.

"I know what you mean Flamebrain."

They both looked up to the rafters and Natsu glared at Gajeel. Suddenly the figure that defeated Makarov had appeared next to Gajeel. "So Aria, how did it go?" Gajeel asked

"We have successfully captured Lucy Heartfilia. It was s-so sorrowful!" he said as he had endless tears coming out of his covered eyes.

"Why must you cry over everything?" Gajeel asked in annoyance.

Both Natsu and Toph heard the conversation and they looked up. "Gajeel!" Natsu yelled.

"We will settle our battle one day, Salamander." Gajeel said and both he and Aria disappeared.

Natsu maintained an angry look on his face. "Natsu what's wrong?" Happy asked.

"They have Lucy!"

"Well, we can't just sit here. The others are heading to the guild, it's up to us, so let's rescue our princess." Toph said.

Natsu grabbed a Phantom grunt who was about to go after the retreating Fairy Tail. "Huh! The Salamander, The Earth Wizard, and a cat!" he said yelping.

"You and I are going to have a little talk!" Natsu said in a very threatening voice as his eyes glowed red as his upper body was covered by the shadows.

* * *

><p>Aang woke up and he saw that he was on a dragon and it was flying over Magnolia and Aang saw Avatar Roku riding it. "R-Roku?"<p>

"The other Avatar spirits and I need to have a talk with you, it concerns you and the Avatar State and your Avatar Spirit."

"Okay… but I things aren't looking good for me right now I need to save Lucy from the Phantom Lord."

"Then we shall contact you right here and now, in your dream."

Suddenly Aang was standing in the air over the building where the Magical Council would normally assemble in Era. Where ever he stepped water ripples would appear.

He suddenly saw five transparent figures ahead of him. He recognized four of them as the past Avatars Yangchen, Kuruk, Kyoshi and Roku, but he was surprised at the fifth figure, he was seeing the spirit of Grey and Lyon's former teacher, Ur.

"Wait! You're Grey's teacher. Roku what's going on here!?" he exclaimed.

"I shall explain to you all that you need to know. But you have to listen carefully, Aang. For what we are about to tell you is very important."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>Lucy Heartfilia

While Fairy Tail retreats, Natsu, Toph and Happy split from them to save Lucy from Phantom Lord, meanwhile Aang learns that he can reflexively access the Avatar State and gain even more strength from it, and Phantom takes the war to Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This seems like a good place to end it. Now before I get called out for this in the reviews. I am aware that one of Gajeel's spells is called 'Iron Dragon's Club' but the English Subbed version I watched wrote it as 'Pillar of the Iron Dragon.' And I have chosen to stick with 'Pillar' because I think it sounds way cooler. As for why Aang is seeing Ur in his dream, that will be explained in the next chapter. Cool? **

**Right, until next time.**


	12. Lucy Heartfilia

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu: <strong>_Last time on Fairy Tail: Legend of Aang  
><em>The group sees the guild hall torn apart by metallic pillars

**Happy: **_Fairy Tail was attacked by Phantom Lord, they destroyed our guild hall and ambushed Team Shadow Gear.  
><em>It shows Katara fighting Gajeel and after she lost he attacked Levy, Jet and Droy

**Aang: **_I decided not to fight but I was dragged into one by Juvia and Sol who were part of the Element 4, worse. They took Lucy.  
><em>Aang was deep in thought as he looked out of the window of the Magnoilia Hospital. He then fights Sol and lost.

**Natsu: **_What they took Lucy!? They are going to pay!  
><em>Lucy is being trapped by Juvia's Water Lock and she passes out.

**Toph: **_Get in line Flamebrain I can't trust you to save the princess alone, plus you owe me for stealing my fight with Gajeel.  
><em>Natsu jumps off Toph to punch Gajeel. Toph is seen yelling at him and Natsu later grabs a Phantom Lord mage and says they are going to have a chat.

**Aang: **_Toph, there are a lot more serious things than a fight.  
><em>Aang sees his past live and surprisingly, Grey and Lyon's former teacher, Ur.

**Happy: **_WHAT! Aang can see dead people!_

* * *

><p>Natsu was dragging one of the Phantom Mages across the ground with Toph and Happy following. "You are going to tell me where Phantom is keeping Lucy." Natsu said.<p>

"Yeah, and you better, because I'm still mad cause this guy stole my fight with Gajeel, so if you don't talk you'll have to answer to me!" Toph said.

"You don't scare me!" he yelled and Toph made a small pillar rise in between his legs and it almost hit his sensitive place. "Ahh!"

"And that was just a warning!" Toph said.

"You better start talkin soon if Lucy or anyone of my friends are hurt I'll burn you to a crisp." Natsu warned and he set his hand on fire and the grunt began panicking.

"I'm telling you! I don't know anything about that wench!" he exclaimed, he quickly corrected himself knowing Natsu would get angry. "I mean… I haven't seen the young lady…" he now said in a calmer voice.

"Oh, that's too bad… I guess I'll just burn you to charcoal." Natsu simply said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

Natsu set the guy on fire and he began screaming in pain. "Hey! Hold on a minute pyro. I think you would like to know that he isn't lying." Natsu stopped the flames from engulfing him. "You two are unbelievable, Aang would be freaking out if he saw this. Anyway, he really doesn't know what happened to Lucy. This Jose, must be smarter than we thought since he didn't share this information with the rest of the guild. Anyway, he might not know what happened to her, but there is a huge castle ahead with a tall tower."

"Y-yes, that is our headquarters, you might find her there." The grunt said while stuttering.

"Bingo! Follow me Natsu!" Toph said and she began to run to the castle and Natsu and Happy followed while leaving the grunt behind.

* * *

><p>Lucy later wakes up in what looks like a prison cell. "Huh? What the? How did I get here?" she tiredly said to herself. Lucy suddenly flashes back to when she was trapped in Juvia's water. "Oh now I remember." She reached to her sides and found her keys were gone. "<em>I guess I must have dropped them in all of that. But that guy both Aang and I saw. Was he really… Fire Lord Ozai. It's the only reason he would freak out like that, but I've never seen him so scared before, but I hope he is alright, If he got captured by Phantom then I don't…<em>" Lucy thought

Suddenly the door to her cell opened and she saw a person who had wide eyes, he wore a cream shirt with a red ribbon near the collar and there was a pin for the Ten Wizard Saints there, he wore a purple jacket with light pink borders and the inside of the collar was sea green, he wore a purple wizards hat that bended to his left. He attired maroon jeans.

"Who-who are you?" she asked

"I am the guild master of Phantom Lord. Jose Porla."

"P-Phantom Lord!"

"Yes, I apologize for putting you in a cell like this, but you should understand. You are being kept prisoner here."

"I don't care! Untie me this instant! And where is Aang? If you hurt him…" Lucy warned. Suddenly a millipede walked up onto her shoulder and she screamed and squirmed away from it.

"Are you talking about that Elemental Wizard? He was not our intended target, we have no reason to capture him, but he didn't even put up a fight against Sol, so I don't know what is important about him."

"I can't believe you! How could you do that to Levy-chan. I'll never forgive you!"

"You should be quiet, now if you behave. I'll let you stay in the suite instead."

"Why, have you attacked Fairy Tail like you did?" Lucy asked

"The attacks were just an extra in my plan, we were trying to capture a certain someone that was in your guild."

Lucy immediately thought back to when she and Aang were being chased by Ping and her team of benders. "NO! Please tell me you are after Aang for Fire Lord Ozai!"

"What, who is this Ozai person you are talking about. And if we really did want the Elemental Wizard. We would have easily captured him by now."

"So, who is this person you are after?" she asked.

"You really are slow. The very person we are after is you. Lucy Heartfilia. Heir to the rich Heartfilia family." He announced.

Lucy was completely surprised as she stared at Jose. "How did you know?"

"I myself am astonished as to why the daughter of one of the richest men in the country, hides her status while taking cheap and dangerous jobs."

"So did you kidnap me for a ransom then?" she asked.

"Not at all, your very father had requested your capture."

Lucy's eyes grew a little. "No! You're lying, he wouldn't do that!"

"Why not? It is only natural for a father to search for an escaped, pretty daughter."

"No! He wouldn't care. I'm never going back to that house!"

"Tch. You are a troublesome prisoner." Jose began to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled. Jose looked back. "I have to go to the bathroom." She said as she began shaking around uncomfortably.

"How un-lady like." He comments and he puts a bucket in front of her. "Use this." He said as pointed it out to her.

"What!"

"Did you really I would fall for that old trick? As if I would let my guard down just because of that trick."

Lucy then stands over the bucket and she leans down to it. "I guess this will do."

"WHAT! How shameless of you! But I myself am a gentleman so I shall turn around." Jose does as he said and he turns around.

Lucy smirks and she kicks him right in the groin with her right leg and this caused Jose's entire body to turn white while his eyes comically stretched out of his sockets. "You should never underestimate the old tricks." Lucy said. "So long." She said and she walked to the window and saw that she was actually in a high tower that looked a very long way down to the ground.

Jose slowly began getting to his feet. "You are currently in a sky tower. You will be punished for kicking me. I will teach you the true atrociousness of Phantom Lord!" however his gets a shocked look when Lucy jumps out of the tower and he falls back to the ground in surprise.

As Lucy was falling to the ground she had her eyes closed. "_I know you are out there._" She thought. "NATSU!" she screamed as she fell through the air.

"LUCY!" she heard and Natsu, Toph and Happy were below her.

"I'm sending you forward Flamebrain!" Toph yelled and she kicked the ground and this shot two slightly diagonal pillars on both of Natsu's feet and she sent him flying at a fast speed towards the falling Lucy. Natsu continued speeding to her and he managed to catch her and he held her by the waist although Lucy was upside down and they were speeding to a wall, but Natsu made sure to shift himself so that his body would take the brunt of the attack and Lucy was saved after all that. Toph and Happy ran over to the both of them. "Are you both… okay?" she asked.

Natsu's head was just below Lucy's chest and he had an annoyed expression on his face.

"It was raining Lucys." Happy commented.

Toph sighed. "Are all wizards crazy!? Last time I checked you can't fly, so why the hell are you jumping out of a sky tower, you trying to get yourself killed!?"

"I'm sorry…" Lucy apologized with a tear falling from her eye.

"Ahh forget about it, you're not dead so now, we can finally teach these Phantom Lord idiots a lesson!" Toph said.

Happy was surprised. "What!"

"Good thinking Toph, this is their main headquarters, we can take them on right here!"

"We can't do that, we can't beat all of them and their guild master." Happy said.

"And who said that?" Toph asked while folding her arms.

"We can't beat them, he beat the Master."

"The master was weak!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Erza said we must retreat, we cannot fight them by ourselves."

"She is weak too, we can storm this place by ourselves!"

Toph stepped on the ground and she felt the vibrations coming from the tower. "Uh, change of plans Natsu, I say its time we leave now."

"No you're getting cold feet, Toph?"

"Hey, I was willing to storm the place with you, but I thought about it. The same guy who drained the old man's magic is in there and we don't want to risk that with you and Lucy. I may not have any magic to drain, but going in there right now would be suicide!"

"You're just being weak! We can fight all of them!"

"Excuse me, what did you say? I'm not Grey, I won't make empty threats. I will toss you around like a rag doll, Flamebrain!" Toph warned.

"I'm sorry…" Lucy cried as tears were falling from her eyes. "All of this is my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Toph asked

"But I don't want to leave. Cause I love Fairy Tail." She said.

"Look, you're not going anywhere. We're heading back to the guild. If we stay here any longer. Gajeel or the Element 4 could ambush us."

Natsu nodded and he put Lucy over his shoulder and he carried her and the four were making their way back to Fairy Tail.

Meanwhile at the top of the sky tower Jose was getting up from falling again and he had an enraged expression on his face and he had a magenta aura surround him. "How dare… that little wench do this to me! SHE WILL PAY!" he yelled out.

* * *

><p>Aang was standing in the air above Era and he had his head tilted as he took a look at the sight in front of him. He was looking the blue ghostly figures at his four past Avatars and on the left of Avatar Yangchen was Ur who was also a blue ghostly figure.<p>

"Will somebody tell me what is going on? I swear if this isn't a way I can get back home, then I'm not interested." Aang said with an annoyed tone.

"Listen Aang, what we are about to tell you is important. It concerns your Avatar Spirit itself." Roku said.

"Yes, my Avatar spirit still has to be fully healed, but it's taking a long time."

"However the Avatar Spirit inside you has been mostly healed, you could say that you are now back to how you were before attempted to unblock your chakras, this now means you can once again enter the Avatar State but like before it can only be entered in events of desperation or emotional turmoil." Kyoshi explained.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"We thought it would be better to let you know, rather that you going into the Avatar State being a surprise." Kuruk said.

"Its been so long though. The last time I entered it was back in the Crystal Catacombs under Ba-Sing-Se."

"Incorrect." Ur said walking from the other Avatar Spirits. "Have you already forgotten? You entered the Avatar State for a second when you fought against Zalty." She reminded and Aang flashed back to when he used her Ice Make Magic against Zalty back on Galuna Island. "For some reason your Avatar State allows you to use my Molding Magic."

"I don't get it, you were controlling my body back then so I just brushed it off. I have let spirits before use by body to interact with the outside world."

She chuckled. "Yes, but when I did, your Avatar spirit saved you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your body is not meant to absorb magic, and when it is suddenly introduced I wasn't sure what would happen, so your Avatar Spirit must have made it capable for your body to absorb Ethernano allowing your body to be able to use magic."

Aang had a surprised look on his face and his eyes widened. "Give me a break; are you saying I can use magic now?!" Aang said still not believing what Ur told him.

Kuruk began to explain. "Because of what Ur did back on Galuna Island, and because you bended the water that was in fact Ur. Your body has… in a way, evolved to absorb Ethernano, which are basically particles of Magic that exist in all living things, and in the air. Your body can absorb these particles and you can use Magic."

Aang decided to sit down. "This is too much. So now I can use magic, but I've learned that there are many magics out there, which ones _can_ I actually use?" Aang asked.

"That would be up to you. Since Ur had used Ice Make Magic when inside your body, your Avatar Spirit and your body should handle it fine, but that is not the only magic you can learn at this point."

Aang's eyes widened. "It isn't!?"

"Same with learning the four elements, your Avatar Spirit is able to allow you to use three types of magic from this world, however. You must choose the magic you want to learn carefully, there are some magics out there that can destroy your body." Yangchen told Aang.

"However, there is a limitation. Magic is only available for you to use, once you enter the Avatar State only. It is only at your most powerful that your body will be able to use the Ethernano that is has absorbed." Kyoshi said

"Great… and here I thought the Avatar state already dangerous enough. I'll worry about the magic using issue for another time. I have to get back to Fairy Tail and tell them what happened to Lucy." Aang said. "I need you to take me out of here!"

Roku nodded. "As you wish, Aang. And one more thing, Ur has now become your spiritual advisor, you will be able to talk to her, the same way to can talk to us, now."

"This is too much, okay. I get that much can you get me out of here?"

Aang was in the same place where he was knocked out by Sol and his eyes shot open and he looked around. "_Magic or not, I have to find away to master the Avatar State or I'll just go out of control and who knows how many people I'm going to hurt._" He saw Lucy's keys on the ground and he picked them up. "_I should head back to the guild, I have to at least let Mira know what happened to Lucy._" How long was I out exactly?" he said to himself. He gets back to his feet and walks back to the guild.

* * *

><p>Later on, inside a treehouse that had numerous medicinal bottles and remedies, Bisca, Alzack and Katara were looking at the old woman who owned the tree home, while she was creating a liquid remedy while she looked over Makarov who was lying in a bed. She was the old woman who chased Katara out of her home before. Later Porlyusica slapped the green Makarov in the face.<p>

"Hey! You shouldn't slap him, I mean the Master like that. He is ill." Bisca said.

"Yeah, one of the Element 4 got him. It was so bad he couldn't move." Katara said. "Not even my healing was any help to him."

"Yes, _your _healing wouldn't help him, his magic was drained. Old fool acting this wreckless for someone at his age." Porlyusica said and she looked at the three. "Why are you three still here!?" she angrily asked the three standing in her doorway.

"We want to help." Alzack said.

"Yeah, after what happened at Phantom, we can't just leave him like this." Katara said walking in front of the two guns magic users.

"You would only make his condition worse. The stench of worried faces is like poison to a sick man. The reason for his condition is because of a magic called Drain, this is a powerful magic that forces the victim's magic to flow out where it will dissipate. If you could gather Makarov's Lost Magic, it would speed up his recovery. But it is too late for that, his magic and his body's recovery will be prolonged." Porlyusica explained.

"I see, we'll inform the rest of the guild." Bisca said.

"You are still here!?" she exclaimed yelling at the three.

"We thought you wanted us to listen more." Alzack said.

"NO! Leave I hate humans!" she exclaimed taking her broom and began swinging it around.

"Funny, have you looked in the mirror lately?" Katara joked and four pointed stars of rage were now in Porlyusica's eyes and the three immediately ran out of the treehouse, as far as their legs would take them.

"Why did you have to go and say that?" Alzack asked.

"Well we know the Master is in good hands right? So all we need to do is focus on our next move." Katara said.

"We should be heading back." So the three began heading back to the city of Magnolia.

Porlyusica was looking down to Makarov as he looked like he was still fighting the Drain. "_The more powerful the wizard, the bigger the effect, Drain has on them. If you don't keep fighting, you'll die from this magic._" She thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile all the Fairy Tail guild members were inside the underground storage room and many of the members were injured with some wearing casts.<p>

"I can't believe we had to retreat! And right when we had them on the ropes." One of the mages said.

"Yes, but I am worried about the Master's condition."

Macao was reading a book while Wakaba was packing bomb lacrima into a sack. "I'm going to bring some Bomb Lacrima with me this time."

"Those Phantom members will pay, they stopped us from getting revenge."

"My keys?" Lucy said as Aang handed them to her.

"Yeah, I found them when I woke up back in Magnolia." Aang replied.

"Thank you. This is my fault isn't it?"

"Lucy, no one is blaming you for what happened."

"But the only reason, they attacked the guild was because of me, this never would have happened if I had not run away from home."

"Well no one knew your father was a maniac would send a guild that hates our guts to come and get you." Toph said.

"Toph, don't say something like that." Grey scolded.

The Earthbender folded her arms. "You wouldn't know or believe me, but I was once in Lucy's shoes too. I also came from a rich family, though circumstances may have been different we both ran away from our rich homes in search of a better lifestyle because we hated the ones we lived under, am I wrong Lucy?" Toph asked looking to the Celestial Spirit Wizard. Lucy shook her head while tears were strumming from her eyes. "So don't sweat it, he's only hiring these goofballs cause he isn't man enough to ask you to come back himself."

"That man started this war, but why? It's not like he would want me back there." Lucy said. "And now I've brought this much trouble for all of you."

"Don't worry about it, to us. You are Lucy of Fairy Tail, this is your home to come back to." Natsu said with a smile.

"Thanks, all of you." And Lucy began shedding tears but now they were tears of joy.

"Oh don't start crying, you're stronger than that." Grey said.

"Tears are the weakness of a man." Elfman said as he was in the group.

Toph then leaned on the wall. "You can bet they will be back." They turned to Toph. "Daddy Heartfilia himself must have paid Phantom a load for them to come after her like this. So there is no way that this Jose person will let this go. We have to expect them to come knocking at our front door and we must be ready." Toph said. Toph noticed that Aang was staring into space since he was done talking with Lucy. "Something wrong, Twinkle Toes?" she asked.

"Oh, no." he said finally looking at the group. "Okay I have to tell you guys something. If and when we go up against Phantom, if any of you happen to be with me and my arrows and my eyes start glowing, you have to knock me unconscious."

"Still haven't controlled the Avatar State yet?" Toph asked.

"I can't trust myself to stay in control once I have crossed over to that. So I need you guys to promise me, no matter what situation we are in when the fight begins. You have to promise to knock me out so I can't enter the Avatar State."

"Why? Aren't you more powerful in that form?" Toph asked.

"Yes, but you're missing the point. I don't want anyone else to get hurt today, and I'd never forgive myself if I hurt one of my friends while in the Avatar State."

"What is the Avatar State?" Grey asked.

"It's is when I am at my most powerful. I gain the knowledge of past Avatars and my bending becomes a lot more advanced and powerful, but I can't control it fully yet. So I don't want to be in a position where I have to be forced into the Avatar State."

"Alright, Aang. I promise." Natsu said.

"Natsu, you can't he's just…" Lucy began but Aang later interrupted her.

"It's alright Lucy, it is better for everyone this way. Trust me, you don't want to see me in the Avatar State. No one does." He said looking to the ground.

Meanwhile Cana was sitting on a table and she flipped one of her cards and this card was in the centre of a few other cards that surrounded it. "It's not working, I can't seem to contact Mystogan." Cana said throwing her cards into the air with some frustration and she began drinking beer from a bottle that was in front of her.

Mira was looking at a Lacrima communication ball. "The Master and most of the others are injured, so we will need your help, Laxus." Mira said looking into Laxus' face as it appeared in the crystal ball.

"Ha, are you serious. I'm not going to help you. I just can't be bothered." He rudely said as he smirked.

"Please, Laxus. This is all to help Lucy." Mira pleaded.

"Lucy? Who is that? Oh she's the newbie. Well I might come if she will become my woman." He smirked. Mira began to clench her fists. "Why should I come to fix the old man's mess? He is the one who started this war. Hey why don't you tell that old man to hurry up and retire so I can take his place as Master." He began laughing and the Lacrima orb began cracking and it shattered and Mira had tears going down her tears.

"Mira?" Cana said in surprise ans saw that she was crying

"How can such a person, be a part of Fairy Tail?" she woefully asked. "If that is the case, I will fight too." She said but Cana grabbed her shoulder.

"No, you can't help in the fight, as you are right now you would only get in the way, even if you used to be an S-Class wizard."

Aang saw what happened. "Who was that guy?"

"Laxus Dreyar. He is one of our S-Class wizards." Cana said.

"But he knows we are in a tough spot, why won't he help us?"

"I… I wish I knew, but he just wants to take over Fairy Tail when the Master eventually retires from being the Guild Master." Cana had decided to leave out the part of him being Makarov's grandson, this was something he was not ready to learn yet.

"By the way Mira, I've wanted to ask about…" Aang saw that Mira turned to him and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Uh, never mind. Forget I asked." Aang said. "_I guess right now wouldn't be a good time to ask about who Lisanna is._" He thought

…

Erza meanwhile is in the shower and she was simply letting the water hit her. "_With things as they are, how will we continue the fight?_" she thought. She flashed back to telling the guild members to retreat and remembers their many retorts at her order. "_The Master is out of commission, Mystogan and Laxus are not here. Are we going to stand a chance when they attack us again?_" Erza punched the wall in her shower. "_Damn how did things get like this?_" she thought and she flashed back to when she buried her head in Grey's chest in order to get him to retreat with the others.

Meanwhile back in the storage area they all felt a tremor.

"W-what was that?" Natsu asked.

"Toph, can you tell us?" Grey asked looking at the blind Earthbender.

"Wherever it started it came from the edge of Magnolia, close to the river... correction _in_ the river" Toph said after she planted her palm on the floor.

Suddenly Alzack and Katara rushed to the storage room. "EVERYONE OUTSIDE!" they both exclaimed.

Soon all the remaining guild members were outside and they all saw a sight which would shock them greatly.

"What the…" Natsu said with his eyes shrinking in size.

"How could they…" Aang began.

"Are you guys also seeing a walking Phantom Lord castle?" she got no response as everyone was shocked at the sight itself. "I will assume yes."

Inside the huge tower Jose was sitting at a chair. "Prepare the Magical Convergent Cannon – Jupiter." Jose said and a fake window opened up revealing a cannon that began stretching out to a long barrel that was aimed directly at the Fairy Tail guild.

"No impossible!" Katara exclaimed.

"H-he wouldn't." Aang said suddenly a dark blue ball of energy began charging up in the barrel of the cannon and it became a huge ball of energy that began swirling in front of the cannon barrel. "He would! He's not bluffing?" Aang asked in horror.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" Erza yelled and she Requiped and she went from being in a bath towel to now in a silver and navy blue bulky armor, her gauntlets were silver and the waist down was silver armor covering her most parts of her torso was dark navy blue with some silver parts, she also had a dark blue navy blue helmet with a silver plating in front. The most noticeable part of the armor was the two, three bladed shields that were attached to her gauntlets as she stood looking at the cannon.

"You can't be serious. That is meant to take out the entire guild and some of the town with it!" Aang exclaimed. "You can't just block it with your armor?!"

"Aang, that is Erza's Adamantine Armor. It is noted for its very high defense." Happy explained.

"But even so, its not strong enough to stop something that massive!" Aang exclaimed. He suddenly saw a vision of the Fire Nation blimps that were burning the Wulong Forest.

"Don't be serious, even if you could block the blast. It will kill you!" Wakaba yelled.

"No!" Aang said with his voice now becoming different and it now sounded like it mixed with his previous Avatar Spirits along with Ur's voice. His arrows glowed and his eyes were now engulfed in a shining white glow and he ran to Erza's side.

"AANG DON'T BE A FOOL! GET BACK!" suddenly from the river that the Phantom Lord mech was standing in, three huge blasts of water came out and they came together and they froze as Aang was making a defensive barrier of ice, but he didn't stop there he planted his right fist into his open left hand and this was a stance that both Grey and Laki recognized.

"**Ice Make: Geyser Wall!**" Aang yelled and a whitish blue magic circle appeared in front of him and he made a huge wall of massive ice crystals that started from the river below that was now in the path of the Jupiter's firing range.

"Did Aang, just say what I think he said?" Toph asked.

"Impossible, did Aang just use. Ice Make: Magic?" Grey asked in disbelief as everyone in the guild, even Erza was now extremely surprised that he had just made a huge barrier of ice crystals but Aang wasn't done as he now made a huge barrier of earth rise from the water below and this wall was very thick and he made three more come out in front of it.

Aang then jumped the top of the rock walls he made and he planted his palms on them and a bluish white magic circle appeared at the bottom of his palms. "**Freeze!**" he exclaimed the rock walls he made were suddenly frozen and he jumped back off the ice barrier he made and he looked at the mech and suddenly a powerful hemisphere of air had formed around Aang and this was blowing some of the Fairy Tail members back and Aang slowly began to float up but he felt a weight hugging him from behind and it was Katara who had a calm look on her face and suddenly the hemisphere of spinning air disappeared and the water tribe girl turned Aang around and she hugged him, the glow from his eyes and arrows faded and he looked around and saw many of the Fairy Tail wizards giving him surprised looks. "What happened?" he looked behind him and saw the barrier that he made. "I-I did that. I can't remember what happened…"

The Jupiter cannon then fired the purplish black beam in the direction of the guild which was blocked by Aang's barrier.

"It won't hold!" Erza exclaimed and she stepped in front of Aang and Katara, Erza closed the shield on her gauntlets and after is closed a colossal aqua green, magic seal acted at a barrier and the Jupiter beam struck the three rock barriers that Aang created and they were vaporized along with the ice barrier he made from earlier. "GET BACK!" she yelled and Katara grabbed Aang's hand and ran from Erza as the beam slammed into Erza's shield and the beam was being held in its place as it was slightly weakened from Aang's ice and earth barriers but then as the beam was successfully blocked, Erza was blasted back by the shockwave and most of her armour was destroyed but her eyes shot open and she flipped and slid back on her feet but collapsed to the ground afterwards.

"ERZA!" Natsu exclaimed and he ran over to her along with Katara and Aang. "Stay with me Erza!" he yelled as he held her head up.

Katara quickly began to heal her wounds with her water. "She'll live, the injuries she sustained could have been a lot worse." Katara said later the remains of her Adamantine Armor had disappeared in a gold glow.

Jose saw that they all survived but that Erza was down for the count. "What! So she blocked it!" he exclaimed. He began to speak over the microphone. "So you survived that, but you won't survive the next firing of Jupiter's cannon. Tremble in the fifteen minutes it takes to recharge!" he exclaimed.

"Why would you tell us that you moron!?" Toph exclaimed.

"Hand over Lucy Heartfilia right now!" he demanded.

"Sorry, we're not selling her out to you! You want her; you're going to have to come get her yourself!" Toph exclaimed.

"But you'll have to go through us!" Katara yelled out

"Lucy is one of us! We'll never hand her over." And all the guild members said they would defend Lucy to the very end, this got Lucy to put her hand over her mouth and she began to cry. As she is touched by how much they were willing to help her, but at the same time she felt extremely guilty as she saw this as her fault in the first place.

"We would rather die than hand her over to you!" Erza exclaimed.

Aang looked forward to the moving Phantom mech. "_This guild is more than just, a coming together of wizards. They are willing to help Lucy right to the very end. Almost… no just like family._" He walked to the front and he pointed to the mecha. "As long even one of us is still able to fight back! We will make sure you never get your hands on her!" Aang yelled.

"All we have is fifteen minutes before that thing fires again right?" Toph asked.

"Yes, that is what he said." Cana replied.

"They we only have one option, get on that thing and blow it up!" she said "That way they will have no way of attacking us from range."

"Ooh I like that idea!" Natsu said and he grabbed Toph by the waist from behind.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" Toph asked while blushing in embarrassment.

"Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye sir!" he exclaimed and he lifted Natsu who lifted Toph into the air and they flew towards the cannon.

"Did I ever tell you, I hate flying… especially like this…" Toph said.

"We're going to help too!" Grey said as Elfman and Aang ran beside him as the three were going to infiltrate Phantom.

"Man!" Elfman yelled.

"You just don't get tired of that do you?" Aang asked rhetorically.

Cana held her cards in her hand and crossed her arms. "We'll handle things back here." She said with Katara standing next to her and Wakaba and Macao standing behind her. "Katara, you have to heal Erza as fast as you can. We are going to need her if this fight lasts long."

"I'll do my best!" Katara ran over the wrecked remains of the beer hall of the guild where Erza was placed on top of a table.

Jose looked on. "Fine you have two choices be blown away by Jupiter or be destroyed by my Shade creatures!" he exclaimed and coming out of the windows of the Phantom mech were ghostly soldiers that had dark purple hooded capes and had nothing but red eyes on their faces.

"Ha! He's bluffing, there is no way he will fire on his own." Wakaba said.

"No, he'll fire alright. Those aren't real people, they are ghostly soldiers that he can command at will. That is his Shade magic. He can command them at his own will even from far distances." Cana explained.

Meanwhile Mira takes Lucy's hand and takes her to the front of the guild, but Loke was able to see this.

"Lucy, you have to come with me." Mira said.

"No! Everyone is out there fighting for me, I can't just stand back and do nothing."

"Sorry, Lucy. But this is for your own good." Mira put her hand on Lucy's forehead and the blonde slowly fell to sleep and Mira caught her. "Reedus, take Lucy to the safe house." Mira told him.

"Right!" he painted a purple boar on his stomach with a carriage and it suddenly appeared and Reedus rode it to the Safe House located somewhere in Magnolia.

Mira looks towards the other who were about to begin fighting. "_I know I can't do much but…_" Mira's face began transform and it took the shape of Lucy's. "_I have to protect my guild mates._" She thought.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Toph were on top of the cannon itself and Natsu was punching it with flaming fists. Toph simply sighed. "Are you done yet? Cause I'd like to tell you that you aren't making a dent in this thing."<p>

"What?" Natsu asked.

"This thing is going to fire again in less than fifteen minutes and we won't have Erza to block the beam this time."

"Why don't you metalbend it?" Happy asked.

"I could try but those shades that are around may have a thing or two to say about that." Toph said

"Why don't we destroy the cannon from the inside?" Happy suggested.

"Ha, you're smarter than I give you credit for, cat. Now lets get inside before any of the Element 4 sees us." The three enter the cannon barrel and Toph steps on the ground. "Weird I sense a crystal like substance ahead." Soon all three of them ran inside and they all see a room with a giant clear crystal like orb, and there were four other crystal like orbs in that were around the bigger orb, and they were fixed on the walls.

"Is that a Lacrima?" Natsu asked

"Well whatever it is. It must be floating, I can't feel its vibrations, but I can feel four other crystalline like orbs on the walls." Toph said

"They are using Lacrima to power the Jupiter cannon." Happy said. "The four Lacrima orbs provide magical energy to the bigger one and once it has gathered enough then it will fire, the Lacrima must take fifteen minutes to charge."

"I dunno, what all that means, but do all I have to do is break it right?" Natsu asked.

"Hey works for me! Give that thing a hard Dragon's Iron Fist!" Toph exclaimed.

"That's the idea! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" suddenly Natsu punched his own face when he was charging towards the Lacrima.

"I won't let you." A voice said and this person who was wearing a red robe with an orange bushy collar and a blade at his side he had black long socks with no shoes. He had light coloured skin and he had a black line going across his face."

"Who is this guy?" Toph asked.

"Probably just some lame security guard, I'll take him out!" Natsu yelled.

"I said I won't let you!" and he glared at the Fire Dragon Slayer and Natsu yet again punched himself.

"You are not going to get past me." The figure said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Cana stands in front of the group now taking the leadership role since Erza is out of commission. "Stay strong everyone! We have defend the guild!" she exclaimed and the threw three yellow glowing cards at some of the shade demons and they disappeared as they were hit.<p>

Alzack and Bisca are standing back to back and Alzack has his magic pistols while Bisca had her magic shotgun and they were firing at the Shade Troopers. "YEE HAA!" they both yelled while firing at them.

Meanwhile one of the Shade troopers was heading towards Wakaba and it goes through him and he then falls to his knees. "What happened? It feel like I lost some of my energy." He said.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM! They are cursed!" everyone looked towards Loke who turned one of the knobs on his rings and his fists were in a green aura and he threw light green energy waves at more Shades that were coming his way.

"That is right!" they all hear and it was Jose's voice again. "My Shade Troopers are indeed cursed and touching them will sap away at what is left of your life.

"So we can't touch them?" Alzack said.

"But who said we have to touch them to defeat them." Bisca noted.

Alzack aims his gun at a number of Shades coming his way. "**Guns Magic: Sunlight Shot!**" he chanted and he shot a very bright flash at the Shades and this bright flash was enough to make them burn up in the light as their robes burnt up, right down to the skeletal remains were nothing but ashes.

A green magic circle appeared below Bisca. "**Requip!**" and her magic shotgun disappeared and replacing it were two huge automatic rifles and she aimed them at the Shades. "YEE HAA!" she exclaimed as she began shooting down the Shades in front of her.

They saw that there were now a small number of Shades remaining. "It looks like there aren't a lot left." Macao commented but suddenly from the air many Shades began appearing and they joined the formation of the others.

"I don't get it? Didn't we defeat them?" Alzack asked.

"Geez these things are never ending." Macao said.

"If this keeps up, there will be no end to this." Cana commented. Suddenly Max is nearly touched by a Shade but one of Cana's cards go through him and he is saved.

"Thank you, Cana. Sorry, I'm just in the way right now, am I?"

"Pull yourself together! We must all come together and protect the guild at all costs! Phantom doesn't suffer the sadness of losing comrades." Cana said and behind her Macao destroys a shade with two purple flame whips in his arms. "They don't suffer from our Guild hall's destruction, we cannot let them beat us.

However a Shade is heading to the both of them but a shadowy figure jumped in front of them and the figure shot a powerful stream of fire through the Shade and it evaporated. "Hey! Are you two just going to sit there? Or are you going to fight!?" the figure asked and when he looked at the both of them the figure was revealed to be almost as tall as Cana he had messy black hair and he had amber-gold eyes with paleish skin, he wore red baggy pants with black shoes with a gold line going through the middle and they were pointing upwards. He wore a black t-shirt with a tear going through the middle, where his stomach would be. On his face was a red scar that looked like a burn and it covered the left side of his face and his left eye was smaller because of the scar

"Who are you?" Cana asked

"No time to explain!" he saw more shades coming towards them and he ran towards them and he then shot two fire balls from his fists and he swung his right leg upwards and sent a blazing arc that evaporated the Shades.

"_Fire Wizard? But then if he is not part of Fairy Tail? Why would he help us?_" Cana thought. "_Unless… he is one of them._"

He then made a wall of fire that separated Fairy Tail from the Shades. "Everyone keep your guard up, this fire wall will only make them try to go around it, then use your magic to take them out once that happens."

Katara walked out of the wrecked guild hall and she saw the person who saved Cana and she gasped at the sight she saw.

"Z-Zuko!?" she exclaimed and she ran over to him and she hugged him and looked away for a second.

"Yeah, hey Katara." He replied with a slight blush as he looked away.

"I-I thought the Fire Nation captured you, h-how did you escape?" she asked.

"I'll tell you about that later, but right now we have more important things to deal with. Where are Aang and Toph."

"They are inside that thing." Katara said pointing at the Phantom guild.

"Then we should be alright, but I want you to help them in there."

"What? Why me?" she asked

"From what I heard, the Element 4 is very powerful, last thing I want is for them beating us."

"H-how do you know about the Element 4?" Katara asked now with a confused face.

"Never mind, just go! I'll stay hac back here."

"Hey! What about Erza?" Cana asked before Katara had a chance to leave

"You don't have to worry about her, I've healed her. All she needs is some rest right now. I'll see all of you later."

"I'll cover you!" Zuko dropped the fire wall and Katara made a dash to get to the Phantom guild. He charged a ball of fire in his hand and he made it expand to make a huge fire arc that burned most of the Shades in front of Katara, she jumped+ into the river and made a wave that was taking her to the Phantom guild.

* * *

><p>Natsu, Toph and Happy were still inside the Jupiter Cannon trying to destroy it, but a figure was looking at them.<p>

'_Nine minutes until Jupiter fires._' the voice inside the machine sounded.

"Natsu just destroy the Lacrima, we don't have any time!" Happy exclaimed

"That was weird my body moved on its own." Natsu said.

"Yeah… clearly." Toph pointed out. "Not even you are dumb enough to want to punch yourself in the face."

"That is because I am Totomaru, 'The Great Fire'."

"Hey aren't you those whatchamacallit-somethingorderfour?" Natsu asked

"He is part of the Element 4, you only got the 'four' right, Natsu!" Happy exclaimed in a panic while moving his arms around.

Totomaru looked at them "You are the one who is getting in the way."

"Yeah, we're getting in the way of handing over blondie, not going to happen you Element freak." Toph yelled

"We're going to stop you!" Natsu yelled and he sprinted towards Totomaru and Toph did the same thing while lifting five rocks to surround her.

Totomaru opened his eyes wide and suddenly Natsu's flaming fist was about to punch Toph but she dodged it in time and she shot a pillar into Natsu's stomach. "First you steal my fight and now you want to fight me! You're not really being a big help, Dragon Slayer."

"It wasn't me, my body moved around on its own!" Natsu yelled back.

"Guys! Just destroy the Lacrima! We don't have time to be arguing!" Happy exclaimed.

'_Eight minutes until Jupiter fires_.'

"I'll destroy the Lacrima as soon as I am done with this guy! **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" he yelled and his fist was enveloped in flames but the flames spread around him in a swirling motion and Totomaru quickly kicks Natsu back.

"I am a manipulator of the Fire Element, all flames are controlled by me!" Totomaru said. "Whether it is my enemy's or from nature."

"No different from a Firebender then." Toph said.

"I have no knowledge of these Firebenders, but it matters not Jupiter will fire."

'_Seven minutes until Jupiter fires._'

"Crap, we're running out of time!" Toph exclaimed

"My flames belong to me buddy! No one controls them!" Natsu angrily said.

"Who cares about that!?" Happy yelled "Just destroy the Lacrima, we can't stand and fight this guy!"

"Then we'll divide and conquer! Happy go to the Lacrima and yell so I'll know where it is."

"You're going to throw a rock at me!?" Happy exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll miss… maybe… just do it, we clearly don't have time for this!" Toph made a rock float up into the air and Happy flew close to the Lacrima.

"I'm over here Toph!" Happy yelled.

"Here I come!" Toph yelled and she threw the rock at the Lacrima but it was quickly stopped by another rock.

"Toph! It didn't work!" Happy exclaimed.

"I'm aware of that, and I sense another Earthbender!" she made three rocks rise and threw them towards Totomaru who dodged them by jumping up into the air and all three of them were blocked by an Earth Barrier.

"Well done, Toph Beifong. You sensed me quicker than I thought you would."

"Three questions!" Toph exclaimed.

'_Six minutes until Jupiter fires._'

"We don't have time, one of you just destroy the Lacrima already!" Happy exclaimed.

"One, how did you get here. Two, why are you helping Phantom and Three who the heck are you supposed to be?"

"My name is Hen, I'm supposed to be the greatest Earthbender in the world, so my team and I are here to kill the Avatar. I figured I may as well take you down while I'm at it!"

"Ha! Six minutes is all I'll need to kick your butt, time you learned a lesson in real Earthbending!"

Totomaru smirks while looking at Natsu. "You have picked a bad matchup!" he taunted and the orbs on the sides of the walls began flowing electricity to the central Lacrima and the entire cannon was now getting close fully recharging.

Toph was avoiding rocks that were being thrown at her by Hen and she slid as well. "Sheesh, do you know how much of a pain you are?" Toph asked looking at Hen.

"You aren't getting tired, are you? Though I had a little trouble with Elfman, but I was close to defeating him, so you shouldn't be any trouble."

Toph began laughing. "You lost to Elfman, I could beat that guy. He even calls me a man! Now I know defeating you will be easy!"

"Don't look down on me!" he made a rocks rise in the air around Toph and the sped towards her, but Toph made a barrier which blocked them and she shot circular shaped rocks at Hen and he punched them to pieces. Ha is that the best you got!" Toph kicked the ground and a small rock wave was moving towards Hen, though it was small that it went unnoticed by the Earthbender and Hen looked down and a pillar rushed from the ground and it slammed into his face and he went flying across the room.

'_Four__ minutes until Jupiter fires_.'

"Hurry Natsu we Jupiter is going to fire!" Happy yelled as he flew across the room panicing. "Jupiter is activating!" sparks began to fly across the room

Totomaru glared at Natsu. "It's impossible, you cannot beat me. I control all fire!" Totomaru said. He made a red magic circle appear in front of him. "**Blue Fire!**" he shoots a stream of blue flames at Natsu and he is surprised when the flames are eaten right in front of him.

"That is the first time I have eaten fire that cold." Natsu commented.

Totomaru had a surprised face. "So you the rumored Fire Dragon Slayer. This is bad for both of us."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Fire is ineffective against both of us since our flames can be used on each other!"

"HEY! Don't go deciding For yourself!" Natsu yelled with an anime vain popping from his forehead. "YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HIT BY MY FLAMES YET!"

"As I said before, no fire can attack me."

"Oh yeah? Natsu yelled. Well let's try this! **Fire Dragon's…**" Natsu prepared as he slammed his fists together and his cheeks puffed to huge proportions as he prepared to shoot flames from his mouth.

Totomaru prepared to control the flow of fire that would be heading towards him and a red magic circle appeared in front of him.

"…**SPIT!**" he yelled as he was spitting balls of saliva from his mouth and Totomaru was now covered Natsu's spit. "Haha! You fell for it!"

"Soaked…" Totomaru said.

'_Three minutes until Jupiter fires._'

Meanwhile Hen got back up and he was now encased in rock armor. "C'mere! Toph!" Hen yelled but as soon as he sped over to her she made a pillar shoot herself up into the air and she avoided Hen's punch and she planted her palm on the face of the rock armor and ripped the face plate off and Hen just simply smiled and Toph punched him in the face and she shot two rocks from the ground that sent him flying and he flew and slammed into the giant Lacrima and a small crack was seen.

"I heard that crack. So that's the big thing, Huh?" Toph's feet were now surrounded in rock as Hen trapped them as he got back up

"You're not going to destroy it! Toph Beifong." he punched her with an arm encased in rock and she flew back and slid on the floor, she got back up and she spit on the ground.

"You know. You're really starting to annoy me." Toph said and she got back in a fighting stance.

Totomaru looked really disgusted and he looked towards Natsu. "How dare you spit at me!** Orange Fire!**" he yelled and a red magic circle formed and orange flames shot towards the Dragon Slayer.

"Not gonna work. I told you. I _eat _fire." And the fire engulfed him. "Stinks!" Natsu exclaimed and he was on the ground choking. "That fire is disgusting."

"Tastes like an old; rotten, dirty mop doesn't it?" he asked with a smirk.

Both of their head clashed. "That was really foul!" Natsu yelled.

"You started it!" suddenly Hen flew to Totomaru and he rolled back.

"Yeah, we have a giant Lacrima to destroy and not a lot of time to do it so if you don't mind!" Toph launched a boulder at Hen and Totomaru and it was blocked by Hen's punch and Totomaru rushed towards Toph with his katana unsheathed. Toph read his movements and she made a semicircular wall rise from the ground and blocked Totomaru's path, she threw a punch and a rock slammed into Totomaru and he rolled back but Natsu was screaming from behind him and his fists were on fire he made a red magic circle appear and he blasted Orange Fire at Toph, she quickly put up a rock wall but the smell got to her and her nostrils flared up. "Oh man, that is horrible! Geez what did you eat man?!" suddenly a boulder slammed into her and she blocked it with her shoulder and she slid back. "You are such a pain in the ass!" Toph started bending some rocks from the walls and they spun around the room and she threw them all toward Hen but he blocked them by raising a rock wall, but soon his barrier was brought to dust and Toph encased Hen in a pile of rocks and she punched the clump rocks and it slammed into a wall.

Natsu was trying to punch Totomaru continuously with his flaming fists. "You don't learn to you." He made Natsu's fist fly into his face and he made it stay there and his fists were still on fire. "I control all fire."

However the fists engulfed his entire arm and he blasted a stream of fire to Totomaru and he couldn't dodge or take control of it and he was slightly covered in black soot. "So he was able to increase the size of his flame so it could reach me."

'_One minute before Jupiter fires._'

"Natsu hurry up! Jupiter is going to fire!"

Natsu charged a huge flame and he held it above his head. "Heh, simple. I'll just control it!" Totomaru said but this time, Natsu's flames didn't budge. "How is he?" suddenly Toph flew to Totomaru and she jumped off him with her feet and punched Hen and he slid back. "You will pay for that you child!" he began swinging at Toph and she blasted a pillar out of the ground and it hit his hand and the katana flew from his hands and it hit the Lacrima. "It will take more than that to break the Lacrima!"

"Okay good to know! Natsu blast your flames at Hen!" Toph yelled. Natsu smirked and he blasted a stream of fire at Hen and he quickly encased himself in rock armor so the heat wouldn't get to him but it did as his rock armor was disintegrating and he flew back and he lost the irises in his eyes. "Well he's, well done." Toph joked.

"But What about the Lacrima!?" Happy yelled while in a panic.

"Looks like we're on the clock! Natsu throw me to the Lacrima!" Toph yelled. And Natsu grabbed Toph by the feet and he held her upside down. "Hey I can feel the blood rushing to my head! Speed it up will ya!"

'_Ten seconds until Jupiter fires._'

Natsu spun Toph several times but instead of throwing her to the Lacrima he threw her to Totomaru and she stepped on his face and used it as a springboard and headed straight for the top of the Lacrima and she landed on it. "Hey this thing really _is _really made of crystal." Toph smirked and she rose her fist.

'_Three, two…_' Toph's fist made contact with the Lacrima and it then cracked continuously and the cracks made by her fist found the other two cracks from before. '...O_ne._' Jupiter was about to fire but the cracks had travelled all around the orb and it exploded in a white flash.

Outside the Fairy Tail wizards along with Zuko were still fighting the shades and the cannon that was about to fire suddenly exploded.

"They did it!" Macao yelled and all the wizards cheered.

"Alright! We can do this! Stay strong everyone!" Cana yelled as she held her cards in between her fingers

"AYE!" all the wizards from outside yelled.

Inside the remains of the room where Jupiter was before it exploded. Natsu and Toph hi-fived each other. "Oh yeah, we totally saved the day!" Toph said.

"Yeah, and now since you can't control my fire. It is time to crush you and Phantom!" Natsu said looking towards Totomaru.

"Hey don't forget about this annoying creep." Toph said she was lifting Hen's unconscious body.

Suddenly the room starts moving. "Oh no, don't tell me they are going to unleash _that _this room isn't stable to handle the movement!" Totomaru said.

"Movement, what are you talking about?" Toph asked

Meanwhile outside the Phantom guild is transforming and now it had transformed into something that resembled a giant mecha and its red eyes activated. "You Fairy Tail kids should beg for forgiveness, for this is the end for you." Jose said in his satisfied voice.

"This is bad!" Cana said.

"So it transformed? You said the wizards inside can destroy it right?" Zuko asked.

"That is true, but one of our strongest one's Natsu has a problem with transportation." Cana explained.

"And since this has become transportation…" all the wizards who were outside had now turned white.

Inside Natsu was on the ground and his cheeks were puffed and Happy was waving a handkerchief in front of his face to cool him down. "What's his problem?" Toph asked.

"Natsu gets motion sick really bad. He can't stand transportation at all." Happy explained.

The gears in Toph's head began spinning and she began to hide a laugh before she burst out laughing. "I thought you were just sea sick but you get sick on every form of transportation? Oh man now that is funny!" she yelled as she was clutching her gut.

"Since you can't move… I will finish you off with my strongest move. You will be helpless against this!" Natsu braced himself. "**Rainbow Fire**!" but before he could initiate the attack Toph held his hands with triangular restraints.

"Yo, I'm still here y'know. Now I just have to get rid of you… And I have the perfect line." She made a pillar and it shot out of the ground and it hit Totomaru and he shot up into the air. "Stay down and take your defeat, Like a Man!" she yelled and Totomaru flew up so high he became a glint in the sky.

"Why are you being like Elfman?" Happy asked.

"I dunno, I guess it's kinda grown on me. Haha." The three head footsteps and they saw Grey, Elfman and Aang running towards them.

"So you destroyed the cannon huh?" Grey asked.

"Yep, but Mr. I'm afraid of transportation. Is taking a nap here."

"Sheesh! You are so pathetic!" Grey said.

"What kind of a Man are you!? It should be _you_ who is making the _car_ sick!" Elfman said.

"Aaaaaand, I'm not mimicking Elfman anymore." Toph said on the count of him not making a lick of sense with that statement.

"So what do we do now?" Aang asked. "Lucy is in a safe place so all we have to do is find Jose, right?"

"And Gajeel!" Toph exclaimed still wanting her fight against the Iron Dragon Slayer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside the Super Giant Mage Phantom MK II. The shades were increasing in attack.<p>

"Wasn't long ago that we had the upper hand!" Zuko yelled and he jumped and kicked the air and made a very wide flame swipe that evaporated the shades coming to his direction.

Suddenly the giant mecha began writing a symbol in front of it.

"What is it doing?" Alzack asked while reloading his pistol.

"It's writing symbols but for what?" Bisca asked.

Mira was inside the guild hall disguised as Lucy and Cana was speaking to her from the gap between the wall and the outside.

"It is an Abyss Break spell." Cana said. "This magic can also spread its destruction to the whole of Magnolia."

"It is a truly destructive spell." Mira commented.

…

"…Is what they said." Happy finished as he was explaining the Abyss Break to the group.

"I can't believe him!" Aang said with his fists clenching.

"Maybe he's bluffing, trying to get us to hand over Lucy." Toph said.

"No! He's not bluffing. He was willing to take it this far. Why not go a little further?" Aang darkly said.

"Well we can't just sit here and cry about it. We have to find the power source and put a stop to it!" Grey said

"Hey guys!" They heard and they saw Katara running into the room.

"K-Katara! What are you doing in here?" Aang asked as he feared for her safety.

"I'm trying to help too, I can take care of myself, thank you." she said while putting her hands on her hips

"Then we should split up!" Toph said. "Flamebrain, you in that direction!" Toph said as she pointed to the doorways in the room. "Grey, you take Katara and head down that way. Elfman, you take Twinkle Toes and head down that door."

"What are you going to do?" Katara asked.

"I'm going to have a chat with my little friend here." She said pointing to Hen who was drooling on the ground as he was unconscious.

"Okay, just try not to rough him up too much." Katara said. The group went their seprate ways.

* * *

><p>"The Magic circle will need about ten minutes to activate." Mira said. "We must find the source and destroy it."<p>

"Yep, our allies inside it must have figured it out." Cana said.

"What! Who is inside?" Mira asked as she unintentionally kept herself out of the loop.

"Natsu, Grey, Aang, Toph, Katara and Elfman."

"Elfman! Cana, why is he there he can't fight!" she exclaimed.

"Yes he can, he fought with us back at Phantom, he can handle himself."

"That's not what I'm worried about. Their grunts are one thing but fighting their most powerful wizards is another story all together."

"Don't worry, He is a Fairy Tail wizard."

"I am still worried, in his condition he cannot take a serious fight."

"We have all struggled to deal with the loss we have suffered. Elfman tried moving forward since then. Think about that." Cana ran back to join the battle.

Mira then looked to the ground and thought to herself. "_I was never the same since that day… Lisanna… Elfman found a way to move forward, so I will too._" She thought.

Later she was walking outside and she walked to where the huge Phantom Mecha would see her.

"Mira! Get back!" Cana yelled.

"I am here! I am Lucy Heatfilia!" Mira yelled and she still had Lucy's face due to the transformation. "I am what you wanted, right? Stop all of this at once!"

Inside the bridge of the Phantom mecha Jose looked through a black seal at what was going on below.

"Get out of the way, imposter!" he exclaimed. "You trying to pretend to be Lucy. I can see though your pathetic powerless trick." Suddenly a green and white magic circle appears under Mira and she is sucked into it and Mira screamed as soon as she was sucked into it.

"MIRA NO!" Cana yelled.

"Look over there!" Zuko yelled and they all saw Mira being held by the giant's grip.

"This is what happens to those who try to deceive me!" Jose said. "Watch as she will get crushed by my giant's grip."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Elfman and Aang were running through one of the halls trying to find a way to shut off the Abyss Break. "So Aang, how were you able to use Ice Magic back there?" the Take Over Wizard asked.<p>

"Uh… its complicated… I'm not ready to explain right now…" suddenly Aang slowed his pace. "_Wait that is strange?_" Aang stepped on the ground and he closed his eyes and he sensed something wrong with the ground. "Wait! Elfman don't move!" Elfman stepped over a rock tile and an eye appeared and a brown figure rose from the ground and Aang jumped in front of Elfman. "It's him again! Sol!"

"Non, Non, Non! You sensed me Avatar Aang. I am impressed. I am Monsieur Sol." He said as he introduced himself.

"You know him?" Elfman asked.

"Unfortunately, he was one of the two who kidnapped Lucy back in Magnolia." Aang said.

"Perfect Timing, we can beat you up and force you to tell us how to stop this giant thing!" Elfman said.

Aang encased himself in a ball of air and floated upwards. "For once, Elfman. I agree to fight this time!" and both Aang and Elfman were now prepared to go up against Sol.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>_Lisanna's Death, Aang's Memories_

Aang and Elfman begin their battle with Sol, but during the battle he brings up horrible memories from both their pasts which put them both in states of despair. Also while trying to find out how to stop the Abyss Break, Grey and Katara run into Phantom's rain woman.


End file.
